A Father's Anguish
by SiriusBlackFan2
Summary: Elrond and Estel leave for a picnic, not knowing danger is near. Estel is kidnapped and Elrond will risk everything to rescue him. Will he be in time or suffer a parent's greatest anguish, the loss of a child?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first try at fanfiction. Please understand and be gentle. Constructive critiques will be appreciated. This story is AU and in my version Gilraen dies with Arathorn.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's world. I wouldn't have to work if I did. I just get to play there.

It was a beautiful day; the sun was coming up over the valley shining in the windows of the Last Homely House, and into Estel's room. The five year old awoke; looking out the window he saw the birds singing and the squirrels playing. It had been a long hard winter and he was ready to go and play. Estel decided it was time for his Ada to wake up.

He quietly walked down the corridor; he wanted to surprise his father, so he needed to be extra quiet. He gently opened the door, his Ada was still sleeping, silver eyes slightly open, glazed over. At first his fact had scared Estel, but he soon learned that all Elves slept with their eyes open and now he regarded this phenomena as just one more interesting fact about his family. Silently, slowly he crept across the room; if he was stealthy, maybe his time he could surprise the elf lord. Estel got to the side of the bed; he was about to leap onto his Ada, when two strong arms swept down, picked him up and set him down on the bed.

"Ada! I wanted to surprise you," Estel cried.

"I know tithen pen," said Elrond.

"I just can't be quiet enough…," Estel started to say.

"Ion nin, you made it all the way to the bed before I heard and felt your breathing. Each time you get a little closer, and soon enough you will awaken me by jumping all over me."

Elrond grabbed Estel and started tickling him, the child laughed and squirmed trying to get away. Finally between laughs he gasped, "Ada, please stop."

Elrond stopped, smiled and lay down next to his youngest son. Elrond could still not believe how his life changed the day, almost four years ago, when he took this child in and adopted him. It was no longer quiet in his home with the little whirlwind laying next to him but he loved each and every minute of it. He got to see life through the innocent eyes of a child and he cherished every moment like it would be the last.

Because as Elrond knew it could be the last. Estel was after all, Adan, and mortal. Elrond knew he was taking a chance when he allowed the child into his home and heart. He had healed Elrond's broken heart. He had still been grieving over the loss of his wife, Celebrian, and the child had brought energy and light into his household. He taught everyone in it to live again and the ancient healer knew to treasure every moment with the boy as if it were the last. He knew some day he would lose Estel and he was unsure if he would be able to survive that day. Praying that day was still along way off, he determined "today" he would just love his little Estel.

"When will 'Ro and 'Dan come home," asked Estel. He missed his older twin brothers and could not wait for them to come home.

The ancient elf lord sighed, "As I told you last time you asked, Elladan and Elrohir will be home today, probably this evening." He knew that time meant little to the child but it did get hard to answer the same question, time and again.

The twins had left two weeks ago on business at least that is what they told their father.

"Yay," screamed the child as he jumped up and down on the bed. Elrond cringed as the child the child nearly jumped on parts he would prefer not to have trampled.

"Sit child," Elrond stated as he grabbed Estel and sat him on the bed, next to him.

Suddenly the child stilled and frowned. "What is wrong, ion nin," asked Elrond.

"That is still along time from now," Estel said.

"Maybe we could do something special today, just the two of us. It will make the time go faster."

Estel smiled, "Ok but what?"

Elrond grinned He loved when his little one smiled at him like that. "What would you like to do? Something outside?"

"Yes, Ada outside, please," squealed Estel.

Elrond thought for a minute, "How about a picnic?"

"That would be fun Ada. Could we go down near the river?"

Elrond smiled lovingly at the child. Estel so loved the river at the edge of Imladris. "Yes tithen pen, but now we must dress."

Elrond stood and picked Estel up off bed and set him on his feet. "Go back to your room and allow me to dress. I will then come and assist you."

Estel quickly walked down the hall and into his room. A few minutes later his Ada came as promised, picked out his clothes and got him dressed. Grabbing a brush off the dresser Elrond directed Estel to his side.

"Come ion nin, let me brush your hair." This son's dark wavy hair always became tangled in his sleep. After a few minutes of brushing, Elrond quickly braided Estel's hair.

"Now let's go and eat," stated Elrond stated as he returned the brush to the dresser and picked up his youngest child.

They headed down the hall and into the dining room and found Erestor and Glorfindel were already there and waiting for them.

"Good morning 'restor. Good morning Glorfy," stated Estel, as his Ada set him on his chair.

Elrond smiled as he saw Glorfindel hid a grimace. Estel was the only being allowed to call the balrog slayer, Glorfy, and live to tell about it.

"Good morning," stated both of his closest advisors and friends.

Elrond filled Estel's plate, the morning breakfast smelled delicious and as soon as Elrond handed him the plate Estel dug in. Elrond just shook his head and smiled at his youngest, as he filled his own plate. He had no idea where the child put all that food.

Erestor spoke quickly before he could be interrupted, "M'Lord, today we must start the paperwork for the next council."

Estel started to frown. Maybe his Ada would forget his promise but he should have known better.

"Nay, Erestor. I am going to spend today with Estel. The paperwork can wait. The day is beautiful and Estel is only young for a short time." Elrond took a bite of his food.

"You are right my Lord," said Erestor as he smiled at Estel, the child who had stolen all of their hearts. The little one smiled back as he took another bite.

"What will you be doing," asked Glorfindel.

"We will be going for a picnic," stated Elrond.

"Down by the river," added Estel with glee.

"Shall I go along," questioned Glorfindel.

"No, that is not necessary my friend. It will be just the two of us," said Elrond.

Glorfindel frowned at this. "Elrond, it is not safe for you to go alone. Strangers and orcs have been seen on our borders."

With a sly smile Elrond stated, "Do you question my ability to protect myself and Estel, mellon nin?"

"Nay, I remember only to clearly what you are capable of." Glorfindel knew that although now a healer, Elrond had been an excellent warrior and leader during the first war, and he still practiced the old skills. "I just want to ensure both of your safeties. We both know that trouble is drawn to Estel," replied Glorfindel.

Elrond smiled at that. It did indeed seem that trouble was drawn to Estel. It was even worse when the twins or Legolas were around. "Aye, you are right but I think I can care for us today. If it helps relieve your anxiety we will not cross the borders of Imladris."

"Aye, it helps mellon nin," although anyone could see that Glorfindel was not happy with the compromise.

Estel sat unusually quiet through the exchange. After finishing his food he stated, "Ada, I am finished can I go and get ready to leave?"

"Yes, tithen pen you may go. Meet me at the kitchens, we will pack a basket and leave shortly."

As soon as the boy left the dining room Elrond asked Erestor, "How is everything proceeding with Estel's birthday party?" Estel's birthday was just a few days away.

"Everything goes well. The twins return with Legolas this evening. Galadriel and Celeborn should also arrive this evening," said Erestor.

When the twins had decided to travel to Mirkwood, Elrond had seized the opportunity to invite the elf to Estel's party. It also ensured the twins would not be late, although it did nothing for their safety. It would seem that three should be safer traveling than two, but this did not automatically apply to these three. It was rare when at least one did not return injured from one of their trips.

Galadriel and Celeborn's arrival was a surprise for Estel. He had not seen his grandparents in a long time and missed them greatly. They also missed their youngest grandson and wished to see him. They did not get a chance to visit as often as they would have liked, with running a kingdom. Elrond was glad they could come but was sadden to learn that Arwen could not join them. She needed to stay behind and take care of everything in her grandparent's absence.

As he finished his last bite of food Elrond replied , "Good, I need to go and get ready for our picnic." He stood and left the dining room.

Elrond went and retrieved his sword and a dagger as he knew Glorfindel would never let them leave without taking them. Elrond was slightly concerned with what Glorfindel told him; it would not do having orcs near. He realized the need for extra patrols to ensure the valley's safety.

Elrond also knew of his young son's terror of the nasty creatures. The child had good reason. Although only a baby he had been present when orcs slaughtered his birth mother and father. The twins had arrived and killed the orcs but they could not save Gilrean or Arathorn

They did, however, prevent the orcs killing the baby and took him home with them. Elrond knew the child's destiny and decided for the child's protection to take him, raise him and love him as his own. Elrond named him Estel, elvish for hope. For that was what he was, Elrond's and mankind's hope.

Elrond met Estel at the door to the kitchen. The boy was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Shall we see what they have packed us for lunch," Elrond asked Estel.

"Yes, Ada, then will we leave," asked Estel.

"Aye, we shall," replied Elrond as he pushed the door open.

As they entered Elrond saw a basket on a table. "It is ready Lord Elrond," stated one of the cooks as he gave Estel a smile, "and it contains Estel's favorites."

"Hannon le," replied Elrond, "let's us depart," as he picked up the basket.

Glorfindel met them at the front door. "Mellon nin, I see you are leaving. Have you changed your mind, may I escort you?"

"No, I haven't changed my mind Glorfindel," stated Elrond with a laugh, "we shall be fine old friend."

Glorfindel gave in. He knew Elrond would not change his mind. "I am just worried. I do not like the activities on our borders." Elrond knew Glorfindel would not talk of orcs in front of Estel. "Have fun then and be safe."

"We shall, and do not worry we will return late this afternoon, before the twins arrive. We want to meet them," Elrond said.

Elrond and Estel walked out the front door, down the path and out the front gate. The little boy ran with excitement. It had been a long time since he had been on an adventure with his Ada. Elrond smiled and called his son back. "Do not get to far ahead."

As he walked Elrond thought they would have a great time. The weather was perfect and they were together.

He did not see the darkness and trouble the near future held……

Translations:

Ada- Dad or Daddy

Tithen pen- little one

Ion nin- my son

Mellon nin- my friend

Hannon le- thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elrond smiled as they walked along the path. They were enjoying there outing. Estel was curious about everything. They stopped to watch and identify bugs. They named new trees and plants that Estel had not seen before. Estel even tried to identify animal tracks they found. Elrond was fun having with his youngest son.

"Ada, what kind of bug is this," asked Estel.

Elrond stooped down next to Estel. He identified the bug and Estel took off again. As he neared a bend in the path Estel looked back and said "Ada I can see the river from here."

"Wait for me there. Do not go near the water alone." Elrond was well aware that Estel was just learning to swim and not very good at it.

"Ok, but hurry Ada," said Estel, who was jumping up and down, waiting not too patiently.

He caught up with Estel at the bend in the path. "Ok tithen pen lets pick a spot." Elrond noticed a shaded spot under the trees; he sat down the basket and reached inside. The ground cloth was on top and he spread it out.

"Ada can we explore a little first?"

"No, ion nin, let us eat first. There will be plenty of time to explore after lunch."

As he sat down Elrond removed his sword and set it aside, everything seemed peaceful. The trees were not speaking of any danger, although they were quiet. He took out the food and laid it on the tablecloth. They had two smoked meats, cheese, crackers and some dried fruit and some nuts. He marveled at all of the food the cooks put into the basket.

He called Estel, who had wandered down to the water. "Estel wash your hands in the river and then come up here and eat. It was a long walk and you must be hungry."

"Yes, Ada, I'm coming," called Estel.

Estel sat down on the ground cloth and grabbed a plate. He filled his plate with a little of everything. His Ada was right, he was hungry. He started eating quickly, he wanted to go play and he had so much to explore. He did not want to sit and eat.

Elrond smiled at his young son. "Slow down Estel. You are going to make yourself sick," teasingly he added, "You wouldn't want to do that would you? Then we would have to start back early."

Estel slowed down and said, "No, Ada I want to look around and maybe play in the river."

"I am sorry tithen pen. You can explore but you can not go into the river, as the season is still early and the water is not yet warm."

"But Ada I wanted to go in the water."

"No, ion nin. I know you like the water but you do not want to get sick, do you," asked Elrond.

Elrond knew he would win the argument with that statement. Estel did not like being sick and he most definitely did not like being confined to his bed. It took all of strength of will to keep, just to keep the one little boy in bed. Estel was stubborn, just like his Ada.

Just as he took the last bite off his plate Estel said, "Ok Ada, I am done. Now can we go and explore," and he stuffed his food in his mouth.

Elrond laughed at this. "Just let me clean up and we can go."

Elrond replaced the leftovers in the basket. He shook out the ground cloth and put it in the basket. After picking up everything he went down to the water's edge and joined his son.

"What are you looking at now," he asked Estel.

"The tadpole," said Estel, as he pointed at the water.

Elrond saw the tadpole, near where Estel was pointing. "Just think Estel when you come back later this summer the little tadpole will be a full grown frog."

Estel smiled at this, "and then I can pick him and hold him and maybe he will croak at me," he said all in one breath. He stood up and took off down the bank.

"Look at this Ada," called Estel. Elrond loved this. He looked forward to exploring the world with his youngest son. Estel was curious about everything. He was aware of the world around him and wanted to explore it.

They walked along the river bank, stopping every few feet to look at something. After some time passed Elrond realized how far that they had come. "We need to go back Estel. We need to retrieve the basket and head back," Elrond noticed that Estel was ready to protest and continued, "Your gwadain will be home soon."

All resistance melted at this. Estel missed his brothers. "Ok Ada I am ready to go back."

Elrond turned to head back. It was then he noticed the trees; he had been to busy with his son to notice earlier. They were no longer quiet and they spoke of danger. A danger that was getting ever closer.

"Hurry mellon nin, something is wrong. We must go back," said Elrond as he grabbed Estel's hand and took off at a quick pace.

It then he noticed that he had left his sword back with the basket, cursing himself silently, as now all he had to defend them was a dagger. He did not think a dagger would hold off the danger that was now following them. Thinking quickly he decided to head straight back to the house and leave the sword. If they were quick enough, he thought maybe they could avoid a confrontation.

As they plunged through the forest, Elrond had not realized he was dragging Estel along. "Ada, stop I can not keep up," cried the child.

Elrond slowed and then stopped. He could hear the trees speak of the danger. He did not think it was orcs, but Glorfindel had also spoken of strangers. Elrond reached down and picked Estel up in his arms; "we must keep going tithen pen. We can not stay here." Elrond carried Estel as he began to run again.

After approximately half mile they came to a clearing Elrond slowed, something head was not right; he clutched Estel closer and continued on.

Estel softly cried into his Ada's shoulder, "I am scared Ada."

"Shh, tithen pen do not cry," said Elrond, "We will make it home. I promise."

Entering the clearing he noticed something in the tree line, it was then he heard the twang of an arrow being released from a bow. The next thing Elrond felt the arrow strike his right thigh, just below Estel's foot.

Crying out he stumbled; almost dropping Estel. He could already feel the blood flow down his leg, the arrow was deeply embedded, but he could not let that stop him now. Both of their lives were at stake.

Turning he headed back towards the trees; it was then Elrond saw three men step out of hiding. Two were directly in his way. Sitting the boy on his feet he whispered, "Estel run and hide, if I don't find you head for home and get help. Hurry!"

The child looked terrified. "Ada do not leave me!"

"You must Estel, now run," cried Elrond. Removing his dagger from the sheath as Estel ran for the forest he prepared to face his attackers.

"We want the boy," shouted one of the men, "and we shall have him."

"Over my dead body."

"If that is what it takes elf."

As the men closed on Elrond, he saw that there were four of them and the leader who had demanded Estel. Normally they would not have posed much challenge but Elrond knew he would be slower with the arrow in his leg and he was lacking his sword.

"Get him," the leader ordered, "I'll get the boy."

Elrond started at this and looked around. He did not see Estel anywhere; he prayed the leader would not see him either. Two of the men began to close on him; the third was trying to circle behind him. The men were trying to get close but they feared the elf lord and approached warily. Elrond's only thought was to dispatch them quickly, and find Estel.

The larger man came at him wielding his own dagger. As they began to circle each other he did not see the dagger in Elrond's hand. They started circling each other. He slashed at Elrond with the dagger causing the elf lord to jump out of the way. With every movement pain shot up his leg like a blot of lightening and he knew he would not last long in this fight. The man came at him again waving the knife and this time a quick slash caught Elrond on the knife arm. He grabbed the large man with his other arm and pulled him closer; a quick stab with the knife and the larger man fell to the ground.

Simultaneously the second man came at him. Trying to get around him, he stepped back with right leg; he could feel the blood drain down his leg, the pain was searing, and his leg gave out. As he went to a knee he heard Estel scream.

From somewhere outside his line of sight he heard the leader call.

"I've got the little elfing brat, finish it. We have to get out of here!"

As they exited the woods, the leader was pulled the boy along. Estel was putting up a battle of his own, pulling, fighting, and trying to get away.

"Ada, please help me!" Finally he managed to twist away and ran towards his father.

The distraction was enough. The third man, who had circled around Elrond, came up behind with a large branch- clubbing the elf lord on the back of the head. Slowly, fell to the ground; Estel screamed in absolute terror and dropped down on his knees, next to his father.

"Ada please get up! Please!"

The leader snatched up Estel and carried him away. "Let us leave this place," he called to his men.

One of the men kicked him in the ribs as he left. As he was losing consciousness Elrond saw them climb on to their horses; Estel was forced to ride with the leader, he was crying…his boy was crying and tears streaked his face. He kept calling for his father…his Ada. Elrond reached out for him and as the last man passed he kicked Elrond's head.

As he slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness he realized…he did not know who took his son or why…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My story has had almost 400 hits! But only 4 reviews. I appreciate those who have reviewed thank you. My only request is if you read, review. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Tolkien's world, I just play there.

Chapter 3

Elrond slowly became aware of his surroundings. He could feel his head throb and there was blood in his mouth. Moaning, he moved slightly, it was then he felt the searing pain in his leg. Opening his eyes he found it was dark; for a moment he thought blindness taken him; but then he realized it was nightfall. Hours had passed. He called out for Estel but received no response. The incidents of the day slowly started to filter into his foggy mind. Tears slide down his face as he thought of his little Estel, crying out for him. He had been unable to protect him. It did not matter that he had been greatly outnumbered; Elrond felt he should have protected his son!

Groaning as he slowly sat up; he leaned against a nearby tree, his right leg straight out in front of him. His vision began to swim and he felt physically sick. Leaning over he emptied his stomach and closed his eyes until the world quit spinning.

Taking stock of his situation he first thought of his injuries. He knew he had a concussion, a slashing cut to his arm and an arrow in his right leg. Although sore Elrond did not think he had any broken ribs.

Elrond did not know what time it was, but he was sure hours had passed. The twins and Legolas should be home by now. He was unsure if any one was looking for him since he had been adamant about going alone. He feared even though he was late they might wait to look for him. Elrond also knew even if they did look for him it could take awhile to find him because in their attempt to flee the assailants they had traveled cross-country and far from any path.

Elrond's next thought was Estel. His little son. The image of Estel's tear streaked face was etched into Elrond's brain. Tears slowly streaked down his face, his poor baby. He remembered that they had called Estel an "elfling," maybe they were unaware of Estel's true heritage. Elrond prayed to the Vala that they did not know who Estel truly was.

These thoughts brought him back to why? Why take his son? Ransom? If it was ransom he would pay almost any price to get his son back. Riches were not an obstacle. He just wanted his son back.

His next thought was revenge. Maybe they took Estel because he was Elrond's youngest son. He knew that he had angered a lot of people in the years he walked on Arda- he had made enemies. It was plausible that one of them took Estel to get revenge on Elrond. But, who? Who wanted to hurt Elrond like that?

If that was the case, what would they do to Estel? It made Elrond sick to think of anyone hurting his little boy. The next thought was anger. If anyone put laid one finger on Estel they would answer to him. The anger began to burn within him. He would find them and make them pay, and pay dearly.

Elrond turned to his wounds; with no medical supplies he could do little to treat his wounds. Checking the knife wound on his arm he found it fairly clean, but deep and could use stitches. The wound was no longer bleeding and had started to scab over. He decided to leave it alone for now.

He next turned his ministrations to his right leg. He knew the arrow needed to come out; but he also knew if he were to remove the arrow it would bleed heavily. Currently it was bleeding a little; he was afraid if he removed the arrow now he could bleed to death before he could get home and have it stitched up.

The next question was could he remove it at all, it would be hard to walk with the arrow shaft sticking out of his leg. Although he possessed a strong will, the pain from removing the arrow was going to be excruciating. He feared he would be unable to bear the pain; and passing out again was not an option. Finally he decided the best thing he could was cut the arrow in two at the shaft and leave the arrowhead in his leg.

Elrond searched the ground for his dagger. Finding it lying a short distance from him, he took a deep breath and grabbed the arrow by the upper shaft. His breath became ragged as the pain shot down his leg and sweat broke out on his forehead. As his vision began to blur he cut the shaft, an inch above his leg—screaming from the pain, but he could not let the pain stop him, it was not just his life on the line, but Estel's as well. Just as he began to black out the shaft broke and the pain of release pushed him into the black abyss.

Elrond awoke only a short time later. He knew he would have to walk for home. If he continued straight through the forest, he could reach Imladris sooner but it would be hard for anyone to find him in the woods. He could also cut through the woods and reach a fairly well traveled path, he would have to backtrack a short ways, and the trail was longer. Both paths posed significant dangers, but a positive note was he stood a better chance of being found on the trail.

Grabbing the tree he slowly brought himself to a standing position. The pain in his leg nearly caused him to black out again. Closing his eyes he willed himself to remain standing. After a minute he regained control and looked around for something to use as a crutch; he found the large branch that had been used to give him the large knot on the back of his head. He picked it up and discovered it was the right length to use as a rough crutch.

Elrond took a deep breath and took his first step; it caused pain to race down his leg. Groaning he took another step; another step followed the second. After short distance Elrond found the pain subsided to a constant dull ache.

The elf lord decided to backtrack and try for the path. At least then he stood a chance of being found. He knew if he succumbed to the pain in the middle forest and passed out, Estel would be lost.

The thought of son drove him through the woods. He kept seeing his little terror stricken, tear streaked face; inside his head Estel's shriek for "Ada" kept echoing. It drove him and pushed him beyond his endurance. With every step he took he imagined the retribution he would take on the kidnappers.

The path was directly ahead; the effort of leaning on his crutch caused a sheen of sweat to break out over his face. The blood still dripped; each step became more painful than the last. It took all his willpower to keep going.

Finally he broke through the woods and stepped onto the path; sighing with relief, he knew that at least now he stood a chance of being found. He continued on for another 100 feet or so, before the pain caused him to stumble and fall. He tried to stand but did not have the strength and fell to the ground. Sobbing he envisioned Estel's face in his feverish mind. He failed them both. He reached out for his son.

"I am sorry I failed you little one," he cried as he slipped back into the black abyss of unconsciousness………


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. I appreciate it. I am currently looking for a beta reader for my story. Anyone interested, send me a message.**

**Disclaimer: This Tolkien's world, I just play there.**

The twins and Legalos had a peaceful and uneventful ride home. They had not seen anyone on the trail home and it looked like all were going to make it home uninjured. This was a rare occurrence. The twins were looking forward to seeing the look on their Ada's face when they showed up and no one needed to go to the healing wing.

It was late afternoon and they were just crossing the Bruinen River, soon they would be home. The trip to Mirkwood had been enjoyable; it had been a long time since they had visited with King Thranduil and his family. So much of their time was now taken up with Estel, as they did not like missing any of his growing up. After all Estel was Adain and only young for such a short period of time.

The royal family had welcomed the twins with open arms, although they may have regretted that decision. After the twins were settled into their quarters the prank war began between the twins and Legolas and no one was safe.

The twins had started the war by stealing all of Legolas's clothes as he was taking a bath. They even went so far as to take all of the large towels in the bathing chamber. This forced the young elf to attempt to get to his sleeping chambers by covering his nether regions with a small hand towel. All went well until Legolas ran into a chamber maid, sent by the fiendish twins, to turn down the bedcovers. As the young prince entered his chambers he was confronted by the chamber maid as she was readying to leave. They ran into each other and Legolas lost his grip on the towel, as it fell to the floor, he was revealed to the chamber maid in all of male nakedness. The only thing covering Legolas was the bright red blush starting at the tip of his ears and spreading down to his toes. The chamber maid screamed and fled. Legolas was greeted by the sounds of the twins' laughter from the hall and the young elf vowed revenge.

He got his revenge a short time later. The twins were invited to a state dinner held by the King. They were to be the representatives of their father, Lord Elrond. The young prince knew the twins prided themselves on their long, dark locks of hair, so before the dinner he snuck into their bathing chamber and substituted their shampoo with hair dye. Much to Legolas' amusement the twins had been forced to attend the dinner with bright pink hair. To their credit, they had put on a brave face and made it through the evening with amazing grace.

King Thranduil declared a truce between the warring parties. The two sides then turned their attention to the rest of the household. No one was safe. Everyone crept around the household on their tip toes, so as not to gain the notice of the "fearsome threesome."

When it was time for the twins to return to Imladris it was great pleasure that King Thranduil saw off the twins. He was unusually pleased to find that Legolas was accompanying them. Generally he did not like to see his youngest son leave but this time he waved them off with a smile. His household could now have peace. He silently wished Lord Elrond luck, he would be lucky if the three didn't destroy Imladris.

Elrohir was excited, as was brother, they were almost home. They were going to see not only their Ada and tithen gwador but also their grandparents, Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel. It had been to long since their grandparents had last visited Imladris. By Elrohir's calculations they should be at the Last Homely House to greet the threesome. The only disappointment was that Arwen had to stay in Lothlorien.

He looked at Elladan as they crossed the river into Imladris. Elladan had a large smile…it was good to be home.

It was then that the twins noticed something was amiss; the trees were quiet, too quiet. There were no sounds of birds or animals playing in the forest. Elrohir frowned and looked at his brother and Elladan looked distressed too.

"You've felt it too," Elrohir said to his twin.

"Aye and I don't like it, something is not right," he replied.

"I can sense it too," said Legolas, "let us hurry."

The three spurred their mounts and continued towards home. Each was distressed and their faithful steeds took note of it. They hurried to do their masters bidding. As the elves got closer to their destination the unease lessened and some of their previous excitement returned. They rode up to Imladris as darkness was falling. They were greeted at the door by Glorfindel and their grandparents.

"Hello Daernaneth, Daeradar, it is good to see you," said Elladan as he hugged both of his grandparents. His twin followed suit and grabbed a hug.

"Greetings, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel," said Legolas, "you are here for the party too."

The threesome noticed the distress on the faces of the older elves. It was then they noticed their Adar and Estel were no where to be seen. Father was always here to greet them and Estel was usually dancing around them in his excitement. Where were they?

"Glorfindel, where are Adar and Estel," asked Elrohir.

"We do not know," replied Glorfindel, "they left this morning for a picnic and have not returned. Your Adar said they would be home to greet you."

"Glorfindel, Adar is never late, never," said Elladan.

"He would be here to greet us," said Elrohir with rising panic in his voice.

They had all sensed something amiss as they rode home. Now it had come to pass. Their Adar and tithen gwador were missing. The boys looked at Lady Galadriel and were alarmed when they saw the sadness on her face. She was gifted with foresight and could see things.

"Daernaneth have you seen anything," asked Elrohir.

"Nay, tithen pen. Their future is foggy and still unclear." This clearly upset her as she loved her son-in-law and youngest grandson. Estel may not be her grandson by blood but he was the grandson of her heart.

"They were to go for a picnic by the river," the golden haired warrior repeated, "I warned your Adar of the dangers on our borders."

At their questioning looks he added, "Orcs and strangers have been seen on our borders."

"I asked to go along but Elrond refused to allow me to join them," said a distressed Glorfindel, "he wanted some time alone with Estel."

"Do not worry Glorfindel," said Celeborn with a slight smile, "If my son-in-law wished to go alone, nothing was change his mind."

"Indeed," said the fair lady, "We do not know if evil has even befallen them."

The twins turned and frowned at their grandmother. They were not convinced. If Adar said he was going to be home by a certain time, he was home. He was never late. They looked at each other no words needed to be spoken; they turned to go out the door with Legaolas right behind them.

Glorfindel stepped into their path. "Where do you three think you are going?"

"To look for Adar," said the twins in unison.

"Nay," said Glorfindel, "not tonight. You can not see in the dark and could easily walk into a trap."

"Besides," added Celeborn, "You have ridden all day and are exhausted."

This upset the twins, they wanted to look now. They did not want to wait; they could sense something was wrong.

"We are not tired," said Elladan as his twin and Legolas nodded their agreement.

"We wish to look tonight. What if they are injured? We must help," said Elrohir.

The three young elves attempted to step around their elders.

Lord Celeborn stopped the three; authority rang in his voice. Suddenly 'grandfather' was gone and an Elven Lord stood in his place. He made it clear he would not be ignored.

"No," he shouted, "you shall listen this time." "We all want to find you Ada and gwador but not tonight. We shall look at first light."

"I will not risk my other two grandsons on a foolish errand. The risks are too great and you not only endanger yourselves but those you seek," said Galadriel.

The twins looked dejected but knew their elders would not be swayed. They turned to go to their rooms.

"Come mellyn nin," said Legolas, "We will prepare for tomorrow then rest. It will be first light soon enough.

The three elder watched them walk to their rooms, open their doors and go in.

"That was too easy. They gave up with little fight," said Glorfindel.

"They are just worried, as we all are," said Celeborn.

"I hope you're right," said Glorfindel with a sigh.

The older elves returned to the Hall of Fire, to keep vigil; they prayed to the Vala that Elrond and Estel were fine. If they were not… someone would pay thought Glorfindel, and pay dearly.

The twins and Legolas met in Elladan's room after putting their gear in their respective rooms.

"We aren't going to wait, are we," Elrohir asked his older brother.

"I don't plan on it," replied his brother, "they can wait if they want to."

Legolas smiled to himself. He knew these two would not be deterred that easily. If they had been, Legolas had decided he was going to look by himself. Estel was like his own tithen gwador. He knew the little boy was scared of the dark and he wanted him home where he was safe.

"When do we leave," Legolas asked the twins.

"I would like to leave now," said Elladan, "but they expect us to sneak out. Let us wait a short time, let them think we agree with the plan, and then we will leave."

They sat down to discuss their plan of action; they knew that there had been no one on the eastern trail to the Bruinen, for they had come home that way.

"Maybe Adar took the southern trail," said Elrohir, "There is a nice picnic spot near the river that Estel likes. Adar would take him there."

"It has the advantage of being a shorter path," replied Elladan.

They decided to head south and look for their missing family members. The time dragged slowly by and about an hour and half later they noticed no was watching them. Deciding this was their chance, all three took their weapons and climbed out their windows; meeting at the stables as planned.

As they were saddling their mounts Legolas attempted to reassure the brothers.

"We will find them," he said.

"I hope it's not to late when we do," answered Elladan.

"Come let's go," said Elrohir.

They all led their horses down the path, away from the house. Once they were sure that they would not be heard they mounted their horses and galloped off.

Galadriel was restless, she decided Glorfindel was right- the lads had given in to easily; and she decided to check on them. She knocked on the first door, Elrohir's and got no answer. She slowly opened the door; it was then she saw the bed empty and the window open. She quickly checked the other two rooms. After finding them empty as well Galadriel sighed and closed her eyes… Vala go with them.

"Celeborn, Glorfindel, they have gone," she called.

The two elves met her in the hall.

"I knew it was too easy," said Glorfindel, "they never planned on waiting."

Celeborn shook his head, "You were right. There is little we can do tonight. We must await the first light." He did not like letting his grandsons go alone. He wanted to protect them. They would always be elflings to him.

Glorfindel read his mind, "Worry not Celeborn. They are fine warriors and can take care of themselves."

"Then why do they always return home injured," quipped Celeborn, though in his heart he knew Glorfindel was right.

"Let us rest. The first light will be here before we know it," said Glorfindel as he turned to go to his room. Galadriel and Celeborn followed his lead and went to their chambers.

The three set a fast pace down the southern trail. They wanted to get to the river and see if they could find any sign of their Adar or Estel. None wanted to voice the fear of what they might find.

After riding hard for miles they slowed to allow their mounts a short break. They rounded a bend in the trail and ahead they could see something lying in the trail. They quickened their pace and as they grew closer they could see it was a body. The twins took a ragged breath as they jumped from their horses; they could now see it their Adar lying in a pool of blood, his back to them.

"ADAR NO," cried Elrohir!

"Please Vala no," gasped Elladan.

The twins kneeled at their father's side, oblivious to the blood. Tears slowly fell down their cheeks. They gently turned Elrond on to his back. Elrond groaned. The twins celebrated as they realized their father still lived. Elladan gathered his father into his arms. He called softly into Elrond's ear, "Adar."

Slowly Elrond opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His sons had found him.

"Elladan, Elrohir," he said as he touched Elladan's cheek, wiping the tears away.

"We're here, Adar," Elrohir said.

Elladan assessed his father's injuries; an arrow in the right thigh, a deep cut to his arm, he appeared to have a concussion, and various cuts and bruises. The leg needed to be treated and he had lost a great deal of blood.

"We must get him home," Elladan told Elrohir.

It was then they looked around and realized Estel was not there.

"Adar," Elladan said as he gently shook Elrond, "where is Estel?"

"Some men came..attacked us…tried to stop them…took Estel," replied Elrond as he slipped into unconsciousness.

The young elves were shocked. Someone had dared to attack Elrond in Imladris. It was unthinkable.

Legolas was the first the regain his senses. He said, "Mellon nin, take your father home. I will look for your gwador."

The twins looked uncertain. They needed to take their father home but they could not leave Estel out here in the hands of dangerous strangers. They had to find him too!

Elladan broke the silence, "I will take him home. You two find Estel."

Elrohir was torn. He wanted to see his Adar home but felt a great need to find his gwador

Elladan gathered his Adar into his arms and stood. He called to his horse and the great steed knelt down and allowed his master to mount. Elladan put his father on the horse in front of him; looking at his brother he said…

"Look for both of us," he said.

"Ride hard muindor" replied Elrohir.

Elladan turned the horse and rode off into the dark….


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sorry if I did not respond to your review. I was having problems with my computer. Consider yourself thanked.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's world. I wouldn't have to worry about a mortgage if I did. **

_Previously:_

_It was then he heard Estel scream. _

_Elrond heard the leader call, "I've got the little elfling brat, finish it. We have got to get out of here!"_

_As they exited the woods the leader pulled the boy along. Estel was putting up quite a battle of his own, pulling, fighting, and trying to get away. _

"_Ada, please help me!" finally, he managed to twist away and ran towards his father._

_The distraction was enough. The third man, who had circled around Elrond, came up behind him with a large branch - clubbing the elf Lord on the back of the head. Slowly, he fell over onto the ground; Estel screamed in absolute terror, and dropped to his knees, next to his father._

"_Ada please get up! Please!"_

_The leader snatched Estel up and carried him away. "Let us leave this place", he called to his men._

"_We must leave. They will look for him". _

_One of the men kicked Elrond in the ribs as he left. As he was losing consciousness Elrond saw them climb on to their horses; Estel forced to ride with the leader, he was crying…his boy was crying, and tears streaked his terrified face. He kept calling for his father…his Ada. Elrond reached out for him, and as the last man passed he kicked Elrond's head._

Chapter 5--Estel

Estel continued crying for his father; what had these horrible men done? Was Ada dead? Why did they want to hurt him?

Estel tried to reach back for his father. The large man behind him just knocked his arm down; unfortunately his made the little boy cry harder. He turned around to look at where Elrond lay. He was **so **still. He feared his Ada was dead.

The big man sneered, "You might as well look, you ain't ever gonna see _your father again_," as they rode away.

Estel watched as the body of Elrond got smaller and smaller. He never moved.

Eventually, when he could no longer see his Ada, Estel turned around and looked forward. They were racing through the forest, away from Imladris. He was rarely outside the borders of his home. They visited his grandparents in Lothlorien, but Legolas had always come to Imladris to visit him. Ada liked to keep him in Imladris where it was safe. He always said that evil was in the outside world and he did not want Estel exposed to it. Little did he know. Estel watched the terrain as they traveled. He sniffled trying to stop the tears. He had to be a brave boy. His Ada would come for him! He knew he would. If his Ada didn't come for him then his gwadors and Glorfindel would. They would not leave him with these horrible men.

The hours passed as they continued to ride. They took no breaks. They rode through the night. The men knew that once the alarm was raised the elves would look for what was taken from them. They did not want to be confronted by angry elves, so they were trying to put as much distance behind them as possible.

Estel was having a hard time keeping his eyes open as they rode. He swayed and started to fall asleep in the saddle. It had been a long day and he was so tired.

"Don't fall asleep and fall little elfie, I won't stop you from falling," laughed the big man.

Estel jerked up. He did not want to fall from the horse.

He then realized that the men thought he was an elf. His hair was long, it covered his ears and he wore elf style clothes. He also knew, because people always commented on it, how much he looked like his adopted father. These men had mistaken him for an elf?

The next morning they stopped by a creek to rest and water the horses; the large man lifted him off the horse and stood him on the ground. The first thought that went through his mind was, run. He wanted to go home. Estel turned and started to run back the way that they had come. He only made it a short distance before the big man caught him, turned him around, and back handed him across the face, knocking the little boy to the ground.

"That's just a taste; keep trying to run and there will be more from where that came from," the man said as he stared down at him.

Tears came to Estel's eyes. He just wanted to go home. He wanted his Ada to hold him and tell him it would be alright. He got up and slowly walked over to the creek. He watched the man. He did not want to be near him. He scooped some water from the creek and drank greedily. He had nothing to drink since lunch. After drinking his fill he sat back against a tree and started to doze off.

Estel looked up as a shadow fell over him. A different man had walked up to him and knelt down. The strange man held out some bread. The boy shrank away from him. "Take the bread; you need to keep your strength up."

"Hey Raun, why are you wasting bread on the elf," yelled one of his cohorts.

"You know our liege wants him whole and in one piece," replied Raun.

"Don't mean we have to feed him," the other growled.

"Think tis what whole means," Raun sighed.

He turned back to Estel and held out the bread, "Just take the bread."

As Estel took the bread from the man, he said, "What's your name little one?"

Estel just stared at him. His family spoke Elvish at home. His Ada had just begun teaching him the common tongue. He understood the man but he had decided that he would not speak to the men who had harmed his Ada.

"Not gonna talk or don't understand," said Raun. Estel just sat back ate his bread and watched the man.

"OK just eat your bread," Raun said as he got up and walked away.

The group rested for a time, just before midday the leader decided it was time to ride on. He walked over to Estel and grabbed his arm, pulling him up. Estel tried to pull away. He did not want to be near the man. The man pulled back his arm. He was going to strike the cowering child again. "Get up elf," he said.

Just as he was to strike, Raun ran up and grabbed his arm. "You won't hit him," he said.

"He's just an elf," the leader spat.

"He's a child, elf or not,". Raun reached down and picked up Estel. "He can ride with me now."

"The master will not want him bruised," he added. Raun knew all the men feared their lord.

Raun took Estel and put him on his horse and then climbed up behind him. The party started off again.

"How's the cheek little one? Did he leave a bruise," he asked. He continued when Estel did not answer. "Little one that man would like to hurt you. You need to try and stay as far from him as possible."

Estel did not answer him but just looked at him with those impossible silver eyes. He had a bruise on his right cheek, he was dirty and tired.

After riding a short time Raun noticed Estel swaying in the saddle. He could hardly keep his eyes open. He grabbed Estel and said, "It's ok little one go to sleep. I won't let you fall off." Estel was not sure he could trust man but he really didn't have a choice. He was so tired and a few minutes later he drifted off.

The small party continued riding the rest of the day. They avoided towns and outposts, as they did not want anyone seeing the child traveling with them. Secrecy was their ally; an elfling traveling with a group of men was going to stand out.

They continued to travel the rest of the day as Estel slept. They stopped just before evening and Raun climbed off his mount and helped Estel.

"Little one…"he said pointing, "you see that tree, go sit down over there and stay out of the way."

Estel headed for the tree, as he was told. Two of the men stopped him along the way. He could see the malice on their faces and knew they meant him harm. Estel quickly looked over his shoulder. Raun was busy taking the saddle off his horse and did not see the men.

"No one to protect you now," one man said. "Show you what we think of elves," said the other.

The first man knocked him to the ground. The second man started kicking Estel. The boy started whimpering. He did not want to cry in front of these men. They grabbed his arm and dragged him behind a bush a short distance away.

"Now we have a little privacy," they said.

The first man slapped Estel hard across the face. The second man punched Estel in the stomach, knocking out his wind. He gave a small cry and fell to the ground. The men continued to torment him, both physically and emotionally. Meanwhile Raun had finished unsaddling his horse and looked at the tree. The little one wasn't there. He heard the noise coming from behind the bushes and a little cry.

Raun ran to the bushes and overheard, "Cry for your father elf; he will not come. We took care of him." He came around the corner and saw the men. The little one was cowering on the ground, silently crying, trying to get away from the blows.

"Get away from him," Raun said as he stormed in, "Leave the child alone!"

"He's just a dirty elf," they said, "what do you care?"

"Because he's a child and he's done nothing to me."

"Stay away from him," Raun added, "or answer to me."

Raun picked up the crying child and returned to camp. They sat down next to the tree. He attempted to check the little one for injuries but the child pulled away. Tears were streaking down his cheeks but he did not make a sound

"Little one I just want to make sure you are all right. I won't hurt you," Raun told him.

He reached out to the child again. Estel flinched but did not pull away. He knew his ribs and face hurt. He started to cry harder; not from the pain but because he missed his Ada. Elrond had been the only one to treat his injuries.

"Doesn't appear to be any serious damage," Raun said. Estel appeared to have some cuts and bruises on his face and bruised ribs. Now let's get some food."

The only place that Estel felt even slightly safe was near this man. Walking to their saddlebags; they returned to the tree with their food. Estel ate quietly. After finishing he lay down on the ground. He hurt and he was tired.

As he started to doze off he heard someone approach Raun. "You should tie the kid up."

"No, he won't run off. He's exhausted. Anyway he doesn't know the way home and would just get lost," Raun said, "I will watch him."

Estel knew the man was right. There was no way he was going to run off. He hurt all over and he just wanted to sleep. If he slept maybe he would dream of Imladris and his family. The men had to be wrong about his Ada. He would come for him. Tears started down his cheeks. Estel drifted off to sleep dreaming of his Ada. He just wanted to be safe in his arms again….


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately this world belongs to Tolkien. The plot is all mine.**

_The young elves were shocked. Someone had dared to attack Elrond in Imladris. It was unthinkable._

_Legolas was the first the regain his senses. He said, "Mellon nin, take your father home. I will look for your gwador."_

_The twins looked uncertain. They needed to take their father home but they could not leave Estel out here in the hands of dangerous strangers. They had to find him too!_

_Elladan broke the silence, "I will take him home. You two find Estel."_

_Elrohir was torn. He wanted to see his Adar home but felt a great need to find his gwador_

_Elladan gathered his Adar into his arms and stood. He called to his horse and the great steed knelt down and allowed his master to mount. Elladan put his father on the horse in front of him; looking at his brother he said…_

"_Look for both of us," he said._

"_Ride hard __muindor__" replied Elrohir._

_Elladan turned the horse and rode off into the dark…._

Chapter 6— Elrond's Homecoming

Elladan rode for Imladris at a steady pace. He and his horse were exhausted and he did not want to jostle his Adar. Elrond groaned each time the horse took a misstep. Elladan felt a great need to get his father home; too much blood had been lost; his wounds looked to be infected and he appeared to be running a fever. He needed to get him help immediately.

The eldest feared for his brothers, both of his brothers. He did not know where Estel was or who had him. His tithen gwador had not been away from the family since being adopted; he was afraid of what they would do to the boy. What if they figured out who Estel was?

He knew his twin would not return home until he found their brother. Elrohir could be riding into trouble; he was only slightly comforted that Legalos was with him. Legalos could help but together they were more than likely to find trouble.

After riding steady for a time the lights of Imladris were becoming visible. The sun had just started breaking over the horizon. The young Elf was relieved.; his father's fever was getting worse. The leg wound had reopened and was bleeding again. He feared that his Adar would not make it if he lost much more blood.

Glorfindel and Celeborn heard a horse returning and hurried out front to meet the rider. They saw it was only one horse but with two astride. One of the riders appeared to be injured. They prayed the injuries were not serious.

Elladan rode into the yard and up to the front door. Glorfindel and Celeborn walked up to meet him.

"Elrond," cried Glorfindel as he saw the Elf Lord unconscious in the saddle.

"Elladan, tithen pen, what happened," questioned Celeborn.

"I will explain later," replied the young elf, "please help me get him inside."

He gently lowered Elrond into the arms of his oldest friend. Glorfindel was shocked, at the condition of his lord. His friend was so hot and pale. Glorfindel gathered him into his arms and headed for the door. He had no need for further explanations; he just wanted to get his lord to the healing wing.

Elladan jumped from the horse and the three entered the house and headed down the long hall to the healing wing.

As they walked, the twin said, "He has an arrow in his right thigh. It appears to have bled heavily and it is becoming infected. He also has a long, deep wound to the forearm."

When they entered the healing wing Glorfindel gently laid Elrond on the nearest bed. Celeborn turned to his grandson and said, "Tithen pen we can take care of your Adar. It has been a long hard night for you; go to your chambers and rest."

"Daeradar I want to help. I will not be able to rest until I know Adar is going to recover," stated Elladan stubbornly, as he stood by his father.

Celeborn sighed. He did not have the time and energy to fight with the young one. "This will hurt your Adar and I wished to spare you from witnessing it."

Elladan looked down at Elrond, he had never seen him look so weak. His face was coated with a sheen of sweat; he looked so pale. Elladan replied, "I really appreciate it Daeradar but I would like to stay."

Celeborn started to reply when he heard a weak voice coming from the bed between them. "You should know the Peredhel's are stubborn Celeborn," said Elrond. "I'd like my son to stay."

Pulling a chair over Elladan sat next to his father's bed. Reaching over he grasped his father's hand; they would not make him leave now.

Celeborn resigned himself to the fact that his grandson was staying. He started to check over Elrond's wounds. Glorfindel went to make the potions. His son-in-law had an arrow in his right thigh. He saw that Elrond had left the head embedded in the leg but had broken the shaft off. Celeborn winced, he knew that had to be painful; there also was also knife wound to the forearm to consider.

Glorfindel returned with the potions as Celeborn was checking Elrond's head. He noticed blood was caked in the back of the Elf Lord's hair. He felt a large knot on the back of the head. Checking his son-in-law's eyes, he found them dilated and mismatched. He grasped Glorfindel's arm as he was about to give the elf lord the potions.

"Glorfindel what is in the potion," he asked.

The balrog slayer replied, "It contains a pain reliever and a sleeping draught."

"Nay, Glorfindel. He can have the pain reliever but he has a concussion. I dare not sedate him," said the silver-haired elf.

Glorfindel did not like this development. He did not want his lord conscious during the procedures. It was going to de extremely painful and he wished to spare Elrond that pain.

Elrond saw the pain in Glorfindel's eyes. He said softly, "its ok mellon nin. Do as he asks." Elrond clasped his son's hand harder, he was scared. He knew this was going to hurt.

As Glorfindel walked back to mix a new potion Celeborn called, "Add some herbs for infection to the pain remedy." He replied he would.

Celeborn sat next down Elrond. He said, "Tarlanc dúnedhel nín, we have a minute before the potion is ready. What happened?"

Elrond closed his eyes as he thought back over the terrible events of the last twenty four hours. He didn't wish to talk about it but he had to tell them what happened to Estel.

He opened his eyes and began, "We went down to the river and had our picnic. Afterwards Estel and I explored the riverbank. I did not realize how far we went until I sensed danger. It was then I realized I had left my sword back with the picnic basket. We attempted to flee but we were caught in the forest by a large group of men. They attacked me, hit me on the head, and fled with Estel, as I passed out."

Celeborn was shocked! Someone dared attack his son-in-law and grandson within the borders of Imladris! They took Estel? These men would pay. Celeborn would see to it himself.

Elrond continued, "I came to and found myself alone. I cared for my wounds to the best of my ability and made my way to the trail, where the twins found me." Elrond was worn out by the tale. His voice and hands had begun to shake and he closed his eyes to rest.

Glorfindel returned with the potion. "Here Brannon astaldo nín drink this," he said as he gently lifted Elrond's head.

Elrond opened his eyes and gratefully drank the potion. He felt the pain in his leg ebb as the potion took effect.

Celeborn had Elladan lift his father into sitting position and sit behind him on the bed. The young elf did as grandfather asked. Celeborn continued, "This is going to be painful for your Adar, even with the pain killer. I need you to hold and restrain him. Do not allow him to flail about." The twin nodded he understood, as he stroked his father's sweat soaked hair.

"Glorfindel you will need to pull the arrow out, as I hold his legs," Celeborn said.

A wry smile crossed Glorfindel's face as he thought back on all the times that the injured healer had treated his wounds. Elrond had always said that this would hurt him more than Glorfindel. Now Glorfindel would get to see if this was really true.

Elrond saw the smile; he gave a little laugh and stated, "It seems I will get to take some of my own medicine."

"None of this would have been necessary if you had just listened. Stubborn Peredhel," said Glorfindel as he laughed.

"Enough humor," said Celeborn as he grabbed Elrond's legs, "Everyone ready?"

Elladan grasped his father's shoulders. Elrond gasped through clenched teeth as Glorfindel tore his right pant leg revealing the wound. The wound was an angry red color. It was swollen and pus appeared to be coming out around the broken shaft. The twin turned away. He could not look at the wound.

Elrond stiffened with pain as Glorfindel grasped the arrow shaft. "Ready maethor thalion nín ," he asked.

The Elf Lord took a deep steadying breath and nodded an affirmative. Glorfindel started to pull the arrow out. It caused the elf lord an immense amount of pain. He stiffened further and attempted to pull away. Elladan and Celeborn strengthened their grasp on the injured elf. It took all their combined strength to restrain him.

Glorfindel got tears in his eyes. He could see the pain he was causing his dear friend. Maybe the Elf Lord was right, it could be more painful to cause the pain rather than receive it. Glorfindel would have traded spots with his friend in a heartbeat.

As the arrow tore free from Elrond's leg, he screamed from the pain and passed out. Celeborn thought this could be for the best. The procedure was only going to get more painful and now his son-in-law would not have to feel it.

Glorfindel tears falling from his cheeks checked the arrowhead for poison and then angrily threw it across the room. He would get the men who had caused his friend this agony.

Celeborn saw the reaction and knew the balrog slayer could not cause his friend more pain. "Glorfindel, 'tis ok, I will continue the healing. Take my place." He moved out of the way as Glorfindel sat down and grasped Elrond's leg.

Celeborn warned the other two, "The worst is not yet over. We must cleanse the wound and remove all the dead and dying tissue before stitching it closed." Glorfindel and Elladan nodded their understanding.

Celeborn took a wet cloth from a nearby basin and began cleaning the dried blood from the wound. After completing this task he began pinching the wound, trying to force all of the pus out. Elladan turned his head; he could not watch his happen to his Adar. The pus continued to ooze out of the wound for a full minute. Elrond began to stiffen and moan, even though he was unconscious. Finally only blood came from the wound.

Celeborn then picked up a knife. He gently cut away the dead tissue from the wound. Glorfindel grimaced and he too turned his head away. After removing the tissue, he used water to flush the wound, cleansing any debris from it. Elrond continued to moan. Celeborn then stitched the wound closed. He put athelas on the wound and bandaged it. It should heal nicely.

He turned his attention to the sword wound on his arm. Though long and deep, it did not appear to be infected. He cleansed it and stitched it closed. He again put athelas on the wound and bandaged it. Celeborn then cleaned the blood from Elrond's head wound. It did not appear to need stitches. After bandaging the Elf Lord's head Celeborn had Elladan move from the bed and gently laid Elrond's head on the pillow.

As they finished removing Elrond's clothes and slipping on his sleeping gown Galadriel entered. She rushed to her beloved son-in-law's bedside and clasped his hand. She could feel the heat radiating from him. She surveyed the scene and asked what happened.

Elladan explained what had happened to his Adar as Celeborn tried to make Elrond more comfortable. After getting Elrond settled he felt his son-in-law's forehead. It was still very hot and clammy.

"We will need to give him something for the fever and a blood replenishing potion. He has lost too much blood," he told Glorfindel.

The blonde elf rose and went to mix the potion.

Celeborn attempted to reassure his wife, "Hopefully we found him in time. He should heal."

Galadriel gave her grandson a smile, "Luckily the twins did not wait. Their Adar would not have made it if they had."

"Guess we are forgiven then," Elladan stated, "right?"

Galadriel laughed, "Yes, you are forgiven."

Glorfindel returned with the potion. Celeborn gently picked up Elrond's head and together they helped him ingest the medicne. After they finished the silver haired elf said, "Now we wait."

The three men sat down around Elrond's bed. Galadriel smiled. She knew they were going to be stubborn. "Why do you three not go clean up and eat? You can then rest."

She added, "I will stay with him."

She saw scowls on the three elves' faces as they protested. "It will not do any good if you pass out from exhaustion," she retorted.

Elladan looked at his clothes and realized he had not even cleaned up after the ride from Mirkwood. He was now covered with dust from another night's ride, not to mention he now had his Adar's blood on him. Glorfindel and his grandfather were also a mess.

He saw the necessity in what his grandmother was telling him. Grasping the arms of the two Elf Lords he said, "Come let us do her bidding. We are filthy," he added, "but we shall return here to rest. There are plenty of beds."

Galadriel nodded her acceptance of this. She said, "I will call you if anything changes."

The three left and headed towards the bathing chambers. Galadriel stroked the hair from Elrond's forehead. She thought about her family. Some had made it to Imladris. If not whole, at least they were alive. She sighed as she continued to watch Elrond. His youngest son was missing. Another son was still out there looking for his tithen gwador. Neither was safe. Would Elrond survive if anything befell his sons? She doubted it. He had suffered so much pain in his long life.

She was sitting quietly next to Elrond, when the other three returned. Each checked on him before finding a bed for themselves. Elladan was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Glorfindel and Celeborn soon followed him into slumber.

Galadriel worried for Estel. She knew each minute they sat here he could be getting further away. They needed to find him. Would the men hurt her littlest grandson? She prayed to the Vala for his safety.

Where was their little Estel?

Translations:

Imladris—Rivendell

Tihen gwador—Little brother

Tihetn pen—Little one

Mellon nin—my friend


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: My story is now being edited by Ravenswing and Ellfine. Thank you both.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; I just get to borrow them for awhile.**

_Previously:_

_Elladan broke the silence, "I will take him home. You two find Estel."_

_Elrohir was torn. He wanted to see his Adar home but felt a great need to find his gwador._

_Elladan gathered his adar into his arms and stood. He walked to horse. The great steed knelt down and allowed his master to mount. Elladan put his father on the horse in front of him Elladan looked at Elrohir. _

"_Look for both of us", he said._

"_Ride hardmuindor**," **replied Elrohir. _

_Elladan turned the horse and rode off into the dark…._

Chapter 7—Searching

The twin watched the form of his brother until it was engulfed by the dark; with a sigh he turned to face Legolas, who reached and clasped his shoulder.

"Come mellon nínlet us look for your brother."

He felt guilty for not helping his father; though he knew the more pressing issue was his tithen gwador. They slowly walked towards the horses, mounted and continued down the trail

"He will be fine," said the prince.

"Which one?"

Legolas looked the twin in the eyes, "Both of them."

Elrohir was not sure about that; but slowly nodded his head. His adar had lost a lot of blood and he was sure infection had set into the wound. He did not even know where his little brother was. He prayed to the Vala to protect him and lead them to him.

The forest was still; they rode on in silence. As the pair dismounted at the river the sky was still dark. They easily found the spot the father and son had picked that afternoon. Underneath a nearby tree lay the forgotten picnic basket and sword. 

Elrohir gently picked up the sword and stared at the glistening blade; his only thought was what would have happened if his father had taken his sword with him. Would they be standing here now? Would Estel be missing? He did not think so.

Sensing his companion's thoughts, Legolas could no longer hold back…

"You can not think on what might have been, we must worry about what is".

"If Adar had his sword with him he could have defended them."

"Maybe," the blonde elf agreed, "but what if he failed. They may both have died."

"And they still may," he answered angrily.

"Aye, they may; but at least they still have a chance."

The young twin slowly lowered the sword, his shoulders slumping, and let out a long sigh. "I am sorry I lose faith mellon nín, I am just worried."

He slowly walked over to his friend. Grasping his shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes, he reassured, "You did not offend. I know you worry and for great reason; just know this we will find Estel I will not stop until we do."

Returning the hold he answered, "Thank you mellon nín".

They stood like that for a minute, giving each other comfort. When he released his friend Legolas said, "Come let us get our bedrolls, we shall sleep here for the rest of the night."

Legolas led the other to the horses where they retrieved their bedrolls. Returning to the spot where they found the picnic basketthey laid out their things;Elrohir lovingly placing the sword next to him. The friends stretched on their beds and were asleep in minutes,neither had realized just how tired they were.

The sun had already risen before either elf awoke. Legolas opened his eyes to the day and saw his friend still asleep next to him. He allowed him to rest as he got up, stretched and slowly made his way down to the river.

The young elf attempted to rinse the trail dust from him as he washed in the river. He then cupped his hands and took a long cool drink. After drinking his fill he returned to the picnic basket, maybe something had been left inside to break his fast. As he nibbled on some leftovers the other elf awoke.

"Good morning sleepy head," Legolas smiled.

The dark haired twin stiffly arose and stretched. He too made his way down to the river to wash away the trail dust.

"Did you leave me anything to eat," he asked, returning to sit next to his friend and the picnic basket. He peeked inside and found some food.

"I left you some," he chuckled, "though there was not a lot to begin with."

The twin shook his head knowingly, "I do not know where he puts all of the food he eats. His body is so small yet he eats so much."

After finishing the two got up, picked up their bedrolls and walked to the horses. Elrohir secured his father's sword to his saddle. They led them down to the river; looking for signs of the path his family took.

They found Estel's light footprints and followed them along the river's edge. They saw no sign of his adar but this did not worry them as elves walk lightly, and do not leave footprints. They read in the prints that Elrond and Estel had stopped to explore something near the water, and then continued on their way.

The footprints continued beside the river, suddenly they stopped and headed into the forest. Still they only saw the child's footprints but as they headed into the woods the friends saw other evidence of their quarry's passing; twigs were broken, grass crushed, they had passed here quickly.

After a distance the trail led into the clearing, where the fight occurred. Elrohir dismounted his horseand read the sign in the grass. He found the spot where his adar made his stand; he saw where the men had circled around behind him. Blood was found on the ground, in the spot where the elf lord had lain.

Legolas also dismounted, searching the clearing he found where Estel had hidden. He could see that the little boy had been dragged from his hiding spot and taken to where Elrond had fallen; he had kneeled next to his fallen father.

The prince also found the spot where tracks showed, one man had guarded the horses and kept them quiet during the attack. The horses were led the horses into the clearing and the men had mounted there. Estel's tracks showed he had again been dragged to the horses, where his prints stopped. The horse tracks fled the clearing.

The young elf returned to his friend, who had tears streaking his face, and was still kneeling on the ground, he knelt next to him and looked into his eyes. It was obvious the young peredhel could still feel the pain that was caused in this place.

"Your adar left this place, we found him and Elladan took him to Imladris. He will heal. Do not get caught in the pain caused here."

He slowly lifted Elrohir from the ground. "Come mellon nín to the horses, we have a decision to make."

The young elf lord looked at his friend, a quizzical look on his face. "What decision is that?"

Legolas gave a little smile, "Do we please your adar, and return home uninjured and await orders from others or do we follow the riders who took your tithen gwador".

The prince knew his own answer to this question; he just wanted to find out his friend's feelings on the matter. He knew that he would follow the trail left by the kidnappers, even if he went alone. He would find the little one, no matter the cost.

Elrohir was torn. He desired to know how his adar fared. The image of his father's body lying in the middle of the trail, deathlike, would forever be burned into his mind. On the other hand his little brother was missing, kidnapped. Who knew what they would do to him. Would they kill him, return him? It was so uncertain.

It was then he knew what must be done. He would not wait on others; they would follow the trail and give his brother a chance.

They walked back to the horses and mounted again. Elrohir looked to his friend.

"We will follow the trail. We will find a way to let everyone in Imladris know where the trail goes."

Legolas smiled, "good I would not have it any other way. I wish to see your tithen gwador home safe and sound and I do not wish to wait on orders."

They followed the trail from the clearing, into the woods, across the borders of Imladris and into the wilds.

They may not have known where they were going but they would find Estel…

A/N: When I posted this chapter I also posted reposted Chapters 1-5. I did not change the story; it was just edited for spelling and grammar. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As I stated previously my story is now being beta'd by Ellfine & Ravenswing (Thank you). It may take longer between chapters but I hope the wait is worth it.**

**Disclaimer: The characters are all borrowed from J.R.R. Tolkien and are used in a plotline that is orginal and all mine. I do this for my enjoyment and make no proceeds from it.**

_Previously:_

_As he started to doze off he heard someone approach Raun. "You should tie the kid up."_

"_No, he won't run off. He's exhausted. Anyway he doesn't know the way home and would just get lost," Raun said, "I will watch him."_

_Estel knew the man was right. There was no way he was going to run off. He hurt all over and he just wanted to sleep. If he slept maybe he would dream of Imladris and his family. The men had to be wrong about his Ada. He would come for him. Tears started down his cheeks. Estel drifted off to sleep dreaming of his Ada. He just wanted to be safe in his arms again…._

Chapter 8—Estel and Raun

Estel felt the morning sunlight on his face. He opened his eyes and found himself under a tree, amongst strangers—enemies. He wanted to go back to his dreams, for in his dreams he was home at Imladris sleeping next to his Ada, safe and sound.

"It is time to wake little one." Estel opened his eyes to see the chocolate brown eyes of the man called Raun. The man had been the only one to show him any kindness.

Estel sat up, stretched and gave a soft whimper. He hurt all over from the beating he had received the night before. Clutching his ribs he began to rock.

"Little one let me help," soothed Raun as he touched the small boy. He slowly turned the young one to look at him and reached out and undid the buttons on his shirt. He hissed as his eyes saw the bruises on Estel's thin frame. He vowed their Lord would find out what those idiots had done!

"This is gonna hurt a little," the man said as he checked Estel for any broken bones. Satisfied that none of the boy's ribs were broken, he slowly checked all of his extremities for breaks. After he finished, Raun reached into his saddlebags and removed some bandages and a salve. Estel recognized the salve as a pain reliever his father also used.

"For the pain," he told the child as he gently worked the salve into the bruises along his ribcage. As the salve began to work, Raun took the bandages and slowly bound the little boy's ribs.

Finishing the last button on the boy's shirt he looked back into his silver eyes. Such an odd color thought the man; he saw the eyes fill with tears that silently started to slide down the boy's face and off his chin. The little boy made no sound as he cried.

Reaching up Raun gently dried the tears from the cheeks of the dark haired boy. He gave the child a small smile, trying to make him feel better. He slowly grasped a curl that had escaped the boy's braids and tucked it behind his ear.

Shock raced through the man as he felt the tip of the child's ears and found that it rounded, like a mortal's. The boy was not an elf! Had they made a mistake? Was this not the youngest son of Elrond Peredhel?

He looked into those silver pools and held the lad by his shoulders and asked, "What is your name little one?"

The child gave this question great thought. He had vowed not to speak to any of those who had harmed his father, but this man had been kind to him. He wished to do as he asked, not to mention that he had a great desire to speak to someone.

He slowly looked around him and found they were still alone as the rest of the camp ate breakfast and prepared to leave. "Estel," said a soft voice.

"Estel, what," the man queried.

"Estel Elrondion."

Raun was familiar with the naming rituals of elves and knew this child was the son of Elrond Peredhel, but how had a mortal become the son of an elf?

"How did you become the son of Lord Elrond?"

The child explained, "My Mommy and Daddy were killed by orcs. My brothers 'Ro and 'Dan tried to help but could not save them. They found me and took me home, to Imladris. Ada adopted me."

A mortal living among the elves, this was unexpected. It was assumed the child would be an elf. Did this change anything? Should he tell the others? Would it change the way they felt about the boy? He quickly decided it changed nothing and may make things worse as it may infuriate them to see a mortal acting like an elf.

He was puzzled by the physical similarities between the boy and his "adopted" father. If they were not related, why did they resemble one another?

"But you look like your father."

"I know. People always say so," said Estel as way of explanation.

Slowly he lowered the strand of hair back over the tip of the boy's ear. "We shall tell no one about this," he told the young one, "I do not know if the rest would understand."

Estel nodded his head in agreement. He did not care what the rest of the men thought, he wanted nothing to do with them; they scared him and had all been cruel to him.

As he slowly came to his senses Raun said, "Come Estel let us get something to eat."

He took the child's hand as they walked over to rejoin the group. As they walked up to the fire Estel could smell breakfast and his stomach began to growl. He suddenly realized how hungry he was. He had only bread and water since lunch with his Ada, a day and half ago.

Raun heard the noise and smiled. He grabbed two plates and slowly began to fill them. After he finished filling the first one he handed it to Estel and continued to fill the second plate.

The large man who had harmed Estel, walked up, and knocked the plate out of his hands, the food fell to the ground.

"He can eat it off the ground," the man snarled. Estel quickly darted behind Raun's leg and held on tight. All the other men began to laugh and holler their agreement.

As he glared at the big man Raun ground out, "He is a child, not a dog, Jobel."

The large man, Jobel, just stared back and replied, "He is worse than a dog, he is an elf."

"He is a child."

"He is a dirty elf."

The two men glared at each other, as the little boy stared up at them, still clinging to Raun's leg. The rest of the camp stopped what they were doing, everyone wanted to see how this would end.

"He is a child and you will not harm him. Our liege would not be happy if any harm befell this child." Raun knew that the men feared their lord.

Jobel looked down at the child, spitting, "Just keep the dirty little thing away from me," and he stalked away.

The rest of the camp returned to their business. Raun filled another plate and handed it to the child, filled two mugs with hot water and returned to their bedroll under the tree.

Estel sat down and crossed his legs. He began to eat his food, he was very hungry. His "friend" sat down next to him and ate the food off his plate. As he ate he studied the young child, and the questions started again. Did his Lord know the boy was mortal? Did this change their plans? If he allowed it, the questions would overwhelm him.

After finishing their food the man reached into the saddlebags lying next to him. He found the herbs he desired and started mixing them with one cup of the hot water they had returned with. He mixed it, added a touch of honey, and handed it to the dark haired child.

"Drink it, for the pain."

Estel reached out and took the mug offered to him. He looked at and then raised it to his nose and smelled it closely. It smelled just like the tea his Ada made. The thought brought tears to his eyes. He missed his Ada and family so much.

"What is wrong Estel?" Concerned chocolate brown eyes met sad, tear filled silver ones.

"The tea smells like the tea my Ada fixes."

"Ada?"

"My Daddy. I miss my Daddy."

Raun reached out and dried a stray tear that had streaked down the child's face. He really had nothing to say. He wished to comfort the child but he knew if his lord had his way the young one would never see his father again.

"I am sorry Estel." He hated that he had caused this child so much pain.

"Please drink the tea. It will ease your pain and make riding easier for you today."

Estel sniffled to stop the tears. He raised the mug to his lips and started sipping the tea. A minute later the tea was gone; he gave Raun a little smile and handed the mug back.

"Finished, huh. Well, let us pack up."

The two started gathering their gear, preparing to break camp. Estel carried the bedroll Raun picked up the saddle and saddlebags as they headed to the horses.

Raun stopped Estel, looking him in the eyes he told him, "Little one, you understand that the other men want to hurt you."

Estel nodded his understanding.

"I do not want you to leave my side."

"I will not."

"All right let us go."

They walked to the horses and saddled Raun's horse, Estel never leaving his side. The other men joined them and they all prepared to leave. Raun picked up Estel and put him in the saddle and swung up behind him.

Jobel, on his horse approached the two. "Remember keep him away from me."

Raun just glared back, he would not be intimidated by the man. Jobel swung away and they thundered up the trail.

They rode hard throughout the day, taking only a few breaks to rest and eat. The trail started to get steeper as they headed into the hills, and they had to slow for the horses. Raun tried to stay to the back of the group and out of everyone's sight.

He noticed as the dark haired head started to loll to the side, with weariness, and jerk up again.

"Do not worry, we will stop soon."

About an hour later dusk had started to gather. The group came onto a clearing and decided to stop for the night.

Raun lifted Estel from the horse and set him on his feet. He swung down and stood next to him. This time he had the boy stand next to him as he unsaddled the horse. He would not make the same mistake twice.

After finishing with the horse they found a tree just outside the circle of the party and set down their packs. Suddenly Estel heard something.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?

Estel heard the noise in the woods again, he could smell something. It smelled awful, like something dying. His brothers, after returning from a particularly troubled hunting excursion, had reeked of the smell. He had questioned them about it. They had refused to tell him, until he had pestered them and they could take it no more. They had relented and described the smell to him. They had sworn him to secrecy; their Ada would kill them if he found out.

"Yrchs!"

"Yrchs?" Raun did not understand.

"Orcs!"

Raun panicked. How would he defend himself and the child? No one would help him. He looked at the tree and found his answer.

"Up the tree, Estel, and do not come down until I come for you! No matter what."

Estel started up the tree. Just as he settled onto a tree branch out of sight, the orcs came into the clearing. They were the biggest, ugliest creatures he had ever seen. There smell nearly made him sick. He nearly cried out when he saw their cruelty in attacking everything they saw. He covered his mouth to stifle a cry.

Raun turned to face them, just as an orc came at him…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: This world belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. The plot is mine; alas I do not receive proceeds from it.**

_**Previously:**_

_**The three left and headed towards the bathing chambers. Galadriel stroked the hair from Elrond's forehead. She thought about her family. Some had made it to Imladris. If not whole, at least they were alive. She sighed as she continued to watch Elrond. His youngest son was missing. Another son was still out there looking for his tithen gwador. Neither was safe. Would Elrond survive if anything befell his sons? She doubted it. He had suffered so much pain in his long life. **_

**_She was sitting quietly next to Elrond, when the other three returned. Each checked on him before finding a bed for himself. Elladan was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Glorfindel and Celeborn soon followed him into slumber._**

_**Galadriel worried for Estel. She knew each minute they sat here he could be getting further away. They needed to find him. Would the men hurt her littlest grandson? She prayed to the Vala for his safety. **_

_**Where was their little Estel?**_

**Chapter 9—Elrond at Imladris **

Elrond slowly came to his senses; as he did the sensation of pain returned. He hurt all over but most particularly his right leg. He felt he like he had been trampled by a pack of wargs. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around him. He smiled at the sight that surrounded him.

His mother-in-law, Galadriel, was asleep in a chair next to his bed. The mighty balrog slayer was sitting a chair that he had brought from another room, mouth slightly open, sleeping. His eldest son, Elladan, had fallen asleep in the bed next to his.

He frowned suddenly as he remembered previous events; and those who were missing. A tear fell from his silver eyes and streaked down his face.

After noticing his son-in-law was awake, Lord Celeborn quietly approached and sat in a chair next to the bed and across from his wife.

"I see you are finally awake," the silver haired Lord whispered, trying not to wake the others, as he laid a hand on Elrond's forehead checking for fever.

Satisfied to only find a slight fever the elder elf asked, "Man naikele ner?"

Seeing the humor in this Elrond attempted to answer but was unable for a moment and then croaked, "Water…please."

Finding a glass of water on the table next to the bed, Celeborn lovingly picked up the younger elf lord's head and helped him take a sip of water.

"Slowly, you do not wish to make yourself sick."

After finishing the water, his head placed back on the pillows, Elrond was finally able to answer, "My leg, my leg hurts the most."

Celeborn slowly bent over the bed and removed the bandage from the dark haired elf's leg. Unable to stop himself, Elrond cried out in pain. The cry awoke Galadriel but just caused Elladan to roll away from the noise and Glorfindel closed his mouth.

"They must be exhausted," he said through clenched teeth.

"Aye, they are," said the Lady, "Your son rode home, then spent the night looking for you, bringing you home and caring for you. Your seneschal spent the day worrying about you, and the night caring for you."

Chagrined Elrond said, "I am sorry."

"We all were worried for you. We thought we were going to lose you."

Celeborn checked the leg wound for infection. It was still red but no longer contained pus and appeared to be healing. He put athelas on the healing wound and rebound it.

"It is healing well."

Elrond attempted to sit up, but fell back to the bed as his head started spinning.

Chastising the younger lord, as he propped him up with pillows, Celeborn said, "Let that be a lesson to you. You have lost too much blood, you need to rest."

"I need to find my son."

Knowing his son-in-law was weak; Celeborn decided to let the matter drop, for now, and attempted to change the subject.

"Are you hungry?"

"Aye, it has been long since my last meal," was the weak reply.

Celeborn sent a passing maid to the kitchens for some broth and a plate of food for Elrond and finished checking his other wounds.

He found the sword wound on Elrond's arm was healing nicely but he had a large welt on the back of his head.

"It appears someone attempted to break that hard skull of yours."

"Luckily they did not succeed, but my head hurts badly"

The maid returned with the plate of food, set it on her lord's lap, and retreated from the room.

"I will make some tea to assist with the pain," the elder elf said as he got up to make it.

"Hannon le," Elrond replied as he started to sip his broth.

The conversation and the smell of food awoke Glorfindel, who rushed to his lord's bedside.

"It is good to see you safe and awake Brannon nín."

"Tis good to see you too, mellon nin."

Glorfindel sat quietly next to his lord, just satisfied to have him home, silently vowing to protect him next time.

As Elrond finished his food, Celeborn returned with the tea and handed it to the elf lord who smelled it before drinking it.

"Trying to sneak sleeping herbs into my tea?"

"That is your trick."

The dark haired lord sipped his tea. After a minute, he found himself drifting to sleep.

"Thought you did not add sleeping herbs," as his eyes started to glaze over.

"I only said it was your trick, I did not say I did not use it. Rest now."

The elder elf watched his charge drift into a healing sleep. "He shall feel better when he awakes."

Glorfindel added, "Nice trick. He would not have rested without it."

"I know. He is stubborn."

Lady Galadriel sat next to the bed holding the sleeping lord's hand. She watched him rest and knew when he awoke; nothing would stop him from looking for his stolen son. She prayed that they could find him.

"You two should get something to eat. It has been long since you have eaten."

Neither elf lord wanted to leave the healing ward, for they had come so close to losing Elrond.

"Nay, we shall stay here, we can have food brought to us," said Celeborn.

"My love, you will not eat it if you have it brought here. Both of you will just sit here and worry. Now, go, eat and relax. I will let you know if anything changes."

Both elves got up, and headed for the door, they knew the lady would not be dissuaded. She added, "You can also bring back a tray of food for our Daerion and me."

They nodded their assent and quietly headed for the kitchen.

After they ate, they returned to the healing ward and found Galadriel keeping vigil over the sleeping form of Elrond. They brought a tray of food to her which she gratefully accepted. Glorfindel took a seat and protectively watched over his sleeping lord and friend, as Celeborn awoke his grandson and made him eat. None left, and they kept a vigil over the sleeping elf lord.

Hours later the three were still in the healing wing. Galadriel had fallen asleep and Elrond's eldest watched over him. Celeborn took Glorfindel aside…

"Come we have things to discuss." Both elves headed to Glorfindel's office; unknown to them Elladan had followed, "We must make plans to get my Daerion back."

Elrond awoke to find he was alone, with the sleeping lady. He knew this was his chance to escape. He would not be kept in bed, when his youngest was missing, nor would he be kept from the search.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and bit his lip to stop a cry as pain shot through his right leg. He stood unsteadily and started to sway, and fall, he grasped the back of a chair to steady himself. He took limping, unsteady steps out the door and headed for his chambers. Each step sent a fresh wave of pain up his leg, a sheen of sweat broke out across his face and numerous times, he had to stop, lean against a wall and rest.

The elf lord finally made it to his chambers and changed clothes. He then headed out to find the others; he wanted to discuss plans to find his son.

As he slowly made this way down the hall, he replayed the attack in his mind, trying to make sense of what had happened. The questions plagued him. Who were these men? Why had they attacked them? The elf lord knew it could not be happenstance. It was nearly unheard of for strangers to trespass within the borders of Imladris, and they had not only done so, but had attacked the lord of the realm and kidnapped his child! Elrond knew there had to be a reason.

If the pain Elrond was feeling in his body was bad, it was nothing compared to what he felt in his heart. He remembered seeing Estel just before he blacked out; the horrified look on the child's tear streaked face would haunt him.

"Fool of a Peredhel!" he cursed himself. He knew he had been careless and was angry with himself. These men, whoever they were, had the unmitigated gall to attack him in his homeland! They took his youngest son from him! Elrond felt a lump in his throat as he saw Estel's face again

As Elrond walked by the stone where the shards of Narsil were kept he paused. As he looked at the shattered sword the realization of his failure came to him and he broke down. For several minutes Elrond slumped against the stone sobbing uncontrollably. There were few who knew what the future held for Aragorn, son of Arathorn and now because of his carelessness, the heir of Isildur, and the future of Middle Earth could be lost. The fact that he was the one who lost Estel was more than the elf lord could bear.

Slowly his sobs began to subside and Elrond was able to gather himself. Through his tears he stared for several moments at Narsil. His despair turned to anger as he saw his reflection in the broken blade. He was no longer angry at himself, but at the men who had caused his despair. He did not lose Estel, the boy was stolen from him. Estel was not yet the future king of men, but a boy of five summers who now had to face a world that was far larger and more vicious than anything his young mind could comprehend. Elrond cursed the creatures who had bestowed this fate on _his _son. He knew now what must be done. Estel's captors had to pay for their evil deeds.

Ignoring the pain that still racked his body with more resolve than he knew he had. Elrond got to his feet and went to find the other elf lords. He wandered the halls looking for them; he found them in Glorfindel's office. He would _not_ fail Estel again.

As he entered the room, he saw the look of shock on their faces. "I cannot easily find Estel's kidnappers from the confines of my bed," the elf lord said flatly.

"Meldir! You are in no condition to be up" cried Glorfindel. It was then that the balrog slayer noticed a look in his friend's eyes that he had not witnessed in an age.

Celeborn started to speak. "Elrond, certainly you do not think you are well enough to accompany…."

"He cannot possibly be well enough!" interrupted Glorfindel. He then turned to Elrond. "Brannon nin, yesterday we were worried that we might lose you. You cannot possibly have the strength to go…."

Elrond shot Glorfindel a pointed glance, his eyes blazing "I _will _find the men who took Estel!" he shouted. "We will cross swords should you try to stop me!"

Elladan could just stare, his mouth agape, as the two elf lords stood nose-to-nose staring at each other.

"Enough!" boomed Celeborn, his voice echoed through the halls. "Fighting amongst ourselves will _not_ bring my daerion back to Imladris."

Glorfindel was the first to back down. "Meldir, I only fear for your safety. You can nay have the strength to ride, let alone fight should it come to that."

The tears that welled up in Elrond's eyes replaced the fire that had been there moments ago. "Mellon nin, understand, I must find my son. I cannot rest until I do. I must face the men who took Estel." He wiped a single tear from his cheek.

Glorfindel and Celeborn exchanged a look; each knew what the other was thinking. Even though the lord of Imladris was placing himself in the gravest danger, there was no force in the world of elves, men, or orcs that would stop him and they would not be the ones to attempt such a feat.

"What are our plans then Adar?" Elladan finally found enough courage to ask.

"That is what we must now decide ion nin" replied Elrond as he looked out the window to see someone, a man, a stranger, riding through the gate. No one was expected.

Who was this and what news could a stranger bring….

Translations:

Man naikele ner—What hurts most?

Hannon le—Thank you

Brannon nin—My lord

Daerion—grandson

Meldir—affectionate, personal form of friend

Mellon nin—my friend


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers. I appreciate all of you loyal readers. **

**Disclaimer: Alas, again I do not own Tolkien's world, but the plot and original characters, including Raun and Jobel are mine.**

_**Previously:**_

_**It was then he knew what must be done. He would not wait on others; they would follow the trail and give his brother a chance.**_

_**They walked back to the horses and mounted again. Elrohir looked to his friend. **_

"_**We will follow the trail. We will find a way to let everyone in Imladris know where the trail goes."**_

_**Legolas smiled, "good I would not have it any other way. I wish to see your tithen gwador home safe and sound and I do not wish to wait on orders."**_

_**They followed the trail from the clearing, into the woods, across the borders of Imladris and into the wilds. **_

_**They may not have known where they were going but they would find Estel…**_

**Chapter 10—The Chase Begins**

Legolas and Elrohir followed the trail as it headed into the wilds. They could see the kidnappers were riding hard and fast, trying to put distance between themselves and Imladris.

Elrohir could only think of his family and the events of the last few days. He was unsure if anything would be the same again. His father had been attacked inside the borders of Imladris and his baby brother was missing, kidnapped. He did not know if either was alive.

Not to mention he was separated from his twin and did not know when he would see him again. It was rare that the two were apart; in fact he was unsure of the last time they were not together.

Legolas kept thinking of Estel; he feared for the safety of the little one. Legolas knew in his heart he would do anything to protect the young adan child and if he found out someone had hurt the boy, he would not be responsible for his actions.

The blonde elf thought back to the first time he had met the child, only a year before. He had felt a bond to Estel, a bond he could not explain.

_Flashback:_

_Legolas arrived at Imladris the week before, and was enjoying time with his friends, the twins, and their new little brother, Estel. The small child brought light and happiness wherever he went and he was happy to see the change that had brought into Lord Elrond's household and to the twins in particular. They had been in mourning since their naneth left and it was good to see them smile again._

_The four of them were enjoying a sunny day near the falls. The twins were lounging near a tree, taking a nap; Legolas and Estel were exploring the riverbank. The elf turned to throw a rock at the sleeping twins; the youngster was excited, pointing at something, trying to get the elf's attention. _

_Suddenly Estel screamed as he fell into the water and went under, the current was fast and frigid with the spring runoff and the child was being taken downstream, nearer the raging falls. Legolas heard the splash and turned back at the sound. He found the boy was longer next to him; suddenly the child's head broke the surface of the water, down river. He saw the look of panic and fear written on the child's face, the silent pleading. _

_Without even thinking Legolas jumped into the water after the child, the flow of the icy water taking the two closer to the falls. He struggled to reach Estel before it was too late. The young elf saw the little arms break the surface and then the face, gasping for air before water washed over the face again. He grabbed the boy's arms and pulled him close, bringing his face above the water. _

_The little boy looked straight into Legolas' heart, a look of absolute trust on his face; as if he knew the elf would save him. The look startled the young elf and it was as if he could see the future and knew his life was bound to that of the child and he would do everything in his power to protect him. _

_He struggled to swim to the shore with his small burden, the roar of the falls ringing in his ears. As he neared the shore he could see the twins following them down the riverbank, fear etched on their faces. As he reached the bank Elrohir pulled them out of the water and Elladan reached to take Estel from him._

_Legolas found he could not release the child to his brothers. He looked down at the innocent face and knew he had to protect him; Estel fell unconscious as he ran for the Last Homely House, and Estel's father._

_As he approached the house Elrond came running out, a look of horror on his face as he took in his son's still form and wet clothes. Fearing the worst he took Estel from the young prince and ran inside, for the healing wing. _

_As he laid the little boy on a bed he was relieved to find he was still breathing._

_While taking off the wet clothes Elrond asked, "What happened?"_

_The twins explained that Estel and Legolas were exploring the riverbank; they had been resting under a tree. Suddenly they heard Estel scream and a splash. They said with awe and appreciation that Legolas, without thinking of his own safety, dove in and saved their tithen gwador._

"_Hannon le," Elrond told Legolas, who was not even paying attention, as he focused on the little one in the bed. He must live!_

_The healer wrapped Estel in warm blankets, trying to warm the little boy. He took a seat next to his youngest son and waited for him to wake, the others took their cue from the Lord and pulled a seat and waited._

_They were not disappointed, for a short time later a small voice could be heard from the bed._

"_Ada…"_

"_Estel, how do you feel?"_

"_Cold, Ada, so cold."_

"_Do you remember what happened?"_

"_I was looking at a fish, slipped and fell in. I would have drowned but Legolas saved me."_

_Estel found the blonde elf sitting at his bedside, grasped his hand, looked him in the eyes and said, "Hannon le, Legolas, you saved my life."_

"_You are welcome," replied Legolas though he looked distracted._

"_I need you to drink this tea, ion nín," said Lord Elrond as he hand Estel a mug._

_The boy took the mug from his father, took a sip, and said, "It tastes yucky Ada," as he made a horrible face._

"_I know tithen pen, but it will warm you and help keep you from getting sick," said the elf lord as he reached for the offending mug, the little boy started to drift off, "and it will make you rest.."_

"_Legolas, I know you will not get sick but go clean up and put dry clothes on," ordered Elrond._

_Legolas got up and headed for his room, still thinking about what happened, not understanding it, but trying to accept it. _

_Estel recovered quickly and for the rest of his visit could be found with Legolas, the two became inseparable. It seemed that fateful day on the riverbank forged a lifelong bond, that would never be broken._

**Present**

"Legolas, Legolas, are you all right?"

"I am fine Elrohir, I am sorry, I was just thinking."

"About," prompted the twin.

"Estel."

"It would seem he is all either of us can think about."

"Aye, he does."

"I worry for my family. I fear things will never be the same."

Legolas stopped his horse and looked the twin in the eye, "Avo osto, he will be all right, they both will."

The younger twin looked away and said, "I pray to the Vala, that they will be."

"And we will find Estel," added the prince.

Elrohir had nothing to say and just nodded, he was so worried for his family.

Noticing the fear overcoming his friend, "Come let us ride and find our precious gift."

Both elves were quiet as they rode hard, following the trail. That evening, as the sun slowly sunk below the western horizon, painting the sky in oranges and pinks, they slowed as the trail came to a creek; they dismounted and had a look around.

Legolas was looking amongst the footprints left by the men, searching for any sign of Estel. Suddenly he found it and cried out for the boy's brother.

"Elrohir,tule sí thír."

The dark haired twin found the prince squatting, looking at some marks on the ground; he knelt down next to him. Pointing to some small footprints, Legolas said, "See, these footprints are too small for a full grown man, they must be Estel's."

Elrohir breathed a sigh of relief. His brother may still be with the men but at least he was still able to walk, a good sign, he hoped.

They followed the small footprints until they came to the spot where the horses had been kept. The footprints stopped and it was obvious Estel head been put on a horse and the group had continued their ride.

Elrohir's eyes followed the trail west, thinking of his young brother, alone, with those men. He worried for the boy; did he know they would come for him?

The two stood in silence for a time, just thinking of all that had transpired. Finally Legolas broke the silence, "Let us get our bedrolls and rest here for a few hours…"

An agitated Elrohir broke in, "We must continue and find my gwador."

"You did not allow me to finish, I was going to say let us rest for a few hours, after the moon rises, for it is full tonight, we shall arise and continue the pursuit by moonlight."

Adding, "The men have been careless and left a trail even an elfling could follow in the moonlight."

Seeing the wisdom in this plan, Elrohir nodded his agreement and they went to their horses and retrieved their packs and bedrolls. They returned to the tree and set up camp underneath it.

Quietly they ate a dinner of dried fruits and meats and some bread that they had in their packs.

Standing, Legolas stretched and said, "Quel esta, mellon nََin," seeing his friend, was about to get up, "I shall take the first watch."

As he watched the twin settle down on to his bedroll to rest, Legolas walked a few feet away and climbed into a tree to keep watch. Once again he wondered about Estel, where the boy was and what was happening to him. His mind's wanderings kept him occupied until hours had passed and the moon was shining brightly overhead.

Legolas climbed down from the tree and awoke the sleeping form, "Echuio pen-olthol we must ride if we are to catch up with the kidnappers."

"I thought you were going to keep the _first _watch."

"I lost track of time, before I realized it was time for us to ride."

As he stood and stretched Elrohir looked at his friend doubtfully, he figured the young prince was worrying about him.

Seeing his friend's agitation he added, "Dََihena enni, next time you shall take first watch."

The two friends looked at each other, small smiles at the corners of their mouths until both started laughing for they saw the absurdity of fighting over watches, considering their bigger problems.

As if reading his friend's thoughts, Legolas grasped him by the shoulder, pulled him away and said, "Come, let us continue."

The two hurriedly packed their bedrolls, packs, returned to their horses and mounted up. As they followed the trail, they found it was exactly as Legolas predicted. The moonlight lit the path; the trail could be plainly seen.

They rode hard but silently throughout the night, for they did not want to attract the attention of things that traveled in the dark. They did not slow or stop until the sun started to color the sky. Sensing their horses tiring, and knowing they also needed to stop and rest, they found a creek, dismounted and relaxed.

Both knelt and got a drink from the creek, filling their water skins. After cleaning the trail dust from his face and hands, Legolas stood and said, "Let us see what we have left to eat," said the blonde elf as he looked into saddlebags.

Not finding much he added, "Soon we must hunt or go hungry."

"Aye, I know but I would prefer not to spend the time."

"We have enough food for today and maybe tomorrow, we can put hunting off for a little longer," comforted Legolas.

"Good for I wish to continue," at this Elrohir stood, picked up his belonging, and started for his horse and the prince stood and joined his friend.

The elves mounted their horses and followed the trail to the west. Again they were quiet each thinking of those who were lost. As the sun rose it was hot and by late morning they came to the last campsite of the men.

Again Legolas was the first to find sign of Estel, as he followed some little footprints, and found the young one had been taken behind a bush by two men, out of sight of the main camp; this caused the elf to worry. What would the men do to the little boy?

He could see evidence, marks in the dirt, where it appeared that the lad had fallen down, or was knocked down. Legolas' anger began to grow, if anyone hurt Estel they would answer to him, among others, he thought wryly. It was then he noticed other large footprints leading away, and noticed a child's footprints next to them, leaving this spot.

The elf sighed with relief, for even if he had been hurt, he had been able to walk away. Following the tracks he found where the boy had slept under a tree, with marks nearby, indicating someone had watched over him for the night.

Elrohir joined the prince under the tree and asked, "What have you found?"

The blonde elf looked away from his friend and hesitated, he did not wish to add to his worries. As he finally turned and looked at the dark haired elf, he realized he would have to tell him, for the silence caused him to radiate with anxiety.

Slowly he explained finding Estel's tracks being led behind a bush and it appeared the boy was either knocked or fell down. At this Elrohir's appearance changed to that of anger but changed quickly to one of relief as he was told that his brother had walked away and had apparently slept under that very tree the night before.

Elrohir was glad to find his little brother apparently had a caretaker; hopefully the man could protect Estel from others in the group. Silently he said, "Héb estel tithen gwador, mín tulan le."

Elrohir's eyes followed the trail west, thinking of his young brother, alone, with those men. He worried for the boy; how was he? Had he been harmed?

As if reading his friend's thoughts, Legolas grasped him by the shoulder, pulled him away, and looking at the clear blue sky, said, "Come, we are only hours behind, let us get our little treasure back."

Mounting their loyal steeds, they followed the trail to the west. The sun was hot and they had to stop a few times throughout the day to rest their horses and eat. They never stopped for long and were back on the trail quickly; for both hoped that two elves could ride faster than a group of men, who had to care for a small child.

As they rode through the woods they felt the trees speak of danger and both elves could feel the anxiety hang in the air. In the distance they heard a familiar sound and an odor wafted to their sensitive noses, yrchs. Neither cared to battle with the creatures, they had other enemies to seek. They continued to follow the tracks through the forest, as the sounds of battle drifted to their ears. No one deserved to fight those monsters alone, they should offer their assistance.

Legolas turned and looked his friend in the eye, "We must help."

Releasing a sigh he answered, "I know, but I do not wish to stop the hunt."

As he studied the trail Legolas added, "We may not have to the tracks head in the direction of the battle."

The friends dismounted their horses, hid them in the forest and walked towards the battle. The voices of men were mixed with the sounds of orcs and the clang of swords. As they grew closer to the clearing the smell of blood filled the air. They crept closer and saw men engaged in battle with the fiends. Could it be the men they hunt?

They unsheathed their weapons, charged into the clearing and engaged the orcs in battle. With the first swing of his sword the dark haired twin beheaded a foul creature. The prince charged two beasts, killing both. As they looked across the clearing they observed the men were vastly outnumbered but appeared to be holding their own, but had sustained losses, three men lay dying on the ground, their blood mingling with the dirt.

Realizing they had enemies at their backs, the monsters turned to engage them, charging the elves. The prince's knives began to sing as he cut down his foes, their bodies began to litter the ground. Elrohir stayed near his friend, protecting his back, his sword cutting down the vicious monsters.

Suddenly a voice rang out, "Ro, Legolas I am here!"

Estel! He was here but where, was he safe? He scanned the clearing for his gwador, as an abomination of nature charged him, distracted, the twin reacted too slowly and the thing's blade sliced his right side. He jumped away from it, brought his sword to bear, rammed it home through the creature's neck and pulled out the blade. It fell to the ground gasping, blood gurgling from its wound.

"Estel," screamed the twin, as he turned to check on Legolas. The elf was a blur, his knives cutting through the air killing the foul beasts and he appeared to be uninjured. He turned back to the search for his gwador.

Again the voice rang out, "Ro, over here!"

Looking around Elrohir finally located Estel in a tree, across the clearing; a dark haired man was at its base cutting down the filthy beasts, battling, alone.

Seeing his brother was fairly safe in the tree Elrohir yelled, "Estel, stay where you are!" "We shall come for you!"

"Legolas, Estel is here!"

Hearing his friend's cry, the prince cut down his adversary, returning to Elrohir's side.

"Where is he?"

Pointing, with his bloody blade, across the clearing, "He is there, in a tree."

Looking across the clearing covered with fallen bodies Legolas, with ho hint of hesitation in his voice, said "Let us rescue your tithen gwador,"

With that they started across the clearing. The orcs seemed to focus their attention on the advancing elves, leaving the men to their own devices. The elves attempted to slash their way through the beasts but were failing as each cut down seemed to be replaced with two more.

Seeing his gwador vastly outnumbered and cut off Estel could take no more. Not realizing the danger, the young boy felt he must get to his brother's side! He quietly climbed down the tree and started across the clearing.

Estel saw the men gathering the horses readying to leave. They were going to desert his brother and Legolas in battle! Estel attempted not to attract the men's attention as he started for Elrohir. Suddenly Raun's voice rang out, "We must go!"

Startled Estel hesitated for a moment and suddenly he was grasped around the waist and thrown over a shoulder.

"Where you going little elfie," Jobel sneered.

No! This yucky man is not going to keep me from Elrohir. Estel started to fight, kicking and screaming. He pulled the man's hair hard, causing his hold on the little boy to slip. Another well placed kick, in the stomach and the man groaned but he did not drop his charge. As a last resort he bit Jobel's neck. The man finally cried out and dropped him to the ground.

Estel started running for his brother's side. Before he got two feet, Jobel grabbed his hair and pulled him back to his side, the little boy screamed in terror and pain.

"You will pay for that. I guarantee it."

The man dragged the boy away by his hair, towards the horses. Just as Jobel was going to put Estel on a horse, a bloody, exhausted Raun turned up and grabbed Estel from him.

"He rides with me."

With no time to argue Estel was thrown on a horse, Raun climbed up behind him and they started to leave the clearing.

"RO! Please help!"

Engaged in battle Elrohir and Legolas had not seen Estel leave the tree, nor did they see Jobel grab the little boy or take him to the horses.

"Legolas, avo dhabo chyn dreged!"

Legolas turned and watched the men, with a crying Estel, on their horses leaving the clearing. There was nothing they could do….

Translations:

Hannon le—Thank you

Ada—Daddy

Adar—Father

Tithen pen—little one

Ion nín—my son

Avo asto—Fear not

Quel esta—Rest well

Dََihena enni—Forgive me

Gwador—brother (sworn not blood)

Tithen gwador—little brother—little brother (sworn not blood)

Mellon nََin—My friend

Avo dhabo chyn dreged—Do not allow them to escape

Héb estel tithen gwador, mín tulan le-- Keep faith little brother, we come for you

Echuio pen-olthol—Wake up dreaming one

Tule sí thír—Come here look ****


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I would like to thank my Ravenswing for loaning me the character Cilinwë. I promise not to damage him too much…**

**Disclaimer: Once again I make no profit from this and do it for my own enjoyment. The plot and original characters are mine, with the above exception.**

_**Previously:**_

**_The tears that welled up in Elrond's eyes replaced the fire that had been there moments ago. "Mellon nín, understand, I must find my son. I cannot rest until I do. I must face the men who took Estel." He wiped a single tear from his cheek._**

**_Glorfindel and Celeborn exchanged a look; each knew what the other was thinking. Even though the Lord of Imladris was placing himself in the gravest danger, there was no force in the world of elves, men, or orcs that would stop him and they would not be the ones to attempt such a feat._**

"_**What are our plans then Adar?" Elladan finally found enough courage to ask.**_

"**_That is what we must now decide ion nín" replied Elrond as he looked out the window to see someone, a man, a stranger, riding through the gate. No one was expected. _**

**_Who was this and what news could a stranger bring…_**

**Chapter 11—News and Preparations **

Elrond watched the stranger ride through the front gate and up to the door. Tired and emotionally drained, the Lord of the house sat down and decided to allow someone else to greet the man.

For, as he observed the stranger through the window, Elrond determined he was in fact a man. The elf lord took in his attire, a black knee-length coat, black breeches and boots; the clothes of a Ranger, a ranger he did not know.

The man was tall and slender, with the weathered features of someone used to being outdoors; sandy shoulder length hair and he appeared to be fairly young. Who was he?

Elrond continued to watch as his aide walked out to greet the stranger in his stead. The young man climbed down from his horse, walked up to the elf and bowed. Erestor approached the man and welcomed him.

After greeting each other, they continued their conversation, the young man's gestures becoming excited and urgent. What was going on?

Erestor appeared to nod his head in acknowledgement, turn, and escort the unknown man into the house. Elrond could hear the mortal's footsteps coming down the hall.

As he awaited the arrival of the stranger, for he knew Erestor was bringing the man to him, he observed the conversation in the room had stopped. All wished to hear the news this stranger brought to them.

Erestor opened the door and escorted the man into the office, shock registering on the young man's face as he saw two of the mightiest elf lords in Middle-earth in the same room, not to mention the fabled balrog slayer and one of Lord Elrond's sons, although he did not know which one. He had expected to meet the Lord of Imladris but not the other elves, and it showed.

Finally the mortal came to his senses, bowed to all and said, "My Lords."

Entering the room Erestor approached Elrond, "Brannon nín may I introduce Tre'gon, a messenger from Halbarad. It seems he comes with an urgent message."

Lord Elrond slowly stood, wincing, as his leg wound made itself known, limped over to Tre'gon and said, "Welcome to Imladris."

"Thank you Lord Elrond."

Turning to his companions, he introduced them to the newcomer.

Gesturing to his father-in-law, "This is Lord Celeborn of Lothlórien."

Tre'gon turned and bowed to the elf, "Lord Celeborn, it is a great honor to meet you."

Turning next to his seneschal, "This is Lord Glorfindel."

With a nod of his head the young man acknowledged the balrog slayer, "Lord Glorfindel."

"And this is my son, Lord Elladan," said Elrond as he pointed to his son.

Tre'gon had heard of the exploits of Lord Elrond's twin sons against the Orcs, and of their assistance and support of the rangers, but being young he had yet to meet them.

Again he tilted his head in acknowledgement, "Lord Elladan."

"What news does Halbarad send," queried Elrond.

Distracted with meeting so many powerful elves, the young ranger had momentarily forgotten his mission. Coming quickly to his senses he addressed the elf lord, "My lord, Halbarad sends a message. He asks you to read it first and afterward I am to answer any questions you may have."

He handed the dark haired elf a letter, sealed and addressed to the elf lord.

Elrond took the letter, moved back to the chair and sat down, groaning as the pain radiated from the wound.

Lord Celeborn noticed the younger elf's discomfort, frowned and promised himself to check the elf over later. The silver-haired elf knew Elrond would drive himself until he collapsed, he vowed to insist his stubborn son-in-law rest later.

Lord Elrond broke the seal on the letter, his eyes widened and his hands started to shake as he read the letter. After he finished reading, he closed his eyes, allowing the letter to slip from his hands and land on the desk. Leaning back in his chair, a single tear made its way down his cheek.

Sensing his friend's distress Glorfindel asked, "Brannon nín, what is wrong?"

He watched as the color drained from his friend's face. "Why did the letter not come yesterday?"

The blonde elf put a comforting hand on Elrond's shoulder and picked up the letter.

"May I?"

Elrond gestured for the elf to read the letter, shock registering on his face.

"Adar what does the letter say," asked Elladan.

"Mellon nín read it to all; I care not to explain."

Glorfindel read the note aloud:

Greetings Lord Elrond,

I have recently learned of a plan that affects you and your kin, particularly one we both care for and I am passing the information on to you.

It would seem _D_ír_hael_, Gilraen's father, lives still and has a camp of his own followers. Because of your support of Arathorn and his rangers, it seems Dírhael blames you for his daughter's death. He had decided to seek retribution by taking your youngest son and raising him as his own. He does not intend to return the child and it is his intent that you never see him again.

I do not know if he truly knows your son's heritage. Let us both pray to the Vala he does not.

I hope this information reaches you in time and you take steps to protect the little one.

If you require my assistance, send word with Tre'gon, I will help in any way I cam.

Halbarad

The room sat in stunned silence; Estel had been kidnapped, possibly unknowingly, by his maternal grandfather! This complicated matters.

Celeborn broke the silence. "What do you wish to do?"

"This changes nothing, I want ion nín back!"

"We shall find him, Adar."

"Am I to understand, I arrived too late, your son has already been taken?" asked Tre'gon.

"Aye, Estel was already taken and Lord Elrond was injured," supplied Glorfindel.

"I tried to ride hard and fast but it was a long ride, and I was too slow, I am sorry," said Treg'on as he bowed his head.

"Tis not your fault Tre'gon," said the twin, "I know you traveled with all haste."

Tre'gon nodded his head, understanding Elladan's forgiveness.

"How did this information come to be known by Halbarad," asked Elrond.

"A short time ago our scouts found a man on the perimeter of our camp, a poisoned orc arrow still in his shoulder. They brought him back to camp and our healer attempted to help him. The man, a messenger of Dírhael, had a fever and was out of his head. In his delirium, the messenger spoke of his lord's hatred of you, his desire to cause you the greatest pain possible and his plan to kidnap your youngest son."

Noticing he had everyone's attention Tre'gon continued, "Halbarad was called to the tent and heard the man's ramblings. After hearing of the plans he sent me with the message."

Looking into Elrond's silver eyes Tre'gon added, "Halbarad wanted me to promise his assistance in anyway possible."

"Hannon le, we will discuss this and let you know," said Elrond.

Erestor led the young ranger from the room. "Come, I will show you to your room, so you may clean up and rest; you had a hard ride."

After the two left, Elrond leaned back in his chair, rubbed his temples to ease an oncoming headache and slowly said, "This complicates matters."

"How Adar? At least now we know who has my gwador," asked Elladan.

"Yes we know, but Dírhael must not find out who Estel truly is," Glorfindel answered for his Lord.

"As we all know, everyone who knew of Aragorn believes he is dead. I do not know if Dírhael even knew he had a grandson. Everyone must remain ignorant of Estel's heritage," said Elrond.

Celeborn walked over and gazed out the window; watching as a groom lead Tre'gon's horse to the stable. It bothered the older elf; Dírhael took Estel because of his hatred of Elrond, not because he wanted his grandson back. He feared for his daerion's safety, revenge was an ugly thing indeed.

Elrond's thought of his lost son. He knew the men who took Estel appeared to hate elves and may think the boy is an elf. He hoped they did not hurt his son.

Glorfindel saw the fear written on his Lord's face and knew he was thinking of Estel. The balrog slayer knew his friend could not endure the loss of yet another loved one. The pain would cause him to fade and he would sail from these shores, leaving Middle-earth to its evils. He wished to spare his friend more pain.

Elladan could sense the pain and tension radiating from the elf lords and knew they were thinking of his tithen gwador. But he wished to do more than think, he wanted to act.

"When do we leave, Adar?"

"We shall leave with first light," came reply.

"This time you shall not go alone," warned Glorfindel, "I will accompany you."

"You shall be most welcome, mellon nín."

"Haldir and I shall come too," said Celeborn.

"Hannon le, but you do not have to."

Celeborn interrupted him, "I want to find my daerion." He paused a moment and then added with authority, "And no one shall stop me!"

"I would not try," replied Elrond.

"I wish to find my gwador," stated the twin.

Elrond looked into his son's eyes, "I assumed you would ion nín and I would be honored to have you with me."

Taking Elladan by the shoulder and leading him from the room, Glorfindel said, "Come let us prepare to leave, the morning will come quickly and we must be ready."

As the two walked out the door Elrond called, "Send Cilinwë to me."

"We will."

"He will find his Lord in the healing room," supplied Celeborn.

The dark haired lord started to protest, but was cut off by his elder.

"You can not hide your pain from me," Celeborn admonished sternly, "You will allow me to treat your wound and you will rest."

Elrond opened his mouth, Celeborn stopped him with, "Or I will make sure you stay here when we leave."

Sensing arguments were futile; Elrond closed his mouth and gingerly tried to stand. A groan escaped as pain lanced down his leg.

Celeborn walked over to his son-in-law and offered his assistance, "Allow me to help."

Elrond leaned heavily on his father-in-law as they left the room and headed down the hall.

Hoping to make his son-in-law smile, Celeborn quipped, "Hopefully you did not damage any of my handiwork or I may have to tie the healer to his own bed."

Elrond gave a small laugh at this, but the strain on his leg caused beads of sweat to break out on his forehead. He was exhausted and knew if he were to ride in the morning, he needed to rest now; because he would not be left behind.

Returning to the healing rooms they found Galadriel awaiting them.

She looked at Elrond and sternly said, "I was looking for you."

Looking at her husband she added, "He left when I fell asleep."

The older elf helped his son-in-law back to bed. As Elrond swung his legs on to the bed the elder elf said, "Now let me look at the wound."

"The wound will be fine, do not worry yourself."

"It is no worry ion nín, you are family. Now let me see the leg."

Honored that Celeborn would call him "son," Elrond acquiesced with no further argument.

Trying to give them some privacy Galadriel said, "I will get a tray of food from the kitchen for you." Looking critically at her son-in-law she added, "you need to eat."

"Hannon le."

As she was leaving, Celeborn frowned as he saw the bandages had blood on them, afraid the stubborn elf had torn the sutures. He gently removed the dirty bandages and disposed of them, he was relieved to find the blood had seeped out from between the stitches. Now only slightly pink, it appeared to be healing nicely.

As he redressed the wound, Celeborn told Elrond, "Your leg is looking better, but you have damaged the muscle and will walk with a slight limp for a while."

"It is a small price to pay."

The older elf checked Elrond's other wounds, his head and arm.

"It appears that your head is as hard as I thought, and is healing nicely."

The Lord of Imladris gave a snort at this and the older elf continued, "And your arm wound is almost healed."

Celeborn sat down on the edge of the bed, looking into his son-in-law's eyes; he could see the pain and guilt written there. "It is not your fault."

"Maybe things would have been different if I had allowed Glorfindel to accompany us."

"And maybe not. Maybe the men would have felt threatened and used more force; they could have killed you and Glorfindel."

"Not likely, but maybe."

Sighing, Elrond continued, "It is my fault Estel is lost. It is because of Dírhael's hatred of me, that he was taken, and is in danger."

"You must stop this, you are not to blame."

Celeborn sighed, "You love your son and wanted to protect your brother's line, Middle Earth's hope, the line of kings"

Elrond buried his face in his hands as the tears started to come, "I want him back, I love him so much, and I do not know what I would do without him."

Whispering he added, "And he is all I have left of Elros."

Feeling his son-in-law's pain, he pulled the crying elf into a one armed hug, their foreheads touching and whispered, "We will find him, we will find Estel, I promise you."

As he sat comforting their son-in-law, Galadriel returned from the kitchens with a tray full of food. The two pulled apart, continued to sit on the bed and looked at her.

Holding a tray heaping with food, she commented, "The cooks were very helpful. I think there is enough food for all of us."

Giving her a sad smile Elrond said, "They do not want anyone to go hungry."

She could sense the grief in the room and see it written on both elves faces, but decided to let it be. "Come let us eat."

Celeborn stood up, "I will make some tea for you," indicating the dark haired elf.

"You can leave out the sleeping herbs this time," Elrond suggested

"I make no promises."

Elrond rolled his eyes; he was tired but did not want to be forced to sleep. But he also knew better than push his father-in-law; he did not wish to be tied to his bed.

He took the bowl of soup, bread and fruit his mother-in-law handed him. As the smell of venison soup wafted to his nose his stomach growled, he did not realize how hungry he truly was.

"Hannon le."

He sat silently as he ate his food, ordering his thoughts and planning their expedition. He knew they needed to travel light and fast. They would not be able to catch them before they returned to camp, but they could follow them and arrive shortly after. He did not want to leave his son in their care too long, who knew what they would do.

He felt bad for lying to Dírhael, the deception, for he knew Estel was all the man had left of his line too. In the end, Estel's safety had to come first and the only place where he was truly safe from the world's evils, or at least protected from them, was in Imladris. He wished it could have been different, he wished the man could know the truth, but it could not be, it must not be.

At that moment his sword master, Cilinwё entered the room. The elf was imposing and drew everyone's attention when he entered a room. Tall and slender, muscled and more powerful than he looked, with long, dark, braided hair and piercing blue eyes, he could see the fury in them.

Orphaned at the tender age of five Cilinwё, a Grey elf, watched as his home and family were destroyed during the fall of Beleriand. He was taken to Lindon and lovingly raised by warriors, learning the warrior way. He never knew the gentle hand of a mother, he was a warrior and he was good at it. He was honored that Elrond took him into his household and entrusted the training of his sons to him, the sword master was fiercely loyal and protective of the boys. Elrond knew the elf loved his sons and that he admired the bond between his sons.

"Cilinwё, come sit, we must talk."

The elf strode across the room and sat next to his Lord. He was angry that someone had the gall to attack his Lord within these borders and it made his blood boil that someone had taken Estel. The anger rolled off of him.

"We leave with first light to find Estel."

"I will be ready, my lord."

He would do anything Elrond asked of him, without question. The two had known each other since the last alliance, served together and watched Gil-Galad fall. A bond had formed in the fires of war, a bond that could not be broken.

"I wish to travel fast and light. I do not like the thought of my son, in the hands of those men."

Clenching his fists Cilinwё said vehemently, "If they have harmed tithen maethor nín...,"

Seeing Elrond's weariness he relaxed his hands and a reassuring expression. "Rest Brannon nín, I will take care of everything."

Elrond relaxed perceptibly, he knew he could count on his sword master.

Celeborn returned with the tea and waited for a break in the exchange, then handed the tea to Elrond, "Drink this."

He eyed his father-in-law suspiciously, smelling the tea carefully. After being tricked once he would not fall for it easily a second time.

The older elf sighed in exasperation, "Just drink the tea, you need to rest."

Cilinwё added, "Glorfindel and I will have everything ready, you may count on it my Lord. You may rest easy this night."

They watched as the elf lord sipped the hot tea, quaffing the whole mug. As he finished the last sip his eyes began to droop, the mug slipping from nerveless fingers; Cilinwё caught it before it fell to the bed, stood and handed it to Celeborn.

He said, "I must prepare Brannon nín," as he strode from the room.

The house was flurry of activity for the rest of the day, elves going in every direction as gear was gathered and packed, food prepared and stowed away, weapons cleaned, and nothing was left to chance. Elrond slept through it all.

Celeborn took it upon himself to prepare his son-in-law's packs. He knew the healer would want as many bandages and herbs as possible and after the attack upon him, his weapons.

Celeborn searched for Elrond's sword, Hadhafang but could not find it. Reluctantly he went to the armory and picked out another sword for his son-in-law.

After everything was prepared and ready for morning, the house sat down to a light dinner and finally all went to sleep. Long days were before them and all needed as much rest as possible.

Every elf in the house was up and busy as the sun's first beams struck the Last Homely House, though the action was not confined to the house, the stables were bursting at the seams as the horses were saddled and gear prepared.

Elrond stirred, and awoke to find no one watching over him. He was shocked to realize how long he actually slept, he knew the sleeping herbs had been in the tea but he must have been exhausted. He stretched and swung his legs out of bed, his leg ached but was not painful; he took a few steps and found he did indeed walk with a limp, though this did not bother him. He made his way from the healing rooms, and headed for his sleeping chambers; he must prepare.

As he limped into his chambers he found his packs on his bed, someone had already packed for him. He was grateful; he wished to leave as soon as possible. He striped off his clothes and headed for his bathing chambers; he had not bathed since returning home and not knowing when he may get another chance, he wished to take a hot bath. After his bath he returned to his main chamber, dressed, braided his hair and pulled on his boots before limping towards the dining hall.

Everyone was in the dining hall, quiet, anticipation in the air, as they ate a nutritious breakfast. Elrond entered the room and took his usual place at the head of the table. He filled his plate, as he looked around the room he noted everyone in the party appeared to be ready, anxious to be on the road, but ready.

As he took his first bite, he realized Erestor was not present. He planned to leave the elf in charge of Imladris when they left and he desired to speak to him of problems that may arise while when they were gone. Where was he?

The elf still had not arrived as they finished eating. In silent communication they stood and headed for the door, they were burning daylight and needed to get on the road.

Walking out the front door they beheld a sight few had seen in an age. They all stopped in awe, mouths agape.

A mighty Erestor sat astride a horse, dressed in combat gear, hair back in warrior braids, his dual ivory handled swords strapped to his back. The shy aide had been a warrior in the last alliance, he was fast and deadly, but had put aside his swords for quieter pursuits.

"I am ready Brannon nín."

"I thought you were staying behind to care for Imladris."

"Galadriel has agreed to care for Imladris in your stead."

"You do not have to do this."

His aide raised his hand and stopped him, "I wish to do this."

Few knew of his strong love for Estel, he would do anything for the boy. After their afternoon lessons the two were fond of slipping off to the kitchens for a snack. They would sit, eat, and talk. He enjoyed having a little one around again, for he brought love, life and light with him.

Elrond elected not to question his aide's motives further and just be grateful.

"Hannon le."

Six of the mightiest elves in Arda strode towards their mounts. Each was arrayed in battle gear, tall, strong and deadly. Their hair was tied in warrior braids, determination written on each face. A mixture of fear, excitement and adrenaline flowed through their veins, heightening their senses. They were ready to do battle and bring Estel home.

Tre'gon stood to the side awaiting any messages Lord Elrond may send.

Looking at the mortal Elrond said, "Tell Halabrad thank you for the message and we go to rescue my son."

"Can we be of any assistance my lord," Tre'gon questioned.

"Ask Halbarad to send a small force of Rangers to the area of Dírhael's camp and we will meet up."

As he bowed Tre'gon answered, "I will my lord."

"Hopefully the force will not be needed."

The elves turned the horses, galloped towards the front gate and down the path, towards the river

The pursuit was on….

Translations:

Mellon nín—my friend

Adar—father

Ion nín—my son

Brannon nín—my lord

Gwador—brother (sworn, not blood)

Tithen gwador—little brother (sworn, not blood)

Daerion—grandson

Hannon le—thank you

Tithen maethor nín—my little warrior


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks to all my readers and reviewers, I appreciate all of your comments.

Disclaimer: As stated before, with the exception of original characters and plot, the rest belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. Cilinwё is on loan from my beta, Ravenswing.

**_Previously:_**

_**With no time to argue Estel was thrown on a horse, Raun climbed up behind him and they started to leave the clearing.**_

"_**RO! Please help!"**_

_**Engaged in battle Elrohir and Legolas had not seen Estel leave the tree, nor did they see Jobel grab the little boy or take him to the horses.**_

"_**Legolas, avo dhabo chyn dreged!"**_

_**Legolas turned and watched the men, with a crying Estel, on their horses leaving the clearing. There was nothing they could do….**_

Chapter 12—The Battle Rages

The sound of Estel's screams pierced the air reaching the sensitive ears of his brother. Cut off by orcs, there was nothing Elrohir could do but watch the men ride from the clearing, his tithen gwador with them.

"No Estel!"

There was little Legolas could do for either of his friends, as he was currently engaged in close combat with two inordinately large beasts.

Estel looked back at his gwador, tears streaking down his face. He wished with all his heart he had stayed in the tree. Maybe his brother or Legolas could have reached him there. He just wanted to go home!

As his brother urgently screamed for him the last time, Estel started to squirm in the saddle, hitting any part of Raun he could reach. He had to get loose!

Suddenly he fell from the saddle, landing awkwardly on his side and left arm. He heard a loud crack and felt the searing pain run up his arm. Hurting he got to his feet and started stumbling towards his brother, tears still flowing and his left arm cradled next to his little body.

Elrohir thought his heart stopped when he saw his brother fall from the horse and lay on the ground unmoving. It only started again when his brother got up and started towards him. He saw the little one clutching his left arm to his side and he feared the arm was broken but it would be a small price to pay. Just run tithen pen!

His spirit soared towards the sky with each step the boy took.

"Hurry Estel."

Hearing his friend's cry, Legolas quickly cut down the orc he was battling, turned to look towards the clearing's edge. He saw Estel running towards them, little legs carrying him as fast as he could. He turned back to swiftly finish the other creature off.

The prince slipped his sword into the beast's chest, through the heart. He pulled the bloody blade out and the body limply fell in a heap to the ground.

He turned to look for Estel and saw the horseman who had lost the boy had turned back and was coming for his charge.

No longer engaged in combat Legolas saw his chance to help the child and started running towards the lad, just as he started closing the gap between them the man caught up with his little friend.

The blonde haired elf sucked in a gasp as the man reached down and grabbed the little one, hoisting in him onto the saddle, and sitting the boy in front of him. Estel cried out in pain as the man's hold squeezed his damaged arm.

"I am sorry little one, I have no choice," said Raun.

The blonde elf heard the agony in the twin's voice as he cried out, "Estel! No, let him go!"

The prince turned and saw two orcs close in on the dark haired elf, the only thing he could do was warn him.

"Elrohir! Behind you!"

The prince was relieved to see his friend turn and engage the two monsters. He turned his attention back to the man, and found him leaving the clearing, with the boy seated in front of him. He could still hear his screaming, crying.

Legolas sheathed his knives and took up his long bow; he took an arrow from his quiver. He was oblivious to the sounds of battle around him, focusing on the man. He notched his arrow, his perceptions narrowed and aimed.

Just as he released the arrow, Legolas felt something strike his arm, hard, disrupting his aim and causing him to release the arrow, sending it sailing towards the target.

He felt the searing pain in his arm, looked down and saw an arrow embedded in his upper arm. He hissed in pain as the blood started running down his arm and off his fingertips, falling to the brown earth.

Legolas turned and saw the orc who had shot the arrow at him. He was notching an arrow, getting ready to take aim, when he saw Elrohir come up behind the creature and cut it down.

He turned back as he heard his arrow thump as it struck the man, he moaned but stayed in the saddle and the horse galloped away. Legolas saw the arrow strike the man's shoulder, painful but not a mortal wound. The slight misdirection of the arrow had saved him.

Raun looked down at Estel seated in front of him; the little one was trembling and crying. He knew the boy was in both emotional and physical pain and he was the cause of it. He hated himself for that but he owed Dírhael that much.

Flashback:

_Raun was returning home after an extended period away. He had missed his wife and sons and was glad to be home. It was then he saw the smoke clearing the treetops, above his home. Panic gripped his heart and he spurred his mount and rode towards the house. _

_As he entered the yard, he saw the orcs fleeing into the woods. Shock ran through his body, his eyes could not believe what he saw; he nearly fell from the horse._

_An orc turned as he heard the man ride into the yard. The creature turned back to the yard, brought his sword to bear, and came at the man. Raun unsheathed his sword and jumped from his mount. The two circled, each trying to get the upper hand. The fiend swung its blade. Raun managed to parry the blow but the blade came down and struck his side. The man moved to the right and the monster lost his balance and stumbled by. The dark haired man followed, and ran his sword through its back, killing it. _

_Slouching over from the immense pain of the wound, he nearly blacking out. He managed to hold back the blackness that was threatening to overtake his eyesight. He could feel the blood soak his shirt and start down his right leg._

_His home was smoldering ash, burned to the foundation, and the barn and corral were gone. No one appeared to be around and no one came out to greet him. As he rounded the remains of the barn he saw a sight that made his blood run cold and caused his heart to stop. Two still forms lay on the ground, arrows in their backs._

_He stumbled up to the bodies, each surrounded by a pool of blood, each lying so still, no movement could be seen. He fell to his knees next to his nearest form. He knew the body intimately, it was his wife. A cry of agony escaped as he took her body into his arms, turned her over and looked into her sightless eyes. _

"_NO! Not my Miakalla. NO!"_

_He cried as he gently held her body and rocked._

_He did not know how long he sat like that, but it could not have been long. Finally he came to his senses and realized he had to check the other body, although in his heart he knew what the outcome would be._

_He gently laid the body of his wife back onto the ground and crawled to the other form, only a few feet away. His sobbing started anew as he found the body to be that of his oldest son, Relbern. The boy, only ten years old, was still clutching a dagger. It appeared he had tried to defend his mother. _

_Raun clutched the bloody body of his son tightly to his chest. He started rocking, mumbling soothing nonsense in his dead son's ear._

_Suddenly he heard a scream from the woods. Terror seized his heart. Where was his youngest son, Rallon? His body was not here with the others. Could the orcs have him?_

_He laid the body of his son next to that of Miakalla and attempted to stand. His legs betrayed him; they were too weak to bear his weight. He cried in pain as the blackness returned to the edge of his vision. He slumped over and cried._

_At that moment armed riders entered the yard and came to a stop next to the family. An older man dismounted and came to Raun's side. _

_Someone grasped him by the shoulders and attempted to lay him on the ground._

"_Rest now, my men and I will take care of you."_

_The only words Raun was able to utter before passing out were, "My son, the orcs took my other son," as he fell in the man's arms…_

_As consciousness returned to Raun, he slowly realized he did not know where he was and tried to get up._

_Gentle hands restrained him and would not allow him. A male voice said, "Just lie still. You were wounded."_

"_Where am I?"_

"_You are in our camp, in Chieftain Dírhael's tent."_

_Confusion must have been written on his face because the voice continued, "We found you two days ago and brought you to our camp."_

"_My family?"_

"_I am sorry," was the only response._

_The memories came flooding back, painful memories, things he would prefer to forget, such as his wife and son's bodies, the cry from the woods. A single tear made its way down his cheek. _

"_We buried the bodies."_

_He nodded his thanks and they sat in silence, Raun awash in his grief. A short time later an older man, wearing a black coat, black breeches and boots, entered the tent and his companion quietly got up and left. The new stranger came and sat by his side._

"_I am Dírhael," said a craggy voice, "And you are?"_

_He looked up into a weather beaten face, framed by long grey hair, so this was the chieftain, and said, "Raun, and thank you."_

"_I wish we could have done more."_

"_Aye."_

"_I know what it is like to lose a loved one to those foul creatures; they killed my daughter, though others put her at unnecessary risk."_

_The man knew there was story there but he was too weak to pursue it and just sat in silence, his eyes starting to drift closed._

"_We did find something that may interest you."_

_The injured man eyes came open, and filled with curiosity. What could they have that interest him? He had lost everything dear to him._

"_Dannic, come in."_

_The tent flap was thrown back, bright sunlight shone in, temporarily blinding Raun. As his eyes adjusted he made out two forms walking towards him, a man holding the hand of a small boy. Could it be?_

"_Rallon!"_

_The small boy let go of Dannic's hand and flew into the arms of his father. He cried as he clutched the boy to his chest, uncaring of the pain it caused, he had his son back._

_Through his tears of joy he heard Dírhael's explanation. He was told they arrived just as he passed out in the chieftain's arms. They sent a search party out, found the orcs, killed the beasts and rescued his son. They buried the bodies and returned to their camp with their two new charges. They cared for him and his son and waited for him to awake. _

_He looked over the top of his son's head, into the older man's eyes, "Thank you."_

"_It was nothing."_

_Raun knew better, he knew it was everything. He owed this man and would do anything to repay that debt…_

Present

Raun knew that debt brought him here, taking another child from his family. He hated himself for it; he hated to cause all this pain. He looked down at the weeping boy, his heart broke. But what could he do? He had Rallon to think of.

The men rode out of the clearing, away from the orcs and away from the elves. The sounds of battle faded as the distance grew. The stolen boy continued to cry for his family.

Legolas watched the men leave the clearing, with their treasure and his spirit ached. He could hear Estel call for them, hear the boy crying. Elrohir called for his brother, distress filling his voice.

Both elves tried to follow the riders but were cut off by the foul creatures. All they could do was watch the men leave, the screams, which would haunt their dreams, echoing in their ears.

Legolas unsheathed his knives, pain running through his arm. He knew they needed to end this battle soon; or the pain and loss of blood would doom him.

His battle sense alerted him as one of the monsters tried to sneak up behind him, without looking he used a knife to run through, the creature behind him. He pulled the blade back and it joined the other bodies on the ground.

The prince took a second to look across the clearing and found only four orcs left; Elrohir was engaged with two of them and he appeared to be holding his own. The ground was covered in black blood; the smell of death filled the air and the cries of the dying could be heard.

At that moment two of the beasts decided to charge at him. The prince was prepared, screamed an elven battle cry, and ran for the beasts. Startled the creatures attempted to turn back. Legolas would not allow a retreat and closed the distance between them. He used both knives to disembowel one of the brutes. The elf used his momentum to spin, catching the second beast unaware. In one quick movement he decapitated it.

As he stopped to catch his breath he looked over to check on Elrohir, who was covered in blood, both his own and orc. He watched as his friend cut down the first beast, and the second charged him. Legolas started over to help the twin but stopped in his tracks at what he saw next.

The second animal charged the dark haired elf. Elrohir was able to parry the first heavy blow aimed for his head, but it took a lot of strength and he was tiring. With speed the two elves did not know orcs possessed, the beast brought the blade to bear again, unable to stop the blow; the monster ran the sword through the twin's left shoulder.

Elrohir looked down in shock at the sword impaled through his shoulder, his fingers lost feeling, and his knees went weak. The only thing holding him upright was the blade. Next he saw the beast grin an evil, sick smile; with a mouth full filthy rotting teeth.

The monster brought his face to the elf's, the stench of rotting meat on his breath, and said, "Got you elf."

With a malevolent laugh he pulled the blade from the elf's shoulder and the twin fell to the ground, kneeling. Too weak to stand or ward off an attack he watched the fiend bring the sword to bear. He would die honorably; his only wish that he could have saved his tithen gwador.

He closed his eyes as the sword started towards him, when next he opened them he knew he would be seeing the Halls of Mandos. It came as a surprise to hear the whistle of an arrow and the thump as it struck home. The orc sword fell next to him and he heard a gurgling sound and opened his eyes. He saw an arrow through the beast's throat; Legolas was a short distance behind, still holding his bow, breathing a sigh of relief.

The animal fell to the ground, dead, but knocking Elrohir down and pinning him to the ground. Too tired to move the twin just lay there, very still.

"Elrohir!" Legolas screamed and crossed the distance between them. He kneeled down next to his fallen friend and rolled the vile creature from the twin's body.

The prince slowly turned Elrohir over. The twin's body was bloody and still, too still. Terrified Legolas first checked for a heartbeat and was relieved to find it still beat. Next he checked for breathing. For the longest minute of his life, the blonde elf was unsure if the twin was breathing, he could not see the rise and fall of his chest.

How would he explain the loss of a second son to Lord Elrond? Could his family bear it? He feared for the health of the twin's father if he lost Elrohir too. Not too mention Elladan. The twins were so close he feared Elladan would follow his brother to the Halls of Mandos.

The young elf shook the body of the twin. "Elrohir," he cried again, tears starting down his cheeks.

"Ú-'wanno awarthol nín na nír a naeth!"

He clasped Elrohir's body close to him, willing him to breathe…

Translations:

Avo dhabo chyn dreged—Do not allow them to escape

Tithen gwador—little brother (sworn, not blood)

Gwador—Brother (sworn, not blood)

Tithen pen—Little one

Ú-'wanno awarthol nín na nír a naeth! -- Do not die leaving me to grief and despair


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews; I am glad everyone is enjoying the story.

Disclaimer: This world belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. The original storyline and original characters, with exception of Cilinwë, who belongs to Ravenswing, belong to me. I make no profit from my efforts.

Previously:

_The prince slowly turned Elrohir over. The twin's body was bloody and still, too still. Terrified Legolas first checked for a heartbeat and was relieved to find it still beat. Next he checked for breathing. For the longest minute of his life, the blonde elf was unsure if the twin was breathing, he could not see the rise and fall of his chest. _

_How would he explain the loss of a second son to Lord Elrond? Could his family bear it? He feared for the health of the twin's father if he lost Elrohir too. Not too mention Elladan. The twins were so close he feared Elladan would follow his brother to the Halls of Mandos._

_The young elf shook the body of the twin. "Elrohir," he cried again, tears starting down his cheeks. _

"_Ú-'wanno awarthol nín na nír a naeth!"_

_He clasped Elrohir's body close to him, willing him to breathe…_

Chapter 13—Aftermath

Silence dominated the clearing, nothing could be heard. The sounds of nature were stilled, the birds were not singing, the squirrels were not chattering and no wind moved through the trees. The din of battle had faded: no clang of swords, no twang of bowstrings, not even the moans of the dying. The loudest silence of all came from one body as it made no attempt to breathe.

A solitary figure fiercely clutched his friend's body, tears streaking down his face, his heart silently breaking.

"Breathe," Legolas pleaded once more.

The body of Elrohir was still, too still. Blood soaked his tunic, from two serious wounds, one to the right shoulder, a slashing wound to the right side, and numerous cuts and bruises.

Legolas knew he looked no better than his friend, the difference being he at least still drew breath. His left arm ached from the arrow wound and it still bled freely. The elf knew he needed to see to the wound or he would lose the use of the arm soon. But his first concern was Elrohir, if he died little else would matter.

He studied the still form, taking deep breaths, trying to will the other elf to breathe with him. Tears sprang to the young prince's eyes as he shook his friend, begging, "Please, Elrohir breathe."

Suddenly the motionless body took a small shuddering breath, followed by another. Color came back to Elrohir's cheeks and soon his lips lost their bluish tinge.

"Thank the Vala," Legolas whispered.

Elrohir's eyes gradually focused and he realized his friend was holding him crying.

"You do not look too well," the twin commented in a weak voice.

Legolas, still holding his friend, wiped tears from his eyes and a stray strand of dark hair from his friend's face. Giving a small laugh, he quietly responded, "You do not look so good yourself. In fact a minute ago you looked a lot worse than me."

"What happened?" asked a baffled Elrohir

"You nearly scared me to the Halls of Mandos."

At Elrohir's confused look he added, "You were not breathing."

Fear momentarily crossed Elrohir's blood splattered face, to be quickly replaced by his usual mask of strength, softly commenting, "I have felt better."

Legolas drew himself up straighter, gazed straight into his friend's eyes. "Do not do that to me again," he sternly rebuked, though the effect was ruined by a stray tear stealing down his face. "What would I have told your father?"

Elrohir was distressed at the thought of his father's anguish. "I am truly sorry," he whispered, and then his expression changed. "But from the looks of you, my friend, I still might have to have the same conversation with your father."

Legolas snorted at this and responded, "If you tell my Adar I will be sure to tell Cilinwё how poorly you handled your sword today, allowing an orc to best you."

Groaning something under his breath about a certain prince's health if he did such a thing, an injured Elrohir struggled to sit up on his own and glanced around. "Where is Estel?"

Legolas sighed softly, "Do you not remember?"

The twin was puzzled the blonde elf continued, "The men fled with him."

The memories came flooding back to him. He would get even with those men. Elrohir weakly tried to stand but fell against his friend. Not to be deterred he tried again, but the prince restrained him.

"Let me go! We must rescue Estel." He continued to struggle causing his wounds to bleed copiously.

" Elrohir, lasto enni!" the young elf demanded.

Elrohir stopped and stared at him. The blonde elf continued, "We are in no shape to follow. It will do your gwador no good if you die out here."

With a resigned look, Elrohir laid back into his friend's arms. He knew in his heart the prince was right but Estel's screams still echoed in his head and broke his heart.

"Man naikele ner?" asked the young elf.

"Everything," the twin responded.

At Legolas' irritated expression he hastily added, "My shoulder."

Truth be told the shoulder wound pulsed with pain, Elrohir did not think he could move the right arm and he was weak from loss of blood. He knew he needed to rest, but his desire to find his gwador caused him to resist.

Legolas tried to gently open his friend's bloody tunic but the dirt and blood that was caked to the wound caused the tunic to stick to the wound. He pulled more firmly on the fabric, causing Elrohir to moan in pain but the fabric came free.

It was now the younger elf's turn to moan, as he looked at Elrohir's shoulder wound. The sword had cleanly pierced through the shoulder, it did not appear to hit any vital organs but it bled profusely and would cause great pain. Lowering his hands from the wound Legolas turned to look for the medical supplies, only to recall they had left the supplies with the horses, a safe distance from the clearing.

Legolas realized he had to stop the bleeding or he could still lose his friend. The wound needed cleaning and bandaging, as well as a poultice for healing. He looked around for any herbs he could use to treat their wounds.

With Elrohir's help, he was able to lift his friend and gently lean him against a nearby tree. Legolas said, "I must look for some herbs."

Elrohir offered, "I saw some Great Mullein as we made our way into the clearing."

"We could use the leaves," said the twin. The herb is a painkiller, he knew it would work better if they dried it, but they did not have the time.

Legolas returned to the edge of the clearing and found the plant his friend had spied. Picking it, he started back to Elrohir. As he made his way, he looked down and saw some ground ivy; he knew it was good for treating wounds, and stopped and picked some, hurrying back to his friend's side.

Sitting down next to his friend he thought of what needed to be done. He knew he needed to treat his own wound before he could assist Elrohir.

With that thought, he grasped the arrow shaft that protruded from his own arm. It had to be removed; he took a steadying breath, and pulled, groaning at the white flash of pain. As the arrow slowly came out of his arm, blood flowed down his arm and his vision swam. The young elf grasped his head and waited for the dizziness to pass.

"Are you all right?" asked Elrohir, concern evident in his voice.

Legolas shook his head to clear it of the cobwebs and took a deep cleansing breath. Removing his doublet, he ripped his undershirt into pieces to use as bandages. Knowing they had no water and would have to wait to clean their wounds, he crushed the mullein and ivy together making a poultice and applied it to each side of Elrohir's shoulder wound, binding it with the cloth. The twin groaned, and sweat broke out on his lip, his shoulder felt like it was on fire.

Turning his attention to the slash wound on his friend's right side. He quickly applied the poultice, bandage and bound it. . The twin's breathing quickened and his face was covered in sweat; he slipped into unconsciousness as Legolas finished tending the wound.

The young elf was thankful for this, his friend would be temporarily free from the pain and he could treat his own wounds. He took some of the poultice and put it on his wound. He bandaged and bound it with a strip of cloth. After a few minutes, he felt the herbs start to work, the throbbing faded slightly and he slipped his doublet on.

His thoughts turned to their present situation. He knew neither of them was in any shape to keep going, they had lost too much blood and were too weak. They needed to return to Imladris and Elrond, and have their wounds treated properly.

He knew Elrohir would resist turning back. Truth was, he hated it too, for Estel's screams still echoed in his heart, but there was nothing they could do. If they did not turn back, one or both of them could die and that would not help Estel.

Sighing Legolas stood, arm clenched to his side, and walked to a nearby orc body. He grabbed an arm and started dragging it to the center of the clearing. He would prefer not to expend the effort and let the bodies rot where they fell, but they would attract other orcs and other dark creatures. It would not be right to leave them for other unsuspecting travelers. It was a slow, grueling, and agonizing, one-armed process but he managed to drag all of the bodies together. After resting a few minutes, he set the bodies afire.

He returned to where Elrohir lay, touched a shoulder, "Come my friend, let us return to the horses."

Elrohir slowly came around, groaned and wished to still be unconscious. The agony of his wounds hit him full force. He found his shoulder wound, prevented his use of the arm.

"Can you help me up?"

The prince offered his uninjured arm; clasping hands. Legolas pulled the twin to his feet and steadied him as he started to fall. Sweat beaded on both of their faces. Grinning embarrassedly, each took a steadying breath and waited for the throbbing to subside.

"Let us go," said Elrohir, shakily turning and heading for the edge of the clearing. After a few unsteady steps he started to fall and his friend caught him.

"Let me help you," Legolas offered.

"Hannon le." Elrohir leaned on his friend's thin frame and the prince wrapped his uninjured arm around his friend's waist.

"What a pair we make," quipped Elrohir.

Silently they made their way back to the horses, each grappling with his pain. They trudged slowly, the return trip taking much longer than the trip in. Neither elf had the energy for conversation.

As they got closer to the horses, both could feel something was not right. The sounds of the forest had again quieted and there was an eerie quality in the air. Both sensed danger ahead.

"Something is wrong," said Elrohir.

"The trees warn of danger, and urge us to stay back."

Looking at his friend's distressed filled face Legolas added, "Stay here and I will go see what the danger is."

"Nay, I will not allow you to face it alone."

Shaking his head no, Legolas replied, "You will be no help to me, only a hindrance. I can not protect you too."

Realizing his friend was right, Elrohir offered a compromise, "Allow me to come with you, and I will stay back and not hinder you."

Legolas looked in his friend's grimly determined face and knew the twin would not be left behind. He feared for his friend's safety, as he had no use of his sword arm and would be unable to defend himself, if an enemy stumbled upon him.

Resigning himself, Legolas said, "Let us go, quietly."

The two took quiet steps, the blonde elf still helping his friend. As they got closer the sense of foreboding grew stronger and they could hear the horses, fear in their whinnies. They were afraid of what they would find.

Stopping about one hundred yards from the horses; they could now see what was bothering the animals. A mother warg and her cub were stalking the horses and had them cornered, the horses could not get away.

Legolas knew their situation was now truly dire, they needed those horses! Not only were all of their supplies and medicines, on those animals, there was no way they would make it back to Imladris on foot. Elrohir was too weak, he had lost too much blood, and the walk would kill him.

Shaking his head, knowing there was no way to avoid the confrontation, Legolas told his friend, "I need to stop those creatures!"

"I can help."

"You will not! You will hold to your word and wait for me."

Legolas looked around for some place his friend could hide. He thought about a tree, but with an injured shoulder and so weak from blood loss, there was no way he could climb. He noticed some bushes a few feet away. Elrohir could hide there.

He pointed at the bushes, "Hide in the bushes."

Seeing the look of stubbornness on the twin's face he added, "Please, my friend. I can not worry about you, too."

Sighing Elrohir, acquiesced to the request, he would not hinder his friend. He turned and headed towards the bushes, allowing Legolas to assist him. He permitted the determined elf to settle him into the bushes, so he could see the horses; he wished to observe the skirmish.

"Have your sword ready, just in case."

Nothing more was said between the two; Legolas left and silently made his way nearer the horses and further from Elrohir's hiding spot. The wargs' focus was on the horses. He slowly slipped towards the beasts, trying to close the distance before they noticed them. As he got close, he noiselessly removed his knives, felt the stab of pain in his arm and put the left one back. He charged the waiting beasts.

The mother heard him and placed herself between him and her cub, protecting the "baby." She took a defensive stance, growling and hissing at him. She took a swipe at him with one of her large paws; he easily dodged out of the way. He tried to circle around the female, so he could separate the mother from the baby and eliminate the smaller of the two threats.

While keeping an eye on the mother, Legolas moved threateningly toward the baby, herding it until a stand of trees separated him and the baby from the older warg.

The smaller beast charged. Legolas sidestepped out of harms way. The little warg barreled past him and the elf followed, using his sword, to slash the animal's side. It howled, alerting the mother. The adult charged him and he was able to slash its side as well, drawing blood, as he dodged out of the way.

Legolas and the mother continued to circle each other looking for a chance to strike. The mother's desire to protect her young was strong. She came around the baby and charged towards Legolas. He leaped, taking advantage of the opening and charged the baby, sinking his knife into its throat. It dropped to the ground dead.

The larger warg yowled in outrage. She threw herself at Legolas, knocking him to the ground. Tiring, Legolas was barely able to get out of the beast's way, and it still managed to slash him across the chest with one great paw, shredding his doublet and leaving bloody lines in its wake.

"Legolas!" Elrohir screamed from his hiding spot.

Legolas cried out in agony as stars erupted in his brain. Gasping for air that would not come, he knew he must regain control or die!

Legolas tried to retreat but the large fiend just followed him, not giving any time to recover. He stumbled, giving the warg the opening it had been waiting for. The young elf had just managed to get his short blade from its sheath as the monster collided with him. He could feel the claws shredding his fair, tender skin. The creature's head near his, its foul and reeking breath in his face, as he used a hand to keep the teeth from his throat. He sank the blade into its chest and straight in the heart. He cut its throat, blood coating him, killing it instantly. The monster fell on him, pinning him underneath.

Elrohir watched the battle from his hiding spot, terror gripping his heart, greatly desiring to help and frustrated with his injuries. He just wished for it to end and for his friend to live through it.

His heart was in his throat when the warg collided with Legolas, engulfing him. He next heard the beast cry out and blood splattered everywhere. He did not know if it belonged to his friend or the creature.

The pile of warg and his friend went deathly still. Nothing moved. Elrohir feared for Legolas' life. He waited for a minute, still no movement. Finally Elrohir stood from his hiding spot and crept towards the grisly pile. Blood started pooling on the ground, creating rivers in the dirt, flowing away from the bodies.

Suddenly Elrohir saw his friend's unmoving, bloodied blonde head, sticking out from underneath the beast's body. The rest of Legolas body was trapped under the large monster, not moving.

Elrohir staggered to his friend, falling to his knees next to his unmoving body.

"Legolas!"…

Translations:

Ú-'wanno awarthol nín na nír a naeth! -- Do not die leaving me to grief and despair

Lasto enni—Listen to me

Man naikele ner—What hurts most

Tithen gwador—Little brother (sworn, not blood)

Gwador—brother (sworn, not blood)

Hannon le—Thank you


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews; I enjoy reading each and everyone. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: As previously stated, this is Tolkien's world. All original plots and characters, with the exception of Cilinwё, who belongs to my beta, Ravenswing, belong to me. Sadly, I do not profit from my efforts.**

_Previously:_

_He turned to look for Estel and saw the horseman who had lost the boy had turned back and was coming for his charge._

_No longer engaged in combat Legolas saw his chance to help the child and started running towards the lad, just as he started closing the gap between them the man caught up with his little friend._

_The blonde haired elf sucked in a gasp as the man reached down and grabbed the little one, hoisting in him onto the saddle, and sitting the boy in front of him. Estel cried out in pain as the man's hold squeezed his damaged arm._

"_I am sorry little one, I have no choice," said Raun._

_The blonde elf heard the agony in the twin's voice as he cried out, "Estel! No, let him_ _go!"_

Chapter 14—Estel's Pain

Tears streaked down Estel's face, as the trees moved by. His gwador's cries became faint as the men rode away. The little boy cried. He cried for himself, he cried for his family and he cried in fear of those around him. He just wanted to go home.

"Ro!" he called once last time.

The images of his father falling, lying, not moving and Elrohir battling orcs as the men fled, flashed in his mind. He did not know if his father and brother still lived. If they had died, who would come for him?

"Ada, please…," Estel whispered.

Deep in his heart Estel was sure his father still lived and had heard him. His Ada would come for him; he would not leave him with these mean men.

Raun was in physical pain. It streaked down his body, from the arrow embedded in his back, he could feel the blood course down his spine, staining his tunic. Though the wound was not life threatening, it was excruciating.

He was also in psychological pain. He was hurt from hearing the little boy in front of him, cry for his father. He truly did not wish to harm the little one.

Raun regretted the decisions that brought the two of them to this place. There was nothing he could do. He owed Díhael so much, the very life of his own son, the last of his family.

"I am sorry little one."

Raun looked down and saw Estel swaying in the saddle, shoulders drooping and his chin nearly touching his chest. He reached out, leaned the child's head on his chest and secured his hold on the boy. Estel jerked awake and pulled away he did not want the man to touch him.

"Please Estel, your struggles hurt me, and I may drop you."

Estel considered the situation, he did not want the man to touch him but he did not want to fall. After making his decision, he made no comment and just laid his head on Raun's chest and promptly fell asleep.

Raun frowned; he did not want the child to fear him. But he had more pressing issues and turned his thoughts to the problems that confronted them. He could not change anything that had already happened, and thought it best to concentrate on the things he could change.

First, their wounds needed to be cared for. His arrow wound, throbbed and needed to be treated but he was more concerned for Estel. When he fell off the horse, he was sure the boy had broken his arm, not to mention the cuts and bruises that adorned his body.

Unfortunately the need for distance was greater. They had to put a gap between them and their enemies, be it orc or elf. They could not afford to stop, so their wounds would have to wait.

Finally his thought turned to Estel's safety. The boy would be in danger if anything happened to him. Jobel and his cronies wanted to harm the lad. Raun had to protect the child and take him to Dírhael.

He looked over at Jobel and found him staring evilly at the lad. He grinned at Raun, and turned away, making no attempt to hide his feelings for the boy. He must make it back to camp or Estel would not.

As Jobel turned away his thoughts were still on the elf brat and how he would hurt him. He had not forgotten the pain the urchin had caused him. He would hurt the child. Finally he would hurt an elf, just as he was hurt.

His thoughts drifted back in time, to a place where his heart was not filled with evil, to days when he was like most other children, when he would run and play and laugh. To a childhood that was robbed from him."

His mother and father had been blissful and expecting another baby. Everything had seemed joyful until that inauspicious moment, until the fateful day when everything changed.

His mother had gone into labor early and their home became a hive of activity. The healers arrived and Jobel was sent outside and ignored. He was left to wonder and worry.

His mother's screams filled their home and rang in his young ears. The labor was not progressing, and both were in danger. The healers whispered that his mother and the baby could die. They were unsure what do. Over the fire, the decision was made to ask the elves. It was said if anyone could help, the elves could.

Silence now filled the air as his mother's screams stopped and the silence was deafening. It was whispered, his mother was weakening. If help did not arrive soon she would die.

Two riders came out of the darkness, the messenger and a second, unknown rider. Both dismounted their horses, approached the healers and words were exchanged. They quickly talked to his father before heading to the house. Just before entering the house, the stranger's hood fell away and Jobel saw it was an elf. An elf had come, and he would save his mother.

Time passed slowly and still the silence remained. For the longest time no word came. Finally a healer slowly emerged from the house and approached his father. The man gently grasped his father's shoulders and soft words were spoken. This father fell to his knees and the silence was broken by his father's screams.

A short time later the elf left the house and knelt next to his father. Again the soft words the boy could not here. The elf stood, walked towards his horse and left. Where was he going? The elf must save his mother.

The adults comforted his grief stricken father, and no paid attention to a confused little boy. No one bothered to explain to Jobel that his life had been changed forever.

They buried his mother and the unborn baby. Time passed, and Jobel found himself alone as his father slipped away into depression. Unable to deal with the loss, his father numbed the pain with ale. When it finally became too much to bear he would take it out on Jobel, the walking reminder of all that he had lost.

In Jobel's view his life had spun out of control the night his mother died. The night the elf failed. It was that wretched elf's fault; he should have saved his mother! He could have saved her, if he wanted too!

Jobel's thoughts shifted back to the present and back to the elf that rode with them. His eyes stole over to the boy and his thoughts flowed to what he wanted to do. He would hurt the wretched elf. He would find a chance to exact his revenge.

Hours passed and the riders continued their silent journey. The only thing heard was the slow footfalls of the tired horses. The weary horses' heads dipped towards the ground and their tails were still. The riders' shoulders slumped in exhaustion and they swayed in their seats. They must stop or risk injury, when someone fell from the saddle.

Raun slowly checked the horizon for a place to rest. His gaze fell upon a stand of sturdy oak trees, surrounded by rolling grass, with a lazy creek snaking through it. The place looked perfect.

They could feed and water the horses, fill their water skins and tend their wounds. The trees would protect them from the elements and provide them with cover from any enemies, who may be following.

Calling out, Raun said, "The stand of trees, let us rest there."

All the heads came up, and the riders turned their horses towards them.

Upon reaching their resting spot, the men nearly fell from their horses. Raun looked down at the small head laying peacefully against his chest, immersed in dreams. He truly hated to wake the little one and take him from his reverie

Sighing Raun touched the soft, dark curls and called softly, "Estel, wake up, little one."

For a moment Estel forgot where he was and thought he was sleeping in his bed, in his room, at home. As he slowly opened his eyes the illusion was broken and he was rudely brought back to reality. Silver eyes slowly met compassion filled chocolate brown ones. Raun wished to right things between them, for his safety the little one needed to trust him.

Estel could sense the kindness in Raun. The man wished to help him and he realized that he really had no choice. If he did not trust the man what would happen to him, even he could see that Jobel meant him harm.

Groaning, Raun slowly climbed down from his mount. He leaned against the horse to steady himself, took a steadying breath and reached up for the child.

Grasping him under the shoulders, Raun told the boy, "Let me help you down."

He lifted Estel from the saddle and placed him on the ground. "There you go little one."

"Thank you," the boy whispered, staying close to the horse's side.

Watching, Estel stood by his side and said nothing. Grunting from the effort Raun reached up, pulled the bags from the saddle and sat the bags on the ground. He then took hold of the empty water skins, taking them from the saddle. He tried to hold the water skins, pick up the saddlebag and put it across his uninjured shoulder.

As he shouldered the bag, white pain flashed from his shoulder and he dropped the water skins. Seeing the man was in pain Estel reluctantly picked up the skins and looked at the man.

"Thank you," replied Raun.

Picking up the reins Raun led the horse to the creek and allowed him to drink. He watched as the little one knelt on the creek side. He dipped the water skins into the creek, filling them with cold, clear water and sat them at the creek's edge.

Standing next to the man, and taking the horse's reins from his hand, Estel explained, "They are too heavy for me but I can lead the horse."

Nodding his thanks Raun picked up the water skins and led the little group from the creek. Too tired to remove the saddle, they staked out the horse to eat, moved over to a nearby tree and sat down under its canopy.

Raun knew he needed to remove the arrow from his back before he could treat Estel, a task he would not trust to anyone else.

"Tommas, can you help me," Raun called out to a young man traveling with them. The other man had not joined in tormenting Estel, although he had not defended him either.

Joining them the youth asked, "Yes?"

"Can you pull the arrow out for me?"

"Aye," replied Tommas, as he walked behind Raun.

"Estel?"

Resting against the tree, the little one opened his eyes and questioningly looked at Raun.

Answering Raun asked, "Will you assist me too?" He would not force the boy; if necessary they could take care of it.

Estel shrugged his shoulders but stood and approached the man. Raun took this to mean he would help, looked into his bags, found the necessary items and explained what he needed.

"Tommas will pull the arrow out, if I give you the herbs, will you put them on the wound and cover it with a bandage?"

Nodding, Estel took the herbs, including yarrow, and moved behind the injured man.

"Ready?' asked Tommas.

Raun took a steadying breath, as both nodded their heads. Tommas grasped the arrow shaft and pulled. Raun moaned, as in one swift movement the arrow was removed. Tommas took a knife and cut the shirt away from the wound. Once he finished, Estel quickly moved in and applied the herbs and bandage. He held it there and waited further instructions.

After his head cleared, Raun picked up a longer bandage and with the young one's assistance, wound it around his shoulder. Tommas took both ends and tied it off.

After the pain in shoulder subsided, Raun thanked Tommas, who then returned to his own tasks.

"Come here little one," gesturing to a spot next to him, Raun continued, "I will see to your arm."

Estel flinched, he did not want the man to heal his arm, he wanted his Ada to heal it.

Clenching his arm to his side, Estel replied, "I am fine."

Realizing the boy was lying to him, Raun frowned. He had to see to the arm, Estel could be crippled if it was not set.

Looking at Estel with pleading eyes, Raun continued, "Please little one."

Tears filling his eyes, the boy cried, "No, I want my Ada to fix it."

Reaching towards the boy, shaking his head sadly Raun told him, "I am sorry little one, he can not help you right now."

Breaking down Estel dashed into the waiting arms, Raun gasped in pain as the boy bumped into him. The child allowed the tears to fall, as sobs wracked his body. He wanted his Ada! Rubbing slow circles across Estel's back, the man tried to control his own pain, while he comforted the boy. Eventually sniffles replaced sobs as the lad calmed down.

Setting the boy in his lap, Raun looked down at him, "I must set your broken arm."

Wiping the tears from his face with his good hand, Estel just nodded he understood. He did not have the energy or desire to argue. With the child in his lap, Raun looked around for the appropriate branch. Pointing at it, he asked, "will you get that branch?'

Without comment Estel stood and retrieved the requested item, sat back down in the man's lap and gave him the branch.

While taking some bandages from the saddlebags Raun informed the little boy, "I am going to set your arm, splint it with the branch and wrap it up with the bandages."

Turning Estel so he could look into his eyes Raun told him, "It is going to hurt, when I set your arm. I do not wish to cause you pain."

Apprehensively Estel said, "I understand."

The child sat in the man's lap, leaning against him. Raun gently rolled up the boy's sleeve and felt the left arm for a break. He flinched and tried to pull away as Raun fingered the break, between the wrist and elbow, in the lower arm. He was relieved; it felt to be a clean break.

Grasping the arm, on either side of the break, he asked, "Ready?"

Taking a deep breath, Estel closed his eyes and nodded. Raun pulled, causing the little boy to scream, he kept pulling until he felt the bone realign. Tears streaked down the child's face and breath came in shuddering gasps but he did not cry out again.

Raun took the branch, splinted the arm and secured it with bandages. He removed his coat from his pack and draped it across the boy's shoulders. For a minute he just sat and held the hurting child.

As the shuddering stopped he picked Estel out of his lap and sat him against a tree. The child leaned back against the tree, sat down, and crossed his legs, while cradling his injured arm close to him.

He could see the pain the child was in and said, "Shall we build a fire and make tea to ease our pain?"

"Yes, please."

"Then we must have some firewood," said Raun as he slowly started to stand.

Estel stopped him saying, "I can help."

Concerned with the lad's safety Raun continued, "Remember what I said about Jobel's desire to hurt you, and stay within sight."

Desiring some freedom, Estel said, "I will not leave your sight, I promise."

"Just pick up some small branches or twigs, for tinder," Raun told Estel.

Both stood, stretched, and started looking for wood. Estel would keep to his word and not go far; he clearly remembered the awful man. Walking along, he stopped occasionally, picking up sticks, he looked back and saw Raun, piling up firewood near camp, watching him; he smiled and turned back to his task.

His course took him a distance away and near one the larger trees, he was unable to see what or rather who hid behind it. Jobel awaited the little boy, with bated breath. He would get his chance with the child and he would pay.

Just as Jobel reached out to grab his prey and pull him behind the tree, Raun called out, "Estel that is enough wood, come back."

Damn! Jobel cursed the other man. He smiled remembering Raun's wound and knew the other man would have to sleep sometime and he would be ready. Jobel looked out from his hiding spot, saw the back of the boy as he walked away. He grinned wickedly, he would bide his time. Turning the evil man walked the other way, out of sight.

Returning to Raun, Estel dropped the twigs and sticks to the ground and sat down.

"Thank you again, child."

"Ta nae seasamin," replied Estel, before remembering and clarifying, "It is my pleasure."

Estel watched as Raun prepared the wood, took out the flint stone, struck the stone, creating sparks, that lit the tinder, and in a few minutes they had a fire. The boy relaxed in front of it and watched the other prepare the tea.

Raun poured some water into a small pan and sat it near the fire to warm. As it heated he took the herbs and started mixing them together, he included Pasque Flower, Iris and Common Comfrey, which should help each of their wounds. He divided the herbs into each mug and added the warmed water. After adding a touch of honey, to help with the taste, he handed the mug to Estel.

Encouraging the boy, Raun said, "Drink up, it will help." By way of example, he took a sip and looked at the child, hoping he would do the same.

Watching the man, Estel was reassured when he drank the mixture. Although he wanted to trust the man, the child still had his reservations and was afraid Raun would try and poison him. Estel took a small sip of tea, and was mildly surprised, it was good.

The two sat quietly, neither had the strength or desire to speak, drinking their tea and waited for the herbs to take effect. After a short time the boy's body betrayed him and he became sleepy. Deciding a nap would be good, Estel lay down and curled up and promptly fell asleep.

Smiling at the sight of the small one sleeping, Raun leaned back against the tree to rest, for he dared not sleep. The sight of Estel sleeping reminded him of his own son. How he missed the youngster.

Soon he would be reunited with him. His thoughts returned to happier times with both of his sons and his wife. A small grin on his face, Raun's eyelids began to droop. A few minutes later, he fell asleep, a snore escaping.

He did not know they were being observed. A shadow in the trees watched and waited, looking for his opportunity. He did not have to wait long; slumber soon claimed those he studied. He silently crept from the trees, closing in on his quarry. He moved around Raun careful not to wake him. Soon he stood over his victim, a grin spread across his face.

He reached down and grabbed Estel, covering his mouth before he could scream. Terror filled eyes opened and looked onto his nightmare. He started kicking, struggling trying to get away.

Nodding his head towards Raun, Jobel said "Keep fighting elfie and I will kill him," as he tried to hold the struggling child.

Terror stricken, Estel's struggles quieted and his captor carried him away, away from the only safety he had left. Tears formed in his silver eyes and flowed down dirty cheeks. He pleaded silently, someone help!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: As I have said before all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, with the exception of all original characters and plot. With the exception of Cilinwё, all original characters are mine.

A/N: Just as a reminder, this story is AU and Gilrean died with Arathorn. Thanks.

_**Previously:**_

**_Looking at the mortal Elrond said, "Tell Halbarad thank you for the message and we go to rescue my son."_**

"_**Can we be of any assistance my lord," Tre'gon questioned.**_

"_**Ask Halbarad to send a small force of Rangers to the area of Dírhael's camp and we will meet up."**_

_**As he bowed Tre'gon answered, "I will my lord."**_

"_**Hopefully the force will not be needed."**_

_**The elves turned the horses, galloped towards the front gate and down the path, towards the river**_

_**The pursuit was on….**_

Chapter 15

The sun shone down brightly on the mighty elf lords as they galloped down the wooded path, the green blossoming trees flew by as they made their way. The wind blew through the tree tops and through their hair, carrying the fresh scents of spring, the scent of flowers and trees in bloom.

As they rounded a bend a doe and her fawn stood in the path. Heads and tails up, they looked directly at the oncoming riders and darted into the woods as they approached. Elrond smiled, he enjoyed seeing the continuation of life that spring brought to Imladris.

He surveyed the group and knew they were an intimidating sight, seven of the mightiest elves in all of Arda, dressed in all their warrior glory. It had been nearly an age since such a sight had been witnessed. Each wore light armor, including a corslet, had a sword, bow, arrows, and this did not include the weapons that could not be seen, such as knives.

The elves openly displayed the force at their disposal, the force they would use, if pushed, to get Estel back. Elrond wanted his son back without hurting anyone but he was not going home without him. He would risk much, including bloodshed, to take Estel home.

His _Hope, _his Estel, Arda's hope. Too much was now at risk, Estel needed to be safe at home. There were too many, outside the borders of Imladris who wished to harm his child, the hope of all.

Riding hard, it was only a short time until they came upon the area of the trail where the elf lord was found wounded. Raising a hand Elrond slowed and stopped the party. He dismounted and walked over to the spot where he'd lain. Kneeling he touched the dried blood, his blood. He sat back and appeared lost in his reverie.

Quietly Elladan walked up behind his Adar and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Adar?"

"Avo osto, ion nín. I am fine."

Looking up to meet his son's gaze, and seeing the doubt written there, he attempted to reassure the twin, "Truly Elladan, I am fine."

"I just worry for your brothers," Elrond added.

Nodding his understanding both stood and quietly reflected on all that had happened. One image kept returning, unbidden, to the twin's mind; the image of his Adar lying in a pool of blood.

Looking down at the dried blood, Elladan whispered, "I thought you died."

Meeting his father's silver eyes, he explained, "When we found you here, not moving, lying in your blood, I thought you were dead."

Reaching for his son, Elrond said, "Elladan…"

Raising a hand the twin answered, "Nay, Adar. It is now just a memory, a bad one, but a memory, nonetheless. I will be fine."

Turning for his horse he added, "Now let us find my brothers."

He followed his son to the horses, mounted up and turned from the trail. Calling out to the others, Elrond said, "Come, let us find my sons."

Elrond led them down the lane, approximately 100 feet and turned off the path and into the forest, having no need to follow it to the river. He backtracked, following the trail of blood he left behind to the clearing, where the confrontation took place.

The trip was much quicker than Elrond remembered, must have something to do with having an arrow in his leg, he thought sarcastically. He vividly recalled the pain and his leg ached remembering it.

A short time later he led the party into the clearing. The elves dismounted and scouted around, looking amongst the tracks left by the men for any sign, to determine which direction the men had fled.

"Which way did they leave Lord Elrond?" asked Haldir innocently, having not yet looked at the tracks. He was given a brief synopsis of what happened in preparation for their departure but details were left out.

The elf lord sighed and replied, "I do not know. The men knocked me unconscious before they left."

"I am sorry, I did not know."

"No need to apologize," interrupted the older elf, seeing Haldir's embarrassment.

"Come let us search the clearing for any tracks," Elrond continued ending the awkward situation.

Relieved Haldir turned to search for any marks left by the men. He wanted to be the elf to find sign of the kind lord's son, so he walked to the edge of the clearing and began his search. A few minutes later he found what he was looking for.

"My Lords, I have found something," called the Lothlórien elf.

The other elves joined him and he showed them what he found, hoof prints leading from the clearing into the wilderness beyond.

"Good job, Haldir," said Glorfindel patting the other elf on the back.

"Hannon le," said Elrond.

Celeborn was grateful they would not linger here much longer, for he did not like the feel of the place. He could sense the evil that occurred there. He also wished to continue the search for his daerion. The longer they tarried in the clearing the further away the kidnappers got.

Turning and heading towards the horses, Celeborn called out, "Let us mount up and continue the pursuit."

Agreeing with the silver-haired elf lord everyone returned to the horses and mounted up. The elves followed the trail from the clearing and into the wilds beyond.

The group rode hard, following the trail left behind by the men, hoof prints in the dirt and broken limbs were the evidence of their passing. The kidnappers had ridden in great haste and made no effort to hide their trail. Having left Elrond for dead, they either thought they would not be followed or did not care if they were.

Foolish on their part, they made it extremely easy for the elves to pursue them. The rescue party could ride hard and not fear losing the trail, thus making very good time.

The kidnappers track brought them to the banks of the Bruinen and the edge of Imladris. The elves pulled up their mounts and stopped on the banks of the river, watching the water move past. The tracks went to the water's edge and stopped, the others had crossed at this point.

Lord Elrond knew they were leaving the relative safety of Imladris or what little safety the borders offered, for all the ugliness had happened within their boundaries. Someone had violated the peace and safety of his home, harmed him and took his son. There could be no peace in Imladris until one of its littlest residents returned, until hope was restored.

Sensing his friend's thoughts were drifting, Glorfindel prompted, "Shall we cross Brannon nín?"

"Aye," answered Elrond as he urged his horse forward into the water and the other followed. The spring thaw caused the mountain fed river to be cold and swift moving. The horses waded across; the surefooted animals never lost their footing on the rocky bottom and they made it across without incident.

Scrambling up the other bank, the horses came to a stop and they beheld the wilds beyond. It took only a few minutes to find the trail left by the men, it continued northwest, into Trollshaws. The elves were well aware of the dangers that lurked there.

"We must all be alert and ready," counseled Glorfindel, he wanted everyone to be prepared for anything. "Trouble could come from anywhere."

"Aye," added Cilinwё, "and not just from those we seek, evil resides in these woods."

Anxious to continue, Elladan said, "We will be, let us go on."

Sensing the party's impatience, Elrond raised an arm and waved them on, calling out, "Let us ride." They followed the tracks into the woods, the men again leaving a wide trail.

The elves continued to follow the tracks through the lush, green forest for a few more hours. The woodland, usually alive with the sounds of nature, were quiet, the animals upon hearing the large party of elves, dashed into their dens, long before the group reached them.

Celeborn's thoughts turned inward, what of Dírhael? Would the man return Estel or would there be a battle? And if there was a battle would he be ready? Lothlórien had known peace for a long time and he allowed others to defend it.

It had been long since Celeborn had been in a battle and he feared his skills had diminished. In his time he was a great warrior, very skilled and dangerous, he could make his sword sing, but was he still? He knew this trip would put those skills to the test.

The group rode on for a few more hours, not even stopping to rest. It was not until the sun started to set and painted the sky with yellows and oranges, and the landscape grew dim, did they consider respite.

Seeing the grim determination written in his friend's stature, Glorfindel sped up and rode beside him. "Brannon nín, we must stop."

"I do not desire to do so."

"We must, or risk losing the trail," urged Glorfindel.

Seeing Elrond's resistance starting to melt he added, "And the horses are tiring, if we wish to continue the pursuit, we must allow them to rest."

Frowning, he conceded the point saying, "Aye, you are right, meldir. Watch for a place to stop."

The party continued, Glorfindel looking for a likely place to rest. Just after dusk, as the trail became harder to follow, they rode upon a creek, with luscious grass growing on its banks, a prime location to rest, and care for their mounts.

As they rode up to the creek, Glorfindel said, "We can stop here, my lord."

"Aye," Elrond replied as he slowed his horse, dismounting on the creek's bank, the horse immediately lowered its head into the water and took a long, cool drink.

The other elves rode up, dismounted and they too allowed their horses to drink their fill. It had been a long ride. Each rider took his horse to the green grass, rubbed the animal down and allowed them to graze.

Glorfindel turned to preparing camp. Though they could bivouac under the stars, they would need a fire. The fire would provide warmth and allowed them to cook some food but it also offered protection from the evil things that came out in the darkness.

Taking charge, Glorfindel called out, "Haldir, prepare the fire. Elladan see what you can catch for dinner," and then added as warning, "but do not wander far and be wary of trolls."

The two younger elves nodded their heads and took off to do their tasks, knowing each individual must assist the group and no task was beneath them. Celeborn, Elrond, and Erestor sat on the creek's bank, whispering amongst them, as the blonde elf started scouting the location, checking the perimeter.

"May I be of assistance," asked Cilinwё.

"Hannon le, mellon nín, walk with me, I wish to check the outskirts."

The sword master and the balrog slayer quietly scouted the area, searching for locations to place guards. They would have to set shifts, each taking a turn watching. After checking the area to their satisfaction the two returned to camp.

A few minutes later Haldir returned with an armload of firewood, dropping it to the ground. Turning his attention to starting a fire, he arranged the wood, took a piece of flint from his pocket and after after striking it a few times was able to start a fire, coaxing it into flame.

Elladan next returned, with a brace of conies, wild potatoes, fresh herbs and berries. Holding up the fat rabbits he said, "I hope you are hungry."

"Only if you do not burn them," teased Haldir.

Indignant the twin replied, "I can cook."

Overhearing the conversation, Elrond added, "That is not how I remember it."

"Adar, no…," pleaded Elladan.

Laughing Elrond said, "The last time I hunted with ion nín, we went hungry."

Seeing his grandson start to squirm and turn red, Celeborn asked, "Oh, what happened?"

"It truly was not his fault our supplies were lost. The pack horse was spooked by a snake and took off into the night before any of us could stop them," recalled Elrond.

He continued, "We were not concerned, thinking we could live off what the land provided. Elrohir caught a brace of conies and challenged his brother to cook them, which Elladan accepted. He found herbs in the woods and tried to roast them over the fire."

Seeing the group's rapt attention Elrond said, "Everything appeared to be fine and the rabbits smelled good. We ate the rabbits, thinking they tasted a little strange but we were all hungry and ate every bite. Later that night we realized our mistake, something Elladan used on the rabbits gave us all food poisoning.

Laughing at the memory, he recalled, "We were all so sick! The next few days we only had the energy to vomit and curse Elladan's cooking. It was then we vowed never to eat his cooking again!"

Everyone laughed and the twin turned a bright red. "I can cook," he protested.

Coming to his grandson's rescue Celeborn said, "Come, daerion, I will help you and if they do not wish to eat our cooking then they can go hungry."

The two hurried off to prepare the rabbits and cook them. Laughing Glorfindel said, "I hope Celeborn knows what he is getting himself into."

"I do not think so, mellon nín, I do not think so," replied Elrond, trying to regain some composure. He hated to embarrass his son, but the mood needed to be lightened, he hoped the twin would understand.

As the rest of the group sat around the fire, relaxing and discussing strategy for their mission, Celeborn and Elladan prepared the meat for dinner. Despite the story and considering the supplies they brought with them, roasted coney was the best thing to prepare. The smell of cooking rabbit wafted to the group and their mouths began to water, they were hungry.

Erestor and Cilinwë sat to the edge of the group, having their own private conversation.

"Are you sure I am prepared for this?" Erestor asked the swords master. "It is has been a long time since I last saw battle."

"Your swords will proclaim your skill in battle, we have seen to that."

Erestor had taken up practicing with his swords, alone, the activity provided exercise and honed his skill with his blades. One day Cilinwë, after finishing instructing the twins, observed the advisor at the edge of the practice field, remove twin blades from their sheaths, and began training with his weapons. Impressed with Erestor's skill, Cilinwë asked to join him, and the advisor readily accepted. It became habit, the two trained, a few times each week, unobserved.

"Practice is different than battle Cilinwë, you are aware of that," said Erestor.

"True, but you are not an untested elf, you have seen battle, be it long ago. You have practiced your skills, the rest will return," assured the sword master.

"You will shock the others with your ability," added Cilinwë.

"Hannon le."

"I merely speak the truth."

The two rejoined the others in conversation, Erestor confident his skills would suffice. A short time later Celeborn informed them dinner was ready. The others took their plates from their packs and approached the fire. The roasted coney smelled delicious but they had their doubts, after all Elladan had assisted cooking it.

They filled their plates with meat, roasted potatoes and wild berries. Each elected to start with the berries and potatoes avoiding the rabbit.

"Well," asked an anxious Elladan, "How is it?"

"Um, the potatoes and berries are good ion nín," replied Elrond.

"Adar, not the potatoes, the rabbit!"

"I have not tried it yet."

"Adar…"

"All right, ion nín, I will be the first to brave it," joked Elrond.

Elrond nervously picked up a piece of meat, toying with it. His stomach had not forgotten the last time he ate Elladan's cooking. Slowly he put the rabbit in his mouth chewed and was pleasantly surprised, it was good.

The others watched the elf lord, checking for signs of poisoning. Noticing the attention he was getting Elrond smiled and informed them, "It is good," and seeing their doubting looks added, "Truly it is."

"I told you I could cook," said a smug Elladan.

"With assistance from your Daeradar," teased Haldir.

Reassured they tried the rabbit and found it to be surprisingly good. After congratulating the cooks, the group ate quietly, enjoying the company and the food.

After everyone finished, dishes were cleaned and the camp prepared for the evening. The group laid out their bedrolls and sat down to rest. The youngest Haldir and Elladan headed out for the first watch. Soon everybody was asleep, eyes glazed over in reverie. They had ridden hard and must arise early in the morning.

The night was quiet, the young ones shift passed without incident. Soon they woke Erestor and Cilinwë for their turn, Glorfindel and Celeborn would take the last watch. They decided to allow Elrond to sleep the whole night as he was still recovering from his wounds.

Through the darkness of the night the second shift passed as quietly as the first. All the wild creatures were settled in their lairs and nothing moved, only occasionally was heard the hoot of an owl. Soon they were waking the last shift. Hopefully their luck would hold and it would a peaceful night.

Alas, that was not to be…

Translation:

Avo osto, ion nín—Fear not, my son

Hannon le—Thank you

Ion nín—My son

Daerion—Grandson

Daeradar—Grandfather

Daernaneth—Grandmother

Brannon nín—My lord

Adar—Father

Meldir—Affectionate form of friend

Mellon nín—My friend


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I make no profit from my efforts and with the exception of original characters and plotlines the rest belongs to the Tolkien Estate. Sword Master, Cilinwё is on loan from my beta Ravenswing.

A/N: Thanks everyone for the great reviews, I love hearing from everyone.

**_The night was quiet, the young ones' shift passed without incident. Soon they woke Erestor and Cilinwë for their turnt, Glorfindel and Celeborn would take the last watch. They decided to allow Elrond to sleep the whole night as he was still recovering from his wounds._**

_**Through the darkness of the night the second shift passed as quietly as the first. All the wild creatures were settled in their lairs and nothing moved, only occasionally was heard the hoot of an owl. Soon they were waking the last shift. Hopefully their luck would hold and it would a peaceful night. **_

_**Alas, that was not to be…**_

**Chapter 16—Trolls **

As the darkness of night started to grey to morning, small trees fell and branches snapped, as the sounds of someone or something reached the ears of the guards. Heavy footfalls shook the ground and voices could be heard.

Glorfindel left his post to see what was coming through the forest. He silently made his way towards the voices and hid behind a tree. Suddenly he saw them, two trolls, bickering amongst them, as they made their way back to their den. The trolls were headed directly for their camp; this was a problem they did not need. The balrog slayer quietly slipped from his hiding spot and returned to the encampment.

He quietly approached Celeborn, the other elf asked, "What is it?"

"Torogs."

"We must wake the others," the silver-haired elf said.

"I will wake them, replied Glorfindel, as he stealthy slipped back to the center of camp.

Though he was loath to wake him, Glorfindel approached Elrond first. Kneeling next to the sleeping form and gently shaking a shoulder, he said, "Wake, Brannon nín, wake."

Groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the elf lord asked, "What is it?"

Whispering Glorfindel answered, "Torogs are coming."

The answer chased the rest of the sleepiness from the elf lord's mind and he sat up, listening. He heard the voices getting closer, trouble closing on them.

As he climbed from his bedroll, he advised his warrior, "Wake Erestor and Cilinwё, I shall wake Elladan and Haldir."

He crept quietly to his son's bedroll, touched his shoulder and whispered, "Ion nín, awaken."

Eyelids slowly began to flutter and Elladan looked into concerned silver eyes, "Adar, what is wrong."

One word was spoken, "Torogs," followed by, "I must wake Haldir." Elrond moved off and quickly woke the Lothlórien warrior.

Understanding quickly filled the twin's mind, and he swiftly moved from his bedroll and took up his sword, "What do we do," he asked, approaching the group of older elves.

Taking charge Elrond said, "Erestor, take Haldir and rejoin Celeborn at sentry positions. You shall be the outer perimeter. If a battle erupts, do not allow them to escape." The two elves said nothing, turned and promptly slipped into the darkness.

Saying to his trusted warriors, "Glorfindel, Cilinwё, Elladan we shall hide and hope they pass. If they do not, we shall make our stand here, together."

The four elves hid behind bushes and trees with their weapons at the ready, waiting for the trolls to pass. Trolls were not the brightest creatures, in fact they were quite dumb, but they were large and dangerous and this was their territory, they would defend it. The elves wanted to avoid a confrontation if possible.

They held their collective breaths as the two trolls entered the clearing, arguing about something.

"I wanted the last bite, orc tis not very good but I am still hungry," the slightly smaller troll told the larger one, punching him and stopping him in his tracks.

The large beast looked around, "Whad we 'av 'ere." Holding an arm out it stopped the smaller one, looking around, it saw the campsite.

"Someone's been 'ere," it said.

The larger beast lifted his nose to the air, sniffing, said, "Tis still 'ere, mayhaps we eat again." Sniffing the air again it added, "Tis stinkin' elves."

Knowing they could not avoid a confrontation, Glorfindel and Elrond stepped from their hiding spots, in front of the trolls, while Cilinwё and Elladan kept to the trees and circled around the monsters.

Drawing his sword from its sheath, and pointing at the ogres, Elrond said, "We wish you no harm, we just desire to pass."

Laughing the larger one said, "But we wana ta eat ya 'lil elf!"

With that the beast took the club he carried and swung at Elrond, who managed to jump aside, avoiding it. Seeing the battle start, a flurry of arrows, from the sentry positions, was released from the trees, striking the trolls, but barely piercing their tough hides. The two batted at the arrows like annoying flies.

Seeing their attention focused on the arrows, Glorfindel attacked the larger troll, while from behind Cilinwё did the same. Elrond and Elladan engaged the smaller of the two in the same manner. They danced around the trolls, avoiding their clubs and stabbing them with their swords. Spots of blood started to appear on the fiends, infuriating them.

Noticing how the elves dodged his club, the larger creature swung again, Glorfindel evaded it but was unable to avoid the punch that followed. The beast struck the golden warrior in the chest, knocking him against the tree, where he fell in a crumbled heap to the ground, unconscious.

"Gotcha!" triumphantly called the troll.

While in the trees, Erestor saw his friend fall, he cried out, "Glorfindel!"

The advisor dropped the bow, unsheathed his knives ready to aid his fallen friend, but Celeborn restrained him, not allowing him to enter the fray.

"We cannot. We must stay here," he told the frantic advisor.

"But I cannot just stay here," replied Erestor pulling away.

"We must do as Elrond asks.

Hearing his lord's name, the elf unwillingly acquiesced. Handing the bow back to Erestor, Celeborn said, "Come we can still help," and fired his own arrow.

While in the clearing, the smaller troll unsheathed an orc sword, taken from an earlier victim. It swung the club it held in one hand and wielded the sword with the other. Both Elrond and Elladan were able to avoid the club, dashing closer to stab the creature, causing a small amount of damage to its legs.

During one such advance, Elladan avoided the club and moved in to stab his adversary, the young elf misjudged the blade, the troll managed to stab the twin in the upper left arm. Elladan screamed out in pain, the monster saw he had wounded his prey and brought his club back around.

"Elladan, watch out!" cried Elrond, attempting to warn his son, while charging the beast.

Elrond was too late, and the ogre struck Elladan with the club, on the torso, knocking the air from his lungs and throwing him to the ground.

Seeing his grandson fall, Celeborn cried out, "Elladan!"

Turning he ordered Haldir to stay at the sentry position and continue firing arrows.

Looking at Erestor he said, "Come, we must help our family," and with an Elven war cry both elves leapt from the trees and joined the fight.

Looking at the fallen elves the larger beast reveled in triumph, taunting Cilinwё, it said, "We's 'onna 'et ya."

Unexpectedly Erestor answered, "Not if I can help it," twin blades glistening.

The aide charged the beast, dancing through the monsters defenses, slicing its legs open. Stunned by the new elf, the fiend could not stop the attack and Erestor began cutting him to ribbons.

Cilinwё saw his opening and the swords master charged the huge beast, circling around; he managed to get close to the creature. Suddenly Erestor opened a long gash on the troll's leg; it screamed in pain and went to a knee. Cilinwё brought his sword to bear and rammed it into the ogre's stomach, disemboweling it. With a cry, it grabbed its stomach and the elf twisted, attempting to inflict the most damage possible. As the beast started to fall, Cilinwё pulled his blade out and the torog fell to the ground, dead.

The two elves turned to assist their lord but Celeborn stopped them yelling out, "I will help Elrond, see to Glorfindel." The sword master and chief aide saw their companion's crumpled body and ran to check on him.

The smaller ogre saw his friend fall; enraged it fought harder. Elrond was surprised to hear his father-in-law's voice so close, looked and saw Celeborn running to assist him. They could talk about this later.

He smiled as the elder elf charged the beast, cutting it open wherever the sword could reach. Elrond ran at the beast and his blade cut the trolls hand from his arm. The beast cried out in pain, clutching its arm to his chest.

Terrified for his son and worried about his father-in-law, Elrond desired to end this. They both circled the beast looking for an opening.

Celeborn found it and ducked beneath the swing of the club, bringing him near the ogre's legs. The ancient elf lord, using all of his strength, attempted to cut the tendon in the monster's upper leg near the knee. Succeeding, he brought it down.

Celeborn leaped out of the way and with a battle cry Elrond charged the creature. He moved quickly dodging the club, sword held aloft; he sunk the blade into the ogre's chest and into his heart, stopping it. Elrond pulled his sword out and dodged out of the way, as the troll fell to the ground, dead.

"Elladan!" cried the elf lords in unison as they ran towards Elrond's fallen son.

Dan was struggling to sit up as they reached him. Both fell to their knees next to him and Elrond assisted him into a sitting position, as the healer in him started taking stock of his condition.

"Adar, I am fine," reassured Elladan.

Seeing his father's doubting look he added, "I only had the wind knocked from me."

"And this?" Elrond questioned, pointing toward the injured arm.

"Tis only a scratch."

"Hmph," was the healer's only reply, he knew that the wound was not just a scratch, the blade had pierced the arm, Elrond would have to see how deeply.

At that moment Haldir charged into the clearing and finding his lord uninjured, elected to stand vigil over everyone, watching for any more enemies who may come upon them.

"Only a scratch," queried a worried Celeborn.

"I am fine daeradar."

Ignoring the twin's response, the elf lord looked to his son-in-law and asked, "How is my daerion?"

"He claims he is fine but I will have to check him over," answered Elrond.

Frustrated with his elders ignoring him, Elladan pulled his arm from his father's grasp, causing pain to streak through the wound. He attempted to stand while saying, "I am fine."

Celeborn seized his grandson's shoulders, forcing him to sit back down. "Elladan, sit!" the elf lord commanded and in a gentle voice added, "Please, allow your Adar to look at you."

Assenting to his grandfather's request Elladan sat down and allowed his father to check his wounds. Doing a quick check Elrond felt his son's chest for signs of broken ribs or internal injuries. Satisfied, he shifted his attention to the wounded arm. After the way the twin had moved it, he did not think it was broken but he wanted to check. Elladan gasped in pain as his father felt around the wound checking for a broken bone.

"Díhena enni ion nín ."

"Just finish it," replied Elladan, through gritted teeth.

Elrond quickly finished his assessment, aside from having the wind knocked out of him, his son's only other injury was the stab wound, which had not broken the arm.

"I am done and your arm is not broken."

A sheen of sweat appeared on his brow, Elladan answered, "I told you I was fine."

Giving a small chuckle, Elrond turned to Celeborn and asked, "Can you watch him, I must see too Glorfindel?"

"Go ahead," answered Celeborn, before turning his attention to his grandson.

As he hurried off Elrond heard his father-in-law reprimand Elladan, "You scared me!"

He knelt down next to Erestor and Cilinwё, who were caring for the injured Glorfindel. Erestor, held Glorfindel, while he was tended by the sword master.

The counselor looked to the elf lord as he knelt down, fear for his friend clearly written on his face. Elrond was aware that the ancient elf and his seneschal were close friends. Although they constantly bickered, each considered the other family, as neither had any, other than Elrond's.

"Will he be well?" questioned Erestor.

"I will be, as soon as you allow me sit up," Glorfindel weakly answered for Elrond, as he struggled to sit up.

The elf lord gently laid a hand on Glorfindel's chest, pushing him back into Erestor's arms saying, "Allow me to examine you first."

Pushing Elrond's hands away he replied, "Truly, meldir, I am fine."

Exasperated, having heard _I am fine, _one too many times Elrond retorted, "Lay down, I will see for myself."

The healer looked into Glorfindel's blue eyes, checking for signs of concussion, since the elf had lost consciousness. He moved on, checking him for broken bones and signs of internal injuries, though all he found were bruises.

As the healer finished his examination, the balrog slayer retorted, "I told you I am fine."

Sitting back on his heels Elrond informed Glorfindel, "You are not _fine_, as you have a slight concussion, though only bruises and no broken bones."

"It could be worse."

Interrupting him an upset Erestor replied, "Aye, it could. You could be dead! Now listen to Elrond."

Chagrined by his friend's worry for him the injured warrior just lay back and waited for instruction from the healer.

Smiling at the exchange, Elrond said, "Just rest mellon nín. We will take care of every thing else."

To Erestor he added, "See he rests and does not try to help."

A fierce look of determination spread across Erestor's face and he said, "I will see to it Brannon nín."

Happy that his seneschal was in good hands, Elrond stood, walking a short distance away and called, "Cilinwё, Haldir come here."

"Yes, my lord, how can we help," answered Cilinwё, for both elves, as they approached.

"We must not linger here."

"Aye, my lord, all the blood may call other dark beasts."

Looking up at the graying sky, Elrond said, "Dawn is almost here, we shall break camp and leave."

"Aye my lord," replied Cilinwё, while Haldir said, "Aye, Lord Elrond."

"Cilinwё can you prepare all of the packs?"

"Aye, Brannon nín," as he left to do Elrond's bidding.

"Haldir can you go check on the horses, saddle them and then assist Cilinwё,"

"Yes, Lord Elrond."

The Lothlórien elf walked towards the place the horses roamed, calling them to him. He was thinking on all he had seen this night. He was impressed with Lord Elrond's abilities with a sword. He knew the elf as a great healer and heard it spoken that he was also a mighty warrior but until tonight he'd never witnessed those skills himself. Haldir had seen few elves move like that, and the battle cry after Elladan fell, scared even him! Lord Elrond truly was one of the mightiest elves in all Arda!

Elrond returned to his son, for he still needed to tend the arm wound. He found his son leaning against a tree, undergoing his grandfather's ministrations. He was relieved but almost laughed, when he heard Elladan complaining. His son would be fine if he could complain that loudly!

"Daeradar, enough, I will be fine."

"I will see to it," replied Celeborn, "Your daernaneth would kill me if I allowed anything to happen to you."

Seeing his son-in-law coming towards them, he added, "To either of you."

Throwing up his hands Elrond answered, "I am unharmed."

Celeborn smiled, "And keep it that way."

Kneeling down next to his son, Elrond said, "Now, let me see your arm."

The elf lord looked at his son's arm and was surprised, "What happened?"

Smiling Elladan said, "Daeradar already fixed it."

Looking into his father-in-law's eyes, Elrond saw the twinkle there and asked, "You took care of it?"

"Aye, I did."

"Hannon le."

"I cleaned it out, using some healing ability, sealed the wound and bandaged it. I do not believe it was poisoned but I would like to make some tea for him," informed Celeborn.

Concerned with his son's well being, he checked the wound and pleased with the dressing, Elrond replied, "We shall do that."

"Just lean back and rest ion nín, I shall bring you some tea," said Elrond, as he checked Elladan's forehead for fever.

"Adar," griped the twin, "I am fine."

"I will be the judge of that," said the healer, as he picked up his bag and stood up, "Quel esta ion nín, while I make the tea." Nodding, Elladan leaned back, rested his head on the tree and relaxed.

Elrond walked towards the fire, it had died down but the embers were still hot. The healer added firewood, stoked the coals and the fire flamed up. Taking a water skin, he filled a small pot with water and sat it next to the fire. When the water was hot, he added it and herbs to a mug, the steam wafting from the mug relaxed the ancient elf.

Returning to his son's side, he kneeled down and offered him the mug. Seeing Elladan's glazed over eyes, he realized his son had slipped into a light slumber. Though he did not wish too, the elf lord recognized the need to wake his son; he needed to drink the tea before they broke camp.

"Elladan, wake."

As his son's eyes lost their glaze and looked to his father, the healer added, "You need to drink this tea."

Tiredly taking the mug Elladan said, "Hannon le." He drank all of the tea without complaint, returned the mug to his father and laid his head back down.

Elrond took the mug and returned to the fire and made tea for Glorfindel. Moving to his seneschal's side, he knelt down and offered him the mug.

"Drink up mellon nín."

"Nay, I shall be fine," answered Glorfindel, as he pushed the mug back towards Elrond.

Not to be refused, Elrond sternly ordered, "You shall drink it."

"But…"

"No, drink it."

Recognizing defeat Glorfindel took the mug and sniffed the tea, "What is in it?"

"No sleeping herbs," at the warrior's doubting look he added, "You need to ride and cannot if you are falling from the saddle."

The golden elf put the mug to his lips and downed it. "Hannon le, Brannon nín."

"Ta nae seasamin."

"Now rest mellon nín, I shall take care of everything," said Elrond.

Returning to camp Elrond found that Cilinwё had packed all of the bags and with Haldir's help they were loading the packs onto the horses. Impressed Elrond said, "You have done a good job. We will be able to leave soon, Hannon le."

As the two elves finished loading the horses, Elrond turned his attention to the bodies of the trolls. He hated to leave them to rot, the smell of dying flesh would attract dark beasts and they would be a danger to anyone passing through. They needed to set them ablaze.

They would pull the bodies to the center of the glade, away from the trees. He would have the others help him gather some wood and prepare the bonfire, they would mount up and as they were leaving he would set them ablaze.

His gaze returned to the horses and he observed the two elves had the horses ready and gear packed.

Walking towards some trees he called, "Cilinwë, join me please."

The elf strode towards his lord, prepared to do his bidding, as he caught up with Elrond he asked, "Yes, Brannon nín?"

"We need to burn the bodies,"

"Yes, my lord."

"Can you pull them to the center of the clearing and prepare them to burn?"

"Aye," and after some thought Cilinwë added, "I will get Haldir to assist me. Will you get the others ready, Milord?"

Seeing the wisdom in the plan, Elrond said, "Hannon le, mellon nín" and left to tend the injured elves.

"Haldir, can you assist me," called Cilinwë. The elf finished what he was doing and went to assist the sword master and the two headed off to deal with the corpses. With some effort the elves pulled the two bodies together in the center of the dell. They gathered some wood and stacked it around the bodies. After the trolls were prepared for the inferno, Haldir and Cilinwё joined the others.

Elrond was thankful no one had sustained serious injury and they had come away with only cuts and bruises. Both injured elves were stubborn and refused any help mounting up, saying they were _fine_. The ancient elf just shook his head; he was coming to hate that word.

As the rest of the elves sat their mounts, they watched as Cilinwё set the bodies ablaze. They rode out of the clearing as the bodies burned. It was a large fire and could be seen for quite some distance.

The elves rode quietly, following the trail left by the men, once again finding it easy to follow. They rode steadily, only stopping occasionally to allow the horses and injured to rest, though to Elrond's chagrin, they claimed they were _fine_ and did not need special treatment.

The day passed, for a change, without incident. If not for the circumstances Elrond thought it may have been relaxing. It had been long since he had been away from Imladris and all of the affairs of state that demanded his time. He would have enjoyed the chance to spend time with his family, if not for reason that brought them here.

The day was long and they had made good time but soon evening encroached and the sun started to set. None yearned to stop, something did not feel right, the trees warned of danger, of something near.

Elladan rode next to his father, "Do you feel it Adar, something is not right," he asked.

"I do ion nín, but I know not what it is."

They cautiously rode on, each trying to sense what was wrong.

"Blood, I smell blood," whispered Elrond.

"Adar?" questioned Elladan.

"Smell the wind…I smell blood!"

"I smell it Adar…,"

They warily rode closer to the area from which the smell seemed to emanate, uncertain of what they may find.

"Adar! Elrohir and Legolas' horses," said Elladan as he pointed at two horses, in some bushes, directly ahead them.

What was his son's horse doing alone and where was his son? What had become of him and where was Legolas? Fear for his son seized his heart as he thought of the smell on the wind and the danger they also sensed. Would he lose another son?

The horses started towards the scent of familiar stable mates, Glorfindel picked up their reins and the horses trailed along behind him.

"We need to find them," said Elladan, worry for his brother evident in his voice.

"We will," reassured Elrond.

Their dread seemed to rise with each step the horses took, each was frightened of what they would find. "Please, let them be all right," prayed Elrond. He did not wish to lose a son, nor tell Thranduil he had lost his.

As they entered a clearing the scene he beheld shook Elrond to his very soul. It was a spectacle that would stay with him until he sailed, maybe longer. He stopped his horse, unable to say anything.

Elrond saw Elrohir knelt next to the body of a dead warg, his head hanging in sorrow, tears running down his cheeks, blood stained the left side of his tunic, pain and sorrow radiated from him. Blood pooled around the warg and flowed away in little rivers, staining the ground. He next saw something blonde lying on the ground next to his son. It was Legolas! He was underneath the warg and the only part of him visible was his head.

"No," whispered Elrond, tears forming in his eyes, fearing they were too late. Not Legolas, not Thranduil's only son. Oh, Vala, how could he ever console Thranduil?

Elladan rode up next to his father, unable to believe what his eyes told him.

"ELROHIR!"…

Translations:

Torogs—Trolls

Adar—Father

Ion nín—my son

Hannon le—Thank you

Brannon nín—My lord

Daeradar—Grandfather

Daerion—Grandson

Díhena enni ion nín—Forgive me my son

Daernaneth—Grandmother

Mellon nín—My friend

Quel esta—Rest well

Ta nae seasamin—It is my pleasure


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This world belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. The original storyline and original characters, with exception of Cilinwë, who belongs to Ravenswing, belong to me. Alas I do this for enjoyment and do not profit from my efforts.

_**Previously:**_

_**Elrond saw Elrohir knelt next to the body of a dead warg, his head hanging in sorrow, tears running down his cheeks, blood stained the left side of his tunic, pain and sorrow radiated from him. Blood pooled around the warg and flowed away in little rivers, staining the ground. He next saw something blonde lying on the ground next to his son. It was Legolas! He was underneath the warg and the only part of him visible was his head.**_

"_**No," whispered Elrond, tears forming in his eyes, fearing they were too late. Not Legolas, not Thranduil's only son. Oh, Vala, how could he ever console Thranduil?**_

_**Elladan rode up next to his father, unable to believe what his eyes told him.**_

"_**ELROHIR!"…**_

Chapter 17—Discovery

Stillness filled the glade, nothing and no one moved. Neither of the fallen elves stirred and neither appeared to breathe. The pain and sadness filled the dell and permeated the air, making its way into their hearts.

Forcing his way past the others, Elladan jumped from his horse's back before the animal had even stopped. Fear filled his heart, for his brother and for their best friend. Why had Elrohir not seen them? What had happened?

Elladan ran to his brother's side, dropped to his knees and asked, "Ro?"

When Elrohir did not look at him he tenderly touched his shoulder and when that failed to get his brother's attention, he gently grasped his chin, lifted his head and looked into the face that mirrored his own.

Gently stroking Elrohir's cheek, Elladan said, "Ro it is Dan. I am here, my brother."

Tears slowly fell from Elrohir's grey eyes. He finally looked into his brother's face and recognition filtered into the injured elf's mind.

"Dan!" said Elrohir, as he fell into his brother's loving embrace. Elladan gently hugged his brother, offering comfort and soothing words.

The young elf suddenly sat up and remembering Legolas' predicament said, "We must help him." Elrohir pulled away from his brother's hold and frantically struggled to remove the dead warg from Legolas' body.

Seeing his Ro's panicked effort, Elladan said, "Allow me to help brother," and he added his shoulder to the dead creature.

Elrond and the others quietly dismounted from their horses and walked towards his sons, standing discreetly behind them and watching as his eldest comforted his brother. As Elrohir started to struggle to remove the dead corpse from his fallen friend's body he walked up behind him and touched him on the shoulder, saying "Ion nín, allow me."

Stepping up beside Elrond Cilinwё said, "Nay milord, you are still injured, allow me."

Elrohir moved aside and allowed the sword master to assist Elladan. As they started pushing, Haldir joined them and with little effort they removed the disgusting creature from Legolas' body. Elrond sat next to the fallen elf andbegan checking him over. Celeborn joined his grandsons, holding each, offering his comfort and support.

Concerned for their friend, the twins silently watched their father. They noted the grim look on his face and waited quietly as he laid his head near Legolas' chest, listening for a heartbeat and grasped one wrist checking for a pulse. Elrond sighed and shook his head as he sat up.

Alarmed Elladan asked, "Adar, does he yet live?"

The healer looked down unable to meet his sons' imploring eyes, rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighed and finally looked at his sons, distress, clearly etched upon his features.

"Aye, my sons he lives, but he is still in peril." Keeping a hand lightly on the elf's chest, and turning to those around him, commanded, "Erestor, bring me my healing herbs."

Erestor rushed to the horses, grabbed the appropriate bag and returned to his lord's side. He knelt down and handed the bag to Elrond.

Whispering his chief aide asked, "How is he gwador?"

The ancient healer just looked into his dear friend's eyes, and saying nothing turned back to his charge. Implicitly understanding Elrond's unspoken thoughts, Erestor sat back.

Lightly touching Elrond's arm Erestor said, "Milord, we cannot linger here."

Sighing, Elrond answered, "I realize this but I must stabilize him before we continue," And pointing towards the warg bodies added, "Can you see to those?"

"Aye, meldir."

Nodding, Elrond turned his formidable attention to the injured Legolas and set to work.

A moan could be heard slipping from Elrond's lips as he took in the ghastly condition of Legolas' torn chest. Under his breath the healer said, "Anna enni bellas an nesta sen beren maethor."

Erestor silently stood up, and motioned to the others to come with him. He asked, "I need some help with the corpses."

Glorfindel started to step forward but was halted by the chief aide's next comment, "Nay, not you, you are injured. Cilinwё, Haldir I could use your assistance."

Ignoring the comment Glorfindel followed too and joined the other two at Erestor's side. Cilinwё said, "Think nothing more of it, we shall take care of it."

"I am afraid we need another fire," Erestor sarcastically replied.

"We will see to it," answered Cilinwё, before adding, "Will you assist Lord Elrond?"

"Aye," said the chief aide, who joined by Glorfindel, returned to Elrond's side.

"Come Haldir, let us swiftly dispense with this horrid task," stated Cilinwё, clasping Haldir's arm and leading him towards the bodies.

The duo hurried towards the wargs, pulling the larger beast away from Elrond and Legolas, into the center of the glade, away from the trees. Then they turned their attention to the smaller creature, quickly dragging it near the larger fiend.

"I will find some wood," said Haldir, while quickly walking to a stand of trees.

A few minutes later he returned with a faggot of wood and dropped it on the ground near the fallen bodies of the fell beasts. After a few trips, with Cilinwё's assistance, he positioned the wood around the corpses, preparing them for the blaze.

After finishing the pair stood and rejoined the others, who now stood behind the twins, and watched Elrond's ministrations with bated breath. Both prayed to the Vala that Legolas would be fine.

Elrond's attention was not disturbed from his task. Legolas still lived and he wished to keep it that way. He gently pulled the tattered doublet from the elf's chest, seeing the shredded flesh, caused by the warg's claws. Bleeding, oozing welts and scratches criss-crossed his chest, dirt crusted the wounds, setting the stage for infection.

Closing his eyes, shaking his head the healer worried for his charge. The wounds on his chest were dangerous and could be deadly. Elrond was positive he would find more wounds on Legolas' body.

Using a knife he cut the remains of the doublet from the prince's body and threw it aside. Never turning from his task, Elrond commanded, "Nen."

Glorfindel hastily retrieved a waterskin from his saddle and returned to his lord. Attempting to get the healer's attention he said, "Water milord."

Taking the offered water Elrond said, "Hannon le," and returned to his task.

After working with the healer for many millennia, Glorfindel foresaw his lord's need, started a small fire and heated some water.

As the water heated, the healer poured water over the wounds, irrigating them. Dirt mingled with the water as it flowed down the young elf's chest and on to the ground. Still not pleased with the results, Elrond tried to scrub the dirt from the wound, causing the unconscious elf to stiffen, cry out and attempt to push the pain causing annoyance from him.

Lightly holding the elf's shoulders, Elrond leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Sedho, hodo, brêg maethor."

After a minute of soft elvish whispered to him and persuasion from Elrond, Legolas quieted and allowed the healer to continue. The ancient elf took some of the heated water, used henbane as an anesthetic, some shaved soapwort root as a cleanser, and a cloth and scrubbed the grime from the wound, periodically using some water from the waterskin to wash the dirt away.

As Elrond cared for Legolas, Celeborn turned his attention to his grandson, "Elrohir, where are you hurt?"

"Daeradar, I am fine."

Celeborn sighed, now understanding Elrond's frustration, saying, "Nay, you are not daerion, now tell me where you are injured?"

Looking at his grandfather, Elrohir saw the fear written in his posture, "My shoulder, but Legolas treated it."

"I will look at it."

Celeborn gently opened Elrohir's shirt and saw the bloody bandages. Scowling, with Elladan's help, he took off the younger twin's shirt. The elder elf took a knife from his boot and cut away the bloody bandages. The scowl deepened as he looked upon the filthy shoulder wound.

The first thought to flash through Celeborn's mind was, "They did not even clean it!" and the next was "Oh Eru, it goes all the way through."

Distress, radiated from Celeborn, reading his thoughts Elrohir said, "We did not have any supplies, let alone time."

His grandfather said nothing but called, "Glorfindel nen,"

The elf heard his name called and brought the water to Celeborn. As he handed the skin to the ancient elf, Glorfindel looked at Elrohir's shoulder, frowned and said, "I will bring you some herbs."

Nodding Celeborn turned back to the task in front of him. Taking the waterskin he tried to rinse the dirt from the wound. Frustrated he waited for Glorfindel to return with the supplies. The blonde elf returned with the bags and sat them next to the elf lord, who nodded his thanks.

Taking a cloth, disinfectant and hot water, Celeborn scrubbed the dirt from the wounds, both sides. Sweat beaded on Elrohir's forehead, and he clenched his brother's hand in support. It took several minutes for his grandfather to clean out the wound. The ancient healer reached into the bag and took out some dried, powdered elm, to assist with pain and to fight infection.

The elf lord placed a hand on each side of Elrohir's shoulder; each hand warmed, glowed and transferred healing power to the injury. Sensing the tension draining from his grandson, Celeborn opened his eyes and checked the wound. While still open and painful, he could tell the healing process had started. He added the crushed roots and flowers from the arnica plant to the wound and bandaged it. Elrohir sagged against his brother in relief.

Meanwhile, Elrond continued cleaning the wounds on Legolas' chest. It took several minutes to clean out all the dirt and grime. After cleaning out the last of the dirt, Elrond reached into his bag and removed several herbs, fig and fox's clote among them, and applied them to the wounds. He hoped the herbs would fight any infection that may set into the wound.

Closing his eyes Elrond turned his focus inward and gently laid his hands on the elf's torn chest. A soft glow emanated from his hands, a faint heat could be felt, and the wounds slowly began to close.

As the light began to dim and fade, Elrond sat back drawing a deep cleansing breath. Opening his eyes he quickly appraised his handiwork. Although a few of the wounds had started to close, most were still open and raw. Sighing, Elrond took a needle and thread and went to work stitching the deepest wounds closed.

It took quite a while of concentrated work to close the wounds on Legolas' chest. As he finished, Elrond sat back, wiped the sweat from his brow and continued his work. He withdrew more herbs from his bag. Mixing water with common comfrey and mallow, he created a poultice, applied it to the wounds and tenderly bandaged Legolas' chest.

He next turned his attention to checking for any other injuries the prince may have. Starting at his head, Elrond gently worked his way down, feeling for any broken bones. Not finding any, he returned to Legolas' head. He checked for a concussion and was relieved not to find one, only a lump on the back of the head, as he struck it on the ground when the warg crashed into him.

Next he found the arrow gash to the arm. Not satisfied with the appearance of the wound, Elrond cleaned it out. It took several minutes of work, scrubbing the dirt out, adding yarrow, before applying healing power, to nudge it towards healing. Finally he applied a clean bandage.

Satisfied he had done all he could for Legolas he leaned back, nearing exhaustion. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, Elrond attempted to quiet his thoughts and regain his strength.

Not much time passed before Elrond turned his attention to his injured son, saying, "Elrohir, let me see to your wounds."

"Adar, I am fine."

Shaking his head, Elrond wanted to scream, how he hated that word, _fine. _If he never heard that word again it would be too soon.His son was definitely not _fine _and he would see to him.

"You are not _fine_," Elrond retorted, "and I will be the judge of who is _fine_!"

Frustrated Elrohir attempted to close his doublet and deflect his father's hands, saying, "Truly Adar, it is fine for now. Daeradar saw to it."

Realizing he was allowing the strain of the moment and his tiredness get the best of him, Elrond reined in his emotions, and said, "Díhena enni ion nín." Elrond leaned back and relaxed.

Standing, Celeborn offered Elrond a hand. Sighing he clasped the offered hand and the older elf pulled him up. The healer looked his father-in-law in the eyes and said, "I am in your debt, this is the second time you have cared for my sons."

"You owe me nothing, I am their daeradar and I love them too."

Nodding his head, Elrond returned his attention to Legolas, who was still unconscious. He knelt to pick up the young elf. Elladan helped Elrohir stand and the two started towards the horses, the older twin's arm around the waist of his brother.

Seeing his son-in-law's exhaustion, Celeborn walked over and said, "Allow me, ion nín," and bent down and picked up the unconscious form of Legolas.

"Thank you."

Elrond picked up his bag, and walked beside Celeborn as they started for the horses. They were approached by Glorfindel who asked, "Allow me to take the bag Brannon nín."

Nodding the healer allowed his seneschal to take the bag and pick up the waterskin and the three continued towards the horses.

Seeing his master coming, the faithful steed knelt allowing Celeborn to easily mount with his burden. The ancient elf settled Legolas in front of him. Grabbing his mantle from his pack, he wrapped it around the prince.

Mounting his horse, Elrond told Celeborn, "I could take him."

"Nay, I will take him, you are exhausted."

Sitting his steed, Elrond saw Elrohir about to mount his horse. Calling out, Elrond said, "No Elrohir, you need to ride with someone."

The warrior's pride bruised, he angrily replied, "Adar, I am fine."

Not desiring to upset his wounded son, Elrond regained control of his anxiety, approached Elrohir, looked him in the eyes and said, "Please, Elrohir. You are injured, tired and weak." Finding his son's resistance melting he added, "For me?"

"Aye, Adar for you," answered Elrohir before turning to his brother's steed. Elladan helped him up, settled his twin in front of him and wrapped an arm around him, he could feel his brother relax and sag against him.

Elladan was relieved that Elrohir was riding with him. He saw the poor, bedraggled condition his brother was in and he worried his sibling would not be able to stay in the saddle. He could feel his twin's pain through the bond they shared.

Satisfied, Elrond turned his attention to everyone else and found them all mounted and ready to leave.

"We are ready," said Glorfindel.

"Set them ablaze Cilinwё," said Elrond.

"Aye milord," answered the sword master as he dismounted, went to the bodies and set them afire. He returned to his horse and rejoined the party.

For a minute Elrond watched the bodies burn, a stern look on his face. He silently vowed to find those that caused all this unnecessary pain. Turning his steed, he rode from the glen.

The party rode a short distance down the path before coming upon the pile of smoldering orc remains. Blood splattered the ground and it was obvious a battle had taken place here.

Lord Elrond realized more happened to Legolas and Elrohir than he knew about. He swore to himself he would find out the rest of the story later. Currently they could not afford the time, it was almost nightfall, and he wanted to put distance between them and the scenes of battle. Giving Elrohir a look that said, "we will talk about this later," he continued to follow the path and the trail the kidnappers left.

They rode on until after nightfall, until all sagged with fatigue, none more so than Elrohir who had fallen into a fitful slumber in front of his brother. At one point the only thing keeping him from a nasty fall was Elladan's hold. Elrond knew he could not push the injured elves any further.

Calling out Elrond said, "Glorfindel, we must stop."

"Aye I will find a spot."

The balrog slayer started looking for the appropriate place to stop, possibly with trees and grass. He did not care to be caught out in the open and it would be good if the horses could graze.

After traveling a little further down the trail, he found just the spot he was looking for, trees with a nearby patch of grass and a small creek. "We can stop here," Glorfindel shouted.

As they reached the trees, the riders stopped the horses and looked around. Dismounting and approaching his lord's horse Haldir said, "Allow me to help," as he reached up for Legolas' still form.

"Hannon le," replied Celeborn as he handed Legolas to Haldir and dismounted himself.

"I will find him a place to rest," said the Lothlórien warrior, as he walked towards the spot the others were setting up as camp.

Elladan helped his brother down and Elrohir stood next to the horse, leaning against the animal for balance, until Elladan could get down. Elrohir's horse, who had been trailing behind, came up to his master and nuzzled the elf, offering his comfort. The young elf absent-mindedly stroked the horse's nose.

It was then he saw the sword secured to his saddle, hisfather's sword, Hadhafang. He had found it near the river, strapped it to his saddle and brought it with him. It was time to return the blade to its owner. Elrohir carefully moved to his horse, rested a hand on the saddle and pulled Hadhafang from the bindings.

Seeing what his brother was doing Elladan approached, "Help me return this to Adar," said Elrohir, holding their father's sword.

The older twin wrapped an arm around his brother's waist and assisted him. They found a place near Legolas and Elladan insisted he sit down and rest, saying, "Take it easy and relax, 'Ro. I will find Adar."

Elrohir sat next to the prince, who was still unconscious, and told his brother, "Go, I will be fine."

"I will find him as quickly as possible."

Elladan hurried off and returned a short time later with their father. He had not told Elrond what was going on, only that Elrohir wanted him.

As Elrond dealt with the injured elves, Celeborn oversaw camp preparations. He had Elladan and Haldir unsaddle the horses and set up camp. Erestor started a fire and used some food in their packs to prepare a meal. Glorfindel and Cilinwё checked their perimeter and set up sentry positions. Cilinwё stood guard as Glorfindel returned to camp and assisted setting up camp. Celeborn knew while on the trail, no task was beneath him, and he refilled the waterskins.

The bedrolls were laid out. Elrohir and Legolas were already lying near each other, closest to the fire, and it was decided to leave them there. Elrond and Celeborn's bedrolls were laid together on the opposite side of the fire. Bedrolls were put on either side of the lords' bedrolls, between them and the injured elves, forming a defensive circle, and giving them protection on both sides. The seventh and last bedroll, as two would be on sentry duty at night, was put near the injured elves protecting them.

The healer approached his son, curiosity, anxiety and worry evident in his posture. He sat next to his son on the pallet.

Concerned, Elrond asked, "What is wrong, Elrohir?"

"I believe you lost this," said Elrohir, taking Hadhafang from beside him and handing it to his father.

Elrond was speechless. He had not expected to see his sword again, at least not here or now. He had forgotten it near the river and believed it was lost or at best misplaced and he would have to wait until later to search for it.

He tenderly took his sword from Elrohir's grasp and softly said, "I despaired of ever seeing this again." Emotion overcoming him, Elrond stopped, regained control before continuing, "You know how much this sword means to me…"

Tears forming in his eyes Elrohir answered, "Ta nae seasamin Adar."

The healer just sat and gazed at his son, looking into his grey eyes, trying to convey all the appreciation that was in his heart, finally reaching out and touching his son's cheek.

"I am forever in your debt," Elrond told the twin. Elrohir could see the feelings passing across his father's face. He knew how much the sword meant to his father, and how much was being left unsaid.

Taking the sword, Elrond told Elrohir, "Rest now, you have been through much this day"

Feeling his fatigue he allowed his father to lay him down on the bedroll before saying, "Adar I must tell you about the orcs."

"Later Elrohir, rest now."

As Elrond stood and walked away, Celeborn approached him and asked, "How is Elrohir?"

"He is resting."

"Good, I was worried about him," said Celeborn.

"Aye, so was I." Looking at Celeborn, he confided, "When we found him, I was terrified, I can not lose another son."

Trying to comfort his son-in-law, "We found him in time; he is going to be fine."

"Praise Elbereth, but what about Estel?"

Grim determination in his voice Celeborn answered, "We will find him too."

They stood quietly together before Celeborn saw Hadhafang and changing the subject asked, "Where did you get your sword."

"Elrohir found it near the river and brought it with him," answered Elrond, removing the other sword from his scabbard and putting Hadhafang in its rightful place.

"It is good to see the blade back where it belongs," said Glorfindel, joining his lord.

"I will take the extra," added the balrog slayer, reaching out and taking the extra sword from Elrond.

"Come, Erestor prepared dinner and will be upset if we let it get cold," stated Glorfindel.

The three elf lords joined the group near the fire. Glorfindel put the extra blade with some packs before asking Erestor, "What is for dinner?"

"Venison soup, bread and nut meats," answered the chief aide.

Leaning over the pot, Glorfindel took a deep whiff, and said, "It smells delicious."

Erestor tipped his head in acknowledgement and helped ladle out the soup to the hungry elves. Elladan took an extra bowl and joined his brother, making sure the wounded elf ate. Everyone else sat down and quickly ate the food given them. It had been a long day and they were ravenous.

Raising the spoon to his lips, Glorfindel sipped his soup and looked at Erestor and said, "You handled your swords well today."

"Aye, you are highly skilled, and gifted," supplied Haldir.

Glorfindel added, "I did not know you kept up your skills."

"I practice with Cilinwё. It is good exercise,' answered Erestor.

"You are greatly talented gwador," praised Glorfindel.

Embarrassed Erestor said nothing. Cilinwё smiled, happy for his friend. He knew Erestor deserved the praise; he had worked hard to maintain his skills.

As the others finished their meal and sat on the other side of the fire talking, Elrond made a couple mugs of tea and rejoined the twins and Legolas. He was happy to see Elrohir had eaten everything his brother brought him. Sitting down, he handed the wounded elf a mug of tea, spiked with sweet cicely, a common cure for sleeplessness. Elrohir sniffed, uncertain what was in it.

Smiling, knowing he had indeed put sleeping herbs in it, Elrond said, "Just drink it, you need the rest."

"And before you say it, you are not fine."

Holding the warm mug between both hands, Elrohir answered, "I will Adar but first, the orcs."

"You need your rest, it can wait until later."

Elrohir continued, "Adar," unable to meet his father's gaze he looked down and said, "I saw Estel."

The statement surprised him, he knew his son had confronted orcs but he did not know about Estel. Reassuring his son, he asked in a gentle voice, "Where, when? Tell me what happened."

"When we battled the orcs, the men were there too and Estel was in a tree and he called out to me."

"And?" prompted Elrond.

"The battle shifted and I was cut off from him. He climbed down from the tree and attempted to reach my side," said Elrohir.

Still hearing his brother's screams Elrohir continued, "One of the kidnappers cut him off, picked him up, put him on a horse and rode from the clearing," looking down the twin added, "I can still hear him screaming my name."

Wanting to comfort his son Elrond said, "You did all you could. It is not your fault Elrohir."

"I should have stopped the men. I should not have allowed them to take my gwador."

"There was nothing you could do," the elf reiterated.

A soft voice, from beside Elrond added, "Listen to him, your adar is right."

Startled to find the prince conscious it took Elrond a minute to admonish, "You should rest, young one."

"I am fine," said Legolas.

The ancient healer just groaned and vowed to explain, at a later date, just what constituted _fine_. "Nay you are not," said Elrond.

Recognizing his own weakness, Legolas realized the healer was right and gave up the argument but still wished to comfort his friend saying, "You were injured, and the men deserted us. Do not dwell on it."

Closing his eyes and taking a breath, Elrohir endeavored to believe his friend. He blamed himself and until his tithen gwador was safe he would believe it was his fault.

"We will find him," declared Elrond, fire in his eyes.

The healer turned to Legolas commenting, "Now, since you are finally with us, let me check your injuries," and to Elladan added, "Could you get Legolas some soup?"

With a swift, "Aye Adar," the twin hurriedly stood and left to get the soup,

Knowing there was nothing he could do about it; Legolas lay back and endured the healer's attention. Elrond checked the stitches in the prince's chest, pleased with how they looked, he added more herbs. Next, he turned his attention to the arrow wound, removing the bandage and poultice. Satisfied with how it was slowly healing, he reapplied the herbs and bandages.

Elrond informed Legolas, "The wounds heal well. I will take the stitches out before we leave in the morning."

As he finished his examination and helped the prince into a comfortable position, Elladan returned with a bowl of soup and handed it to the injured prince.

Legolas sat quietly ate his bowl of soup. As he finished Elrond handed him the other mug of tea. He also sniffed knowing the healer's tendency of sneaking in sleeping herbs.

"Does no one trust my tea?" asked Elrond.

All of the young elves smiled and Elladan answered for them, "We just know you too well Adar."

Smiling himself Elrond said, "Just drink the tea and do not worry about what is in it."

The two in question sipped their warm tea, relaxing. After a few sips both elves slipped into a healing slumber. Elrond took the mugs and returned to the fire.

"How are they?" asked Celeborn.

"They will live."

"Good, Legolas had us all worried."

"Aye," replied the healer, sitting down next to the fire and massaging his temples, before continuing, "When I first saw him…I did not know what I was going to tell Thranduil."

Shaking his head Celeborn commiserated, "That would have been hard, and his Adar would have been inconsolable."

The two sat quietly together, thinking of all that had happened. Finally Celeborn said, "We should send them back," at Elrond's quizzical look he added, "Legolas and Elrohir"

When his son-in-law said nothing, he added, "Elladan could accompany them."

While a tempting idea Elrond knew it would never work and informed Celeborn, "They will never agree to go back, not with their tithen gwador out there.

"You could force them."

"I could try but knowing my sons and Legolas, they would just follow."

Having quietly walked up behind his father and grandfather and overheard the conversation Elladan agreed and forcefully said, "He is right daeradar we will not turn back."

Celeborn shook his head and recognized when he was outnumbered. He did not like the idea of his injured grandson and Legolas continuing but knew there was not much he could do about it. He would just have to watch out for them.

"Did you need something Elladan?" asked Elrond.

"Nay, Adar. Elrohir and Legolas are resting comfortably and I thought I would join in the conversation."

"You also were injured recently and need to rest," added the healer, "I could make you some tea."

"No thank you Adar, I will rest without it."

Everyone present smiled, for they knew Elrond would have drugged his son, thinking it was for his own good.

Referring to Elladan, Elrond said, "Rest now, it will be a long ride tomorrow." Taking his father's advice Elladan returned to his bedroll, near his brother, and promptly fell asleep.

"I will take the first watch," said Elrond, watching for a reaction from everyone else, for he knew they had purposely tried to let him sleep the night before.

Knowing better than to argue with his lord Glorfindel said, "I will stand the first watch with you, Milord."

"You will do no such thing," said an angry Erestor, "You were injured and need to rest, I will stand the first watch."

Elrond smirked at this, not many elves could talk so to the mighty balrog slayer and live to tell about it.

Seeing Elrond's smirk, Celeborn informed his son-in-law, "You shall not stand watch either, you are exhausted and injured too."

Elrond looked at Celeborn, opening his mouth to argue but saw the stern look on the elder's face that brooked no argument.

"I am fine," insisted Glorfindel.

No one listened to him, and Celeborn said, "Haldir and I will take the second watch."

"But who will stand first watch with Erestor?" asked Elrond.

"I can stand first watch with Erestor and second watch with my Lord Celeborn," answered Haldir.

"I will take the last watch," said Cilinwё.

After last night Elrond did not want anyone standing watch alone and told Cilinwё, "Not alone."

Seeing his opportunity Glorfindel said, "I will stand watch with Cilinwё."

Before Erestor could protest Celeborn said, "I will stand two watches, I do not mind."

"I am fine and perfectly able to stand watch," protested the balrog slayer.

Elrond put an end to the discussion saying, "It is agreed then…Erestor and Haldir will take first watch, followed by Haldir and Celeborn, and then Celeborn will sentry with Cilinwe."

Glorfindel was not pleased with the solution but agreed saying, "Aye, milord."

As everyone laid down to rest, Haldir and Erestor headed out to stand their watch. Both hoped the night passed peacefully, all could use the rest. The night was quiet and both elves were lost in thought, time flew by and it was time to wake Celeborn.

Erestor woke Celeborn who asked, "Has it been quiet?"

"Aye, nothing more menacing than a chirping cricket."

"Good, we do not need another battle tonight," replied Celeborn as Erestor crawled into his bedroll.

The second shift passed quietly as the first, and Haldir awoke Cilinwё for the last shift with Celeborn. The sword master was sure he could have stood watch alone but he was not going to gainsay his lord.

The last shift passed and nothing significant occurred. The sun was just making an appearance in the east, as the party awoke and stretched. Each had a good night's sleep and each was feeling better.

Legolas awoke before the gwanún. He stiffly stood, his chest aching from the wounds the wargs gave him. He gingerly walked towards the fire, joining the others.

Elrond observed him and took note of the pain in the young elf's stance and said, "I could give you something for that."

"I am fine," replied Legolas, a small smile on his face.

"Someday I will teach all of you what _fine_ truly means."

Elrond squatted, stoked the embers and added some firewood. Although they could have a cold break of fast, he wanted to make tea for the injured elves, Legolas and Elrohir in particular. It was going to be a hard ride and he wanted them to keep up.

Motioning to a spot next to him, Elrond said, "Come sit down and I will remove the stitches."

Legolas sat down next to the Elrond and said nothing as the elf lord, opened his tunic. Elrond gingerly opened the bandages and was pleased to find the wounds appeared to be healing well.

"I will take the stitches out now, do you need something for the pain?" he asked the young elf.

Legolas just shook his head, closed his eyes and waited for Elrond to begin. _"Elflings"_ thought Elrond, always having to prove something, He took out his scalpel and removed the stitches. After a few minutes work, he removed them all, applied some dried yarrow and a light bandage.

"I will make you something for the pain and you will drink it," Elrond informed Legolas, in a lordly tone.

"Aye," meekly answered the prince.

As the healer got his herbs and went about making the tea, the rest of the camp awoke and started preparing to leave. Haldir, who had set snares during the night, roasted the rabbits he caught in them. He included some berries he found and bread from his packs. Elrond finished preparing the tea, the food was ready.

The group sat down and Elrond handed out three mugs of tea, one each to Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas. The three just stared at their mugs and continued eating their food, avoiding the tea.

Seeing that no one was going to drink the tea, he reassured them, "I did not put sleeping herbs in it, only painkillers and something to fight infection."

Reassured the young elves drank the tea and finished the meal. They cleaned up and packed their bedrolls. The horses were saddled and soon it was time to leave.

They all mounted and waited to ride. Elrond looked at the group assembled before him. They were now nine strong, nine mighty warriors, a force to be reckoned with. Nothing would stand in their way, they would find Estel and if anyone hurt him…Elrond did not like to think what he would do to the offender.

"Let us continue the chase," called Elrond.

He turned his horse, followed Glorfindel and galloped down the path…

Translation:

Anna enni bellas an nesta sen beren maethor-- Give to me strength to heal this bold warrior

Nen—water

Gainsay—contradict

Gwanún - Twins

Sedho, hodo, brêg maethor—Be still, lie still, fierce warrior


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long; my thumb drive crashed and took all my work with it and I went on vacation. I did not get a chance to write while in Las Vegas, too much drinking and gambling. As the saying goes, "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: As always, with the exception of original characters, I own none of this; it was created by the great JRR Tolkien.**

Chapter 18—At Home in Imladris

The sun shone through the branches overhead, the leaves and limbs creating a shadow patchwork design on the ground. Birds of all types perched and sang in the canopy the birch trees created. The red, yellows, oranges, and purples of flowers dotted the edge of the path. Small animals, raccoons, skunks and rabbits, moved about in the underbrush.

His footsteps took him further into the hidden valley. The peace of the dale swept over the solitary form, wiping away the cares and worries he carried. The stress lines on his craggy face, faded. A feeling of contentment swept over him.

He wanted to visit with Elrond and his family. Mostly he wished to see one of the smaller residents of the Last Homely House, Estel. The boy brought life and energy wherever he went. He was hope personified. It had been almost a year since he last saw the little boy and a year was a great amount of time in the life of a mortal child.

When his thoughts turned to Estel, he found his steps quickened. Soon the gate of Imladris would come into view and the child he greatly yearned to see would come running from the house. He would sweep the boy up into his arms and the little one would chatter away and ask numerous questions. A small smile crept across his face, soon, very soon.

As he passed through the gates of Imladris, and approached the Last Homely House, he realized something was wrong. It was quiet, too quiet. Where was Estel? The boy should have seen him by now and his concern grew. And why had no one yet greeted him? Surely the sentries sent word of his imminent arrival. He had not seen any border guards but just assumed they were there. He knew you did not see an elven warrior unless he wanted to be seen.

As he neared the front step of the main house a lithe female form stepped out, ready to greet him. As the approaching figure grew closer he recognized Galadriel. What was Galadriel doing here? Where was Elrond? What was going on? His anxiety skyrocketed.

Something horrible must have happened.

Galadriel reached out and took her old friend's rough weather beaten hands into her small, delicate ones. "Mae govannen, Mithrandir. It is good to see you my old friend."

"It is good to see you Lady," said Mithrandir, "and surprising." "It is not often I see you outside the Golden Wood."

"True, it is not often I leave."

Gandalf's eyebrow shot up, he noticed she was not offering much information, "What has brought you from your home?"

Sighing Galadriel replied, "It is a long story, one that we should discuss in more comfortable surroundings."

Nodding his agreement, the old wizard asked, "Where are Lord Elrond and Estel?"

"Not here, let us go inside," answered Galadriel as she turned and went within and her guest followed.

She led him down the long hallway, into Lord Elrond's office. The office was just as he remembered it. Two stained glass double doors stood open onto a granite patio, vegetation and flowers screened the patio, giving it privacy. The beautiful doors, done with colored glass formed a red rose, were directly behind a large wooden desk and high back cushioned chair. The top of the desk was highly polished and covered with papers and correspondence. The other three walls were covered with bookshelves, lined with books and various items of art.

Motioning to a chair, the elleth said, "Sit down my friend, rest."

As he settled into the indicated chair and Lady Galadriel sat in the chair behind the desk, the Maia noted her choice in seats then asked, "Now, tell me what brings you to Imladris and where is Lord Elrond."

"We came to Imladris for Estel's surprise birthday party."

"You came for a happy reason," and noting what she said the wizard asked, "We, Lord Celeborn came with you then?"

"Aye."

"Where is he?"

"With Elrond."

"And where is Elrond?"

"Looking for my grandson."

"Your grandson?"

"Estel."

Grumbling, not happy with the answers he was getting from Galadriel, he said, "You are beating around the bush, my friend, tell me what has happened."

"It is a long story."

Settling back in his chair Mithrandir got comfortable and said, "I am more than ready to hear it."

Taking a deep breath, Galadriel prepared to tell Gandalf the whole story.

"It started one morning, a short while ago. Elrond took Estel on a picnic down by the river. Glorfindel advised there were strangers and orcs about and asked to accompany them, my son-in-law elected to go alone, though he did take a sword at his seneschal's request."

"Stubborn Peredhel," grumbled Mithrandir.

The Lady of the Wood smiled at the statement before continuing, "The trip to the river went without difficulty. They picked a peaceful spot under a tree, they settled down for lunch and Elrond took his sword off. After lunch they decided to go exploring."

Seeing she had the Maia's rapt attention Galadriel said, "They wandered down the river bank, Estel discovering new things as they went. After a distance, Elrond sensed danger and at this point he realized his mistake."

"What mistake would that be?"

"He left his sword with the picnic basket."

Shaking his head sadly Gandalf said nothing and allowed his friend to continue, "Elrond decided not to go back for the blade, instead he elected to travel cross country and try to make it back to Imladris. They started into the woods, Elrond carrying Estel and running. He could sense the danger and the trees spoke of it."

"What could be a danger to the Lord of Imladris inside his own borders?"

Lady Galadriel spoke one word, "Men."

"Men attacked Elrond within the borders of Imladris?"

"Aye, they did," responded Galadriel, "They came upon the men in a clearing. One shot Elrond in the leg. He put Estel down and told him to run and hide. Then he fought the men alone, armed only with a knife. He held them off for awhile but their numbers were too great, eventually one of them clubbed him over the head."

Galadriel could see Gandalf's shocked expression; he could not believe anyone would violate the peace of the valley and attack its lord. Seeing he was not going to comment she said, "As my son-in-law was losing consciousness he saw the men pull Estel from the brush, put him on a horse and ride off."

"They stole Estel?"

Nodding her head Galadriel answered, "They did and left Elrond for dead."

Closing his eyes, Mithrandir rubbed his temples, as the pain in his head increased. He could not believe someone would dare take Estel, Lord Elrond's son and leave Elrond for dead! It was unthinkable. He wished he had been there and could have prevented it but that was not to be.

"What happened next?" questioned Gandalf.

"When Elrond regained consciousness he realized what happened and recognized the need to get back to Imladris," replied Galadriel, "He treated his wounds, and started walking towards a trail.

"He reached the trail just before passing out," she said, "The twins and Legolas went looking for Elrond and found him lying in the trail, seriously injured and bleeding. Elladan brought him home."

The wizard noted the use of only Elladan's name and asked, "What of Elrohir and Legolas?"

"They chose to follow the kidnappers on their own."

Gandalf mumbled something about foolish elflings under his breath, while Galadriel continued, "Celeborn treated Elrond's injuries, and plans were being discussed as we received an unexpected visitor."

Raising a quizzical eyebrow the Maia remained silent and waited for the elleth to continue, "Halbarad sent a messenger, Tre'gon. Apparently a plan to steal Estel was brought to his attention."

Taking a deep breath she added, "Gandalf, Dírhael was behind the plot."

Shock swept across the old wizard's face. This was an unexpected development. Estel's grandfather kidnapped him! Did the old man realize the child he took was his own flesh and blood? Gandalf prayed he did not. For the child's safety he must stay in Imladris, away from prying eyes.

"A most distressing development."

"Distressing? It is more than distressing Gandalf! Someone has taken my daerion!"

Looking gently at Galadriel the wizard said, "The child is his grandson too."

"He is."

Taking her small hands in his larger, rougher ones Gandalf added, "And at least you have gotten the chance to know and love him. We took that from him. He is a sad and lonely old man."

Empathy flooded through Galadriel, for she could not imagine not knowing Estel. He may not be the grandson of her blood but he was the grandson of her heart and she loved him dearly. Though he caused her family pain and grief her heart went out to Dírhael, she could not envision the anguish he felt.

The Istari saw the flash of caring in the eyes before him and said, "We both understand his agony, having lost his entire family, but for Middle Earth's sake, he must not find out who Estel is."

"Agreed."

"Now, what of Elrond and Celeborn? Where are they?"

"Elrond went after his son. He was determined to bring Estel home and Celeborn went with him."

"Glorfindel, Erestor, and Elladan?"

"They went as well."

"They would make a fearsome sight. It has been long since Middle Earth has seen such a sight. Hopefully the force will not be needed."

"Be assured, Elrond will use force, if necessary to bring Estel home," said Galadriel.

Sighing, Gandalf replied, "It would be best to avoid bloodshed, but I understand the need to bring Estel back to Imladris."

"All wish to avoid bloodshed but it is not always possible," answered Galadriel knowingly.

Both leaned back in their seats and quietly contemplated all they had learned. Gandalf was still shocked at the audacity of attacking Lord Elrond within his own realm, and stealing his child. He was sure there would be a high price to pay for such daring and Elrond would exact it.

Mithrandir sadly shook his head, the pain behind his eyes returning full force and the pressures of caring for Middle Earth again weighed him down. The implications of that had happened were far reaching and could have grave consequences. Sensing her guest's weariness, Galadriel suggested, "Come my friend, let me show you to a room. You look as if you need some rest."

Standing he answered, "Lead the way."

Joining Gandalf she stood and led the way down the passages, eventually coming to the guest wing. She showed him in and said, "Now rest. I will let you know when dinner is ready."

"Hannon le."

Wearily Mithrandir looked around the cozy room. There was a large bed with an ornately carved wooden head and footboard. It was covered by a bright counterpane and atop it lay a nightshirt. A small table stood to the side, and a painting of Minas Tirith, the White City hung above. On another wall sat a chiffonier for his clothing, and a writing desk replete with quill and parchment stood in a small alcove. Books, from Elrond's extensive library were piled atop the desk and stacked in neat piles on the floor. The window in the alcove flooded the room with light, drawing his attention to a door; which led to a bathing chamber. Steam rose from the hot water in the bath, someone foresaw his need.

The wizard took off his clothes and leisurely slipped into the large pool, allowing the hot water to cover his aching body. A moan of bliss escaped his lips as the water eased the tension in his muscles. He leaned back and enjoyed the sensation. After a time he bathed, washed his hair and gingerly climbed from the tub. With a cloth he dried off and padded into the bed chamber. He found the nightshirt and slipped it on. He pulled back the quilt and got into bed. A few minutes later he slipped into the oblivion of sleep.

Many hours later Mithrandir slowly awoke, his eyes gradually adjusting to the dim light in the room. Turning his head towards the window he found the sun setting, and dusk falling across the valley. "I must have been more tired than I realized" he thought to himself. Rubbing the remnants of sleep from his face the wizard stretched and slowly sat up in bed. Looking towards the bathing chamber door where his robes had been placed, he found them gone. Glancing about the room they were finally located; carefully lying over the back to the desk chair, freshly laundered and wrinkle free.

Rising from bed he made his way over to the chair and picked up his clothing. Smelling the fresh scent of his newly laundered garb he was grateful to his anonymous benefactor. It had been a long time since his garments were washed and they were getting a little malodorous. Hearing his stomach rumble he slipped into his attire and headed out the door, looking for a meal."

He walked down the corridor, making his way to the dining hall, hoping he was not too late for the evening meal. If he was too late, he would go to the kitchen and beg the kindly cooks for a meal. Rounding a corner he could smell the scent of food coming from the dining hall. The sound of silver eating utensils and the tink of goblets made its way to his ears. The only thing missing was the banter usually associated with the evening meal.

As he entered the room Gandalf looked about. The head table was to the left near the wall. A large painting, depicting the valley in spring, the flowers and trees in full bloom, hung on the wall behind the table; high back chairs lined the table. Round tables and chairs were clustered in front of the head table. The far wall was covered with windows, during the daylight hours they supplied the room with light, currently the room was lit by candles on brass chandeliers. A large fireplace was on the wall to the right.

Galadriel saw him and called out, "Mithrandir, come, join me for dinner."

Smiling he moved towards the ancient elf. She was sitting alone at the head table, just to the right of Lord Elrond's empty seat.

"It will be good to have company," she said as the wizard sat down next to her.

Looking at Elrond's empty seat Gandalf said, "It is odd to seat his chair empty."

Worry for her family creasing her brow, Galadriel replied, "Aye, it is."

"He will be fine, they all will be."

"I pray you are right mellon nín. The future is so uncertain right now."

Rubbing her forearm Mithrandir could offer no words of comfort. Finally he broke the silence by saying, "The food smells delicious, shall we eat?"

Smiling, she said, "Aye we shall," and passed a plate of roasted venison to the wizard.

He took a large slice of the meat and put it on his plate and put the platter back down on the table. He added a large helping of mashed potatoes and gravy, carrots and a large dinner roll. He coated the dinner roll with butter and honey. A carafe of wine was passed to him and he filled his glass.

As he ate the wizard looked about the room, taking in all of the somber faces and quiet conversation. Usually the room was filled with happy elves, loudly discussing their day. The kidnapping of their youngest lord and the subsequent departure of the royal family was affecting all the residents of Imladris. The fear and worry were distressing all.

"You sense it too?" asked Galadriel.

"Hhmm?"

"The sadness that has descended upon Imladris," she answered.

"Aye, I do. It has been a long time since I sensed this much melancholy here," said Gandalf, looking the lady in the eyes.

Closing her eyes, remembering her daughter's pain, Galadriel replied, "It affected all of us deeply."

Her daughter, Celebrían, was captured by orcs while traveling back to Imladris. Though she was rescued, the torture the monsters inflicted upon her permanently scarred her beautiful, delicate soul. Unable to bear the grief, Celebrían elected to sail to the Undying Lands alone, leaving her family in sorrow and agony.

She had feared for her daughter's family. Her son-in-law, Elrond, was consumed with sorrow and loneliness. Galadriel had been sure he would fade and follow his wife. The twins had been bent on revenge, seeking to assuage their misery by hunting down orcs and killing as many as possible. Blinded by their pain they never cared for their safety, taking many unnecessary chances in the pursuit of blood. Young Arwen had been unable to stay in Imladris, each thing reminding her of the mother she lost. Instead she decided to live with her grandparents in the Golden Wood.

For many centuries the grief became a fixture of Imladris, never dimming until the arrival of Estel. The little one arrived at the Last Homely House needing love and tender care, still but a babe. The child's unconditional love brought Elrond from his shell and healed the pain in the twins' hearts. They were glad to be big brothers again and delighted in helping with the child. Though still living in Lothlórien, Arwen was happy to see her family come to life again. And it was all thanks to one little boy, an Adan, who gave his love freely and lit the lives of all who knew him.

"They all miss Estel," Galadriel said quietly.

"Aye, as we all do but we must believe he will come home," answered the Istari.

"It is hard…"

"Have faith."

Nodding her head, Galadriel replied, "I will, we all will."

The rest of dinner passed quietly. Dessert was served and eaten in the same stoic silence. Everyone was trying not to notice the empty chairs.

As he ate the last bite Gandalf leaned back in the chair and rubbed his beard, "The food was delicious," he commented to a passing cook.

"Thank you."

"Shall you join me in the Hall of Fire?" asked Galadriel.

Standing, offering the Lady an arm, Gandalf answered, "I would be delighted."

The two walked down the corridors, walking arm in arm. Quietly they approached the great double doors leading into the hall. The sounds of quiet conversation and soft singing drifted to their ears. Usually a place filled with joy and happiness, the mood was instead somber.

The room was huge. A stone fireplace dominated one whole wall; an immense wool woven rug was in front of the fireplace. A maroon divan covered in pillows sat on the rug, along with two comfortable chairs and a big table was in front of the divan. Tapestries covered the walls, depicting various scenes from throughout the ages. Groupings of chairs and couches were arrayed around the room, giving the great space a comfortable, lived in feel. Musicians sat together composing music and performing it for those gathered.

Gandalf and Galadriel sat down together on the divan. They sat quietly and listened to the music, allowing the sound to, at least, temporarily chase the pain from their hearts.

Eventually Galadriel asked, "What are your plans?"

"I will leave in the morning."

"And?"

"And I will assist Elrond and Celeborn."

"And how do you plan on doing that? They left days ago you will never catch them."

"I have no need to catch them, if I know where Dírhael's men are going."

"You know where his men are going?"

"Aye, I do. I have heard rumors of a stronghold at Mt. Gram, in the Misty Mountains."

Mithrandir continued, "I believe Dírhael is there and his men will bring Estel to him."

"Did you not mention Halbarad offered his assistance?" he asked.

"He did."

"Then I will join with his men and lead them to Mt. Gram. We may need their aid."

Worry lines etched on her face, Galadriel looked deeply into the Maia's eyes and asked, "I fear for his safety old friend, please help bring my grandson home safely."

Taking both her hands in his Gandalf promised, "I will do all that is in my power to bring your grandson home and ensure your family's safety."

"Hannon le."

With nothing more to say the two old friends leaned back on the divan, watched the fire and listened to the beautiful music. As time passed the calming influence of the music worked its magic and both relaxed allowing some of the tension to drift away.

After a time Mithrandir, stretched and stood, saying, "I take my leave now. It will be an early morning and a long day, I must rest."

Nodding her head in agreement Galadriel replied, "I will see you in the morning."

The old wizard strode from the Hall of Fire but instead of heading directly to his room he walked out to the garden. Having had a nap he needed to walk off some energy before trying to rest.

He walked along the stone path, among the budding flora and green fauna. Gandalf saw red anthurium, white lilacs, pink ranunculus, yellow sweet peas, orange amaryllis and tall sunflowers among the growth. He could smell the scent of the buds in bloom. A few bees still moved among the flowers, pollinating them. The crickets were starting their song and in the distance he could hear a frog croaking.

He was aware the garden was one of Elrond's favorite places in Imladris. It was where he came to think and relax. He also enjoyed bringing his youngest son to the garden. After the loss of Celebrían it was the place where his troubled soul sought peace, though he rarely found it. Until Estel.

The garden was again full of laughter and fun. Now it was common to hear a little boy screaming with delight and to see a child playing hide and seek with his brothers and learning at the knee of his father. The love of a child awoke a family.

Looking around Mithrandir imagined seeing Estel running through the bushes. He could hear him calling to his father. Hopefully that could be restored. It needed to be returned.

After walking through the garden Gandalf headed back to his room. The wizard slipped out of his robes, carefully folded them and put them over the back of the desk chair. He put the nightshirt back on, went into the bathing chamber and washed his face and hands. After running a brush through his hair and tying it back, he headed to bed. It only took a few minutes to fall asleep after climbing between the sheets.

The bright early morning light filtered through the window, awaking the wizard. Mithrandir rolled over and looked out the window, the sun had already broken over the horizon and was lighting the courtyard. Stretching the wizard got out of bed, put on his robes, and brushed out his hair and beard, before heading out the door.

Not wishing to waste time this morning, he walked down the corridors and to the kitchen. Knowing the sooner he as on the trail the better, he elected to get both food for the trail and food to break his fast in the kitchens.

The smells of cooking food, including muffins, bacon, oatmeal and bread, greeted him as he entered. The cooks were all so busy they did not even see him. There was one person present in the room that surprised him. Galadriel was there.

"What brings you to the kitchen this fine morning my friend," Mithrandir asked.

"I expected to find you here. I knew you wanted to leave as swiftly as possible."

"That assumption was correct. I was hoping to get breakfast and food for my journey."

"I saw to your bags, they are ready for you. The cooks are preparing your break of fast as we speak."

At the mention of food the cooks placed a plate and bowl of food on a table in the corner and a large glass of milk. The plate had a muffin and hard boiled egg on it and the bowl contained porridge.

"Thank you fine lady," said the wizard as he sat down at the table and began eating his food.

Galadriel sat down at the table and watched her friend eat. As he sliced the muffin she informed him, "I am having a horse prepared, the finest horse, my horse."

"You do not have to do that…"

"I want to do it. You go to rescue my grandson, it is the least I can do. Now do not argue with an ancient elf."

Gandalf thought better of arguing with her and said, "You have my appreciation. Your horse will speed my journey. Hopefully it will be enough."

"Just bring my family home safely."

"I will try," said Gandalf as he took a bite of muffin.

Mithrandir ate quickly wasting no time. After finishing his porridge, he stood, picked up the bag at his feet and started for the door, calling out, "I am ready."

Galadriel joined him and they walked to the front door and down the steps. His horse was saddled and waiting for him, a groom holding the reins, waiting patiently. Approaching the horse, Gandalf stroked the beautiful mare's nose. She was a stunning steel grey color with three white stockings.

"Ariësúra will carry you as swiftly as the wind."

He nodded his head in understanding. Grasping the reins Gandalf leapt aboard the mare. Turning her, they strode into the center of the courtyard.

Looking back Mithrandir called out, "Tenna' ento lye omenta."

With that the wizard turned in the saddle, urged the horse forward, and galloped out the front gate…

Translations:

Tenna' ento lye omenta –Until next we meet

Mae Govannen—Well met (Elvish Greeting)

Ariësúra—Holy wind


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks to my beta Ravenswing for all her patience and help.

Instead of putting all of the translations at the end of the chapter, I embedded them within the text. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: With the exception of original characters, Cilinwё belongs to my beta Ravenswing, and storyline, this belongs to the estate of the great J.R.R Tolkien. Unfortunately I make no profit from my efforts.

Previously:

_They all mounted and waited to ride. Elrond looked at the group assembled before him. They were now nine strong, nine mighty warriors, a force to be reckoned with. Nothing would stand in their way, they would find Estel and if anyone hurt him…Elrond did not like to think what he would do to the offender._

"_Let us continue the chase," called Elrond._

_He turned his horse, followed Glorfindel and galloped down the path…_

Chapter 19—Terror in the Night

The day broke as dark and foreboding as everyone's mood. The skies were overcast; the sun did not peek through the clouds. They followed the brown dirt path, lined with rocks through the green trees. Brush lined the lane, making seeing into the depths of the wood difficult.

The scenery changed little as they followed the trail left by the kidnappers. The path was easy to follow, as the men recklessly charged towards their chosen destination, making no effort to hide their back trail. The group knew they were being followed and decided not to bother, instead opting for speed.

The elves rode hard, giving little thought to their surroundings; the dreary weather did little to improve their mood. Each was consumed with the need to catch those they chased. They knew Estel was in grave danger and wished to rescue him as soon as possible, though the further they rode the less likely they knew that to be.

The trees, oak and elm, appeared to lean over the path and offer their support and encouragement to the determined party. Though they rode with urgency the elves were careful to ensure their own safety. If something evil were to befall them, rescuing Estel would become impossible.

Erestor and Glorfindel rode in front, on point, looking for any danger before they may unwittingly ride upon it. To either side were Haldir and Elladan, protecting their flanks, though Elladan greatly wished to be closer to his twin. He still worried for Elrohir but understood the best way to protect the injured elf was to stop any danger coming from the sides. Legolas and Elrohir rode astride one another, with Celeborn and Elrond directly behind them. All desired to provide the most safety for the injured elves and the lords. An additional benefit in Elrond's eyes was the fact he got to observe the two, watching for any sign of weakness. The healer in him wanted to protect his son and Thranduil's.

Finally Cilinwë brought up the rear, alone. All knew that the sword master was more than capable of taking care of himself; he had proven it many times. He had known Elrond since the last alliance and was unfailingly loyal to the elf. He considered the evil that had befallen the family a personal affront. Having been raised by warriors, he lived by the warrior's code, a code that demanded retribution for what was done to his lord.

The elf kept a watchful vigil on their back trail. He would not allow anyone or anything thing to surprise them, nor would he allow further injury to his lord or his lord's family. He was enraged that someone would dare harm Lord Elrond and he would do anything to make certain it did not happen again. "Anything!" thought Cilinwë, a murderous glint in his eye.

Sensing something or someone following them, Cilinwё fell back to deal with the problem. Quietly riding back, he found some bushes, dismounted, and hid in the brush, allowing his horse to wander a short distance away, out of sight.

His wait was short lived, after a few minutes he saw three wolves sniffing the ground, following the scent of the horses. The trio stopped a short distance from the brush where Cilinwë was hiding. One wolf smelled the ground, as another sniffed the air. The sword master slowly withdrew an arrow from his quiver, preparing to shoot one of the wolves. Suddenly the two quit sniffing, and looked directly at the bush containing Cilinwё, then charged.

Not panicking, the elf released the bowstring and let loose the arrow, striking the lead beast in the chest, taking it down. Calmly Cilinwё stood, stepped from the brush, and unsheathed his sword, Celebhîth, _(Silver Mist) _as the wolves were upon him, snapping.

Having already lost one of their number the animals slowed and were more cautious, circling their prey, looking for an opening. The two kept the elf between them, snarling, snapping and bearing their teeth. The creatures were used to working as a pack and taking down prey larger than themselves.

Suddenly the larger beast jumped at Cilinwё, trying to reach his throat. Clasping his sword with both hands, he sidestepped the charge and the animal missed him. Following the animal he cleaved the monster's head from his shoulders. As he dealt with the second wolf, the third brute launched his attack, clamping down on Cilinwë's left arm ferociously shaking the limb. Bringing his sword to bear, he ran the blade through the heart of the monster biting his arm. Though dead, the creature still had a grip on his arm and he had to tear open its jaws and rip it from his arm, ending the confrontation.

Sighing, Cilinwё realized he would be lighting another fire, sarcastically thinking that was all he had been doing lately. He quickly and easily gathered the three carcasses together, away from anything that could catch fire and set them ablaze.

Whistling he called his horse, Dîndae,_(Silent Shadow)_ to him. Grasping the saddle horn, he looked at his arm and saw the bloodstain on his shirt, and finally felt the blood drip down his arm. To this point the adrenaline rush had not allowed him to feel the pain in his arm, but now that the fight was over the wound began to throb. Sucking air in between his clenched teeth, trying to control the pain, Cilinwё pulled his sleeve back, so he could see the damage done to his arm.

He quickly examined the wound and found that bleeding punctures marked both sides of his arm and torn flesh surrounded the bite. Reaching into his saddlebags he found his herbs and bandages and took them out. Pouring water from his water skin, over the area, he attempted to flush out the wound, before applying knotsgrass and mallow directly to the bite marks and finally bandaging it. He pulled his shirtsleeve back down, attempting to hide the damage to his arm, not wishing to cause his lord more worry.

Dîndae, having waited patiently, nudged his side, worried for his master. Cilinwё ran a hand through the horse's mane and whispered a few calming words, reassuring the beast. Slipping a foot into a stirrup, he swung into the saddle. Turning, they returned the way they came. After a short time they rejoined the group, and Cilinwё took up his post at the rear, again carefully watching their back trail, hoping none had seen him slip away.

Celeborn took note of the sword master rejoining the party but decided to say nothing, for now. He turned his formidable gaze to take stock of the rest of the group, for he worried for his family. They had already been through much torment and the path ahead was still fraught with danger. Two of his grandsons and his son-in-law had already been injured and he would do anything within his power to prevent any more harm befalling his family. Turning his gaze, he momentarily locked eyes with his Marchwarden. A small smile tugged at the ancient lord's lips, for he knew Haldir would do whatever he could to prevent harm coming to his lord.

The elves quietly rode on, following the tracks and having little to say to one another, their thoughts on the task in front of them. They rode hard throughout the day; only stopping occasionally to rest the horses and eat a quick noon meal, consisting of lembas and nuts, before continuing.

As the afternoon sun started to dip towards the horizon, Elrond's thoughts, though he did not like it, turned to stopping for the night. Keeping his healer's eye on Elrohir and Legolas, he noticed, though recovering, both were starting to sag in the saddle, as tiredness overtook them. Knowing the two would protest if the group stopped for them, Elrond decided the need for supplies would be a good ruse, and called the party to a halt.

"Glorfindel," called Elrond, "We need to camp for the evening."

"Tis not that late, my lord."

"Aye, but we need to replenish our supplies."

"Aye, Brannon nín. I will look for the appropriate spot."

"Adar, I am fine," protested Elrohir, seeing through his father's scheme, "We do not need to make camp for me."

"I too am fine Lord Elrond," supplied Legolas.

Shaking his head, Elrond said, "Truly we need to replenish our supplies, feeding nine elves takes a lot of food and we need time to hunt."

He was answered with, "Aye Adar," and "Yes, Lord Elrond."

"Besides you are not _fine_," said the irritated healer.

Looking at each other they just shook their heads and knowing better than to disagree with Elrond when he was in such a mood, both young elves held their tongues and said nothing. As they had ridden throughout the day, both had begun to feel their wounds and knew they needed to rest, whether they would admit it or not.

Glorfindel surveyed the terrain looking for a good place to set up camp. Traveling with such a large party, they would need a spot with plenty of water, grass for the horses and preferably some trees to give them cover from prying eyes.

Pointing, Erestor said, "Mellon nín that looks to be a likely spot."

Looking at the indicated area in the distance and just to the left of the trail, Glorfindel saw a dingle, containing a bubbling creek, and a large patch of green grass. Saying to Erestor, "It looks like a good spot, let us head towards it," and calling out to the others, pointed, "Over there."

The group turned towards the spot that the balrog slayer indicated. As they rode into the hollow, the riders dismounted and looked around. Assessing the location, Elrond was pleased; it seemed to be a good location to rest for the evening.

Bringing up the rear, Cilinwё pulled his long sleeved doublet from his pack and shrugged into it, for he did not want anyone to see his bloody sleeve. He joined the others, dismounting and rubbing his horse's neck, trying not to attract attention.

"Let us each care for our own horse before setting up camp," said Glorfindel.

Glorfindel uncinched the girth, pulled the saddle from Asfaloth's back dropping it on the ground. After removing the saddle blanket and putting it on top of the saddle, he grabbed some dry grass and started rubbing his mount down. Looking around he noticed everyone followed his example and tended their horses first. After finishing with the grass, he found a brush in his pack and quickly curried the horse's coat. As he finished Asfaloth nuzzled Glorfindel's hand looking for a treat.

Gently stroking the horse's neck, he said, "I am sorry old friend, I do not have a treat for you, maybe next time."

Snorting, Asfaloth whinnied his understanding, turned and took off in the direction of the green grass. After a few moments, as each elf finished their task, the other horses joined Glorfindel's, eating grass and rolling around on the ground, scratching their backs.

Laughing at his horse's antics, Glorfindel picked up his tack and started towards the tree line, looking for a spot to set up camp. As they finished each followed the blond elf, carrying their tack. Finding a good location near the trees he sat his belongings down and took stock of their surroundings.

Celeborn joined the balrog slayer, setting his things down, before saying, "Why do you not take Haldir and secure our perimeter. We will see to the camp."

"Aye that sounds like a good idea," replied Glorfindel, calling out, "Haldir, come we have some scouting to do."

After lugging his tack to the campsite, Haldir joined Glorfindel and they headed out. Cilinwё next brought his belongings, dropped them, and turned to join Glorfindel.

"Where do you think you are going?" questioned the Lord of Lórien.

A surprised look on his face Cilinwё responded, "To assist Glorfindel, Lord Celeborn."

"Nay, you will not," said Celeborn, before asking, "Are you cold mellon nín?"

"No sir," answered the sword master cautiously, sensing a trap.

"Then why do you wear your doublet?"

"I…." stuttered Cilinwё, trying to think of a good excuse.

"I saw you return this afternoon," informed Celeborn, "I also noticed you had trouble with your tack."

The sword master just looked at the ancient elf, saying nothing.

"The truth, pen neth." _(Young one)_

"I am fine," said Cilinwё, "I just checked our back trail, Lord Celeborn."

Celeborn's eyebrow disappeared into his hairline, disbelief written all over his face. "So that is where Elrond learned the eyebrow thing," thought Cilinwё.

Sighing the sword master relented, "It was just a little trouble with wolves sir, I took care of it." Seeing the doubt on Celeborn's face he added, "Truly I am fine."

Carrying his saddle, as he approached the two, Elrond overheard the last comment and asked, "Who is fine?"

With his back to the horses Cilinwё had not seen his lord walk up. Head dropping, shoulders drooping, he released a sigh; he did not want to add to Elrond's worries, besides he had already treated the wound.

Smiling, knowing he had an ally; Celeborn pointed at Cilinwё and informed Elrond, "Without telling us your sword master tangled with wolves, alone."

Elrond's eyebrow mimicked Celeborn's and shot up into his hairline, looking at the cornered elf he asked, "Wolves mellon nín?"

"Just three milord. I am fine," answered Cilinwё.

"Just three!" replied Elrond.

"It was not a problem. I took care of them, Brannon nín; they will not follow us anymore."

"Ask him why he wears his doublet, if he is not cold," directed Celeborn.

"I am _fine,_" retorted Cilinwё, frustrated with the turn of events.

Now Elrond knew something was wrong, for he had heard that word too many times recently not to know something had happened. He would get it out of his sword master even if he had to pry it out of him. Why must all he cared for insist they were _fine_ when they obviously were not?

The three younger elves, Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas, finished caring for the horses and brought their things to the campsite. Dropping it near the rest they overheard the conversation and moved to stand behind their grandfather. They smiled, realizing what was happening. They enjoyed seeing their father's concern being directed at someone else for a change.

Reaching out, Elrond grasped Cilinwё's left forearm. The elf gasped, pulled the injured arm towards him and away from the offending touch.

"What happened?" demanded Elrond, in a lordly tone, "The truth!"

Sympathizing with their mentor's plight, Elladan said, "Just tell him, meldir, for it will be easier than making him drag it out of you."

"He will find out," added Elrohir, while Legolas just nodded his head in agreement.

Quieting his sons with a look, Elrond told the twins, "You two go hunting; we are in need of meat." As Erestor joined the group he added, "Legolas, could you and Erestor gather some firewood."

"Yes, Lord Elrond," replied the young prince, as he and Erestor left to find the wood.

"Adar, we wish to stay," said Elrohir, concerned for his sword master.

"Go Elrohir," answered his father.

"Come on 'Ro," said Elladan, "Let us find a deer," as he grasped his brother's arm and started dragging him away.

"Now tell me what happened and how you hurt your arm," said Elrond, as he returned his gaze to Cilinwё.

Seeing no way out, other than the truth, Cilinwё answered, "I sensed something following us and went to find out what it was."

Seeing Elrond waiting for the rest of the story he continued, "I hid in the brush and waited for what followed us. I did not have to wait long; three wolves were following our trail."

"And?"

"They sensed my presence and a fight ensued," replied Cilinwё, "I killed all three but not before one of them bit my arm."

"Let me see it," said Elrond in an annoyed tone.

"I am fine, Brannon nín," said the sword master, while holding his arm close to his body, "I treated it already."

"You are not fine!" insisted Elrond, "You only field treated right?" knowing Cilinwё did not have the time to treat it properly.

"Aye,"

"That is not enough, it could still get infected, let me see it," demanded the healer.

Sighing, Cilinwё slowly slipped off his doublet. As his bloodied sleeve was exposed, he heard Elrond's sharp hiss. The healer gently reached out, grasped the injured arm and slowly pulled back the tattered sleeve, revealing stained bandages beneath. The sword master held his breath as his lord gently removed the bandages, revealing the torn skin beneath.

Elrond slowly shook his head at the condition of his friend's arm. Why did everyone insist on hiding injuries?

Celeborn looked over his shoulder, seeing the damage done to the arm, said, "I will get your healer's bag."

"Hannon le," answered the healer and to Cilinwё, "Let us sit down and get comfortable so that I can care for your arm."

"Aye milord."

They moved to a tree, Cilinwë sitting with his back propped against the ancient Elm with Elrond beside him assessing the damage.

"This bite is to the bone," commented Elrond.

"Aye," said Cilinwё, through clenched teeth.

Approaching, Celeborn put the bag next to his son-in-law and asked, "Can I be of assistance?"

"Could you get some water?"

"Aye," answered the elf lord, as he turned to fetch a water skin.

Looking at the wound, Elrond saw the bite was not only to the bone but the canine teeth had torn the flesh around the bite, long lacerations running from the puncture wounds, causing more damage. The whole area was red and swollen. Blood and herbs ran together creating a mélange of grime. He could see his friend had indeed attempted to treat it but more needed to be done for the wound. Knowing an animal's mouth is a foul place, he feared infection.

Returning Celeborn placed the water skin within Elrond's reach, "I will start a fire," Elrond simply nodded in response.

Saying nothing, Elrond gripped the water skin and started irrigating the wound, rinsing away the herbs and blood. After ridding the wound of the muddle, he reached into his healing bag, and found monkshood to apply as a painkiller. Using shaved soapwort and a cloth, it took the healer several minutes to clean the grime from the wound. During the procedure the sword master grimaced but said nothing. As he finished Elrond again irrigated the bite, washing the rest of the dirt from the injury.

Using a cloth, he dried Cilinwё's arm, checking the gash. Frowning Elrond realized he still had more work to do. Closing his eyes he laid a hand on the injured arm and using his healing energy, mended the bite. As he removed his hand the healer found that though now starting to heal, it was still deep. Deciding against stitches, the ancient elf created a poultice of valerian and fox's clote to prevent infection, and applied it to the wound. Finally he covered it with a bandage, bound it and with a large piece of cloth, created a sling and put the injured arm in it.

"That is not necessary, Brannon nín" protested Cilinwë.

"It is, it will ensure you do not use the arm," answered the healer, "I do not want you to tear open all of my work."

"Aye, milord" said Cilinwë.

"Do not worry, I will check it in the morning, before we leave."

"Now, sit here and rest, I will make you some tea," added Elrond.

"I do not need to rest milord, I am fine."

Frowning, Elrond said nothing and just looked at Cilinwё, who, knowing the look, decided the best course of action was to relent, and said, "Aye Brannon nín, I will sit here and rest."

Satisfied Elrond picked up his herb bag, went to the fire and put some water on to heat. Looking around he noticed Celeborn preparing camp and told him, "I will assist you in a minute."

"I do not mind, everyone must do their part," answered Celeborn as he rolled out another bedroll. He was setting the bedrolls in the slightly different configuration than the previous evening, as they now had four injured elves to protect.

Taking a mug, Elrond added some herbs for tea, added some warm water and took the tea back to the injured elf. "Your tea."

Looking at the mug with suspicion, Cilinwё did not drink it. Sighing the healer only said, "It does not contain any sleeping herbs," and as the sword master started sipping it, Elrond left to assist his father-in-law but under his breath he added, "Not yet at least."

The two elves worked efficiently together and in no time had set up the camp. Just as they finished setting up the kitchen, Glorfindel returned from scouting the perimeter saying, "Haldir is standing guard."

"Will you cook tonight?" Celeborn asked the returning elf.

Grumbling Glorfindel said, "Well, I…"

Seeing the opportunity Elrond decided not to let his seneschal off that easily, "You do not want him to do that mellon nín, we want to be able to eat tonight."

Offended Glorfindel defended his honor, "I can cook!"

A smile and a doubting look on his face Elrond said, "I highly doubt that for I have tasted your cooking, if you can call it that!"

Both started laughing at the golden elf, who without thinking added, "And I will!"

The two elf lords continued laughing, unable to contain their mirth; Glorfindel was irritated realizing what he been tricked into doing. Smiling Cilinwë was about to say something before the balrog slayer silenced him with a look and said, "I would say nothing if I were you sword master, for I have eaten your cooking!"

Embarrassed, Cilinwë did not even attempt to defend his cooking abilities; instead he leaned back against the tree and sipped his tea. Glorfindel turned and stormed off, laughter greeting his back, and Celeborn called out, "Do not forget dinner!"

Erestor and Legolas rejoined the group, adding more firewood to the stack, just in time to see Glorfindel's retreating back. Concerned Erestor asked, "What has upset him?"

"Celeborn asked him to cook," said Elrond.

"And Elrond questioned his cooking skills," added Celeborn, as he tried to catch his breath, a stitch in his side.

"Before he knew it he had been tricked into cooking the evening meal," contributed Cilinwë, from his position near a tree, laughing too.

Smiling himself, Erestor said, "I will talk to him," and turned and went after the fleeing elf.

"Glorfindel," called Erestor, "Wait."

Stopping in his tracks Glorfindel waited for his friend to join him, and after he caught up, the seneschal continued towards the creek. Kneeling next to the creek, the golden warrior removed his shirt, dipped his hands into the cool water, and washed the back of his neck, allowing the water to drip down his chest. Sitting back, he attempted to gather his thoughts and feelings.

"They did not mean to hurt your feelings," said Erestor arms crossed, leaning against a tree, watching the warrior.

"I know," replied Glorfindel, releasing a sigh, "I was just embarrassed, and needed to get away."

"If you like, I will help you with the evening meal."

"You do not have to do that."

"I do not mind; now think nothing more of it."

"Hannon le," answered Glorfindel, as he dunked his head in the water, rinsing the trail dust from his long, blond locks.

Erestor joined his friend next to the creek, taking off his shirt he sat down and began to bathe. The two just sat together and enjoyed the afternoon sun, relaxing in each other's company. After a time, they fingered combed their hair, and put their shirts back on.

"We should go back to camp," said Erestor.

"Aye."

Both elves stood and slowly walked back to camp. As they were walking they saw a walnut tree and found nuts scattered about the ground. They knelt, and using the tails of their shirts, gathered as many nuts as possible before returning to camp.

When they arrived at the camp they found the twins had taken a large deer. They were busy butchering it, cutting the meat into large, thin pieces, readying it for drying. Legolas made racks, using reeds, for drying meat and sat it next to the fire. The prince rubbed salt into the meat, laid it on the rack, near the fire, under the sun, to dry it out. Soon it would be dried out, the meat would not go bad and they could take it with them.

"We saved a roast," Legolas informed the returning elves.

"Good, we will prepare it for dinner," replied Erestor, taking it from the younger elf.

The elves spent the rest of the afternoon resting and preparing for their journey. By that evening the meat was dried out and stored away and they had replenished their food stores. Erestor and Glorfindel had prepared a fine dinner of venison roast, potatoes, nuts and berries, all the elves were sitting near the fire enjoying the meal and the company.

As they finished eating talk turned to sentry duty, and who would stand guard that night. Before the arguments began Glorfindel said, "I can stand watch tonight."

Smiling Erestor supplied, "I will stand watch with him."

"I will stand watch with Haldir," added Celeborn.

"And Elladan and I will stand the last watch," said Elrond, waiting for the protests to begin.

"Adar I can stand watch," protested Elrohir and Legolas added, "As can I."

"I am fine," objected Cilinwë,

"You three are injured," answered Elrond, anger seeping into his voice, "And you will rest."

"But…," started Elrohir.

"Stop, it has been decided."

The three injured elves sulked but said nothing more, knowing Elrond would not be swayed.

With little being said, the plates were gathered up, cleaned and put away. The camp was tidied up and secured. After everything was finished, the elves settled down near the fire and quietly passed the rest of the evening together.

Stretching Elrond said, "I am tired and think it is time to go to bed." Standing he added, "Maer môr." _(Goodnight)_

"Come let us start our watch," said Celeborn, as he and Haldir made their way to the trees.

Slipping into his bedroll, Elrond was soon joined by the rest, as they climbed into their own bedrolls. Listening to the sounds of the wilds, chirping grasshoppers, hooting owls and the cry of a distant wolf, it was only a few minutes before the tired healer drifted into slumber.

"ADA!" screamed Estel, silently.

Many miles away, the requested elf bolted straight up from his bedroll. He heard Estel and in his mind's eye he saw him. Reaching a hand out, he called, "Estel!"

A large man held Estel tight against his large chest, stopping any attempts to squirm away, a large hand covering the boy's mouth. His large silver eyes were filled with terror and his little cheeks were wet from the large tears that ran down them.

Estel, his son, appeared to be the worse for wear. One small arm sported a bandage, he was dirty and he was skinnier than the last time Elrond saw him.

Trying to comfort his child, Elrond whispered, "I am here, ion nín," but the boy could not hear him. He could hear and see Estel but the child could not hear him.

Elrond could only watch as the man carried Estel into the forest, and away from the camp. He could see the panic in the silver eyes increase.

"No," whispered Elrond, still seeing everything that was happening to Estel.

Glorfindel slowly awoke from his reverie. He rubbed his eyes and as they began to focus he saw his lord sitting up in his bedroll, arm reaching out towards some invisible thing and his eyes were glazed over, unseeing. Fear gripped his heart as he realized the healer was having a vision and he quickly climbed from his bedroll and ran over to assist Elrond.

"Elrond!" he cried, waking the other sleeping elves.

The others scrambled from their bedrolls, joining Glorfindel near Elrond. Glorfindel asked the healer, "Man cenich?"_(What do you see?)_

Not hearing the question, Elrond could only see Estel and what was happening to him. The large man carried his son into the woods, where they were alone, and his words seemed to reverberate in Elrond's ear…"Now, I got ya elfie!"

Elrond realized with a start that his man thought his son was an elf; he did not realize who the child truly was! This was a slight relief but then the realization that this man hated elves struck him and he was alone with Estel!

He dropped Estel, who fell hard to the ground and cried out as the pain in his arm flared. The little one attempted to back crawl away, putting distance between him and his attacker, before crying out, "Leave me alone!"

"Go ahead and scream, ain't no one gonna hear ya!" taunted the large man, as he kicked at Estel's legs, before grabbing his shirt and picking him up by his collar.

As the man brought Estel closer to his face, the boy could smell the man's rancid breath and strong body odor, causing him to gag.

"Think your better than me?" the larger man asked and without waiting for an answer, he back handed Estel hard across the face twice, before releasing him and allowing him to fall to the ground again. The child cried out again as he struck the ground, landing on his side.

"Please no," begged Estel.

Miles away, watching but unable to do anything, Elrond cried out, "NO! Leave my son alone!"

All around Elrond realized that he was seeing Estel, and something terrible was happening. Tears streaked down the elf lord's fear filled face, as he gasped for air, and still sat up in bed, his eyes unseeing.

"Man cenich?" Glorfindel asked again, as he knelt behind his lord, supporting him, desperately wanting to know what was going on.

"A man is hurting Estel, attacking him," Elrond managed to say.

This revelation upset them all, as they loved Estel dearly.

"No," cried Erestor softly, as the twins sat stunned, unable to believe anyone could harm their baby brother.

"I will kill him!" Cilinwё ground out between clenched teeth.

Elrond did not hear any of it, as he was totally focused on the vision in his mind. He was terrified for Estel and only wished he could do something to help. "Melyanna," _(dear gift)_ he softly whispered, "I am with you."

"Ada," Estel whispered, "I am scared." He did not know how but he felt his father's presence, supporting him.

The soft statement broke Elrond's heart. "I am here tithen pen." _(little one)_

"The elf can't help you!" screamed the large man, "Just like the elf did not help my mother," as he kicked at Estel again.

The brute grabbed at Estel again and stood him on his feet, before slapping him hard on the cheek with one hand, causing blood to trickle from the boy's nose and causing him to cry out in pain but he did not fall because Jobel continued to hold his collar.

"Tego mbar nín Adar," whispered Estel._ (Bring me home father)_

"I will try, Estel, I will try," answered Elrond, as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks but he knew his son could not hear him.

"Don't speak that trash around me," screamed Jobel, as he slapped Estel again, "They just let my mother die."

"What?" asked a confused Estel, as Jobel held on his feet.

"When she was giving birth, an elf helped and she died!"

"You elf trash killed her!" and with that Jobel grabbed the small boy around the neck, and started to choke him, all of his horrible feelings and evil memories being vented on one little boy, as he enjoyed watching him slowly suffocate.

"NO… N'ndengina ho !" _(Do not kill him!) _cried Elrond, as he reached out to grab his son, but only finding air.

That statement enraged the elves around him, and cries of outrage and frustration rang through the woods. The twins and Cilinwё stormed around camp kicking and throwing any thing that got in their way. Erestor could not say anything, he just sat stunned at the turn of events and Glorfindel continued to support Elrond, anger radiating from him.

The sounds of the disturbance carried into the woods and to the ears of the sentries. "That comes from the camp," Haldir told his lord.

"Aye," answered Celeborn, "but we have seen nothing."

"What if something got by us," said Haldir.

Worried Celeborn replied, "Stay here, I will go find out what happened," as he climbed down from the tree and started back to camp.

Elrond watched as his son fought for breath, his hands trying to pull the large ones from his throat and his little lips turning blue, as he struggled for air. The child's struggles slowly lessened.

A malicious grin spread across the large brute's face, pleased with his revenge, "Die!" he said.

Suddenly he heard a noise in the brush; he loosened his grip, as he turned to see what was coming towards him. A look of surprise spread across his face as he saw Raun step from the bushes, sword drawn and pointing at Jobel's throat.

"Let him go!" yelled Raun.

"You are too late," answered Jobel, as he released his grip on Estel's throat and threw him aside like a rag doll.

"NO!" cried Elrond, as the vision started to dim and fade. The last thing he saw was Estel lying on the ground, not moving.

He fell back into Glorfindel's waiting arms, shaking, unable to control his grief as sobs racked his body and tears rolled down his face.

Celeborn ran into camp and saw his son-in-law lying in his seneschal's arms crying and the rest of camp stunned into total, deafening silence

"What happened?" Celeborn asked Glorfindel, as he knelt next to them.

"He saw something, he saw Estel," the warrior whispered.

Grabbing Elrond's face and looking him directly in the eyes, forcing the distraught father to see him, Celeborn commanded, "Man cenich?"

Grief stricken silver eyes met worried blue ones, and he answered, "Estel is dead!"…

_runs and hides from angry readers_


	20. Chapter 20Hope Lost?

**A/N: Thanks to all that take the time to review. They motivate me and I just love to read them.**

**Disclaimer: With the exception of original plotline and characters, Cilinwё belongs to my beta Ravenswing, the rest belongs to the great J.R.R. Tolkien's estate and I do not profit from my efforts, I would not be in debt if I did.**

_**Previously:**_

_**Celeborn ran into camp and saw his son-in-law lying in his seneschal's arms crying and the rest of camp stunned into total, deafening silence.**_

"_**What happened?" Celeborn asked Glorfindel, as he knelt next to them.**_

"_**He saw something, he saw Estel," the warrior whispered.**_

_**Grabbing Elrond's face and looking him directly in the eyes, forcing the distraught father to see him, Celeborn commanded, "Man cenich?"**_

_**Grief stricken silver eyes met worried blue ones, and he answered, "Estel is dead!"…**_

**Chapter 20—Hope Lost?**

The silence engulfed the camp grief and anguish filling the air. They were unable to utter a word as they were stunned into silence. The apparent death of one so small had rocked their world. The numbness and denial overpowering them, leaving them unable to feel anything at all.

The only sounds that broke the stillness of the air were the sobs of a broken hearted father, the pain and grief threatening to overwhelm him. Elrond lay in Glorfindel's arms; Celeborn sat in front of him, his hands slowly falling from his son-in-law's face, shock and disbelief written on his countenance. Erestor sat next to the balrog slayer, still to stunned to say anything. The twins, Elrohir and Elladan, who had been storming around camp, slowly sunk to their knees, hands holding their heads.

"NO," Legolas cried as he stopped in place unable to believe what he was hearing. This was not how it was supposed to happen, he could not lose Estel now.

"No…tithen maethor nín," said Cilinwé.

Finally Elladan looked up and saw his distraught father, he stood, touched Elrohir's shoulder, and pointing to Elrond, said one word, "Adar."

The twins hurried to their father, and seeing them coming Celeborn moved aside and allowed his grandsons to comfort Elrond. Again falling to their knees in front of Elrond, each touched one of his wet cheeks and whispered, "We are here Ada."

As he looked into two sets of gray eyes that matched his own, the twins could see the torment etched there. Still holding their gaze, Elrond gently touched each of their cheeks, before his hands slid to their shoulders and he pulled both into a tight embrace. As they cried, the small family tried to console each other.

The others watched unable to help, their own grief slowly consuming them. Tears started to slowly flow down Erestor's cheeks, as he softly began to sob. Seeing his friend's anguish, Glorfindel gently pulled him into a one armed hug.

Anger was slowly building in Cilinwé. Rage built in his heart, rage against the ones that did this to his little warrior, his lord, and his lord's family. Grim determination crept over him, he would see to the murder himself.

His own face still damp from his own tears, Celeborn slowly pulled himself together and looked around him. He found everyone falling apart in their own way. He must oversee the situation before it spun out of their control; he needed to know what Elrond had seen.

Touching the shoulder of his grandsons, Celeborn said, "Elrond, we must talk."

When none of them moved, he said again, with more authority, "We must talk!"

Elladan and Elrohir slowly pulled away from their father and sat back and all three looked to the Lord of Lórien.

Once he got Elrond's attention, Celeborn again asked, "Man cenich?" (What did you see?)

Tears started to well up in Elrond's silver eyes as he said, voice shaking, "Estel is dead."

"All hope is lost," added Elrond, as he closed his eyes,

Sighing, knowing he would cause his son-in-law considerable pain, reliving the memory, Celeborn gently said, "I know ion nín, but you have not answered my question, what did you see?"

"From the beginning," Celeborn prompted.

Nodding his head in understanding Elrond said, "I awoke when I heard Estel's voice scream, for Ada."

His voice getting shaky Elrond continued, "I could see a large man dragging Estel into the forest, a hand clamped over his mouth."

"What did he look like?" asked Celeborn.

"He was an unkempt large man, heavy actually, shaggy shoulder length brown hair, a dirty green tunic and filthy dark brown trousers."

"What happened next?" prompted Celeborn.

Elrond noticed he had everyone's attention as he told his story, "He…he called Estel, 'elfie', he does not know who my child truly is, which was a relief until he started hitting him," and with a hitch in his voice continued, "Even as he begged the man to leave him alone."

Looking around the ancient elf lord, saw Glorfindel squeeze Erestor's shoulder tighter, as his eyes reflected the horror they all felt. Cilinwë still stood, his good arm at his side, clenching and unclenching his fist, fire flaming in his eyes. Shocked, Celeborn sat in front of Elrond listening to the story. Legolas moved to stand behind the twins, as if guarding them.

"He called out to me in elvish and the man became upset, told Estel not to talk that trash around him and the man spoke about an elf that had been unable to save his mother," said Elrond.

"His mother, what does this have to do with his mother," asked Celeborn, as the rest of the group sat silently listening.

"Apparently, she died giving birth," answered Elrond, "an elf tried to help but she died anyway and he blamed the elf."

Shocked Erestor could say nothing, for he remembered such an instance, was it the same one? Elrond was away for a council meeting. A messenger had arrived from a village requesting aid and Erestor went in his stead. When he arrived at the village, the woman was too far gone, and he was unable to do anything but aid her passing. After offering the husband his condolences he had ridden back to Imladris.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Elrond steadied himself before saying, "Anger overcame him, and he started choking Estel."

Uttering dwarven curses, Cilinwë was unable to control is anger and started pacing around the campsite, dreaming of ways to slowly and painfully kill the mortal.

Glorfindel said nothing as he continued to console Erestor but he silently agreed with Cilinwë.

"I could only watch as Estel's struggles slowed and he turned blue." Tears starting down his cheeks again Elrond continued, "As the vision faded, he threw him aside as another man stormed onto the scene."

"My baby died and all I could do is watch."

Unable to meet Celeborn's gaze, Elrond closed his eyes and lowered his head but no more tears fell. He did not wish to look at anyone. He could feel his son's hands on his shoulders offering their unspoken support.

Celeborn thought on all he had learned. Could it be true? Was all hope for Middle Earth gone? Was Estel truly dead? He prayed to Elbereth that it was untrue, for all of their sakes.

"Are you sure he was dead Elrond?" asked Celeborn.

Starting to become angry Elrond answered, "The man choked him and threw him aside," he did not wish to keep reliving this. He stood and started pacing around the campsite, leaving his sons where they knelt.

"Sidh ion nín," replied Celeborn, "I only wish to be sure, you said he was choked, that is different than dead." _(Peace my son)_

"His struggles ceased."

"But did you see him breathe his last?" pressed the ancient lord.

As he stopped his pacing Elrond answered, "Yes…no…I do not know," faltering now confused, "I do not know."

"Lasto enni Elrond," said Celeborn, "He could have simply lost consciousness due to lack of oxygen," said Celeborn. _(Listen to me)_

Hope was slowly rekindled in the eyes of the twins, as they looked at each other. Could their grandfather be right? Was Estel alive? They looked up at Legolas and could see the same in his eyes.

"I am unsure," mumbled Elrond.

Moving over to stand next to his son-in-law, Celeborn grasped his shoulders, looked deeply into the other elf's eyes and asked, "Look in your heart Elrond, is your son dead?"

Meeting his father-in-law's eyes, and slowly looking away, Elrond turned his sight to look within himself and asked the same question Celeborn posed to him. Was Estel dead? It took a minute of looking into the depths of his soul to find the answer, the one he should have known all along.

"Is he dead?" prompted Celeborn.

Locking eyes with Celeborn, Elrond finally answered, "I do not know," before finally saying, "Nay, he is not dead."

With that simple statement a portion of the tension lifted from the camp and some hope was restored, as they all fervently prayed it was true and not some false wish of a grieving father.

A small smile on their faces, the twins helped each other to their feet, and rushed to their father's side, once again offering him their support. After squeezing Erestor's shoulder one last time Glorfindel stood and approached Cilinwё, who still radiated hostility.

"He lives," said the balrog slayer.

"Aye," was the response he received, before Cilinwё added quietly, "We hope."

"We must hope, for it is all we have," replied Glorfindel.

Cilinwё stood stiffly, tears trailing down his cheeks, using his good hand the sword master wiped them away. His mind told him it would be difficult for one so small to survive an attack from a large adversary but his heart fervently longed to believe his little warrior still lived, but it was difficult. His warrior code coming to the fore, Cilinwё vowed, "If Estel was harmed I will seek revenge."

Looking at the destruction done to the camp, Glorfindel answered, "You may have to wait in line, mellon nín."

A small shy smile crept across the sword master's lips, as he surveyed the damage done by his and the twin's anger. Glorfindel clasped his shoulder and said, "The camp is in disarray, let us clean up."

Chagrined Cilinwё replied, "Aye," as he started to take his arm out of the sling, to enable him to use both arms to straighten up the damage done.

Giving his good friend a stern look, Glorfindel told him, "Nay, leave that arm in the sling."

"But…"

Cutting Cilinwё off and looking pointedly at their lord's back, Glorfindel said, "Do you wish to deal with Elrond's wrath, while he is in his current mood?"

Watching Cilinwё cringe slightly, he continued, "For I do not, we will make do with your arm in a sling."

Not wishing to incur Elrond's ire, the sword master resigned himself to leaving the arm in the sling. Both started tidying up the mess, righting pots and pans, remaking bedrolls and organizing the tack.

Celeborn discreetly watched his son-in-law and grandsons before asking Legolas, "Could you stand the rest of the watch with Haldir?"

"Aye, Lord Celeborn," answered the younger elf, before picking up his bow and quiver and heading into the woods.

Turning his attention to Erestor, who still sat on the ground, Celeborn offered him a hand saying, "Let me assist you, meldir."

"Hannon le," was the quiet reply, as Celeborn helped Erestor from the ground.

Seeing the other was still upset, Celeborn asked, "What is wrong?"

"Tis my fault."

Confused, Celeborn asked, "Mani?" _(What?)_

"All of this."

Pulling Erestor out of Elrond's earshot, Celeborn asked "How is it your fault?"

Sighing, Erestor related the tale of the dying woman to Celeborn and then said, "If I had saved her this would not have happened."

"His heart could have easily found another reason to hate elves," said Celeborn, "in the end he is responsible for his actions and is the only one to blame, he will be punished for what happened tonight," vowed the elf lord. No one harmed his family without answering for it.

Though he nodded his head in agreement, in Erestor's heart he still blamed himself. He knew what Celeborn told him was true but he saw it as his duty to deal with the human that caused so much pain. He created the monster and he would destroy him.

"Let us make some tea," said Celeborn, looking about him, "There are many nerves that need to be calmed."

The two elves moved to the fire and Erestor stoked the coals and added more wood, as Celeborn put water on to heat. After retrieving some mugs and herbs Celeborn set about the task of making some tea. He put some chamomile in all of the mugs but in just one mug he added cowslip, to help Elrond sleep. The ancient lord knew his son-in-law would not sleep unless forced to do so and everyone needed to be rested. After the water was hot, he poured some into each mug and stirred.

Calling out, Celeborn said, "Come sit down, I made tea."

Gradually everyone made their way back to the fire. Elrond sat down with a twin on each side of him, Glorfindel and Erestor sat down on the other side of the fire and Cilinwё sat down near Celeborn, as the elf lord handed a mug to everyone.

Each held the mug and warmed their hands before taking tentative sips, while Elrond just sat and watched the others, not drinking his own tea.

Looking at his son-in-law, Celeborn noted the exhaustion brought on by the vision and lack of sleep, and asked, "Are you not going to drink your tea?"

"Nay, I do not trust you not to put sleeping herbs in it."

"If I did, you need it, you are exhausted."

"I do not need to sleep...I need to find my son."

"And we shall but tonight you will rest," said Celeborn, smiling, "and you will drink it."

"If I do not…" questioned Elrond.

Smile still on his face, and in a tone that brooked no argument, Celeborn answered, "You will, even if I must force you."

Sighing, knowing defeat when he saw it Elrond took only one small sip of the tea, tasting the sedative mixed in it.

"All of it," reprimanded his father-in-law.

Shaking his head in exasperation Elrond replied, "I shall," as he quickly quaffed the whole mug. Handing the mug to Elladan, as he stood and said, "Now I shall return to my bedroll, before I fall asleep here."

A smile on their faces at their grandfather's actions, the twins chimed in, "Maer môr Adar." _(Goodnight father)_

"Maer môr gwain," _(Goodnight twins) _answered their father as he lay down in his bedroll. Only a short time later the drug took effect and the elf lord fell promptly into a deep slumber.

"He would not rest without the tea," said Elladan.

"Aye," replied Celeborn, "I fear for him."

"As do we all," stated Glorfindel.

Looking to Elladan for confirmation, Elrohir said, "If he lost Estel, he would be without hope and would sail."

"He would," confirmed Elladan.

It was just as Celeborn feared, if his youngest grandson perished, he would lose not only him but the rest of his family. Grief would overcome Elrond and he would either fade or sail. The loss of Celebrían had left its mark, the misery had nearly consumed his son-in-law at her loss, and the only thing that kept him in Middle Earth was his family. He only came alive again when Estel entered their lives, chasing away the pain and gloom with his light and love.

He did not think that the twins would stay if their Adar left; he was unsure where Arwen's heart lay but felt she would sail too. What was to keep them there if they had no hope for Middle Earth.

Looking to his grandson, Celeborn asked the question he feared the answer to, "And you, will you sail?"

Unable to meet their grandfather's gaze both looked at their boots before Elladan answered, "If we lost Estel, I do not think our hearts could withstand the loss."

"I do not know daeradar," supplied Elrohir.

Once again silence reigned, each pondering their individual futures. Finally Glorfindel, broke the quiet asking, "Who will stand watch with Elladan?" Smiling he added, "It does not look like Elrond will be up to the task."

"I will stand watch with Lord Elladan," answered sword master.

"Not with just one arm," rebuked Celeborn.

"I am fine."

No one listened to Cilinwё and Elrohir said, "I will stand watch with my brother."

Nodding his agreement, Glorfindel stated, "That will be good."

"Now we all should get some rest," commanded Celeborn, as he stood and headed to his bedroll. Everyone else followed his cue, stood and returned to their own bedrolls, each falling asleep a short time later.

The rest of the night passed without incident and soon the sun was slowly rising in the east, coloring the skies with its rays. As he slowly regained his senses, Elrond could hear the blue jays calling out and the squirrels scampering through the trees. It was almost like the previous night had not happened, that he had not seen Estel die. In his heart he believed his son still lived, but his mind kept hanging on to the image it had seen. He needed to know Estel lived.

As his eyes opened he saw the camp had already been packed up, his bedroll was the only one left, the gear all prepared. The smells of cooking food made their way to his nose. Taking a deep sniff, he felt his stomach grumble and found he was hungry.

Sitting up, he saw Elladan and Elrohir cooking breakfast, as the others sat around the fire eating.

"Maer aur Adar," said Elladan, "are you hungry." _(Good morning father.)_

"Aye," answered Elrond, as he stood from his bedroll and stretched.

Elrohir filled a plate with meat, berries, and bannock _(flat bread cake) _and took it his to his father, who had taken a sat near the fire. "Hannon le Elrohir," said Elrond, as he took a bite of the bread.

"Feeling better today Elrond?" asked Celeborn.

Smiling Elrond answered, "It would appear so, and exactly how much sleeping herb did you put in my tea?"

"Enough, if you slept," said the elf lord, "enough."

All present laughed at the exchange, lightening the mood.

"I slept later than everyone else."

"Good, you needed the rest," teased Celeborn.

Deciding to eat his food, Elrond took a bite and said nothing. The food was good and filling, in a few minutes he ate it all. Elladan took his plate, cleaned it and packed it away.

"That was very good ion nín," complimented Elrond.

"Thank you Adar," answered the twins in tandem.

Standing and rubbing his stomach, Elrond turned to roll his bedroll but found that someone had done it for him.

Puzzled he asked, "Who rolled my bedroll?"

"I took care of it Lord Elrond," said Legolas.

"I could have taken care of it young one but thank you."

"Lle creoso," stated the Mirkwood elf. _(You're welcome)_

"Cilinwё," called Elrond.

"Aye milord," answered the sword master, standing near his black horse, Dîndae, checking his tack.

"Join me near the fire and I will check your arm."

"Aye Lord Elrond," said Cilinwё, as he stroked Dîndae's mane, before joining and sitting down next to his lord near the fire.

Elrond gently took the injured arm from the sling, pulled back the tunic and took off the bandages. Checking the bites, Elrond was pleased to find the wounds were healing nicely. Though still red the wounds were closing of their own accord. Elrond took the herb, centaury, applied it to the wound, to assist the healing. Next the healer applied another bandage and pulled the sleeve of the tunic back down.

"I do not believe the sling will be necessary," said Elrond, "but you must not use it too much."

"I will be careful Brannon nín," assured Cilinwё.

Repacking his herb pack, Elrond stood and went to find his horse, Faenmin _(Brilliant one), _a tall, strong horse, with a palomino colored coat. Standing next to the animal, he stroked the light colored mane, as he double checked his tack. Finding nothing amiss, the elf lord stowed his herb pack in a saddlebag and swung up into the saddle.

Glorfindel and Erestor moved to resume their place riding point and Cilinwë moved his horse to ride rear guard, before Celeborn called to him, "Cilinwë may I speak to you?"

"Aye Lord Celeborn," answered the sword master, as he moved to join the ancient elf.

As Cilinwe moved to join him, Celeborn called out, "Elladan, Elrohir you will ride rear guard and Haldir and Legolas will ride on each side."

This turn of events pleased the twins greatly, as they wished to be near each other and smiling, they answered, "Aye daeradar," as Legolas and Haldir moved to their posts.

Puzzled, Cilinwë joined the elf lord, who stated, "I wish you to ride near us this day."

"May I ask why, sir?"

Grinning the silver-haired answered, "Numerous reasons, actually."

Cilinwë said nothing and waited for Celeborn to elaborate.

"First your arm is not fully healed, and contrary to your opinion you are not fine."

Cilinwë started to protest, "Truly…" but Celeborn silenced him with a look.

"And I wish you to assist me."

"With what Lord Celeborn," asked Cilinwë.

"To watch Elrond," answered Celeborn.

"Watch Elrond, sir?"

"If something were to happen, I do not want him to act rashly," said Celeborn.

"Aye sir, I would be happy to be of assistance," replied Cilinwë.

He now understood what Lord Celeborn was concerned about, if they were to confront the kidnappers he did not wish Elrond to act impetuously, as a grieving father, and do something he would later regret. Smiling, Cilinwë knew he would not be bothered by his conscience, and it was his place to do the dirty work.

He moved his horse in position directly behind his lord, noting the stiff back and shoulders.

Surveying the party, Elrond saw all the anxiety written in each of their postures. The previous night had been rough on all. It weighed on their minds and would drive them on the trail. All would worry for Estel until they saw him with their own eyes.

Looking to Glorfindel, Elrond asked, "Are we ready?"

"Aye, milord" answered Glorfindel.

"Then let us ride swiftly," said the worried father.

Knowing the urgency, Glorfindel turned the horses and stormed from the dingle. If possible, they must save Estel…


	21. Raun and Jobel

**A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews; I am glad everyone is enjoying the story.**

**Disclaimer: With the exception of original characters, Cilinwё belongs to my beta Ravenswing, and storyline, this belongs to the estate of the great J.R.R. Tolkien. Unfortunately I make no profit from my efforts. **

**Previously:**

_A malicious grin spread across the large brute's face, pleased with his revenge, "Die!" he said._

_Suddenly he heard a noise in the brush; he loosened his grip, as he turned to see what was coming towards him. A look of surprise spread across his face as he saw Raun step from the bushes, sword drawn and pointing at his throat._

"_Let him go!" yelled Raun._

"_You are too late," answered Jobel, as he released his grip on Estel's throat and threw him aside like a rag doll._

"_NO!" cried Elrond, as the vision started to dim and fade. The last thing he saw was Estel lying on the ground, not moving._

Chapter 21—Raun and Jobel

An eerie quiet fell over the clearing as Raun stood in front of Jobel, shaking with anger, his chocolate eyes turned black with hate. Every fiber of his being wished to destroy the monster in front of him but first he needed to know if the child still lived.

He feared what he would find, once he got the chance to look at Estel. When he came crashing into the clearing, Raun noticed the child was blue. He saw no movement from the little one and dreaded finding the boy dead.

"Estel!" yelled Raun, desperate to receive an answer from the small body lying under a large old oak tree. The dense green undergrowth seemed to offer the child its protection, hiding him from view, and leaving only one tiny leg visible. No sound was heard from the boy.

The wind started blowing amongst the trees, moving the branches, swaying them from side to side, shaking the leaves. It almost felt to Raun as if the trees were angry and the glen took on an unnatural, haunted quality.

A wicked laugh broke the silence, a deep belly laugh from the very core of Jobel's being; a cackle filled with rage and hate. Raun looked at the ogre in front of him. The man had the audacity to laugh after he killed a child. He had no heart or soul and deserved no compassion or mercy.

A depraved smile spread across Jobel's ugly visage, as he said, "I told you; you are too late!"

"You had better pray he still lives," stated Raun, his sword still pointed at the unkempt man.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"I will do what I must," answered Raun, "but you should fear what our lord will do about it."

"I do not fear him," sneered Jobel, "He is a weak kneed old fool!"

"An old fool you owe your allegiance to, for he is your lord."

"Your lord, not mine," hissed the larger man.

Surprised, Raun faltered, as the shock passed through him. He had not known the foul man was a traitor, a fool yes, but not a traitor. He began to think of the others within their group, would they uphold their oaths to Lord Dírhael or follow Jobel down the road of treachery, he did not know who was loyal.

Jobel took advantage of Raun's lax moment, knocking the sword aside, stepping back and drawing his own blade. He wished to quickly dispense of Raun and make sure the little elf was in fact dead. The thought of the elf's blue face brought a smile to Jobel's bloated countenance. Revenge was sweet!

Pointing the sword tip at Raun, Jobel taunted, "Let us make this quick, I wish to make sure the brat is dead."

Anger flashed through Raun, but he was more seasoned than to allow his temper to control his actions.

"I will cut you down," guaranteed Raun, "and I will show you the same mercy you showed Estel."

Laughing contemptuously, Jobel said, "Cut me down, methinks you have that backwards little man."

"And I shall enjoy it!" yelled Raun, as he jabbed at Jobel's right shoulder, and he meant every word. He did not enjoy killing but he would make an exception this one time.

With little effort Jobel blocked the jab, knocking the sword downwards. Caught off balance, Raun was forced to fly by him. 'This was going to be easy,' thought the conceited big man.

The awkward move left Raun with his back to his adversary; quickly he spun around, bringing his sword to bear, blocking a swipe from Jobel. The two continued to dance around one another, each looking for a break in the other's defenses.

As they circled each other, Raun feinted a jab at Jobel's stomach but instead slashed his left arm. A small red gash appeared on Jobel's forearm, and blood began to drip down to his hand.

"I will get you for that," growled Jobel.

"Try it," replied Raun, as he continued to circle, "I will take you piece by piece."

Enraged the big man charged, but Raun saw it coming and at the last second, he stepped out of the way. A root seemed to reach out and trip the large man and he fell on his face.

Taking advantage of the situation, Raun moved towards the fallen man, kicking him in the abdomen and head, splitting his lip. As Jobel struggled to get up, he spit blood, as Raun dodged out of his reach.

Jobel slowly came to his feet, blood dripping down his chin. He looked straight at Raun, an evil grin on his face, and a feral look in his eyes, as he spit blood at the smaller man. Raun stepped back and the spittle missed him. Frowning Raun's fear went up a notch, and a sick feeling passed through his stomach. The beast in front of him was pure evil; he must win this fight, no matter what!

Looking around Raun realized the wind had picked up and was stirring up dust into the air. The branches of the trees seemed to close around them, attempting to cut off avenues of escape. Glancing in Estel's direction, he noticed that the foot was now barely visible, as if the tree had moved. 'Odd,' thought Raun.

Sighing, knowing he must press his advantage, Raun circled to the left, and moved under Jobel's defenses, getting close he punched the big man in the stomach but found it was like striking solid rock. An evil laugh pierced the air and Jobel solidly back handed the smaller man, knocking him to the ground. Disoriented, laying with his face in the dirt, it took a moment for Raun to clear his head. Suddenly he heard Jobel start towards him and he knew he needed to get up or risk the large man putting the boots to him.

"Damn it!" he heard Jobel scream.

Raun scrambled to his feet and looked in the direction of the scream. He saw Jobel, with a vine tangled around his ankle, holding him in place.

Again he stalked towards the larger man, being extremely careful, as Jobel attempted to free himself. The vine kept a strong hold on his ankle, not allowing the horrible man to get away.

Raun swung his sword furiously at the other's head. Jobel was able to block the blow, parrying and attempting his own slash at Raun. He cut a gash across the smaller man's stomach. Gasping, Raun held his free hand to his gut and moved out of the other man's reach. Growling, Jobel was frustrated he could not press his advantage.

Looking down, Raun saw his shirt was slashed and pulling his hand away, found it was red with blood. He could feel the fluid slowly draining down his side. With a quick look, he saw the long cut, across his abdomen but luckily it did not appear too deep.

A wicked look passed across Jobel's face, pleased to have hurt the other man, he found sick pleasure in the blood staining his shirt. With a quick flick of his wrist, the brute managed to cut the vine and free his trapped ankle.

"Hurt?" taunted the massive man, nodding at Raun's wound.

"I will not let it stop me," replied Raun, though he knew that may not be true. The longer the fight went, the more blood he would lose and the weaker he would become. He could also feel the arrow wound in his back, pain radiating from it, threatening to pull open, weakening him.

The two men resumed circling one another again, each looking for a weakness in the other's defenses, probing and blocking, each wished to end this and kill the other.

Finally, thinking he saw an opening, Jobel attempted to stab Raun in the chest. Continuing to circle to the left, Raun dodged the blade, and turning his own sword he struck the brute across the back with the broad side, knocking the wind from him. As Jobel attempted to breathe, Raun used the butt end of his sword, striking the depraved man on the back of the head, multiple times, knocking his opponent to the ground. As Jobel lay writhing on the ground, Raun kicked him in the head several times, wanting, for the first time in his life, to truly harm another. He would end this fight now, or grind Jobel into the ground trying.

As Raun again kicked him in the head, Jobel grasped his ankle and pulled, causing his opponent to fall and lose his sword. Jobel grappled with Raun, punching him in the ribs as they rolled around on the ground, each trying to get the upper hand. As they continued Raun tried reaching the dagger on his belt but failed.

Jobel however, succeeded in reaching his knife. Unsheathing the blade he attempted to stab his smaller opponent in the heart. But Raun was too fast, and blocked his attempt by grabbing Jobel's knife arm, and the two continued to fight for control of the dagger. As they fought over the small blade Raun used his elbow and struck Jobel in the face, breaking his nose. Jobel was momentarily stunned, seeing only stars in front of his eyes and he lost grip on the blade. Elbowing the broken nose one last time, Raun wrested the blade from him and broke away, scrambling to his feet.

As Jobel climbed to his feet, Raun searched for his sword, finding it near a tree. Waving the small dagger in front of him, he attempted to reach his sword, trying to keep out of the angry man's reach.

Jobel swayed on his feet, blood running down his face, dripping to the ground, and he smiled, blood running into his mouth. Looking down he found his sword had fallen at his feet. Reaching, he picked it up as Raun reached his blade.

Bloodied, both men once again, began circling each other. Injured and suffering from blood loss they were weaker and greatly wished to end it.

The wind seemed to pick up and dirt blew into Jobel's face, temporary blinding him. As he tried to get the dirt out his face, Raun made a last ditch effort, charging at his opponent, feinting to the left and charging to the right. In one swift movement he sunk his blade into the maniac's right shoulder, twisting it to do as much damage as possible.

Grunting, the traitor refused to cry out in pain, as he broke out in a sweat. He would not give the little man the satisfaction.

"Gotcha," Raun gloated, as he viciously pulled the blade out.

Pain engulfed him as the blood started to freely flow down Jobel's shoulder, staining his tunic but he refused to allow it to stop him.

A sound from the bushes diverted Raun's attention. Listening closely, he attempted to locate the noise and what it was. Suddenly recognizing the noise, he silently prayed to Eru he was right. Could it possibly be?

Taking advantage of the other man's momentary distraction, Jobel picked up a stone and silently approached Raun. Using it he struck the smaller man on the back of the head and watched as he fell to his knees with one hand grabbing his head.

Seeing his opportunity Jobel dropped the stone, turned and fled, pushing his way through the trees and bushes. As he ran, the frenzied man pushed the branches out of his way but they seemed to snap back and strike him in the face. Stumbling as all of the roots and vines seemed to jump and try to trip him; fear leapt in his heart as he felt that even the trees were trying to punish him.

Eventually Jobel made his way to his horse. He quickly saddled the beast and climbed up, only wishing to flee as quickly as possible, thinking Raun was following him. Turning his horse, he galloped away from camp. As he headed down the trail, the trees seemed to reach out towards him, hitting him in the face and causing more wounds. Finally man and horse faded from view.

Back in the clearing, Raun continued to hold his head, his hand making its way to the wound. Touching the injury, his hand came away damp with blood. Groaning he felt pain from each of his wounds.

As he knelt in the clearing the wind seemed to die down and the trees appeared to straighten up and move back. The moon reappeared in the sky bathing the area in its light.

Finally Raun remembered the noise and he looked in Estel's direction. The bushes seemed to have receded, losing their protectiveness. Though more of the boy's leg was visible, the rest of him was still hidden amongst the foliage.

He looked for any movement but the child's body lay devastatingly still. He nearly cried, fearing the little one was truly dead. A catch in his breath, Raun slowly closed his eyes, buried his face in his hands and tried to regain control of his emotions. He'd failed!

He failed his lord. He would not return with his charge and he allowed Jobel to destroy his plans.

More importantly, he failed Estel. He was not there to protect the child. He allowed Jobel to kill him.

Tears slowly made their way down his face. Pain tore through his body and ripped through his heart.

He failed!

As grief threatened to overwhelm him, he heard the sound again. It came from the bush near Estel. Listening closely he heard it again. Oh Elbereth, could it be?

Paying close attention, Raun heard it again, barely audible.

"Ada...," was softly whispered…

_A/N: Sorry I know this chapter is short but I thought this was a perfect place to stop. Catch you next time…_


	22. In the Bushes

A/N: Thanks for all the positive reviews, they inspire me. I hope this chapter will please most of you.

I would like to give a big thanks Ithil-valon for allowing me to use her character Sariboril. Thanks!

Disclaimer: With the exception of original characters and plotlines, the rest belongs to the great J.R.R. Tolkien. Unfortunately I do not profit from my efforts.

_Previously:_

_He failed his lord. He would not return with his charge and he allowed Jobel to destroy his plans._

_More importantly, he failed Estel. He was not there to protect the child. He allowed Jobel to kill him._

_Tears slowly made their way down his face. Pain tore through his body and ripped through his heart._

_He failed!_

_As grief threatened to overwhelm him, he heard the sound again. It came from the bush near Estel. Listening closely he heard it again. Oh Elbereth, could it be?_

_Paying close attention, Raun heard it again, barely audible. _

"_Ada...," was softly whispered…_

**Chapter 22—In the bushes**

Everything seemed to stand still. The tranquility in the glen was overwhelming as Raun strained to hear the small sound again, to reassure himself that he had actually heard it. He feared the noise was just a figment of his overwrought imagination. Just something he wanted to hear.

But no there it was again, so soft he almost missed it.

"Ada, saes." _(Daddy please.)_

Slowly lifting his throbbing head, Raun glanced again in the direction of the shrubbery, to the small, still form lying amongst them. He still lay as Jobel had thrown him, he had yet to move.

'Please Eru, let the young one live," prayed Raun.

He slowly struggled to his feet and stumbled towards the undergrowth that hid the little boy. As he drew near, he could see more of the body that had been hidden from view and the sight drew a small cry from his throat.

Estel lay on his stomach, with his head buried in the underbrush and Raun could see a large bruise on his right cheek and the eye was starting to swell shut; his lower lip was swollen and broken, blood slowly making its way down his chin. He could already see handprints starting to appear around the little throat. The child's broken arm lay awkwardly next to his body, as the splint had come loose.

Raun gently touched the dark curly hair, trying to comfort the small one, and reassure himself the child still lived. He could feel the wetness of tears, damping his hand and the small shiver that ran through the small body.

"Shh, you are safe now little one," comforted Raun.

"Saes," said a soft voice. _(Please.)_

As he continued to stroke the baby soft tresses, Raun used his free hand to check the tiny form for hurts he could not see. Estel groaned as he touched the little boy's ribs. It upset him that the child had suffered the trauma, but he found some satisfaction in garnering a response from the little one.

Once he was satisfied that there were not major unseen injuries, Raun gently picked up Estel and held him, his little head resting against the man's chest as he whispered nonsense in the child's ear, hoping to soothe the upset child. It scared him that Estel had yet to open his eyes and regain consciousness

For his part Estel was still lost in his dreams and nightmares, afraid if he opened his eyes, he would awake to the nightmare of the big man hitting him. In his mind he sought the comfort of his father for he had heard him there. He just wanted his Ada!

After a few minutes, Estel slowly started to open his eyes, fearful of what he would find. As the bleariness cleared, Raun saw fear fill the little eyes as the child, did not recognize him and realized he lay in the arms of a man.

Struggling, with what little strength he had left, to get away, Estel pleaded, "Baw, saes." _(No, please.)_

Attempting to calm the child, Raun tried to get the boy to look at him and said, "Estel, it is I, Raun. Please little one I will not hurt you."

As the child continued to thrash about, Raun, finally relented and let him go, saying, "Please child, I will not hurt you, look at me."

Finally released, Estel quickly crawled from Raun's lap and sought the comfort and protection of the bushes. Sensing Estel's terror, the shrubbery quickly closed around him, hiding him from view.

Surprised at what he had just seen, Raun was speechless for a minute. Finally he approached the bush containing Estel, sat down, and said, "Little one, it is Raun," adding, "Jobel is gone."

Estel fearfully watched the man from the safety of his hiding place, at last he recognized the mortal, and said, "Raun?"

"Aye, child it is me, Raun."

"Im aníron Ada!" demanded Estel. _(I want my Daddy!)_

Recognizing only one word, Raun replied, "I am sorry Estel he is not here."

This confused Estel for during the attack he knew he heard his father. Where was he? He needed his Daddy. Slowly tears started down his cheeks.

"Im aníron gwadors," pleaded the small child, now crying full force. _(I want my brothers.)_

"I do not understand."

Frustration growing, Estel asked, "Elladan, Elrohir?"

Understanding dawned on the man, for most knew the names of Lord Elrond's twin sons. He answered, "They are not here either, child."

Sobs wracked the small body; he was hurt, alone and scared. He just wanted to go home and be with his family. Pain gripped him, his throat hurt badly.

Holding out his arms, Raun pleaded, "Please Estel, come here." He would not force the lad to come out of the bushes until he was ready.

Seeing the silver eyes staring out at him from the green leaves, he tried to reassure the child, "I only want to help."

Slowly Estel climbed out of the bushes, still afraid of what might happen. Raun sat with his arms open waiting for the child. He made no move to approach Estel, instead he just waited.

Finally Estel climbed back into Raun's lap, seeking the only kindness and safety he could find. The mortal gently closed his arms around the little one sitting in his lap, trying to comfort him. The child laid his head on Raun's chest and continued to weep, as the man softly rubbed circles on the little back.

Eventually the crying, turned to sniffling, until that too eventually ceased. Looking down at the face hidden in his tunic, Raun found that Estel had cried himself to sleep. Gazing at the small face, he thought the child looked like a sleeping angel, finally finding some peace.

Clutching the sleeping youngster gently to his chest, Raun struggled to stand, the pain from his wounds making themselves known, particularly the cut on his stomach. He felt the wound gradually begin bleeding anew. He stifled a moan, fearful he may awake the sleeping Estel. His head began to pitch and spin, as he made it to his feet. Closing his eyes he attempted to steady the spinning world, when unexpectedly he felt a tree branch gently touch his back, steadying him, keeping him from falling or dropping his small burden.

'Extraordinary things have transpired in this glen,' thought Raun, as he softly muttered his thanks.

Carrying Estel, a wounded Raun struggled to make his way back to camp. As he staggered through the forest, it seemed the branches and limbs moved from his path and the vines and roots littering the ground, cleared from his course. Puzzled the man said nothing, just grateful, for he would take any assistance he could find.

He entered camp to find it nearly as he left it. The men were sleeping on their pallets, gear stowed near them, and the horses were grazing in the pasture, though three bedrolls were empty and one horse was missing. It pleased Raun immensely when he noticed that Jobel, in his haste, left most of his gear. The man deserved to suffer!

As he settled the still dozing Estel into his bedroll, Raun perceived he was being watched, turned and found Tommas, sitting up, rubbing his eyes, and looking at him.

"What has happened?" asked Tommas.

Raun briefly explained what happened in the clearing, from arriving to find Jobel choking   
Estel, the fanatical man hitting him on the head with a stone and fleeing, and finally finding Estel alive in a bush. Raun watched the other man's expression turn to one of anger and hatred, and heard the man curse Jobel.

"I do not care for elves but that man deserves whatever the gods deal him," said Tommas, referring to Jobel, "the child did nothing and did not deserve to be harmed."

Glancing at the other man, Tommas noticed his injuries and asked, "May I be of assistance?"

"Thank you," replied Raun as he covered Estel, "I wish to make some tea for Estel, could you put some water on to heat?"

Raising an eyebrow, Tommas said, "I meant for you, you are injured too."

"I must care for the little one first."

Saying nothing Tommas climbed from his pallet, stretched, and quietly walked to the fire. Knowing Raun would also need water to clean his wounds and to make tea for himself, Tommas filled a large pan with water from a nearby waterskin, and put it near the fire to heat. From some packs he gathered some bandages and herbs, before returning to the other man's side. Raun had yet to leave the elfling's side.

As he sat down next to Raun, Tommas said, "Let us look at your wounds while the water heats."

"I must look after the child."

"He sleeps," answered Tommas, "we shall see to your needs, and then you can see to his."

Acquiescing to Tommas' logic, Raun moved and leaned back against a large oak tree, allowing the other man to tend his hurts.

"Where are you injured?" asked Tommas.

"It would be easier to tell you where I do not hurt," quipped Raun.

Tommas was not amused and just stared at the other man, and finally Raun sighed and said, "I have a slash wound to my stomach and a bump on my head."

Raun watched as the other man gently unbuttoned his tunic, exposing the large gash. The wound still bled, though not too deep, it would need a few stitches. Relieved Tommas moved on to the head. He was worried because even the most innocent head wound could turn deadly.

Checking Raun's head, he found a large, bleeding knot, frowning Tommas commented, "Tis more than a bump."

The head wound still bled but would but would not need stitches. Tommas next checked Raun's eyes, looking for signs of concussion, finding the pupils were slightly uneven.

"The wound on your head is serious but does not need stitches and you have a concussion," informed Tommas, "though the cut on your stomach will need to be stitched closed."

Nodding his head in agreement, Raun reached for some bandages, before Tommas stopped him saying, "Do not, I will see to your wounds."

Leaning back, Raun said, "Thank you," and allowed the man to treat his wounds.

Retrieving the hot water, Tommas knelt down next to the injured man. Pouring some water into a bowl, he added some yarrow to the water and wetted the bandage, he used it to scrub the dirt from the wound, while periodically irrigating the injury and flushing the dirt and filth from the wound. After cleaning all the grime from the wound, he took a needle and thread and started stitching. A few minutes work and the wound was closed. Tommas made a poultice of yarrow, applied it to the wound and bandaged it.

Using the rest of the water and a clean bandage he tended the head wound. It did not take much scrubbing to clean the blood and dirt from the wound. He could not apply a bandage, so he left it open to air out.

Next Tommas made a tea for the other man, as he started going through the herbs Raun commented, "No sleeping herbs."

"I know, my friend, not with your head wound."

Finally finding the herb, Tommas added some Great Mullein to the tea for the pain. After adding the water and stirring the man handed the mug to Raun. Grateful he started to slowly sip the tea, allowing its warmth to heat him.

As his pain started to subside, Raun turned his attention to Estel. He hated to wake the boy but his wounds needed to be treated straight away. Taking a deep breath, he tried to stand and groaned.

Concerned Tommas laid a hand on Raun's shoulder, stopping the man's movements, saying, "You must move as little as possible."

"I must see to Estel."

"Who?"

"The child, I must see to his injuries."

Turning Tommas looked at the small child sleeping in the bedroll and said, "He is asleep; treat his injuries in the morn."

Shaking his head Raun answered, "I cannot, his arm was broken and is going to need to be reset."

Tommas knew if they did not care for the arm the child could be crippled. Finally thinking of a compromise he said, "Why do I not see to his wounds, while you rest?"

Raun almost agreed to the solution, before remembering the terror in Estel's eyes, when he saw the man. The boy had not remembered him at first and only with reassurance had begun to trust him again. He did not think that Estel would like having anyone else care for him so soon after the attack.

After explaining what happened in the glen, Raun said, "I think he may be afraid of you and he may not remember you."

Nodding his understanding, Tommas said, "How about I just assist you?"

"I would be in your debt."

Tommas moved to Raun's side, stuck an arm out and offered the man his assistance in standing. Grasping the offered arm, Tommas easily pulled his friend to his feet, steadied him as he almost fell, and stayed close as Raun made his way to Estel's side and moaned as he sat next to the child.

Watching the child sleep, he really did not want to wake the sleeping baby. Estel had found peace in his dreams and he did not wish to take him from them. When he woke the child it would be to cause him pain but the wounds really needed to be tended.

Gently touching the darks curls, Raun softly called the boy's name, "Estel."

The little one tried to snuggle down in the blankets, trying to close out the world. 'So like my child,' thought Raun. Smiling, he tried again, "Estel, wake up little one."

Slowly Estel opened his silver eyes, as the pleasant dreams faded and the crushing reality came crashing down, he looked at the man. Fear did not flood the small eyes this time but he was still not happy to see the man.

"Im aníron Ada," said the sleepy child, who still was caught in the fog of dreams of his family.

Sighing, Raun said, "He is not here child," he had hoped Estel would remember that.

"Sana mbar nín!"declared Estel. _(Take me home!)_

"I am sorry Estel I do not speak the grey tongue," answered Raun as he continued to stroke the unruly locks.

A lone tear fell from one eye, and rolled down the cheek. Raun gently rubbed the cheek, trying to comfort the hurting youngster.

As he continued to comfort Estel, Raun said, "I must see to your injuries, little one,"

Closing his eyes, Estel acknowledged him with a slight nod of understanding, so Raun asked, "What hurts?" hoping to get an answer in the common tongue.

He was disappointed when Estel said, "Iluve." _(Everything.)_

"I do not understand little one."

The boy just stared at the man. Raun was unsure if Estel refused to speak the common tongue or if the traumatic experience was still affecting the small child. He realized he would have to make do; he could not force the child to speak a language he understood.

He opened his arms to Estel and said, "Come here child."

It pleased Raun when the little one climbed from his bedroll and sat down in his lap. At least Estel understood the common tongue, whether he would speak it or not. That would make things easier.

Fear suddenly blossomed in the child's silver eyes, as Tommas slowly approached carrying the herb in one hand. The little one squirmed trying to get away, before burying his face in Raun's chest.

"Baw saes, ceri ú naikele enni." _(No please, do not hurt me.)_

As he gently rubbed Estel's back, Raun whispered, "He means no harm little one, he only wishes to help."

Tommas put the herb bag on the ground next to Raun, and sat down a few feet away, making no move to come nearer Estel. After a short time, Estel realized the man meant no harm and peeked out from Raun's chest, warily looking at Tommas. The man smiled at the boy but did nothing more, waiting orders from Raun.

"I need to check your injuries," Raun informed Estel, "and I will need to reset your arm."

In answer the small child clutched his injured arm to his chest. He did not want to have his injured arm set again, it would hurt!

Shaking his head, Estel said, "Nay."

"I must little one or you could be crippled."

"Aníron Ada na nestron enni," _(I want Ada to heal me.) _stated Estel firmly, still holding his arm to his chest, refusing to listen to excuses.

Giving a small chuckle to himself, Raun thought, 'This small one is stubborn.'

He answered Estel again, "He is not here child, I must heal it."

"Nay, Sariboril," said Estel, requesting his father's chief healer. The elleth always healed his small injuries when his Ada was busy or when Estel did not want his father to know about it. She was kind and gentle, not to mention she like everyone else in Imladris, doted on the boy.

"Who?"

"Sariboril," replied Estel, tears filling his eyes and threatening to fall.

"I must do it Estel, none of your family is here."

Sniffling, releasing the hold on his injured arm, Estel finally allowed the mortal to treat his arm.

Realizing the trust being placed in him, Raun gently took the arm. Pulling back Estel's sleeve, the mortal felt the arm, checking for any new breaks but was relieved to find none. The child's breath caught as he fingered the old break, finding it, not surprisingly, slightly out of alignment.

Raun informed the boy, "I need to set the bone again," looking deeply into the child's eyes, "it will hurt."

Trepidation filled Estel's heart, he had enough pain, but he just nodded his head.

"Ready?" asked Raun.

The only answer the man received was feeling of Estel bracing himself. Determined to get this right the first time, Raun fingered the break one last time and then pulled on either side of the break, until he felt the bone slide back in place. He nearly stopped when he heard Estel cry out but knew it would only cause more pain if he stopped.

Tommas handed Raun the splint and helped tie it to Estel's small arm.

After securing it, Raun rubbed Estel's back, offering his comfort and said, "Shh, it is finished."

Seeing that Estel was quieting down, his sniffles coming further and further apart, Raun asked, "Now I will check your other injuries."

Once again Estel said nothing and just looked at the man, waiting for him to continue, the trust starting to grow. Taking a clean bandage and dipping it in the hot water Tommas had retrieved, Raun carefully cleaned the blood from Estel's face, taking care with the swollen, broken lip. He noticed one of the child's eyes had swollen shut and the other was bloodshot. Raun was unsure if this was from all the crying Estel had done or the attack.

Next he unbuttoned Estel's tunic and checked for broken ribs. The process once again brought tears to the little one's eyes but he did not cry out. Raun was relieved to find only bruising and no broken ribs.

As he finished Raun asked, "Does anything else pain you child?"

Estel was quiet for a time, before answering with one word, "Nay."

Sitting in Raun's lap, Estel leaned back, and his one good eye, slowly drooping under the tug of sleep, before he opened it quickly. Smiling, Raun stroked the unruly mop of curls, and thought, 'So like my own.'

"Can you make the little one some tea?" whispered Raun, to Tommas.

Nodding his head, Tommas silently moved off to make the tea. A short time later he returned with a mug of tea and offered it to Estel. The child just looked at it but did not take the tea. He was not ready to trust anyone but Raun.

"Tis just something for the pain and some sleeping herbs," said Tommas, holding the mug out to Estel, "I mean you no harm."

Encouraging the child, Raun added, "It is safe little one."

Being careful not to get close to the strange man, Estel took the offered drink, looked to Raun, and took one cautious sip of tea.

Seeing the surprise come over Estel's little features Tommas smiled, and said, "Ah yes, I added honey."

"Hannon le," whispered the small child, as he took another sip.

The three sat in companionable silence as Estel sat in Raun's lap and drank his tea. Eventually the small damaged body's need for sleep won out and the little one fell asleep, head lying against the man's chest. The mug slipped from nerveless fingers, falling to the ground.

Reaching over Tommas picked up the mug saying, "I will take care of this," as he stood and walked away.

Once he was sure the child was soundly asleep, Raun carefully laid him in his bedroll and covered him with the blanket. The only visible part of Estel was the swollen face and the sight nearly broke the man's heart. What kind of monster could hurt a baby?

Raun pulled his bedroll to a tree near Estel, preparing to stand guard the rest of the night. He would take no chances of harm coming to the child again. As he leaned back against the large tree and pulled the blankets over his legs, Tommas returned.

Kneeling down next to Raun, Tommas said, "You should sleep too."

"Someone must watch over Estel."

Looking at the injured child, and feeling sympathy for him Tommas replied, "I will stand watch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I will watch over the child," answered Tommas, "Now rest."

"Yes sir," replied Raun sarcastically.

He moved his bedroll as close to Estel as possible, for he wished to be near if the little one had any nightmares. He desired to be close so he could guard the child; no one would get close again.

Raun lay down and in just a few minutes he was fast asleep. Watching the two, Tommas moved away where he could be hidden, yet see the child. They could take no chances with a beast like Jobel on the loose.

The rest of the night passed without incident and soon the sun was rising in the east. Tommas was awake to enjoy its first rays coloring the morning sky in violets, crimson and golden hues. He sat listening to the small creatures going about their business in the safety of the foliage and watched a robin pull a worm from the ground to feed its young.

He kept his promise and stood guard the remainder of the night, ensuring no harm befell his small charge. He had heard Estel call out in his sleep, lost in his dreams but he did not seem in distress so Tommas elected not to waken him. Each time the child called out Raun moved closer but he did not wake up.

As the camp awoke, Tommas took it upon himself to find food for Estel and Raun's morning meal. Finding some string in his pack, the man found a stick and went to the nearby creek to fish.

After Tommas left, Estel slowly awoke, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes and crying out in pain, as he touched his injured eye. Hearing the little one whimper Raun bolted awake, looking for any danger that threatened them.

Looking for Tommas and seeing no one near Raun took Estel into his arms, comforting him and asking, "What is wrong child?"

"My eye hurts," was the whispered response.

Shocked, for a moment the man could say nothing and finally finding his voice said, "You are speaking common again."

"Aye."

"I will make you some tea later," said Raun, "It will help with the pain and swelling."

Acknowledging the man with a nod of his head, Estel asked, "Raun?"

"Yes, little one?"

"I wish to go home."

Sighing, for he truly did not wish to cause the child more pain but he could not take him home, the most he could do was offer his sympathy and comfort, "I know Estel but alas I can not take you home."

"Why?"

"That is a long story child."

Estel sat in the man's lap and waited patiently, the look on his face saying, 'I am listening.'

Knowing he owed Estel some explanation, Raun took a deep breath, before starting. With a gasp he said, "I owe my allegiance to someone and I promised him I would bring you to him."

"All..egi..ance?" stuttered Estel, puzzled by the word.

"Tis my duty to do as he asks," explained Raun, "As it is some elf's duty to do as your Ada says."

"Like Glorfy and 'Restor?" questioned Estel.

"Who?"

"Glor..fin..del and Er.stor..," said Estel, stumbling over the names.

Understanding dawned on the man, "Aye, like Lord Glorfindel." Most knew of the legendary elf's loyalty to Lord Elrond. The balrog slayer came back from the Halls of Mandos to serve the House of Elrond and protect the line of Eärendil.

"But Ada would not ask them to do something wrong," stated Estel, matter of factly.

In his heart Raun knew the boy was right, taking Estel was plain wrong but he owed Lord Dírhael so much, the life of his own child, the only family he had left. He had to protect to Rallon! He would not lose him.

Sighing Raun tried to answer the child, "Some times we do what we must."

"It is wrong!" declared Estel.

"I know," whispered Raun, "but I must."

Estel was not satisfied with the answer. He did not like allegiance if it made people do things that were wrong!

Absentmindly stroking Estel's dark curls, Raun asked, "Did I tell you I have a son?"

"Nay."

"I do and he is about your age."

Intrigued Estel asked, "What is his name?"

"Rallon," replied Raun, before continuing, "His mother and brother were killed by orcs. He is all I have left."

Rubbing Raun's arm in sympathy Estel said, "Orcs killed my Mommy and Daddy."

"Lord Dírhael saved him and brought him to me."

"Dan and 'Ro saved me," replied Estel, "and took me home to Ada."

Smiling at the small child trying to comfort him Raun said, "You and Rallon have a lot in common little one."

"Will I meet him?"

"Aye," answered Raun, "He is with Lord Dírhael."

"Good," stated Estel, as he leaned against Raun, saying nothing else.

A few moments later, Estel turned and looked Raun straight in the eye and declared, "My Ada will come for me."

Seeing the doubt on the man's face, "He will!"

Raun prayed Estel's Ada could come for him, for he did not know what would become of Middle Earth without Lord Elrond. The one image that came to mind was the ancient elf, lying on the ground bleeding as they rode away. To Estel, he said, "I pray you are right child."

"He will," stated Estel firmly, before adding, "I heard him."

"What?"

"When the mean man hurt me, I heard him," informed Estel. At Raun's puzzled expression, he explained, "In my head."

This simple statement baffled the mortal; he did not know if this actually happened or if it was a figment of Estel's terrified mind, though he was aware elves possessed powers unknown among mortals. Maybe, he mused, as he just raised his eyebrows.

"And if he does not my brothers will come for me," declared the little boy and with pride, "They are mighty warriors."

"Aye, they are," answered Raun, as he smiled at the child, "As is your Ada."

"Ada is a healer now."

"Aye he is little one, but once a warrior always a warrior."

Not knowing what to make of this statement, Estel affirmed, "He will come!"

Giving a laugh at Estel, planted firmly in front of him, good hand on his hip, his bad arm clutched to his side, Raun slowly stood, and said, "Come, let us find some food," and offered the child his hand.

At that moment Tommas strode up, rejoining them, carrying a stringer of bass. To the duo he called out, "No, need to look for food; I have brought it to you."

"I was wondering what had become of you," Raun commented.

"All was quiet this morn, so I went fishing."

"Thank you," whispered Estel, while looking upon the newcomer.

It surprised Tommas to hear the little one speak the common tongue but he only said, "You are welcome," and, "Will you help me prepare them?"

Still apprehensive around others, Estel slipped behind Raun's legs. Sensing the child's anxiety, Raun answered, "Let us both assist you, it will be quicker," as he offered his hand to the child.

Taking the man's hand, the threesome moved to a spot to clean the fish. The two men had to show Estel how to scale and clean the fish, for he had never done it before. By the end of the task, the little one was smiling and enjoying the experience.

Tommas stood, looked to Raun and said, "If you will cook the fish, I see what I can find to go with it." As he turned to leave the man added, "I saw some berries near the creek."

Raun cleaned up the mess and he and Estel returned to camp with the fish. Estel sat on the ground and watched as the man cooked the fish. He felt his stomach grumble and his taste buds began to water as the fish sizzled in the pan. Shortly Tommas rejoined them, carrying as many berries and nuts as he could.

"We shall eat well this morning," declared Tommas. Beside him Estel just smiled and continued to silently watch.

Three plates were filled with fish, berries and nuts, one was handed to Estel, who said, "Hannon le," and remembered who he was with, "I mean thank you."

The three ate their fill and offered the rest to the rest of the group. Shortly everyone had finished eating, cleaned their dishes and put them away. Before long the camp was packed up, the horses saddled and the group was prepared to leave.

As Raun sat Estel on his horse, preparing to climb up behind him, a man in the group looked around and asked, "Where is Jobel?"

Estel recognized the man as the one who assisted Jobel the first time in the bushes. A frown on his face, Raun snarled, "He left."

"Why?" the man questioned.

Moving closer to the man, Raun said, "He attacked the boy last night."

"So…"

His anger flaring, Raun finished closing the gap between them, stood toe to toe with the other, looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I made him leave!" and, "Feel free to join him!"

"No…" faltered the man.

"I will be sure to tell Lord Dírhael how you too betrayed him!"

"I will stay," answered the man.

Looking at the man and then the rest of the group, Raun said, "Leave if you wish but I will not tolerate another attack upon the boy."

The area was deathly silent and not a soul moved. A sandy haired man finally stepped forward, "We will stay, Raun."

Turning his attention to the spokesman, Raun approached him before saying, "I mean what I say, Larkin, I will not see the boy harmed."

Grasping Raun's shoulder Larkin replied, "We understand."

"Good, then let us ride."

Quickly the group mounted up. Raun returned to his own horse, climbed up behind a stunned Estel, before asking, "Are you all right?"

"Aye," answered Estel weakly.

Looking down at Estel Raun said, "Stay near me or Tommas at all times, I trust no one else."

Estel just nodded his understanding. He would do as Raun asked; he had no wish to be harmed again. He trusted Raun to protect him.

Raun grasped the reins and turned his mount, and they joined the rest of the group. He looked and saw Tommas just to his left. They nodded to each other. It was their job to ensure the child's safety from the rest of the group, for they could trust no one.

As a group the horses galloped down the path, sending up a cloud of dust, the trees moved past, the landscape changed as they continued their journey.

Estel turned and looked back, checking for any sign of pursuers. Seeing no one, he turned back around and a lone tear slipped down his cheek. They were getting further from his home…


	23. Mithrandir's Ride

**Disclaimer: Still making mortgage payments, still broke, so as always with the exception of original plotline and characters I do not own this; it belongs to the estate of the great J.R.R. Tolkien. **

**A/N: Hope everyone is still enjoying, as always I appreciate all reviews and I try to reply to each and every signed review.**

_Previously: _

_Galadriel joined him and they walked to the front door and down the steps. His horse was saddled and waiting for him, a groom holding the reins, waiting patiently. Approaching the horse, Gandalf stroked the beautiful mare's nose. She was a stunning steel grey color with three white stockings._

"_Ariësúra will carry you as swiftly as the wind."_

_He nodded his head in understanding. Grasping the reins Gandalf leapt aboard the mare. Turning her, they strode into the center of the courtyard._

_Looking back Mithrandir called out, "Tenna' ento lye omenta." (Until next we meet)_

_With that the wizard turned in the saddle, urged the horse forward, and galloped out the front gate…_

**Chapter 23—Mithrandir's ride**

The old wizard rode down the trail, determination in his posture, anger written on his face and fear in his heart. All emotions brought on by one small boy. A child now lost, maybe forever.

If they lost Estel, all hope for Middle Earth was gone. The fate of all men rested on the shoulders of one very small little boy. The same child was the last in the Line of Kings, Isildur's heir, and heir to the throne of Gondor. He was the hope of Men and without him Middle Earth did not have a prayer. It would succumb to the tyranny of Sauron.

He would do anything within his power to ensure that did not happen, that Estel returned to Imladris and the loving arms of his father and family. His hope was the child would grow and flourish, eventually fulfilling his destiny and taking his rightful place as the King of Gondor, something not accomplished by his ancestors in generations beyond tally.

With all this he rode hard, stopping only to rest Ariësúra, and take care of his basic needs. He rested little, knowing there would be plenty of time for sleep later. Now he must reach Halbarad's camp, before the man left to assist Lord Elrond. Gandalf was aware of the kidnapper's destination, and knew he could lead the rangers along a quicker path, so they would not have to follow the trail left by Elrond's group.

He knew the rangers would waste no time, leaving as quickly after Tre'gon's arrival as possible. They would ride to assist Lord Elrond, who always provided them aid and to help their friends, the twins. Speed was of the essence.

His luck held, as Ariësúra was as fast as her name implied, as fast as the wind, and she required little rest, sensing the wizard's urgency.

Leaning forward Mithrandir whispered in the horse's ear, "Thank you my friend, we must hurry," and "We must help Estel."

Ariёsúra understood Estel's name, her mistress talked about the little adan boy, who was to be her grandson. Her mistress, Galadriel, told her the boy was kind and gentle and he loved horses. Ariësúra hoped Estel would bring her apples and stroke her coat. She really liked that! She would also do anything to aid her mistress, so Ariёsúra galloped ever faster.

Smiling the old wizard patted the horse's neck, showing his gratitude. He just wished none of this was necessary, that Estel was still safe in Imladris. His thoughts drifted to the first time he met the adan child…

_Flashback:_

_Mithrandir hurried along the path to Imladris, taking in little of his surroundings, so great was his haste. He recently heard disturbing news, the Heir of Isildur, Arathorn, was dead, his wife and small child with him. The Line of Kings ended. Orcs attacked the camp, in the Angle, where the small family resided. The battle was fierce and the beasts left no survivors, killing even the women, children, and elderly._

_When the wizard first heard this tale, his heart had nearly stopped and dread filled it. Dread for what would become of Middle Earth. Fear for the future if there was no heir to claim the Throne of Gondor._

_As quickly as possible, after hearing the devastating news, Mithrandir left for Isengard, to discuss this turn of events, with the head of his order, Saruman, hoping the other wizard would have some insight. Alas he left Isengard disappointed. Saruman acted concerned about Middle Earth's fate but offered little real help._

_Next Gandalf thought of Lord Elrond. His close friend was known for his foresight; maybe he could interpret Middle Earth's future without an heir. There was also the fact, that the Line of Kings was his brother's descendants, thus distant kin to the elf lord. He was sure Elrond would know what to do._

_So now his steps brought him closer and closer to the gates of Imladris, the peace of the hidden valley descended on his troubled soul, but could do nothing to lift his burdens, not this time. He passed the tall majestic oaks, slender white birch, and leafy elm trees with hardly a glance. He did not see the two baby raccoons playing on the path, so focused on his goal was he._

_At last the gates and the stately house beyond came into view. He saw elves pleasantly going about their daily chores, everything serene but then he noticed something different. Each elf seemed joyful, a spring in their step. This surprised the wizard; it had been long since Imladris was a happy place. With the passing of Celebrían grief and despair descended on the residents, filling all of their hearts, leaving little space for joy. As he drew closer to the home, Gandalf saw a figure step out the front door, preparing to greet him._

_As he approached, the figure smiled bowing slightly and said, "Mae govannen Mithrandir." And "It is good to see you old friend."_

"_It is good to see you Erestor," answered the wizard, bowing slightly. _

_At that moment Mithrandir saw two identical elves dashing towards them from the stables. He watched as the two approached him, smiles on their faces and mischief filling their eyes. Could it be? Were these carefree souls the sons of Elrond? The last time he had seen the twins they were consumed by their hatred, blood lust filling their souls as they sought revenge against the yrchs._

_Coming to a stop in front of the wizard, a grin on each face, the twins said, in tandem, "Welcome Mithrandir!"_

"_Hello sons of Elrond," greeted the wizard._

_Narrowing his eyes, the Istari surveyed the two in front of him, something had definitely changed and he would find out what._

_Next he heard, "Ro, Dan!" as a small streak dashed past him and straight into the arms of Elladan, as he hugged both elves around the necks._

_Looking Mithrandir noticed the "streak" was in fact a small child. The old wizard smiled at the newcomer, noticing the child was about two or three years old, with black, curly hair and grey eyes. 'Funny,' thought the wizard, he looks familiar._

"_Who is this young man?" asked Mithrandir._

_Finally noticing the stranger, the boy buried his face in Elladan's chest, trying to hide, stranger anxiety coming to the fore. The elves started mumbling something, not intelligible, none answering the question._

_Peeking out from the elf's chest, the child glanced at the wizard, who winked and smiled at the youngster. Still with his head on Elladan's chest the little one answered, "Estel."_

'_Hope?' thought Mithrandir, strange name, but aloud he said, "It is nice to meet you."_

_Looking around, he searched for the small boy's parents, for they could not be far away. Parents did not like to let children this small out of their sight for long._

_Curious he finally asked, "Where are your parents Estel?"_

_Opening this mouth to answer, Estel was cut off by three elves trying to answer at once, but once again they were incomprehensible. Smiling Mithrandir was cut off by the front door opening and none other than Lord Elrond greeting him._

"_Mithrandir, old friend, it is good to see you," said the ancient elf._

_Wiggling loose from Elladan's grasp, Estel promptly ran to the elf lord, crying, "Ada!"_

_Both eyebrows disappeared into the Mithrandir's hairline. 'Well,' thought the old wizard ruefully, 'I guess that answers the parent question.'_

"_It would seem like we have much to discuss my friend," replied Gandalf, as he watched Elrond pick up the little boy, who tried to attach himself to the elf's legs._

_Nodding his head, Elrond said, "Yes, it would."_

"_Elladan, Elrohir can you take Estel and give him a bath,"_

"_Ada," pouted the child, sticking out his lower lip, "no want bath."_

"_Estel, dinner is soon," answered the elf lord, "you have been playing outside all day and you are filthy."_

_Showing Elrond his hands, and shaking his head, Estel answered, "Not dirty."_

_Looking down at the grubby hands Elrond could not help laughing. They went through this every time Estel needed a bath. The little one always protested but ended up enjoying the bath, though the elves washing him always seemed to get as wet as their charge. The image of a thoroughly soaked Erestor popped into his head._

"_No arguments, ion nín, or no dessert."_

_Mithrandir's eyebrow shot up again as he took note of Elrond referring to the child as 'my son,' but he said nothing, for now._

_Estel folded his arms across his chest, lower lip sticking out but the child said nothing more. Taking the small child from his father, Elrohir said, "Come, tithen gwador, we will use lots of bubbles and you can float your boat through them."_

_This seemed to please the little one and he broke into a large smile. Elladan quickly followed behind his brothers. He would let his father enlighten the wizard._

_Looking to Mithrandir, Elrond saw the curiosity written all over the wizard's countenance. Gesturing towards the door, the elf lord said, "Shall we discuss this in my study."_

"_Aye," answered the wizard as he followed the elf lord down the halls and into the study._

_Lord Elrond moved to sit behind his desk, gestured his guest towards a seat and said, "Have a seat, this could be a long discussion."_

_Gandalf moved to the indicated chair and sat down, removing his hat and making himself comfortable._

_Having followed them down the hall and standing in the doorway, Erestor asked, "Shall I bring refreshments, hir nín?" (My lord)_

"_Thank you, that would be nice," answered Elrond, as he sat down in his chair._

_Nodding his head, Erestor stepped out of the doorway and pulled the doors closed behind him._

"_What brings you to Imladris, old friend," inquired the elf lord._

"_I came to discuss urgent matters of Middle Earth's future," replied the Maia, "but it seems you have more interesting things to talk about."_

"_Such as?"_

"_To begin, an elfling calling you Ada," said Gandalf, "the changes that have come over the twins and Imladris itself."_

"_It would seem, all three things are related," answered Elrond._

"_Oh?"_

_With a sigh, Elrond said, "We should start with, Estel is no elf."_

"_He looks like an elf," said Gandalf, then realizing something, "In fact he looks like you."_

"_He is adan."_

"_How did he come to be in Imladris?" asked the Istari._

_Taking a deep breath Elrond continued, "The twins were on one of their expeditions, hunting yrchs and were supposed to join some Rangers at their camp. En route they spotted sign of orc activity, following the beasts trail towards the camp."_

_Closing his eyes, as the images the twins had described filled his mind, for a moment overpowering him, until he could clear his head and continue, "They arrived too late, all of the inhabitants were killed, slaughtered."_

"_I have heard of such a battle," said the wizard, "Twas Arathorn's camp?"_

"_It was," confirmed Elrond._

"_This was what brought me to Imladris," Gandalf informed the elf lord, "I feared for Middle Earth's future, with the death of Isildur's heir."_

"_There is more," said Elrond, "Amongst the chaos, the twins heard something; a faint sound, a soft cry, and they followed it until they found a babe hidden in some bushes, covered with leaves and branches."_

_Though his curiosity was piqued Mithrandir said nothing and allowed his friend to continue. "They brought the child back to Imladris, back to their home."_

"_And you took him in," said Gandalf, "Why?"_

"_He is kin," was Elrond simple explanation. _

_Elrond watched his friend, waiting for him to put the pieces together on his own and he was not disappointed._

"_Arathorn's son, Aragorn," stated Gandalf, "but he was reported killed."_

"_For his own safety, we let it be known that Aragorn perished with his father," answered Elrond, "and we named him Estel, for that is what he is, hope."_

"_But you not only foster him, he calls you father," said Gandalf, "Why?"_

"_But you have seen why," answered the elf lord._

"_I have?"_

"_The changes in Imladris, in the twins," said Elrond, "in myself."_

_With this statement, Gandalf truly looked at his friend. He noticed the air of despair was gone, he seemed happy and content._

_Nodding his head, Elrond continued, "He is aptly named, for he brought hope to all of us, lifting the grief and despair," and "He was a babe needing care and love but he gave back so much more."_

_Having quietly entered the room, Erestor put a tray, containing tea and biscuits, on the desk, poured two cups and handed them out, adding, "He is truly a joy."_

"_And the twins were ecstatic to be big brothers again," stated Elrond, "They are no longer consumed by the desire for revenge."_

"_And you love him," said Mithrandir._

"_Aye," whispered Elrond, "with my whole heart."_

_As Mithrandir slowly nodded his head, Elrond added, "He has brought peace to my soul."_

_Looking closely at his old friend, Gandalf could see that Elrond was truly at peace, as he had not been in many, many years. He noticed the elf lord not only appeared that way, but he was also happier and more content. Mithrandir vowed to get to know the child that could bring about such changes._

"_Good, mellon nín, I am glad your soul has found serenity."_

_A twinkle in his eye, Mithrandir said, "And since my fears have been alleviated, I must get to know the child that has wrought such dramatic changes."_

_Standing Elrond said, "Come let us find my sons," and smiling, "the twins should be soaked by now!"_

_The two found the twins and Estel, and as Elrond thought the twins were drenched, just as their father predicted, though the child was now clean and ready for dinner. Smirking at the sight of two wet elves and one dry happy boy, Mithrandir wanted to get know this small one better._

_And for the rest of the visit he did just that, and what he found amazed him. Though he had suffered great loss in his short life, Estel was a kind, gentle, sweet, little boy, with a loving spirit. He truly brought light to Imladris and it was obvious his new family loved the child. _

_Although in his opinion, Estel may be spending too much time with the twins, for he seemed to be learning their love of pranks and the twins were finding him to be an able and willing accomplice. No one suspected that sweet little Estel could be up to no good._

_Mithrandir found out differently, much to his chagrin. He was having a "discussion" with the twins, involving a little too much wine, and much boasting, that he would later regret. _

"_Twas a good prank," Mithrandir complimented the twins._

"_Hannon le," replied Elladan._

_Leaning back in his seat Gandalf took another sip of wine and said, "But you would never fool a wizard."_

"_Is that a challenge?" asked Elrohir._

"_Nay, just a fact," answered the Istari, "A wizard would not allow himself to be fooled thus or made a fool of," as he leaned back and took a long sip of wine, draining the cup._

_Looking at Elladan, Elrohir said, a glint in his eyes, "Sounds like a challenge to me brother."_

_Silently making a pact, Elladan said, "A challenge it is."_

_Too intoxicated to recognize his mistake at the time, Mithrandir would look back later and identify his error. One did not challenge the twin sons of Elrond, even inadvertently. _

_The wizard spent the rest of his visit looking over his shoulder, checking around each corner for a trap, and just becoming completely paranoid, though some would say the old wizard was already paranoid. The Maia went so far as not eating or drinking anything he did not see others also consuming, worried the twins would drug him, which they were in fact, trying to do._

_It was shortly before evening meal, the day before Mithrandir was scheduled to leave and the twins had yet to prank the wizard._

"_He is just too paranoid brother," said Elrohir, "He will take nothing from either of us."_

"_It is a quandary," replied Elladan, "but we must not allow the wizard to get away with such a boast."_

_At that moment Estel entered the room, and overhearing the conversation asked, "Whas qua..d..ary?"_

_Smiling at his little brother, Elladan answered, "A problem, tithen gwador, quandary means problem."_

_Elrohir picked up Estel and put him in his lap, "I help."_

"_You cannot help…" Elrohir started to answer, before he was interrupted by his twin._

_A mischievous sparkle in his eye, Elladan looked at Elrohir and said, "Maybe he can."_

_The twin explained, in terms the little one could understand, their conversation with Mithrandir and in Estel's words the reason why the wizard was "acting funny."_

"_He dared us little brother," said Elrohir, "He said we could not prank him."_

"_We must prove him wrong," supplied Elladan, "for our honor."_

_Nodding his head in excitement, nearly leaping from Elrohir's lap, Estel reaffirmed, "I wanna help."_

_Grinning, Elladan said, "Do you think you could get Mithrandir to drink some special tea tonight?"_

_Wrinkling his brow in concern, for he knew "special tea" referred to his Ada's tea that made one sleep, "I not drink it too, right?"_

"_No, Estel you do not have to drink the special tea too," Elladan reassured his brother._

"_A'right, I do it." Climbing from Elrohir asked, "When?"_

"_Later little one," replied Elrohir, "When Mithrandir least expects it."_

"_Go play for now, tithen gwador," added Elladan._

"_Bye, Bye," said Estel, as he skipped from the room. He knew his brothers would tell him when they needed his help._

_Smirking, Elladan said, "This is perfect."_

"_It is."_

_The evening meal passed quietly, at least for the twins. They watched Mithrandir check everything before he ate it, smiling to themselves. The rest of Imladris watched with bated breath, waiting for the inevitable, knowing the twins would find a way to carry out their threat._

_That evening, Mithrandir was sitting on a settee, in the Hall of Fire, relaxing and enjoying the music and company, finally allowing himself to lower his defenses._

"_Twas a wonderful dinner," Mithrandir complimented Elrond._

"_Aye, the cooks out did themselves," said the ancient elf._

"_And the music is delightful this eve," added Gandalf._

"_It is."_

"_Where are the twins?"_

"_I do not know mellon nín," answered Elrond, "Why are you worried?"_

"_Why would I be worried?" asked the Maia. _

_A sly smile upon his face, Elrond replied, "Could it not be the challenge you issued my sons?" and shaking his head, "It was not a good idea."_

"_A challenge?" said Mithrandir, "I issued no challenge, I only said they could not prank a wizard."_

"_Sounds like a challenge to me."_

"_It was not meant that way," said Mithrandir._

"_Have you convinced the twins of that?"_

"_Of what?" asked Elladan, as he and Elrohir joined the other, on two chairs, near the divan. _

"_Mithrandir claims he issued you no challenge," reiterated Elrond._

"_I beg to differ," said Elrohir, "He mostly certainly did." Elladan nodded his agreement._

_Leaning back on the divan, "If I did, you two have mostly certainly failed," teased the wizard, "I leave in the morning."_

"_We shall see," replied Elladan and Elrohir, "The night is still young."_

"_I would suggest you remain alert tonight," said Erestor, as he and Estel joined the group. Erestor and Estel both carried a tray, with mugs of teas. _

"_I brought tea Ada," stated Estel proudly._

"_Did Erestor help you?" asked Elrond._

"_Aye, but I carry it myself."_

_Elrond took a mug of tea from Estel's tray and handed the other to Mithrandir. The wizard took the mug, glancing nervously at the twins, worrying the twins would fulfill their promise. Eventually Mithrandir joined everyone in sipping his tea._

_Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other and both looked to Estel but they said nothing._

"_Is it good tea?"_

"_Aye, it is ion nín," answered Elrond, taking another sip of tea._

"_Very good little one," complimented Mithrandir._

"_Hannon le," said Estel, "I helped."_

_The twins saw Estel open his mouth, about to continue. Both hurried to the little boy's side, saying, "Come tithen gwador, let us get you ready for bed."_

"_I not tired," asserted Estel, arms crossed over his chest, while he yawned._

"_Aye, but did Elladan not promise to read to you," said Elrohir._

_Looking at Elrohir, his twin added, "We will both read to you."_

_Before Estel could say anything more, Elladan picked up Estel and the three brothers hurried from the room, saying nothing more._

_Elrond looked to Erestor and asked, "Did that seem odd to you?"_

"_Aye it did," he answered._

"_What think you Mithrandir?" questioned Erestor, as both elves turned to look at the wizard._

_Turning they found the Istari falling asleep on the divan, head sagging towards his chest and starting to softly snore._

_Gently shaking the wizard's shoulder, Elrond said, "Mithrandir, go to bed old friend."_

"_What?" grumbled Gandalf, slowly waking, "I unexpectedly became sleepy." _

"_Go to bed," said Elrond, "You have an early morning mellon nín."_

"_I think I shall," answered the wizard, shakily getting to his feet, "I will see you in the morning." With that the wizard turned and staggered towards the door._

"_What was in that tea?" asked Elrond._

"_I wonder," answered Erestor._

_The Maia unsteadily climbed the stairs, made his way to his guest room and opened the door. Shutting it behind him, and taking off his robes, he dropped them on the floor, before pulling on a nightshirt, Gandalf barely made it to bed before he fell asleep._

_The next morning the Istari awoke to find his robes carefully folded over the back of the chair. Stretching, the wizard was grateful, his robes were getting malodorous. Pulling the blankets back, Gandalf stood and made his way across. As he got closer he could see that his robes were not the usual brown, they were pink!_

"_Elrohir! Elladan!" yelled Mithrandir, waking anyone in the household still asleep._

_Soon the wizard heard a knock on the door and said, "Come in."_

_Before he even saw Gandalf, Elrond asked, "What is wrong?"_

_Holding his robes, Mithrandir looked at Elrond and said, "Those spawn of Sauron, you call sons, dyed my robes pink."_

_Taking one look at the wizard, Elrond was unable to control himself and started uncontrollably laughing. When he finally caught his breath, Elrond informed the Istari, "Tis not all they colored."_

"_WHAT!" roared Gandalf, quickly turning to look in the mirror._

_Shock and outrage engulfed the old wizard. He could not believe what the mirror showed him. Eventually finding his voice, "What have they done!"_

_Still straining to contain his mirth, Elrond answered, "It would appear they have painted you."_

_And paint him they had, from head to toe, in a rainbow of hues. All available skin was covered in Estel's finger paints and his gray hair was dyed a startling pink, to match the robes._

"_Will it come off?"_

"_I do not know," answered Elrond._

"_You do not know?"_

"_Nay," replied Elrond, "But I do know, you should not have challenged my sons."_

_Hearing snickering from the hallway, "I will get you!" vowed Mithrandir…_

_End Flashback_

Shaking his head, Mithrandir remembered trying to get the color out of his hair and the paint off his skin. He bathed too many times to count but still the pink refused to leave his hair and robes. Though the paint came off his skin he was forced to live with the pink hair for a few months.

Later, after he calmed down, and quit threatening to harm the twins, did he learn of little Estel's involvement. Apparently the little one served him drugged tea, tea the twins had given him. After he fell asleep, the twins had dyed his hair and robes but Estel had used his finger paints to "paint" the wizard. The little one claimed, the twins had to defend their honor and he wanted to help.

Mithrandir found he could not remain angry at the child, he was just too charming. Eventually he forgave the twins and Estel, though he vowed to seek revenge on Elladan and Elrohir, some day.

Thoughts of Estel pushed Mithrandir harder and faster. He needed to get to the Ranger camp as soon as possible. He must get help for Estel!

Though he rode hard the wizard knew better than to push his horse,Ariësúra, harder than she could go. He knew that he would need Ariësúra to continue the pursuit. In addition, he had no desire to face Galadriel, if he unnecessarily harmed her horse.

So the two rode on, stopping occasionally to rest and eat, never going faster than either companion could. Quickly they passed into the wilds and closer and closer to the Ranger camp. Gandalf wished to spend as little time as possible securing the Rangers aid, so they could pursue the kidnappers as soon as possible.

Finally they arrived on the outskirts of the Dúnedain camp and a guard stepped out, confronting them and stopping them from entering the camp.

"Halt!"

Stopping in front of the guard, he could see recognition pass over the man's features as he said, "Master Gandalf, this is unexpected."

"Aye, I come to discuss urgent matters with your leader, Halbarad."

"He is in camp," said the dark haired Ranger, "Just follow the trail," as he stepped out of the wizard's way.

"Thank you," replied Gandalf, as Ariësúra continued up the trail.

As he rode into camp, the old wizard could not shake the feeling he was being watched, for he knew he was, a guard more than likely keeping watch of him. Soon he rode into the heart of the busy Ranger camp. The tents were set in a defensible circle, each tent had a small fire pit in front of it, and a communal fire pit was set in the center of the camp. There was meat hung in various states of drying, skins hung from trees, being tanned and large baskets containing berries and nuts. Children were running around, engaged in various activities.

Looking around it was obvious a group was preparing to leave. People were hurrying about, securing packs and tack, gathering necessary food and preparing their weapons. They were readying themselves for a long journey.

A tall man stepped out of a large tent. He had long sandy blonde hair, which was tied back; green eyes and the man had a full beard. He was wearing typical Ranger garb, a black knee length coat over a black tunic and leggings, with knee high boots.

"Gandalf, my friend!" called the man.

After he dismounted his horse, the Istari turned and greeted the man, "Halbarad."

Nodding his head at the wizard, Halbarad said, "It is good to see you."

"And it is good to see you," answered Gandalf, "though I wish it were not urgent matters that brought me."

"Urgent matters?"

"Aye," answered Mithrandir, "Is there some place we can talk?"

Gesturing for the Maia to follow him, Halbarad headed for a nearby tent, pulled back the flap and said, "In here."

Gandalf followed the ranger into the tent, sat on the ground, across from him and asked, "Has Tre'gon returned?"

"Aye, he has."

"You are aware that Lord Elrond's son has been kidnapped?"

"Aye," said Halbarad, "We are preparing to offer our assistance."

"Do you know where Lord Dírhael's camp is?"

"Nay," replied the ranger, "We were going to follow the trail."

"That could take time," said Gandalf.

"Time we do not have," said Halbarad, "but what else can we do?"

"I may have another suggestion," supplied the Istari.

Intrigued Halbarad said nothing and waited for the wizard to continue, "I know where the kidnappers are heading."

"Where?" asked the Ranger.

"I have heard of a camp at Mt. Gram, a hidden stronghold," answered Gandalf, "I believe they will make for there."

"I believe Lord Dírhael is there," added the Maia.

"If you are wrong it could mean Estel's life."

"But if I am right, you will arrive in time to offer Lord Elrond your assistance," argued Gandalf, "If you follow the trail, you will be too late and will only be able to pick up the pieces."

Shaking his head Halbarad said, "Both routes contain many risks."

"Aye," said Gandalf.

Sighing as he reached his decision, Halbarad said, "We leave for Mt. Gram in the morn."

"Good."

"Will you ride with us?" asked the ranger.

"Aye, my friend," answered the wizard, "mayhaps we both will be able to aid Estel."

"Good," replied Halbarad, "It is getting late, let us eat and you need to get some rest."

"I must see to Ariësúra first, she has carried me far," replied Gandalf, with a sly smile, "she is Galadriel's horse."

"Galadriel's horse?" questioned Halbarad, and, "I will have someone see to the horse."

"Thank you," answered the wizard, as he stood and followed the ranger out of the tent, "The Lady Galadriel is in Imladris and loaned me what she deemed the fastest horse, so I could find her grandson."

Gandalf ate a good meal with the rangers, enjoying the food and company. They exchanged news and stories, while preparing their weapons near the fire.

As the sun set and the moon came up, exhaustion overtook the wizard and he excused himself saying, "I am sorry my friends, it has been a long ride and I must get some rest."

Standing, Halbarad said, "I will show you to a tent."

They quietly made their way to a nearby tent; a fire was burning in the pit in front of it.

"Thank you," said Gandalf, as he stood in front of the tent.

"Get some rest," answered Halbarad, "We ride hard in the morn."

"I will," replied Gandalf, as he turned and went into the tent.

The old wizard found his tack and gear already in the tent; his bedroll had been laid out for him. Sighing he pulled back the covers and not bothering to take his still slightly pink robes off, slipped between the blankets. In only a few minutes his eyes drooped with sleepiness and quickly reverie overtook him.

The next morning, the noise of riders preparing to leave, awoke him from his slumber. Stretching and yawning, the Istari climbed from his pallet and peeked out of the tent flap. The sun barely peeked over the horizon, turning the sky a gray color, not yet coloring the it with its rays. Looking about he noticed men moving about camp, eating, saddling horses, and readying their gear. Slipping back into the tent the wizard rolled up his bedroll and secured it to his saddle. With a quick check he found his gear was ready to go. He left his saddle inside the tent and went to the fire, joining the others, to eat a quick morning meal.

Seeing the wizard walk up, Halbarad called, "Good morning Gandalf."

Filling his plate with cold venison, bread, and potatoes, Gandalf joined the ranger at the edge of the group. They ate quietly until Gandalf was finished and a young ranger the wizard had not seen before approached.

"Gandalf, have you met Tre'gon."

"Nay, I have not," replied the Istari, "Are you not the Ranger who carried the message to Imladris."

"I am," answered the young man, slightly embarrassed with the attention.

"You made good time coming back," complimented the Maia.

"Aye, I felt it urgent Halbarad receive the news from Imladris."

"You were right," reassured the older ranger, "Tre'gon will be joining us today."

"Good," said Gandalf, "It could be dangerous and we will need as many men as you can spare."

"We will take ten men with us," answered Halbarad, "Twelve with you and me."

Nodding his head and standing the old wizard, "I will take my leave and finish preparing."

"We leave in half an hour," Halbarad informed the wizard.

"I shall be ready."

As Gandalf returned to his tent, he picked up an apple from a nearby basket and slipped it into his robes. Once inside the tent he picked up his saddle and gear and walked to the nearby pasture. Setting down the tack he called Ariësúra, who galloped across the meadow to him.

"We leave this morn," Gandalf told the horse, as he stroked her gray coat, "We go to find Estel."

The horse bobbed her head in understanding, and then nudged the wizard's side, enjoying the attention. Smiling the wizard pulled the apple from his pocket and gave the treat to Ariësúra.

As he rubbed her nose, Gandalf said, "You have earned it."

After a few minutes, the Maia, picked up the saddle and put it on the horse, cinching it tightly. Making quick work of the saddle, Gandalf was ready to go and walked back to camp, with Ariësúra following closely at his heels.

Seeing the wizard rejoining the party, Halbarad asked, "Are you ready?"

"Aye," answered Gandalf, as he swung up onto his horse, joining the ranger party.

"Then let us go," replied the ranger, as he led the group from the camp and galloped up the trail, in an attempt to rescue Estel. Hopefully they would be in time…

TBC


	24. Flight of the Monster

**A/N: I would like to thank all of my loyal reviewers; your support has been great.**

**Disclaimer: As always, with the exception of original characters and plotlines, the rest belongs to the estate of the late J.R.R. Tolkien.**

_Previously:_

_Seeing his opportunity Jobel dropped the stone, turned and fled, pushing his way through the trees and bushes. As he ran, the frenzied man pushed the branches out of his way but they seemed to snap back and strike him in the face. Stumbling as all of the roots and vines seemed to jump and try to trip him; fear leapt in his heart as he felt that even the trees were trying to punish him._

_Eventually Jobel made his way to his horse. He quickly saddled the beast and climbed up, only wishing to flee as quickly as possible, thinking Raun was following him. Turning his horse, he galloped away from camp. As he headed down the trail, the trees seemed to reach out towards him, hitting him in the face and causing more wounds. Finally man and horse faded from view._

**Chapter 24—Flight of the Monster**

The dark forest seemed to close around him, reaching out trying to touch him, to hurt him. Tree branches seemed to stretch out, striking him, causing small cuts and bruises to adorn his face. Each time a bough hit him, a wave of panic swept through him, causing him to travel harder, to put more distance behind him.

The wind seemed to pick up, moving amongst the trees, causing the leaves to rustle eerily, seeming to follow him. A gust of wind stirred the dirt up the front of him causing a dust cloud. Sighing, having no choice, Jobel rode into the cloud. Small particles of dirt seemed to be hurled at him striking his face and any bare skin, causing stinging welts. His mount cried out in pain and picked up speed, desiring to be free of the dust.

As the horse ran faster, Jobel hung on and watched as vines seemed to jump out of the ground and move into their path, catching a hoof and causing his horse to stumble again and again. Finally the steed panicked and started bucking, trying to dislodge his rider. Clenching the animal's sides hard with his legs, holding tight to both the reins and saddle horn, Jobel managed to keep his seat for a few moments but at last the horse managed to throw him off and he fell hard to ground, knocking the breath from his lungs. The man watched as his horse galloped off down the trail, vines no longer bothering it.

"Damn it," swore Jobel, along with a few other choice words.

After he got his breath back, Jobel stood and followed in the direction of the horse. Had not this night been bad enough? Now he was on foot, alone, in a forest that harbored malicious intent towards him. He silently vowed if he survived the night he would get even with Raun, if it was the last thing he did.

Stiffly the man continued to walk down the trail, head down looking at his feet, refusing to look up for a multitude of reasons. First and foremost the branches were still attempting to hit him, causing small wounds to adorn his face and the dust just would not seem to stop. Second, he was afraid if he looked up a vine would grab his foot while he was not looking and drag him to the ground.

He walked like that for hours, putting one foot in front of the other, while he watched the ground. Finally exhaustion and pain overtook him; Jobel realized he would need to seek shelter but did not dare stray far from the path, afraid that the woods may try to harm him. At last, just off the path, he saw some boulders, with no trees near and decided to find cover amongst them.

Sitting down near a large boulder, he leaned back against it and took stock of his injuries. He had a stab wound to the right shoulder, a slashing cut to his left arm and numerous abrasions and bruises to his face. Knowing he was no healer, nor did he have any supplies, Jobel ripped his shirt and bandaged both wounds, cleaning neither one, and did nothing about the damage to his face. Leaning his head back he allowed sleep to claim him.

Hours later the sunlight hit the large man in the face, slowly awaking him; he sat up, and looked about, trying to remember what happened. As realization sank in, he looked at the sky and found it was nearing midday and he needed to start his trek again if he wished to reach his lord soon.

Groaning Jobel stood and stretched, all of his muscles screaming in protest. Taking a deep breath and cursing his horse, Jobel continued his journey, staying clear of the path though keeping it in sight. He tried to walk quietly through the woods, avoiding fallen sticks, dead leaves and all the tree limbs. He knew he must stay off the path if he wished to avoid the elves that were chasing them...

OOO

Haldir resumed his position riding side guard for their party, protecting his lord and lord's family from any danger that may come from this direction. It had been rather uninteresting duty, as they had seen nothing since the trolls but he would allow nothing to get past him. He strayed further and further from the party, searching for any thing that might pose a threat.

His thoughts turned to Estel. After he awoke, Legolas informed him of the previous night's events, of Lord Elrond's vision and his fear that they were too late and his son was dead. His lord's grandson was but a babe, and he could not believe someone would harm him. He really did not know the little one, but he heard many interesting tales from his family and he had been looking forward to knowing the child.

Suddenly his sensitive ears heard something or someone coming towards them, stumbling through the woods, sounding like a wounded Oliphant approaching him. Whoever it was, made no attempt to cover his approach or so it would seem to Elven ears.

Looking back over his shoulder, not seeing the trail, he realized he'd strayed further than intended. He would have to deal with whatever approached on his own. He dismounted his steed and whispered in the animal's ear, asking him to hide and wait for him. Watching the horse disappear into the brush, Haldir quickly climbed into a tree, balancing on a limb, he used the leaves to hide himself from view.

He watched as a large man staggered down the path, shirt torn and obviously injured. He could see cuts and bruises that marred the man's face and could smell the scent of blood and sweat that clung to the man. Distaste filled the elf, in his opinion most men were weak, liars and thieves, trespassing on others land, taking what they wished. Haldir continued to observe the human as he stopped and leaned against the tree that he occupied.

After a few minutes the man straightened up and as he started to step away from the tree, Haldir silently dropped from the tree, directly behind the man.

"Where are you going?" the elf asked the man.

Shock tore through Jobel, his heart felt like it stopped and as he turned around to face a golden haired elf, it jumped into his throat. He had to stop himself from crying out and calling more attention to them.

Inwardly he thought, 'No, this could not be happening to him!' Outwardly he said, "Greetings."

Being sure to keep his eyes on the man, he sensed something he did not like; Haldir slowly nodded to the man and said in return, "Greetings human."

"I ask again," questioned Haldir, "Where are you going?"

"I am returning to my lord," answered Jobel honestly, though he avoided looking at the elf and taking a step away from him.

"What happened to you?"

Wishing to provide the elf with as little information as possible, Jobel answered, "I had some problems," dislike and fear rippled from the man.

Raising an eyebrow and staring at the man, Haldir said, "I only wonder why one would travel alone, on foot, with no supplies and not be on the trail, it only invites trouble."

"If you must know," returned Jobel, unable to meet the elf's stare and only wishing to end this conversation and be on his way, "My horse was spooked, threw me, and took off with all my supplies."

'That make sense,' thought Haldir but I do not like or trust this man.

Looking pointedly at the man's arm wounds, Haldir asked, "How did you injure yourself?"

"I had a falling out with a companion," was all Jobel would say.

Staring at the elf, Jobel thought, 'If I was not injured, I would kill this meddling elf!' After all he had taken care of that other elf in the clearing and he enjoyed clubbing him! Alas Jobel knew he was not well and could not afford a confrontation with this being.

'Something is not right with this man,' thought Haldir but he could not figure out what. He knew it was a group of men that took Estel, not a single man. Also they were chasing the kidnappers and this man was walking in the other direction.

Though every sense called out to him not to trust this man, common decency required Haldir to ask, "Do you require assistance?" and "We travel with a healer."

Shaking his head, Jobel said, "Nay, I do not require any help."

"My group is only a short distance away," replied Haldir, "It would only require a moment and you could be on your way!"

Though his hand itched to grasp his dagger, Jobel resisted, keeping his hand at his side and said, a nasty edge to his voice, "I neither need, nor desire any help."

Listening to the trees, Haldir heard them whisper of danger, and urge him to protect himself. He knew the man wished to harm him and he would take no chances with this one.

Continuing to watch the man the elf said, "I am not your keeper, if you wish to endanger yourself, do as you like," with that Haldir moved further away from the man, giving him room to leave.

"I wish it," grunted Jobel, as he continued down the path, but did not turn his back on the elf.

Haldir watched the man until he disappeared into the woods and shook is head, he would never understand the Second Born. The man obviously needed assistance but allowed his dislike or distrust of elves to influence his choices. Haldir shrugged, the welfare of the man was not his problem.

Haldir whistled for his horse, which came from his hiding place in the woods. He rubbed his horse's ears as Haldir promised himself that he would tell his lord, Celeborn, what happened. He was sure the occurrence was of no consequence but he would take no chances. Maybe there was something he did not know. With that he swung back into the saddle and resumed his place on guard duty…

OOO

Smiling to himself, Jobel was pleased he was able to deceive the elf. Those beings thought they knew so much! If the elf had only known what the 'falling out' had been about he would never have allowed him to leave. It delighted Jobel to put one over on the other.

He struggled through the woods for a distance, trying to ensure the elves were now behind him. Once Jobel was certain it was safe he returned to the trail and its easier traveling. He wished to return to his lord as soon as possible.

As he trudged on, Jobel took a deep breath and sighed, though he wished to inform his lord of developments, he did not desire to incur his wrath. He would not be pleased with Jobel's actions or as his liege would put it, "his inability to control himself," and would try ensuring that Jobel "thought before he acted," and the way to ensure that was punishment, severe punishment.

It would have all been worth it if he had been able to make the elf pay. He enjoyed beating the child, knocking him to the ground and listening to him beg. It eased some of his own pain to strangle the child, watching his face turn blue, as his struggles ceased. A sick smile spread over Jobel's face, as he envisioned Estel's blue lips and limp body.

But then Raun interfered and now he did not know if the elf was truly dead! That thought dimmed some of the pleasure. He vowed to take care of that interfering man the next he saw him.

His thoughts returned to his lord. His liege would not be pleased because he had his own plans for the child and strangling him in the woods was not part of the plan, though he had promised Jobel, he would eventually be able to do as he pleased with the child, once he got his revenge on the Lord of Imladris.

Jobel thought to himself, 'I got a little eager, that is all,' and 'who would not.' He hoped his lord could forgive him or at least not punish him too severely, though he knew from previous experience that may be a lot to wish for.

After he explained the situation, and whether he wished it or not, received his punishment, his lord would formulate a plan to fix this mess. They would not fail. He would get his chance to make an elf pay!

As Jobel rounded a bend, he saw his horse standing in the middle of the path. Swearing under his breath, Jobel approached the animal, which took off and galloped further down the trail, further infuriating the man. After a few minutes and a couple attempts to catch the skittish creature, Jobel finally managed to viciously grab the horse's bridle, pulling it to a stop. He continued to curse the steed as he swung into the saddle, turned around and started for his lord's home.

Jobel rode on, rarely stopping for food or rest, for himself or his mount. He left his wounds unattended and they started throbbing, aching, and giving him more reason to hate Raun. He knew he was growing weak and needed to reach his destination.

He traveled the rest of the day and continued into the dark, not stopping to rest for the night. His weary mind listened to the sounds of the nighttime, crickets chirping, an owl hooting and a wolf howling in the distance. None of the sounds and very few sights pierced his fatigued mind, his surroundings passing unnoticed.

As the early morning sun broke over the horizon, lighting the sky with its rays, Jobel finally neared his goal, his lord's home or a better description would be fortress. A huge dark house sat in the center, surrounded by high walls. The house seemed to command respect but did not seem pleasant. Pain and hate seemed to emanate from the dwelling. Peasants and slaves worked the fields surrounding the compound and their homes dotted the landscape. A turret manned with archers, stood near the gate Jobel approached.

Stopping his horse in front of the closed gate, a guard he could not see called out, "Who wishes to enter the home of Lord Lirdon?"

Straightening up in the saddle, the man answered, "Tis I Jobel."

A guard came into view, looked incredulously at Jobel and said, "You are not supposed to be here."

"But I am."

"What happened?"

"I do not think I should tell you, before I tell our lord," replied Jobel, "He would not be pleased."

"If you are here I do not think he will be pleased anyway," said the guard, with a snide tone to his voice.

Jobel showed the sense to cringe but said, "Just let me in, Metch."

The guard again disappeared from view and a moment later the gate started to open. Once it opened fully, Jobel rode his horse into the courtyard and stopped in front of the house. He dismounted and handed the reins to a squire standing nearby.

Taking a deep breath he looked up at the manor and climbed the stairs to the front door, fear of his lord sparking in his heart. Jobel knew enough to know Lirdon would not be pleased.

Finally Jobel stood in front of two large oak doors. Each door had a wolf carved on it, the door handles were black wrought iron and each door had a large door knocker, shaped as a wolf head, in the center of it. Holding his breath the man grabbed the knocker and knocked.

Eventually he could hear footsteps coming slowly towards the door. It was opened to reveal a stooped old man, with gray hair. The man was wearing a grey tunic, black trouser and black boots. He looked at Jobel and said, "The master shall not be happy."

"May I speak with him Weltin," asked Jobel. He knew Weltin was Lord Lirdon's man servant and had been in the Lord's service for many years. Jobel knew this really meant something, because not many survived long in his lord's service, if they were not careful.

As he led Jobel down the hallway, Weltin said, "Tis your funeral."

At the end of the hallway they approached another large, closed oak door. Weltin opened it and entered first, introducing the other, "Jobel has returned milord." Jobel walked into the room, directly behind Weltin.

Lord Lirdon was sitting behind a large desk, working on a pile of paperwork. The walls were lined with large tapestries, depicting various bloody war scenes and a straight back chair stood directly in front of the desk. He looked up, a quill in hand, and stared at Jobel but did not indicate for him to sit down.

Saying nothing to Jobel he looked at his man servant and said, "That will be all Weltin," and "Find Hektor and send him up here."

A shiver ran through Jobel's spine but he met his lord's eyes. Hektor administered Lord Lirdon's punishments, and if he sent for him Jobel's position was precarious.

As he closed the door behind him Weltin answered, "As you wish milord."

Returning his gaze to Jobel, Lirdon said, "If you have failed me Jobel you shall regret it," before asking, "What happened?"

Jobel nearly shook in his boots; his lord was an imposing man, even sitting down. He was tall and solidly built, with long brown hair past his shoulders, tied back in a loose pigtail. He had a full beard and ice cold blue eyes and he always black robes, with gold closures.

"Tis not my fault milord, Raun interfered."

Starting to lose his temper, his lord said, "You have not answered my question, what happened."

Swallowing Jobel replied, "I dragged the boy into the woods."

"And?"

"And Raun followed me."

"And?' his lord ground out.

"He stopped me from choking the elf, a fight ensued and I escaped."

Lord Lirdon jumped from his seat and slammed his hands down on the desk, leaned forward and glared at Jobel, before screaming, "You were not to harm him, not yet!"

Jobel lowered his eyes and looked at the floor but said nothing.

"You were supposed to bring him to me!" shouted Lirdon, spittle flying from his mouth, his eyes, cold as ice, "I wish to use him to make that elf suffer!"

Finding the man would no longer look at him, Lirdon continued his tirade, "You have the impudence to ruin my plans! You shall learn never to interfere again!"

"I am sorry milord," mumbled Jobel, attempting to pacify his angry lord.

"You will learn what 'sorry' is," retorted his lord, as he regained control and sat back down.

A knock was heard at the door, before it opened revealing a dark haired Hektor, wearing a long black tunic and black trousers, tucked into his boots.

"You wished to see me milord?" asked Hektor.

"I did," replied Lirdon. Gesturing towards Jobel, he continued, "Take him to the shed and show him what 'sorry' means."

"Aye milord," answered Hektor, grasping Jobel's arm and leading him from the room.

"Do not maim him Hektor," said the lord to the departing men, "I shall have need for him later."

"As you wish milord."

"See that I am left alone," Lirdon called out, "I must think of a way to salvage our plan and make Elrond and his family suffer!"

"Aye milord," answered Hektor, as he closed the doors.

'And suffer he shall,' thought Lirdon evilly, a sick smile plastered on his face…

TBC


	25. Haldir's Confession

**Disclaimer: As always, with the exception of original characters, I am only playing with the great J.R.R. Tolkien's toys. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

_Previously:_

_Surveying the party, Elrond saw all the anxiety written in each of their postures. The previous night had been rough on all. It weighed on their minds and would drive them on the trail. All would worry for Estel until they saw him with their own eyes._

_Looking to Glorfindel, Elrond asked, "Are we ready?"_

"_Aye, milord" answered Glorfindel._

"_Then let us ride swiftly," said the worried father._

_Knowing the urgency, Glorfindel turned the horses and stormed from the dingle. If possible, they must save Estel…_

**Chapter 25—Haldir's Confession**

This day turned out to be bright, sunny and warm, not a cloud could be seen in the sky. The trees seemed to stretch their green boughs skyward, reaching for the life sustaining rays. All manner of small creatures could be seen scampering across the trail, including a fox, possum, and two small woodchucks. A raccoon and her two small babies stood in the trail and stared at them with curiosity, until the horses came to close and they ran into the underbrush, chattering at them.

The sun shining overhead and beautiful day, did not reflect the mood of the large party of elves, who seemed to have a cloud of gloom hanging over their heads. For them, it had been long, hard, emotionally draining night, followed by a grueling day in the saddle, with little rest or food.

Cilinwë rode behind his lord, watching over him. The night before had been particularly stressful on the elf lord, who saw his youngest son, Estel, attacked in a vision, at one point believing the child dead and could do nothing to stop it. Only after talking with Lord Celeborn did Elrond come to realize his son was not truly dead.

His assignment now, from Lord Celeborn, was to guarantee that Elrond did not, in his grief, do something he would later lament. This was a duty that did not trouble him in the least; he would do anything to shield his lord and his lord's family from danger. As far as Cilinwë was concerned it was his duty to get his hands dirty and if he prevented his lord anguish all the better. He would see that the kidnappers regretted the day they took  
Estel.

Celeborn spent the morning watching over his son-in-law. After last night's vision he was concerned for the other elf. Watching as one's son was attacked and to believe the child died and not be able to do anything about it was, to say the least traumatic. He wanted to make sure Elrond was relatively unscathed. He knew the other elf lord would need his strength later.

"How fare you Elrond?" Celeborn asked Elrond.

"I am fine."

The older elf scowled at the word, "And who's definition of _fine _shall we use?" he retorted.

Smiling weakly Elrond replied, "I am not sure I understand what you are implying?"

"Shall we use your definition or that of your sons?"

Hearing Cilinwë attempt to cover his merriment, Celeborn added, "Or mayhap we should use that of your sword master?"

"His does seem to leave a lot to be desired," agreed Elrond.

Acting innocent, Cilinwë said, "I know not what you speak of my lords. I do not act rashly where my health is concerned."

Elrond turned in his saddle, raised an eyebrow and looked at his sword master, saying, "You know not what we speak of?"

"Baw, hir nín," _(No, my lord.) _replied Cilinwë, attempting to look innocent, though now he was squirming in his saddle, wishing not to be part of this conversation.

"To refresh your memory," explained Elrond, "Two words; arm, wolf."

Looking chagrined Cilinwë said, "Aye, my lord."

Satisfied Elrond turned back around in his saddle and answered his father-in-law, "I am as well as could be expected, do not worry I will be fine."

Looking at his son-in-law, Celeborn said, "It is my place to worry, you are family."

"Hannon le," replied Elrond softly.

The two elf lords rode on silently, each lost in their own thoughts, being guarded by the ever vigilant sword master. After a time, looking to the sky and finding it was midday, Celeborn called out, "We should take a short break."

"Aye," answered Glorfindel, "I shall watch for a spot."

It did not take the seneschal long to find the appropriate place to stop, a small glen, surrounded by trees and they could hear a small creek running nearby.

Dismounting, the group grabbed the saddlebags and waterskins leaving the saddles in place. The horses were then turned out to rest and graze wandering towards the nearby creek were they drank their fill before grazing.

Following the animals to the creek the elves filled their waterskins and washed the trail dust from their faces and hands. Sitting together near the banks of the creek the group reached into their bags and made a meal of venison, bannock, and nuts, which they washed down with water.

The discussion was quiet and they tried to stay away from topics that would cause pain.

Finally Celeborn said, "I think we should send out a scouting party."

"A scouting party?" asked Elrond.

"Aye," answered Celeborn, "We need to know the strength of the enemy we face."

Elrond seemed to be pondering the idea. He wished to know about the terrain they faced, how many enemies, and how well armed they were but he did not want to risk anyone. He had a feeling they would need the strength of the whole party to get Estel back. To be truthful with himself, he was not ready to risk any he loved. Trouble seemed to follow the twins and they took too many chances. He did not how he would handle it if he lost someone else.

"I do not know…" whispered the ancient healer.

Seeing the conflicted feelings flashing across his lord's face, Glorfindel softly said, "It sounds like a very good idea."

Cilinwë agreed with Glorfindel, "It is a good idea milord."

Erestor added, "They could also scout the terrain."

Legolas said nothing but nodded his agreement.

With a sigh, as he was feeling extremely pressured to do something he did not want to do Elrond said, "Well…?"

The twins glanced at their father, both thinking the same thing, though it was Elladan who gently said, "Ada, a scouting party may be able to find out about Estel."

"No, I do not want them to risk themselves," replied Elrond, his words inferring his consent to the idea, before adding, "I know my son still lives."

"They need not expose themselves, just observe," Elrohir quickly reassured his father, though he was already planning the mission. Glancing at his twin, Elrohir could see he too planned on joining the party.

'We shall go together,' thought the younger twin.

As if reading their thoughts, Elrond looked at Elrohir and said, "You will not go," and before Elladan could speak, he turned to him and said, "And neither shall you!"

"But Adar," the twins protested.

"No," answered Elrond, fire in his voice that died when he added, "I can not lose you too."

Trying to look in his father's eyes, Elladan tenderly said, "You shall not lose us Adar."

"You cannot guarantee that, you both have been recently injured," replied the ancient elf, tears starting to form in his eyes, "do not ask me to risk it."

"Stop!" commanded Celeborn, "You shall not put your Adar through this!"

"Daeradar," Elrohir started to say.

"Nay," he answered, "Do you not see what you are doing to your Adar?"

He added, "You shall not go and I shall hear no more about it!"

Both looked at the distress on their father's face and the anger on their grandfather's, but were unwilling to back down and Elladan said, "We have faced dangers, alone, many times in the last several hundred years."

"We know how to handle ourselves," added Elrohir.

"And your Adar remained in Imladris, awaiting news of your untimely deaths," replied their grandfather, "I will not allow you to cause him that worry, one missing son is enough."

"You will not go!" added Celeborn, in his lordly voice.

The twins were stunned into silence. Both knew they had caused their father stress but had never thought of it in those blunt terms. It was rare to hear their grandfather speak so and even rarer to hear his ire directed at them. Though unhappy with the situation they said nothing.

"Thank you," Elrond whispered to Celeborn.

His father-in-law just nodded his understanding to him, so the elf continued, "Now, who shall go?"

The dell erupted with noise as each elf volunteered to go with the scouting party. No one wished to be left behind.

"I shall lead the scouting party," said Glorfindel.

"Nay," answered Elrond, "I need you here."

"But…"

"You can not go," agreed Erestor, "Your duty is to protect our lord and the group."

"They are right mellon nín," added Cilinwë, "I shall go."

Looking sharply at his sword master, Elrond said, "You shall not."

"I am _fine_ Brannon nín."

Elrond retorted, "Your arm is anything but _fine_ and I will not let you to endanger yourself."

Turning to look at the sword master, Celeborn said, "I thought we had an agreement."

With a deep sigh, Cilinwë knew of his agreement with the elf lord and said, "Aye, milord."

Looking around, Elrohir asked, "Who is left," and asked everyone, "Who shall go?"

Immediately Legolas looked up and said, "I shall go."

"Hannon le Thranduilion," tenderly answered Elrond, "but I can not ask you to endanger yourself."

Looking directly at the elf lord, Legolas responded, "You need not ask Lord Elrond, I am volunteering."

"Hannon le mellon nín," said Elladan, while grasping Legolas' shoulder, as his twin did the same on the other side.

"Legolas is one member of the party," stated Glorfindel, "Who else shall go?"

"I shall join Legolas," said Haldir.

"I do not think that is a good idea," said Celeborn.

"Why my lord?"

"Lord Celeborn is right," added Elrond as he rubbed his temples, "You have never met Estel and do not know what he looks like."

Erestor looked up and said, "I shall go with Thranduilion."

Concern on his features, Glorfindel said, "You are no warrior."

Offended Erestor looked to his friend and said, "I was shedding blood during the Last Alliance, while you were still trying to be reborn."

Chagrined the famed golden warrior had no retort, as the others attempted to contain their mirth.

"We all heard his swords sing when we battled the trolls, once a warrior always a warrior," added Cilinwë, as he smiled at his friend.

Legolas and Elrohir stared at Elrond's chief adviser, impressed, surprised but immensely impressed. They did not know that Erestor still had it in him. The duo heard stories of the adviser's prowess with his dual swords but never saw it for themselves.

Seeing the doubt on his twin's face, Elladan confirmed, "Tis true brother, the troll stood no chance against Erestor's swords."

Impressed by the praise given to the unassuming adviser's hidden talent, Legolas, whose own specialty, was dual knives, said, "At a more convenient time we should spar together."

"I would enjoy that," replied Erestor.

"I still do not like it," said the balrog slayer, worry for his friend evident on his face.

"There is no one else," Erestor informed his friend and, "I will be careful," he reassured him.

"It is agreed then, Erestor and Legolas shall be our scouting party," stated the Lord of Lórien.

Nodding his head in agreement, Elrond added, "They shall leave as soon as we finish eating."

"Do not take any unnecessary chances my friend," said Cilinwë. The sword master was also concerned for his friend but he was assured that Erestor could handle himself.

"Scout the terrain and learn what you can about the kidnappers," said Elrond, concern clearly written in his posture, "but Cilinwë is right, do not take chances."

With a small smile, Elladan glanced at Legolas, saying, "That means you mellon nín."

Pulling himself up straight, crossing his arms across his chest, Legolas retorted, "I do not take chances."

Giving a small laugh, at his friend's indignance, Elrohir added, "You may not take chances, but you draw trouble like a bee to honey."

Narrowing his eyes at the twins Legolas said, "Tis only because I chose to travel with the likes of the two of you."

Everyone laughed at that, as the twins now looked indignant, because they knew what Legolas was saying was true. The twins had the ability to find trouble in the most peaceful situation and if they could not find trouble they created it.

As his laughter died down, Elrond said, "I only desire both of you to return unharmed."

"Aye milord," answered Erestor, as Legolas said, "Aye Lord Elrond.

They finished their meal, cleaned their plates and slipped them back into their packs. Standing they approached the pasture where the horses grazed and whistled to their mounts. The animals galloped to their respective masters, nuzzling their hands looking for treats. Legolas and Elrohir stroked the horses' noses as they threw their saddlebags back in place and checked their cinches.

"Do you have everything you will need?" asked Glorfindel as he quietly approached his friend.

"Aye."

"Do you have enough bandages?" asked Elrond, as he replaced his saddlebags.

"Aye," answered both Legolas and Erestor.

"Herbs?" asked Celeborn.

"Aye," answered both elves.

"Do you have food?" asked Elladan.

An exasperated tone to his voice, Legolas answered, "Aye!"

Before anyone could ask another question, Erestor loudly said, "Stop! We have everything we will need."

The scouting party swung into their saddles, turning their mounts they looked at the rest of the party, and seeing the concern written on each one's countenance, Legolas said, "We shall be careful, I promise."

"We will hold you to that," replied Glorfindel.

Nodding his head to the balrog slayer, Legolas called out, "Namárië." _(farewell)_

"Namárië," everyone answered, as the duo turned their horses and rode away.

"Eru go with them," Celeborn whispered.

OOOO

The group watched as the pair disappeared over the horizon, Legolas' blonde head was the last thing anyone could see. Each was concerned for their friends. They needed information on the dangers they faced but did not like letting anyone take chances.

Finally Elrond turned away, saying, "Come let us get ready to leave."

Moving away, the group followed the scouting party's example, cleaning and stowing their gear. After securing their saddlebags and checking their cinches, everyone mounted up and was ready to depart.

Glorfindel moved back to his spot riding point, Haldir into his spot riding side guard and Cilinwë took his place guarding both elf lords.

Looking to the twins, Celeborn asked, "Elladan you will ride opposite Haldir and Elrohir you will bring up the rear."

As their grandfather left no room for argument, the brothers said nothing, although they were not happy to be separated again and took up the requested places.

"Ready, Brannon nín?" asked Glorfindel.

"Aye," answered Elrond, "Let us go."

The group resumed their journey, chasing after the kidnappers, who had something they loved and desperately wanted back. They would not quit until they recovered what was taken from them. They vowed to help the abductors see the error of their ways.

They continued to ride into the afternoon, which was as warm as the beautiful morning had promised. The sun beamed down on them, bees moved among a wide variety of wild flowers dotting the edge of the trail, pollinating them and frogs could be heard croaking.

But Elrond neither heard the frogs nor saw the flowers. He was preoccupied with the vision that filled his mind the previous night. All of his thoughts and energy was focused on his missing child. No matter how he tried to banish the image, the picture of his child's bruised face and blue lips were burned into his mind. He could see the monster delighting in hurting Estel and it made his blood boil! If Estel was truly dead he would not be responsible for his actions.

Celeborn while watching over his son-in-law, noticed the far away look on the elf's face and knew his thoughts were with his missing son and not with them. He shook his head and sighed, he too was worried for Estel but he also feared for Elrond. He did not know if Elrond would survive, if the worst happened and he lost his youngest son.

They continued the rest of the afternoon, stopping neither for food or rest. During the afternoon, while surveying the group, Celeborn noticed Haldir was missing from his post or at least he could not see him. Knowing his marchwarden would not stray from his duty, Celeborn deliberated it little, instead promising himself to ask about it later and turned his attention back to the front of the assembly.

It was as the sun was sinking into the western horizon, and the bright sunny day turned to evening, the elves finally gave some thought to stopping, though they preferred not to.

"Glorfindel," called Celeborn.

"Yes, Lord Celeborn," asked the balrog slayer.

"It is time to stop."

"Aye, I will watch for a place," answered Glorfindel, as he watched the horizon, looking for a likely area to rest.

Shaking his head, clearing his thoughts, Elrond turned his head to gaze at his father-in-law and questioned, "Is it that late already?"

A small smile on his face, Celeborn met the other elf's eyes and answered, "Aye, it is. You have been distracted this day."

"You could say that."

"We will find him ion nín," said Celeborn attempting to reassure the worried father.

Looking at Celeborn, his eyes full of unexpressed emotion, Elrond asked, "But what condition will he be in when we finally find him?"

Taking a deep breath, Celeborn replied, "I hope he will relatively unharmed and will be waiting for his Adar and gwadors to find him and take him home."

"I pray you are correct," whispered Elrond, "but I am plagued by the fear that I will lose him."

Stopping his horse, Celeborn looked sternly at Elrond and said, "Until we discover his body, I refuse to believe we will not find him."

"You must have hope," added Celeborn, upon seeing the doubt on the other elf's face.

"When we find him," stressed Elrond, "I shall."

Small smirks played at the edges of their lips, both elf lords, urged their horses forward and continued to follow Glorfindel.

A moment later the balrog slayer called out, pointing to a nearby glen, split by a fast following creek, "This looks like a good location," as Asfaloth came to a stop.

"Indeed it does," replied Celeborn as his horse, Gwathren _(Shadowy)_, came to a stop near Glorfindel. Gwathren was brother to his beloved, Galadriel's, mare, Ariësúra and was a match in color and temperament.

He dismounted his horse and uncinched the saddle as the twins and Haldir joined them. He pulled his saddle from the steed's back and allowed it to fall to the ground, as he continued to care for Gwathren.

The three younger elves followed the Lord of Lórien's example and stripped off their tack and cared for their horses before themselves. Soon all the horses were curried and cared for, before being set loose to graze in the emerald meadow that was close at hand.

Each carried his tack, saddlebags, and bedrolls into the center of the dell. After arranging their gear, they quickly unrolled the appropriate number of bedrolls and placed them around a central fire pit.

"I will scout the terrain," said Glorfindel, as he stood and stretched, before looking to Cilinwë, asking, "care to join me?"

"Aye," answered the sword master, as he too stood and joined the blonde elf.

They quickly made their way from camp, and out of view, talking softly as they went.

Elrond sat on a bedroll, dug out the supplies from his healing bag and cataloged the herbs he had left. They had already used a large portion of his cache! Looking about the meadow and surrounding area, he thought he saw some likely replacements.

Watching the healer inventory his supplies, Celeborn was surprised to see so few herbs. He knew Elrond always came prepared for anything and approaching the kneeling lord, asked, "Have we had such need of your herbs?"

A small smile playing at the corner of his lips, Elrond looked up and replied, "Aye, we have. It appears some of the young ones have been a bit reckless."

Grinning, Celeborn jibed, "Aye they have, pen neth." _(Young one)_

Shaking his head, and now frowning slightly, the elf answered, "I am careworn and tired, old friend, I am not young anymore."

Celeborn understood the burden that Elrond carried and knew he felt the weight of Middle Earth on his shoulders, the load now made heavier by the kidnapping of his son. The only way to relieve some of the pressure and lift the elf's spirits would be to find his child.

Attempting to lift Elrond's spirits, the silver-haired elf said, "We shall find him."

Nodding his head in acceptance of the support offered, Elrond said nothing and rose and stood next to the older elf.

Grabbing a shoulder, Celeborn said, "Come let us see if we can replace some of your herbs."

Turning to the twins and marchwarden, Celeborn added, "The three of you will see to the firewood and water," and turned away, to join Elrond as he walked away.

The answers of, "Aye, milord," and "Yes Grandfather," greeted his back.

Looking back over his shoulder, with a sly grin on his face, "I shall let the three of you decide who shall prepare the evening meal."

This time he heard unhappy replies and grumbling but none dared argue with the elf lord, instead they would just argue amongst themselves and decide who would cook.

It took time and effort but eventually they managed to replace a great many, though not all, of the herbs the healer had already used. As they finished, the duo walked back into camp and found the waterskins filled, firewood was stacked nearby and the aroma of cooking food wafted to his nose. It appeared Haldir had been persuaded by the twins to do the cooking, though they were assisting him.

The balrog slayer and sword master were sitting closely together near the fire, quietly discussing something. After setting his bags on a bedroll, the returning elf lords joined the pair next to the fire.

As they approached and sat down, they heard Glorfindel say, "I do not think our lord will yet allow you to stand watch this eve."

An eyebrow quirked at his sword master, Elrond replied, "Indeed I will not."

"I am _fine_ Brannon nín."

"I shall be the judge of that," commented Elrond.

Cilinwë resigned himself to the fact he would not stand sentry duty, and muttered, "Aye, milord."

"What schedule have you arranged?" questioned Celeborn.

"Elrond and I shall stand first watch, the twins shall stand the second and Haldir and yourself the third," answered Glorfindel.

"It sounds like a good arrangement."

At that moment Haldir called out, "The food is ready."

As the group stood, Celeborn commented, "It smells good."

"Hannon le Brannon nín."

"Haldir did all the work," said Elrohir.

"They just watched," cracked Haldir, "and critiqued."

Laughing as he ladled the soup into their bowls and picked up a hunk of bread, before returning to his place, Elrond nodded and said, "They are good at that."

"Adar," Elladan moaned, "You shall give them the wrong impression of us."

Grinning as he ladled soup into his bowl and joined his lord; Glorfindel could not resist saying, "We all know you and that is your problem".

"We are insulted," said Elrohir, indignantly.

"Be that as it may, the statements are true," said Celeborn, as he too filled his bowl.

As Celeborn turned to join the others, Haldir touched his shoulder and softly said, "Milord a moment please."

Looking to his marchwarden, Celeborn asked, "Yes?"

"I have something to discuss later," answered Haldir, "After you have eaten of course."

"After the evening meal then," replied Celeborn, eyebrow heading for his hairline and his curiosity piqued. He wondered what Haldir had to tell him.

Suddenly remembering the marchwarden's earlier disappearance, the elf lord asked, "Where did you slip off to this afternoon?"

"Later, milord, after dinner."

Curious but trusting his marchwarden, Celeborn said, "As you wish, Haldir."

They filled their bowls and joined the rest of the group, enjoying the food and companionship. Everyone tried to keep the conversation light and away from topics that would cause pain.

Looking towards Haldir, Celeborn asked, "I noticed you slipped off this afternoon."

"Aye, milord."

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere Brannon nín, I wandered a little further than I intended, though I did have some unexpected company," replied Haldir, as he ate the last bite of stew.

"Company?" questioned Elrond.

"Aye, a adan stumbled out of the woods," answered Haldir.

Suddenly the marchwarden realized he had the undivided attention of the whole group, he could feel the eight pair of eyes on him.

"A man?" questioned Elladan.

"Aye, a large man, injured and on foot."

The tension in the camp increased tenfold, Glorfindel asked harshly, "What did he look like?"

Suddenly understanding dawned on the Galadhel, and he hastily said, "He was traveling in the other direction."

Not satisfied, not looking away from the other elf, Glorfindel said, "I ask again, what did he look like?"

Staring straight at the famed balrog slayer, Haldir would not allow himself to be intimidated by the elf's tone of voice, "As I said, he was a large man, unkempt, dirty green shirt and brown trousers."

Anger flared in Elladan, and he jumped up, bowl tumbling to the ground, and rounded on Haldir, his twin was not far behind, saying, "You just described the man who attacked my gwador!"

Not wishing to be at a disadvantage, Haldir hurried to his feet, and stood toe to toe with the angry elf, glaring daggers at him, before grinding out, "The description fits many men. This one was alone and traveling in the other direction."

"Aye, but he fits the description of the man Adar saw in his vision," insisted Elrohir, standing directly behind his brother and just as livid as his twin.

Still meeting Elladan's glare, Haldir said, "No one told me what the man looked like."

Moving to stand between the twins and the marchwarden, stopping the three from doing anything they may regret, Cilinwë touched the young lords' shoulders, and said, "He had no way of knowing."

"He should have," Elrohir spit out, "He calls himself a marchwarden!"

"Fooled by a adan!" added Elladan.

Now just as angry as the twins, Haldir replied, "We do not know it was him, it could have been a different man!"

"Look around," Elladan answered and motioning with his arms, indicating the area around them, "Have we seen anyone else during our journey?"

"There are so many men out here," added Elrohir snidely

"No one told me what the man looked like," reiterated Haldir.

"He fooled you so completely, you were not the least bit suspicious?" asked Elrohir.

Still standing between the younger elves, Cilinwë said, "He already said he did not know."

Startled Haldir, looked to Elrohir, and sighed, some of his anger leaving him and admitted, "Aye, I was suspicious, something did not seem right with the man but I did not know what."

"I offered him our aid and he refused. I had no reason to suspect the man was one of kidnappers, if I had I would have captured him."

The twins continued to stand next to Haldir, anger radiating from them and said nothing. They could not believe the man who attacked their baby brother had been so close and got away.

Feeling embarrassed he let the man go, when he had his own suspicions, Haldir hung his head and mumbled, "Hiraetha im." _(I am sorry.)_

Elladan just snorted and both still did not answer. They were not ready to forgive yet.

The three other elves sat stunned through the whole exchange, saying nothing. They too could not believe the vile man had been so close. Elrond did not move, shocked, so Glorfindel seeing the stubborn set of the twins shoulders, rose and stood next to Cilinwë, saying, "Enough, Haldir did not know and he has apologized."

Trying to get their attention, Cilinwë said, "Let it go for now, we have enough problems without fighting amongst ourselves."

Agreeing with the sword master, Glorfindel added, "Save your anger for those who deserve it."

The twins looked to their mentors but had nothing to say, their jaws set in a hard angry line. Finally both turned on a heel and sat back down, without acknowledging the marchwarden.

Sighing at the young lords' rudeness, Glorfindel looked to the other blonde elf and said, "Pardon their discourtesy. We all know you would have stopped the man, had you known."

"Thank you Lord Glorfindel," replied Haldir, before turning to his own lord and Elrond adding, "Im dihenalin Brannon Celeborn, Brannon Elrond." _(I ask your forgiveness Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond.)_

Snapping from his stupor, though still distraught, Elrond answered, "There is nothing to forgive marchwarden."

Celeborn nodded his agreement, stood and walked over to his marchwarden, saying, "Come we have many things to discuss." Together the two Lothlórien elves walked off a short distance, for a private conversation.

Taking the opportunity, Cilinwë looked at the twins, and said, "Let us clean up this mess, milords," while thinking it gave them the time to calm down and him the chance to talk with them.

Elladan and Elrohir, postures still speaking of the anger they felt stood and started picking up the dirty dishes and cleaning up. Cilinwë joined them.

Now left standing alone, Glorfindel turned, glanced at Elrond, and found he had not moved, though he held his head with both hands, rubbing his temples.

Concerned the blond elf, knelt down in front of the elf lord, gently touching one shoulder asked, "How are you Brannon nín?"

Not moving, Elrond answered, "I am fine, meldir."

Laughing to himself, for Glorfindel knew where the twins got their need to cover their pain, and chided, "Nay you are not _fine_."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes, to one that knows you."

Shaking his head, Elrond finally looked up at his friend and said, "This all could have been prevented if I had listened to you."

"We do not know that."

"Do we not?" questioned Elrond, "The men would not have captured Estel, and we would not be here."

Worried for the healer, Glorfindel replied, "How do you know? Things could have been worse."

Raising an eyebrow in question, Elrond said nothing and waited for Glorfindel to continue.

"The men may have felt the two of us were too dangerous, ambushed us and took Estel," said blonde elf, "Then what would happen to your son?"

Elrond seriously doubted that but appreciated his friend's attempt to make him feel better, so he said softly, "Hannon le."

"You are welcome."

Both elves quietly sat together, watched the flames dance and then listened to the creatures of the night sing their songs. As everyone rejoined them and started slipping into their bedrolls, Glorfindel stood and offered a hand to his lord, saying, "It is time for us to stand guard duty."

Elrond took the proffered hand and the balrog slayer pulled him to his feet. They walked quietly into the growing darkness and took up their sentry positions.

For the first two shifts the night passed quietly. The most exciting thing seen was an owl diving to the ground snatching a small field mouse with its talons before soaring back into the darkness. Finally it was Celeborn and Haldir's turn for guard duty. Elladan and Elrohir shook them awake, and saying nothing to Haldir but giving him a shy smile, slipped into the warm bedrolls.

The marchwarden climbed into a large oak tree and hid himself among its green leaves. He thought back over the events of the evening. He had been angry and embarrassed; he could not believe he allowed the adan to slip by him. Though he hated to admit it, Elrohir was right, he called himself a marchwarden. He silently vowed nothing would get past him in the future.

After a few hours, Haldir saw the leaves moving and felt a disturbance in the air. Listening he heard something in the bushes. Waiting he saw two figures leading their horses from the camp. As the figures moved under his tree, Haldir smiled to himself and noiselessly dropped down in front of them.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked the marchwarden.

Startled the twins stopped and nearly cried out. Finally Elladan's heart quit racing and he said, "Haldir! You nearly scared me to Mandos' Halls."

"You should not be sneaking around," criticized Haldir, pleased with himself for catching the twins.

"We were not sneaking," argued Elrohir.

"No," replied Haldir, "You were trying to leave."

"We wish to find our brother," said Elladan.

"And you thought you could get past me," added Haldir.

"Well…" stumbled Elrohir, not sure quite what to say.

"_Well..."_ Haldir said sarcastically, "apparently there are some individuals that a mere Marchwarden _can_ catch…and since as we all know _your_ skills are so much more... _advanced_ than that of we mere wardens, I have to believe that either the man who slipped past me had superior stealth capabilities, in which case no one would have been able to detect his lies, or that your skills are not as _well developed _as you think and any one would have been able to detect your surreptitious exit from camp…so which one is it? A man that no one could have caught, or inferior skills on your part?"

Chastised, Elrohir said, "We apologize Haldir, we were rude and should not have said those things earlier, we just need to find Estel."

"We all want to find the boy, but sneaking off will not help."

"We can take care of ourselves," replied Elladan.

"Aye you can, but what of your Adar and Daeradar?"

Curious, Elladan asked, "What of them? They know we are capable warriors."

Frustrated, Haldir shook his head. 'Could they not see beyond themselves?' thought the warrior. "Do you not think your Adar has enough to worry about, without you running off?"

Looking to Elrohir, he added, "And your grandfather? Is not one grandson missing enough?" Now looking at both elves, he continued, "What of their needs."

Shame hit the twins, for they had indeed only thought of their need to rescue Estel. They truly did not want to add to their father's distress. Finally looking to Haldir, Elrohir admitted, though he did not like it, "You are right, we shall return to camp."

A small grin played at Elladan's lips, and he asked, "Could we keep this to ourselves?"

"We do not wish to worry Adar and Daeradar,' added Elrohir.

Grinning, thinking of the potential of having something on the twins, Haldir answered, "It will cost you."

"What will it cost?" asked Elladan suspiciously.

"We will discuss payment later," said Haldir.

Not liking the situation, though Elladan realized they had little choice, and nodded his agreement, before saying, "We shall return to camp."

As the duo turned and walked away, Elrohir looked to the marchwarden and said, "Hannon le Haldir," before turning and following his twin.

After they disappeared back into the underbrush, Haldir resumed his position in the tree. Smiling, he thought of the beauty of having ammunition against those two. He thought of all the things he could do.

Lost in his thoughts, Haldir hardly registered the rising eastern sun, the red and purple hues decorating the sky. He barely heard the tweeting of the robins, as they awoke in their nests.

Finally he heard Lord Celeborn call to him, "Haldir, it is time to return to camp."

Stretching and yawning, Haldir dropped from the tree, to stand near his lord. "I am ready Lord Celeborn," replied the marchwarden.

"Good, was the night quiet?"

Wondering what his lord knew, Haldir hesitated before answering, "As quiet as can be expected," and waited for a reaction.

A look of surprise crossed, Celeborn face and he asked, "Is there anything you would like to tell me."

"No, milord."

Sighing and shaking his head, Celeborn said, "Keep your secret then, as long as it will not endanger us."

"Secret, Brannon nín?"

"Yes, your secret," answered the elf lord, but decided to let it go added, "Let us eat."

They slowly walked through the growth of oak and elm trees, green bushes, and into the camp. As they pushed through the last of the undergrowth, the pair was surprised to see the twins up and preparing a light breakfast of trout and berries. They even rolled up the two bedrolls they were not occupying.

'It seems they put the time to good use,' thought Haldir.

Smiling, Celeborn complimented his grandsons, "It smells delicious."

"Thank you, we caught the fish in the creek and there was a wild raspberry bush at the creek's edge," answered Elladan.

"Would you like a plate Haldir?" asked Elrohir.

Raising an eyebrow at the kindness, the twins were showing his marchwarden, Celeborn commented, "I thought you were displeased with Haldir?"

"All water under the bridge grandfather," reassured Elladan as he passed a plate to Haldir.

"Thank you my friend," said Haldir, as he sat down and began to eat his food.

"This is good," praised Haldir, between mouthfuls.

Now he knew something was afoot. Haldir was being kind to the twins and they had treated him poorly the night before. What were the three young ones up to? He just wanted to stay out of the line of fire. Alas, he knew that was wishful thinking.

With a sigh he took his plate of food and began eating. Soon everyone was awake and joined them, eating the delicious meal the twins prepared for them. After praising the cooks, everyone did their part, cleaned the dishes and packed up their bedrolls, readying to leave.

Shortly they were calling their horses to them, cinching the saddles up and loading their saddlebags. It did not take long and they were prepared to depart.

Cilinwë led his horse back to camp and walked up to his Celeborn and asked, "Shall I ride in the same place again, Lord Celeborn."

"Aye, I would appreciate the assistance."

Nodding his head, the sword master said nothing else and swung into the saddle, prepared to guard Elrond again.

As the rest mounted up, they joined Celeborn and Cilinwë, set to leave.

Elladan asked Glorfindel, "Same position as yesterday?"

"Aye," answered the balrog slayer, as he moved to ride point.

"Ready?" Celeborn asked Elrond.

He could see the lines stress had put on his son-in-law's ageless face. The effect of worry was reflected in his eyes. The only thing that would remove the marks was to find Estel, to find Hope.

"As ready as I will ever be," answered Elrond.

The elf lord watched as everyone took up their positions and once they were organized he called out to Glorfindel, "We are ready."

Nodding his head, the balrog slayer led the way back on the path, back to the chase. The chase that would either save or destroy all hope for his family and by extension Middle Earth…


	26. Finding Answers

**A/N: Thank you for all the kind reviews. They let me know you enjoy and appreciate my hard work. I admit they greatly motivate me. I also want to thank my beta Ravenswing for all her hard work. I couldn't do it without her.**

**Disclaimer: As always, with the exception of original characters and plotlines, the rest belongs to the estate of the late J.R.R. Tolkien.**

_Previously:_

_Before anyone could ask another question, Erestor loudly said, "Stop! We have everything we will need."_

_The scouting party swung into their saddles, turning their mounts they looked at the rest of the party, and seeing the concern written on each one's countenance, Legolas said, "We shall be careful, I promise."_

"_We will hold you to that," replied Glorfindel._

_Nodding his head to the balrog slayer, Legolas called out, "Namárië." (farewell)_

"_Namárië," everyone answered, as the duo turned their horses and rode away._

"_Eru go with them," Celeborn whispered._

**Chapter 26—Finding Answers**

Bright beams of sunlight shone down on the pair of elves, gleaming off the horses' coats. The sunshine highlighted the differences in the riders. One of the riders had the fair complexion of the Silvan elves, with blonde hair and blue eyes, which though ageless, showed the spark and fire of youth. The other was graced with the darker skin tone of the Noldor, raven haired and deep azure eyes that though timeless, reflected the depths of wisdom. Two very different elves rode alone together for one of the very first times.

Their horses galloped down the dusty trail, following the tracks that took them further from Imladris and closer to danger. They pushed the steeds trying to close the gap that lay between them and the kidnappers, needing to find Estel. They wanted to see the child for themselves, see him whole and breathing.

Fear also gnawed at Erestor. Fear that Imladris would never be the same without the little boy, that it would be one to many losses for them to bear. Estel had chased away the gloom that had descended on the elf haven with love and light and without him, he feared, the darkness would return.

He feared that Elrond's family would fall to despair without Estel. The child had lifted them from the despondency they all felt since Celebrían sailed. Without the hope and love Estel provided he felt Elrond and his family would sail or fade.

Neither noticed as time slipped past them and the dazzling day started to turn to a gray twilight. As the moon rose; and the sun set, painting the sky with vivid ruby, ginger, and gold. The nocturnal animals rose from their sleep and started their nighttime routines.

"Shall we stop for the night?" asked Legolas.

Sighing, for he truly did not want to stop, Erestor finally replied, "Though I do not desire to do so, we shall stop."

"It would do no good if we lost the trail in the dark."

Nodding his head in agreement, Erestor replied, "Nor would it do Estel any good if we fell out of our saddles from exhaustion when we caught the kidnappers."

"Let us keep our eyes open for a likely place to rest," added Erestor.

The pair rode on for a short time, the darkness starting to close in on them. Finally they found a small stream, with a patch of grass and a small stand of fir trees nearby. They rode to the edge of the creek and dismounted, allowing their horses to drink. Kneeling they washed, before taking a long drink.

After they finished, the duo quickly and efficiently cared for their own horse. Finishing they encouraged their mounts to graze and watched as both horses frolicked like young colts, both glad to have the saddles removed. Legolas' horse looked back at him and whinnied in thanks.

"If you will gather wood for the fire and set up camp, I will fix a meal," offered Erestor.

"Sounds like a good idea."

Legolas picked up his gear and moved to the area near the trees and Erestor followed him with his tack. As the younger elf started rolling out a bedroll, Erestor said, "I am going to look around for some food."

"Do not wander far."

"I will not."

Needing only a single bedroll between them as one of them would be on watch; he arranged it carefully then gathered stones from the nearby stream and built a small fire pit near the pallet. Next he turned his attention to gathering some firewood.

As the young prince prepared camp, Erestor searched for some wild food he could fix for dinner. Looking about he found some mustard greens and sow thistle, which he could use to make a tasty salad. Continuing his hunt, the elf finally found some mushrooms, potatoes and wild onions. Pleased with his finds, he returned to camp.

Erestor found Legolas had already lit a fire. Taking a pan and a chunk of venison from his packs, he boiled the meat with the mushrooms, potatoes and onions over the fire, creating a nice stew. Using the mustard greens and sow thistle he prepared the salad.

"Smells delicious," commented Legolas, as he returned to camp with an armload of firewood, dropping it near the rest he gathered.

"Thank you," replied Erestor, "It will be ready in a few minutes. Sit down and make yourself comfortable."

Legolas sat and watched the older elf move around camp, finishing his preparations. After a few minutes, Erestor took two plates and dished the venison stew, between both. He then added the salad and handed it to Legolas.

"Hannon le," replied Legolas, as he took the proffered plate.

After taking a few bites, Legolas praised the cook, saying, "This really is delicious." Taking a bit of the green salad he added, with a sly smile, "Tis a nice change from nuts and berries."

Smiling, Erestor agreed, "It is."

Joking, Legolas replied, "If I ate one more meal consisting of nuts and berries, I thought I would turn into a nut."

Laughing, as he tried to control his plate, Erestor finally replied, "I understand."

It pleased Legolas to make the older, stoic elf laugh, for it was truly a rare event, at least in public. It was unusual that he witnessed the elf laugh. The twins assured him Erestor was really a kind, gentle, caring elf but it was something the world seldom saw. Instead he projected a public image of a cool, competent, knowledgeable chief adviser, who had little time for such trivialities. Elladan said that was how Erestor protected his heart from pain.

Sitting quietly, they finished eating their meal, stood, walked down to the stream and washed their dishes. Returning to camp they put everything away and sat down near the fire.

"Shall I stand the first watch?" asked Erestor.

"It matters not, to me."

"Good, then I will stand the first watch and you can stand the second."

"Maybe tomorrow we shall find the kidnappers," said Legolas.

"And see Estel," added Erestor, a wishful look on his face, as his thoughts seemed to drift off.

After a few moments Legolas became concerned, touched the other's shoulder, and asked, "Are you all right?"

With a tear in his eye, Erestor answered, "I was just thinking of Estel."

"Oh?"

"Of the night the twins brought him home, when we first met him."

Legolas knew the twins found the babe, after orcs attacked and destroyed the camp where Estel (Aragorn) lived. The child's father, Arathorn died defending the Dúnedain camp, and Gilraen, followed him in death, after she hid the child in some brush, telling him not to come out, no matter what.

Arriving too late the twins found the camp ruined and all dead; none were spared, old men, women and children, lay sprawled about. As they scouted around camp they feared no survivors, until Elladan heard whimpering coming from some underbrush. Looking closer he found Aragorn, silver eyes wide and filled with fear, but alive and breathing. Wrapping him in a blanket, they hurried home to Imladris and their father.

"I know Elladan and Elrohir found him and returned to Imladris with the child," said Legolas.

"Aye, they did," answered Erestor, "the child was upset and crying when they arrived and Elrond was unable to calm him."

With a smile at the memory, Erestor added, "The only one able to calm him was Glorfindel. He took the child, who wrapped his hand in the long blonde hair and promptly fell asleep. Elrond asked us to watch over him for the night, fearing he would awake and cry again."

Surprise flashed across Legolas' face, as he said, "I had not heard this part."

Still smiling, Erestor was more than happy to tell the young prince the story…

_Flashback_

_Glorfindel returned to our chambers with the precious bundle, as I went in search of things a little one would need. Even though Glorfindel teased me that he would only be staying a night, I knew there were things a small one would need, even for just one night, such as a cradle, blankets, nappies and a nightshirt._ _The clothes he was wearing were filthy and he would need a bath._

_I went to the attic for things Aragorn could use that night. I knew Elrond would have clothes and toys made for the boy but he needed some things right away. In a corner of the attic I found Arwen's old cradle and a trunk containing the twins' old clothes. In another trunk, containing Arwen's old things was a yellow blanket, wrapped and carefully lying on top. _

_As I took some clothes from the twins' trunk I saw an old floppy rabbit. I took the rabbit, some clothes and Arwen's blanket and put it in the cradle and returned to my chambers. As I entered I found Glorfindel sitting in a chair, rocking Aragorn, who still had his hands wrapped in the golden locks. _

_Looking up, Glorfindel said, "When I laid him on the bed, he started to wake, so I picked him up and started rocking him. He went right back to sleep."_

_Gazing at the sleeping child, stroking his brow, I said, "So much has happened to the child this night."_

"_Aye, and he has lost much."_

"_And seen much," I said, referring to his parents' deaths, "and yet he looks so peaceful."_

"_The sleep of the innocent," replied Glorfindel, as he continued rocking._

_Nodding my head in agreement, I answered, "Hopefully we can keep him that way."_

"_It will be hard," replied Glorfindel, then looking behind me, asked, "What did you find?"_

_I walked back over to the cradle and pushed it into the room. I was excited with my finds and wanted to share them with Glorfindel, picking up the blanket, I said, "I found this blanket in Arwen's things."_

_Looking at the yellow blanket, frowning, Glorfindel said, "Celebrían made that blanket."_

"_I forgot," I stammered, as I remembered the blanket's origins. Celebrían made the blanket for her unborn child, choosing yellow because she did not know the child's sex. Later it became a favorite of little Arwen. As Undómiel got older, and Celebrían sailed, the blanket was put in the trunk for safe keeping, in hopes her child may some day use it._

"_I will put it back," I said._

_Looking down at the sleeping child, face softening, Glorfindel looked up at me and said, "No, we will let him use it tonight. I do not think Arwen or Celebrían would mind, in fact I think both ladies would be honored if the little one used it."_

_I smiled at the thought of Celebrían with the child; she would have immediately loved him. Putting the blanket in the cradle, I replied, "We will double check with Elrond tomorrow."_

_Smiling, Glorfindel said, "We shall."_

_As I stood, I replied, "I still need to get food," and sniffing closely at the child lying in the blonde elf's lap, "and some nappies."_

_Grimacing as he nodded his head in agreement, Glorfindel responded, "Hurry back."_

_Turning I walked out the door and headed for the laundry, hoping one of the laundresses would take pity on me, and assist in finding some nappies. I wished to return to my chambers as quickly as possible, I wanted a chance to hold the baby._

_Arriving in the laundry, I found one lone elleth, Loswen _(Snow Maiden)_, still at work. I told her of little Aragorn, giving as few details as possible and his need for nappies. Luckily she had an elfling of her own and went home to retrieve some for me. I asked her to meet me in the kitchen and continued on my journey._

_In a few minutes, I made my way to the kitchens, and finding them dark, went to work preparing us a tray. Not knowing what Aragorn liked I made a wide selection of various foods, including fresh fruit, cheese, cold meat, bread and to this I added a pitcher of cold milk and goblets._

_Walking out of the kitchens I nearly ran into Loswen and almost dropped the tray. The sweet elleth, besides bringing nappies for Aragorn, also brought some clothes her own child outgrew and a few toys. Seeing the large tray I carried, she offered to help me carry everything back to my chambers and I gratefully accepted. _

_As we arrived back at my chambers, Loswen opened the door for me. Looking inside, I could see Glorfindel still rocking Aragorn. "Would you sit those on the table," I whispered to the elleth, motioning to a table near Glorfindel. _

_Seeing the mighty balrog slayer, gently rocking a sleeping baby, who still had his hand wrapped in blonde locks, brought a smile to Loswen's face, as she tiptoed to the table and sat down her bundle. Glancing at Aragorn, she whispered, "He is adorable."_

"_He is," agreed Glorfindel. All elves harbored a love for children and viewed all of them as gifts from the Vala._

_As she turned to leave, Loswen softly said, "If you need anything more, let me know."_

_Giving her thanks, I walked her to the door and saw her out. I walked back over to Glorfindel and knelt next to the chair. Watching Aragorn sleep serenely, I did not want to wake him. Finally pushing a curl back off his forehead I asked Glorfindel, "Shall we wake him?"_

_Sighing, Glorfindel said, "Aye, but I do not want too."_

"_I understand, but he needs a bath and food."_

_Nodding, Glorfindel gently stroked Aragorn's dark tresses and said, "Aragorn, I need you to wake little one." _

_After a few moments of gentle prodding, the sleeping child awoke sat up, big silver eyes looked about, searching frantically for something, and finally asked, "Mama?"_

"_She is not here little one," I answered, hoping he would not ask where she was._

"_Daddy?" asked Aragorn, tears filling his eyes._

"_He is not here either," answered Glorfindel, as he rubbed circles on the child's back, preparing for the outburst of tears that was sure to follow._

"_Want my Mama and Daddy," cried Aragorn, tears making their way down his cheeks._

"_Shh," consoled Glorfindel, as he continued rubbing circles on the little one's back, "Do not cry."_

"_Want mama," repeated Aragorn, as he reached up and grabbed a golden lock of hair, wrapping his fingers in it and lying his head on Glorfindel's chest._

_I reached out and gently tucked a lock of Aragorn's hair behind his ear, and asked, "Are you hungry?" trying to distract the child._

_Aragorn's silver eyes, which I suddenly realized were the exact color of Elrond's, met my own, and he softly answered, between sniffles, "Me hungry."_

_Smiling, trying not to scare the baby, I motioned to the table and asked, "What would you like?"_

_Tears still creating tracks down his face, Aragorn looked at the food, and said, "Not know."_

_Opening my arms to the child, I said, "Let us decide together."_

_Though hesitating, Aragorn allowed me to pick him up and I was surprised by how light the child was. 'Well,' I vowed to myself, 'I will see to that.'_

_With Aragorn in my arms, I pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, holding him close, I felt his little arm snake around my neck, as I asked, "How about some cheese?"_

"_Yup," he said softly, "an' meat."_

"_How about we put it on the bread?"_

_He nodded his head in agreement, so Glorfindel who joined us at the table, reached out and said, "Allow me."_

_Picking up two slices of bread, Glorfindel put the meat and cheese in between, sat it on the plate and using a knife, cut it in half. He added a piece of fruit to the plate and sat it in front of us, and encouraged the boy to, "Eat."_

_With one arm still securely wrapped around my neck, Aragorn reached out with his free hand, picked up the meat and bread and took a bite. Smiling shyly, he said, "It good."_

"_There is plenty more," I said, as I held him tenderly, "you eat all you want," adding to Glorfindel, "Pour him some milk." _

_After he poured the milk we both sat quietly and watched the small one eat with one hand, the other never letting go of my neck, needing the assurance I would stay with him._

_Finishing his food and drinking the last of his milk, Aragorn lowered the cup, with a milk mustache, he said, "All gone."_

"_Very good little one," I encouraged, "now how about a bath?"_

"_No wanna bat'!" Aragorn stated firmly, lower lip sticking out. _

"_You are very dirty little one," said Glorfindel, "we need to wash the dirt off."_

"_And we need to change your nappy," I added, the odor offending my nose. _

"_No wan' to," answered Aragorn, his little chin starting to quiver and the tears threatening to flow again. I felt horrible for this small child, who lost everything and now felt so lost and out of control of his surroundings. Tears filled my eyes._

_Thinking quickly, Glorfindel picked up the stuffed rabbit I found in the twins' old belongings, and offered, "You can have this rabbit if you take a bath for us."_

_Big eyes, full of tears, seemed to stare at the rabbit as he seemed to consider whether the rabbit was worth taking a bath for or not. Finally reaching a decision, Aragorn said, "I take bat'._

"_Good!" replied Glorfindel as he offered the rabbit to Aragorn, who reached out with one small hand, took it and clutched it to his chest._

_Still clasping the baby close to me, I stood and walked towards our bathing chambers, Glorfindel following us. As we entered Aragorn's eyes got as big as saucers, shock registering on his face, as he asked, "Tub?"_

"_Aye, that is our tub," answered Glorfindel, smiling, "I asked someone to fill it on my way up."_

_Looking I found our tub was already full of steaming water. It was sunken into the floor, inlaid with marble and large enough to comfortably fit two. I sat on the stool and started to take off Aragorn's filthy clothes. He looked scared, so I tried to comfort him, saying, "Everything will be fine."_

_As I removed the last of his clothes, I handed them to Glorfindel and whispered, "Get rid of them." Glorfindel took the offending articles and left the room._

_Taking his rabbit, I sat it on a cabinet, and said, "He will watch from here so he does not get wet."_

_Not looking pleased but seeing no alternative, Aragorn nodded his agreement, eyes filled with apprehension._

_Sitting next to the edge, I tried to lower Aragorn into the water as he held firm to my neck, refusing to let go. "You have to let go," I told him._

"_I 'cared!" said Aragorn, holding on tighter, burying his face in my neck._

"_Would you like me to join you?"_

"_Yup," I heard Aragorn's muffled answer._

_Trying to set him on the edge of the pool of water as he held onto my neck, I finally said, "You must let go."_

_Reluctantly Aragorn released his hold and I sat him down next to me. I unbuttoned my shirt and removed my clothes. I quickly slipped into the pool and opened my arms to Aragorn, who allowed me to pick him up and put him in the water next to me._

"_I see Aragorn was not the only one in need of a bath!" commented Glorfindel, as he reentered the chambers, holding a small boat._

"_He would not get in alone," I told Glorfindel._

"_I see," he said, grinning at me. Holding the boat out to Aragorn he said, "This is for you." Seeing my puzzled expression he added, "It was amongst the things Loswen brought."_

_Aragorn reached out and took the boat from Glorfindel. Setting it in the water, he pushed it through the bubbles, as the first real smile he graced us with, formed on his face._

_Looking at Glorfindel, Aragorn asked, "In too?"_

"_I think I will sit here and watch, little one," answered Glorfindel._

_Lower lip sticking, pout firmly in place, Aragorn demanded, "In too!"_

"_Yes, join us seron vell," (Beloved) said Erestor._

_Smiling broadly, as he stood and took his clothes off, Glorfindel replied, "How can I say no," as he slipped into the water, on the other side of Aragorn._

_An impish smile on his face, Aragorn splashed Glorfindel and giggled when he was splashed in retaliation. Slyly glancing at me, Glorfindel splashed me and an all out water fight ensued, a little boy's giggles ringing in the chambers._

_It surprised me and warmed my heart, to see a child, who had nothing, still able to find some joy in life and I felt blessed that I brought it to him. Gazing at the little boy, I hoped to bring him more joy in the future._

"_Now let us wash you," I said, picking up a wash cloth and bar of soap and reaching for Aragorn._

"_No wash," declared Aragorn, moving to hide behind Glorfindel's large shoulder, "No dirty..all c'ean!"_

_Laughing, Glorfindel pulled Aragorn out from behind him, handing him over to me, saying, "Not yet, you are not little one."_

"_You need to use some soap," I added, using the cloth to wash a squirming child, who giggled and tried to get away._

_Using the boat, Glorfindel played with him, while I finally managed to wash the dirt from the small body and hair. _

"_Watch him while I dry off," I asked Glorfindel, as I stepped from the tub, grabbed a drying cloth and dried off. Finishing up, I grabbed my nightshirt pulled it on over my head, grasped my scarlet dressing gown, which hung on a hook near the door, put it on, and tied the black belt. Picking up another cloth, I said, "I can take him now."_

_Glorfindel handed him up to me, and got out himself, as I wrapped the cloth around the little body, not wanting the little one to become chilled. As I cared for Aragorn, Glorfindel grabbed one for himself, dried off, put on his own nightshirt, took his cobalt robe from its hook, slipped it on and tied the silver sash._

_With it still wrapped around Aragorn, I picked him up and carried him back into our bed chamber and laid him on our bed. Glorfindel followed us and seeing my plans handed me a nappy and nightshirt. I put the nappy on, sat the little boy up and slipped the nightshirt over his head. It was a little large but would work for one night, tomorrow we would see about having some clothes made for him._

_Picking up a brush from the chest of drawers, Glorfindel joined us on the bed, indicated for Aragorn to sit in his lap and said, "Come here, let me brush your hair."_

_Aragorn did as Glorfindel bid and sat in his lap, letting him brush out his dark curls. Finishing the child's hair, he then brushed out his own, after he finished he handed it to me. I combed out my own, pushing my long ebony locks behind my ears._

_Crawling from Glorfindel's lap, Aragorn came up and gently touched the point of my ears, curiosity written on his features, he then touched his rounded ears. Puzzled, he said, "Not like?"_

"_No little one, I am an elf," I answered._

_E'f?"_

"_Yes, an elf."_

_Frowning a little, he crawled back across the bed, sat next to Glorfindel, tenderly tucked golden tresses behind another pointed ear. Surprised, he said, "E'f too!"_

_Smiling, Glorfindel affectionately pulled Aragorn into his lap, cradled him in one arm, looked down at him and said, "Yes, we are elves and you are a little boy."_

"_Me Aragorn," he answered proudly, and then curiosity overcame him and he asked, "Who you?"_

_Laughing, I forgot we had not introduced ourselves, I answered, "I am Erestor," and indicating my beloved, that still held him, "He is Glorfindel."_

_Returning my gaze, he said, "Restor," and turning to look up into Glorfindel's blue eyes, "Glor..in…Glorfy!" he declared._

_I started laughing uncontrollably at the nickname, while 'Glorfy' glared at me. It amazed me that this small child picked the one name that truly irritated my dear friend. It seemed every small child, including the twins and Arwen, who could not say his name declared the blonde elf, Glorfy._

_Glancing at the aggravated balrog slayer, I smiled and encouraged the little boy saying, "Yes, his name is Glorfy!"_

_Frown deepening, Glorfindel was about to correct the small child, when he glanced down, saw the little one smiling and sitting contentedly in his arms, and could not bring himself to upset the child, so he just sighed and said nothing. _

_I smiled at Glorfindel, as I told him, "Enjoy the nickname Meleth nín," (My love) knowing it would aggravate him. He just smiled at me and I knew evil thoughts were running through his head. I would pay for that later!_

_While staring at one another we heard the baby sitting in Glorfindel's lap, yawn. Tousling wavy hair, I softly said, "It is time for bed little one."_

_Eyelids starting to dip, Aragorn requested, " 'abit."_

"_He is in the bathing chamber, I will go get him," I answered, as the boy's lids dropped even further, and I stood up and retrieved the requested item._

_Sitting back on the bed, I handed the stuffed rabbit to Aragorn, who took it and clutched it to his chest, whispering, "T'ank you."_

"_Could you prepare the cradle?" asked Glorfindel, as our charge drifted towards sleep._

"_Aye," I answered, moving to the cradle and removing all of the 'treasures' I found, including the yellow blanket. I tucked a sheet around the mattress and held the blanket, prepared to cover the baby, after Glorfindel laid him down._

_Holding a sleeping Aragorn close to his chest, Glorfindel slowly stood, trying not to waken the sleeping baby. He walked to the crib and laid his bundle down and I covered him with the blanket. The child shifted in his sleep but did not awaken._

_I exhaled as quietly as possible and both of us snuck towards our bed. We pulled back the covers, took off our dressing gowns and slipped between the sheets. I curled up close to my beloved, who wrapped his arms around me and we both started too doze off, eyes starting to glaze over in reverie. It had been a long, trying and stressful day and we were exhausted._

"_Maer môr Pen vain," (Goodnight Beautiful) Glorfindel whispered in my ear._

"_Maer môr."_

_We drifted off, sleep coming easily. Suddenly the night was torn by a scream, "Mama!"_

_The noise jolted me wake and I bolted straight up in bed. Being the closest I was the first to the crib and the crying Aragorn. I quickly picked him up, held him close, whispering softly to him and trying to comfort the baby. I stood holding Aragorn, as Glorfindel joined us, standing close and rubbing soothing circles on the child's back._

"_You are safe pen neth," I whispered._

_As the tears slowed, I attempted to lay the boy back into his cradle. Almost immediately the tears started again as he cried, "No, me 'cared," as he tried to grasp my hand._

_Wiping a tear from his eye, I asked, "Would you like to sleep with us?"_

_The only answer I received was Aragorn's two small arms, gesturing for me to pick him up. I picked the baby up, as Glorfindel smiled and asked, "Are you surprised?"_

"_Not really," I answered, as I returned to our bed and laid Aragorn down. He found his way to the center of the bed; put his small head on the pillow and slipped under the covers._

_I climbed back into bed, on one side of Aragorn and Glorfindel on the other. Just as I pulled the blankets over me, I heard Aragorn's request, "Blankie?"_

"_What?" I asked, confused._

"_Suns'ine blankie," he repeated._

"_He wants the yellow blanket," said Glorfindel, attempting to enlighten me._

_Once again, as the closest I sighed, got out of bed and retrieved the requested item. As I lay back down, I gave the blanket to Aragorn, who said, "T'ank you," promptly bringing it to his nose, finding comfort in sniffing it._

"_You are welcome."_

_I rolled onto my side, so I faced Glorfindel, with Aragorn lying between us. I smiled as I watched the baby use his free hand to reach up and twirl a lock of Glorfindel's golden hair, while he held the blanket to his nose and the stuffed rabbit lay on his chest. Finding some security, his eyelids began to droop with sleep and he eventually drifted off. _

_We both watched over the sleeping angel, happy he found peace in his dreams. He was now alone in the world, his future uncertain. Middle Earth was changing and full of evil, and this little one had no one to look out for him._

_At that moment I knew he was not alone, if he had no one else, he had me. This little one had already stolen my heart and I would not let anything happen to him. I would make sure he was safe, happy and loved._

_I noticed two cerulean eyes gazing at me over the top of a curly mop of hair, watching the emotions play across my face, until finally saying, "I understand my love." _

_A small smile played at the corner of my lips, as I allowed sleep to claim me, my beloved and a sweet child beside me…_

Present

Glancing towards his companion, with a knowing look upon his face, Legolas asked, "And that is why you are here?"

"Aye," answered Erestor, "I would do anything to protect Estel."

Not giving Legolas the chance to respond, Erestor added, "He stole my heart that night."

"He has captured many hearts."

"Including that of a wood elf?"

Smiling the young elf answered, "Aye, including that of a wood elf," and as he added a log to the fire, "How could I resist."

"I know of no way to resist Estel's charms."

"Thank you for sharing your precious memory of Estel."

"Ta naa seasamin, Mellon nín," _(It is my pleasure, my friend) _replied Erestor, "Now you should get some rest."

"Aye," answered Legolas, as he stood and stretched, before slipping into the bedroll. Looking to Erestor he said, "Wake me for my watch."

"I shall."

Erestor walked out and took his place as sentry, though his eyes watched for danger, his mind drifted to more pleasant places and memories of a certain small child. "We will find you soon," he mumbled.

The night passed quickly and soon the early morning rays kissed the treetops, filtering through the lush emerald boughs, awaking the elf sleeping beneath them. Groaning, Erestor stretched, trying to rid his body of the drowsiness. Sitting up he was surprised to see the horses standing nearby saddled and Legolas sat near the fire, two plates of food, a large piece of bannock, a piece of venison and berries, sat at his feet.

Legolas handed the plate to the waking elf as he sat up and Erestor said, "You have been busy."

"It was a quiet night," explained Legolas, "I had time and thought we would like to get an early start."

"You were right," answered Erestor, "Hannon le."

"Lle creoso." _(You are Welcome)_

Silence fell between the two as they quickly ate their meal, as they had other place they would rather be and wished to get there as soon as possible. Estel was out there, alone, scared, injured and they were determined to find him.

Finishing, the blonde elf stood, and told Erestor; "If you are finished I will take your plate."

Handing the plate to Legolas, Erestor said, "I will see to the bedroll."

Quickly both saw to the things that needed to be finished before they could continue their journey. Legolas cleaned the dishes and packed them away; as Erestor saw to the bedroll and checked for anything else they may have forgotten.

Soon both were standing near the horses and Legolas asked, "Ready?"

"Let us find Estel," was Erestor's response as he mounted his horse.

They continued their expedition under a brilliant sapphire sky, sun warming them. Hope started slipping into their hearts; hope they would see Estel this day. If they could not rescue him, they wanted to bring news back to his family that he was alive and whole.

Once again they did not stop for a midday meal, instead eating a light meal while in the saddle. The only time they stopped was to rest the horses, and only then when it was necessary. They whispered words of encouragement in their steeds' ears, explaining their need to find Estel and understanding the necessity of finding the child, the animals continued without complaint.

As evening fell and the first stars started appearing in the sky, Legolas suddenly stopped and appeared to be listening, Erestor stopped his horse and joined his companion and waited patiently. He knew Legolas, as a wood elf, was more attuned to the forest around them and may hear things he could not.

Finally Erestor asked, "What do you hear mellon nín?"

Putting up one hand in a gesture asking Erestor to wait a moment, Legolas continued to listen to the trees around him. A few moments later, he replied, "The trees speak of those we chase."

"Are we close?"

"Aye, they are just ahead."

Dismounting, Erestor said, "Let us find Estel."

Following the other elf's lead, Legolas dismounted, before stepping in front of Erestor, saying, "The trees urge us to use caution, that the men are dangerous."

Nodding his head in agreement as he answered, "They are, but we knew that and it does not change the need for us to locate Estel."

"We have found Estel," said Legolas, as he looked into Erestor's eyes, "One of us should return with news."

Vehemently shaking his head, disagreeing Erestor said, "I will not return to my lord without seeing his son with my own eyes."

Seeing he would persuade the other to turn back, Legolas said, "We must be careful."

"We will be."

Turning in resignation, Legolas explained to his horse the need for stealth, so they would continue on foot and asked the horse to hide, while it awaited his return. Glancing up, Legolas saw Erestor did the same. As his mount walked into some bushes, Legolas asked, "Are you ready?"

"Aye."

Both left no tracks as they continued silently down the path on foot. After walking a short distance they could smell the men's camp, wood burning and food cooking. Legolas motioned to the bushes and they stepped off the trail and hid their approach in the undergrowth. As they got closer they could hear men's voices, though it was hard to understand their words. Creeping ever closer to the camp, the pair watched for any sentries.

Finally, as they hid in a thick growth of bushes and trees, they could see the men's camp. As they eagerly looked for Estel, they saw men setting up camp, none seemed aware of their presence. After a minute of searching, they saw him at last, following closely at a man's heels. The man carried a saddle and made his way to the center of camp, near the fire pit, where the bedrolls were being laid out.

Erestor's eyes drank in the sight of Estel. He was thinner, looked tired and was injured but he was whole and breathing. 'Estel was alive!' his soul sang. A big smile broke across the elf's face and some worry was lifted from his soul. Glancing at Legolas, he saw the same huge grin.

They watched as the man, after opening a bedroll, had Estel sit down on it. The dark haired man appeared worried for Estel and checked his injuries, including his arm, neck, and ribs. They were surprised as the man seemed gentle and caring with the little boy.

Continuing to watch as the camp went out about its business, Erestor noticed the man never let the little one out of his sight, seeming to watch over him or guard him from the others, allowing only one other close to the child. He wondered if this was the man that saved Estel from the attack Elrond saw. How could this man be so caring, yet cause so much pain?

They watched as Estel settled down on a log near the fire facing the bushes they hid in, a large bowl of stew, in his hands and his ever present guardian at his side. The pair remained still as the child's eyes searched the underbrush, looking for something. Suddenly his eyes became huge and filled with hope as he saw them.

Using one hand Erestor grasped Legolas' arm, keeping the young elf from doing anything foolish in his enthusiasm, with the other he put a finger to his lips, and while shaking his head, asked Estel to remain silent. He held his breath until he saw the child's slight nod of understanding, though his eyes were still filled with excitement.

He mouthed, 'We will be back,' to Estel and indicated to Legolas they needed to go back.

The prince fervidly shook his head no; he did not want to leave Estel alone with these men. He wanted to get him back, now!

As he restrained Legolas, he tried to pull him back the way they came. They could not do anything stupid and risk themselves or Estel. Finally, reluctantly Legolas came with him and stealthily left the way they entered.

Once they reached the horses, Erestor said, "We must return and inform Lord Elrond of what we found."

Shaking his head, Legolas replied, "I will not leave Estel!"

"We must."

"No."

"Legolas, you saw all the men," reasoned Erestor, "We can not rescue him alone. We must get help."

"I will not leave him," said Legolas stubbornly, though he knew the other was right, he could not rescue him alone. He could not explain it, he just needed to be near the child, to watch out for him and protect him if need be. After seeing the hope in the child's eyes, his heart would not allow him to leave.

Before Erestor could reply, he continued, "Return to Lord Elrond and tell him what we found and bring help," and "I will stay and watch over Estel."

Seeing the adviser about to protest he added, "You need not worry, I am not the twins, and I will not do anything foolish."

He could see the logic in the prince's plan; he could return and bring help, while Legolas stayed near Estel. If the child was attacked again, he would be near to render assistance. After reaching his conclusion, Erestor asked, "I have your word, nothing foolish?"

Offering his arm, Legolas replied, "You have my word."

Taking Legolas' forearm and grasping it, Erestor smiled saying, "If you break it, I will take pleasure in informing your father of your rash decision."

Quietly laughing, the younger elf said, "It is a deal then."

Turning Erestor called his horse back to him, though it was getting dark, he knew it would not be safe to rest here for the night. He needed to start back to the main party, putting distance between himself and the kidnappers. Swinging into the saddle, he looked down at Legolas and said, "Be safe and take no unnecessary risks." They both knew the wood elf would take any chance he warranted 'necessary.'

"I promise," answered Legolas, "Ride swiftly and safely."

Nodding his head, with no answer the older elf, turned his horse and galloped off into the direction they came from. He watched until he could not see Erestor anymore.

After checking his horse and eating a quick meal from his pack, Legolas returned to the bushes where he could safely watch Estel. After quickly surveying the camp, he found Estel asleep in a bedroll, his ever present guardian asleep next to him. A short distance away, a second man appeared to be standing guard over both of them.

Making himself comfortable, Legolas took his position watching and guarding Estel. He would make sure no harm befell the little one and if anyone tried to hurt the child, they would answer to him! And his revenge would be slow and painful…

TBC

_A/N: I would like to thank Ithil-valon for allowing me to borrow 'Sunshine Blankie.'_

_My flashback is based on a scene form my beta, Ravenswing's story, Eye of the Beholder, which she has not yet posted and is currently writing...Thank you!_


	27. Feelings of Home

**jDisclaimer: All the usual stuff, with the exception of original characters and plotlines, I own none of this. It belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**A/N: I would like to say thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers.**

_Previously:_

_Turning Erestor called his horse back to him, though it was getting dark, he knew it would not be safe to rest here for the night. He needed to start back to the main party, putting distance between himself and the kidnappers. Swinging into the saddle, he looked down at Legolas and said, "Be safe and take no unnecessary risks." They both knew the wood elf would take any chance he warranted 'necessary.'_

"_I promise," answered Legolas, "Ride swiftly and safely."_

_Nodding his head, with no answer the older elf, turned his horse and galloped off into the direction they came from. He watched until he could not see Erestor anymore._

_After checking his horse and eating a quick meal from his pack, Legolas returned to the bushes where he could safely watch Estel. After quickly surveying the camp, he found Estel asleep in a bedroll, his ever present guardian asleep next to him. A short distance away, a second man appeared to be standing guard over both of them._

_Making himself comfortable, Legolas took his position watching and guarding Estel. He would make sure no harm befell the little one and if anyone tried to hurt the child, they would answer to him! And his revenge would be slow and painful…_

**Chapter 27—Feelings of Home**

Erestor rode through the encroaching darkness, the moon lighting his path and Eärendil shining overhead, guiding his way. The path seemed to cut through the forest, the trees standing as dark, looming sentinels on each side of the trail.

A shiver of fear made its way down his back. He knew it was not a good idea to travel at night, in fact it could be extremely dangerous, dark evil creatures came out at night, seeking their prey but he had little choice. He needed to return to the main search party with his news of Estel.

Erestor knew Elrond worried for his youngest son. The vision, of Estel being choked and 'dying,' still tormented him. He wished to relive his lord of some of his worry, to reassure him that his child still lived, that he had seen the child with his own two eyes, though it would not take away all of the elf lord's pain or Elrond's need to hold Estel in his own arms.

A small smile played at the corners of Erestor's lips as he thought of Glorfindel. He wished to prove to his beloved that he was still a capable warrior, not a weakling, even if he chose to rarely show that side of himself. It still irritated him to think about Glorfindel questioning his skills when they were selecting the scouting party. He hoped to return unscathed and demonstrate to the mighty balrog slayer, that he was more than a meek counselor, and not to question his abilities again.

Of course that meant he needed to return unharmed and many miles of riding alone still lay in front of him and anything could happen. With that thought in mind, Erestor decided to ride until the moon was high overhead, then he would stop and look for refuge amongst the trees.

First, he needed to seek shelter from the creatures that hunted at night; it would be too dangerous to continue with the moon shining above. Second, he was exhausted and needed to rest. He had been traveling for many long hours and needed to stop. It would do no good if he found the main party but was too tired to lead them back to Estel.

So Erestor rode into the night, keeping an ever vigilant eye for anything that may wish to do him harm. Not until the moon was high above and he started swaying in the saddle did he finally decide to stop; he kept a sleepy eye open for a safe place to rest, someplace with trees and maybe a patch of grass for his horse to graze.

A few minutes later Erestor found a safe location, an area of emerald grass, surrounded by large oak trees, with large branches high off the ground, good for supporting a full grown elf. Climbing from the saddle, he slid tiredly to the ground, leaning against his horse, Rustui, _(Copper) _for support. Finally he stood up, stretched his stiff back and whispered in his steed's ear, telling it to hide itself in the brush and graze.

Looking around he searched for the best tree to hide in and found one, a short distance to his left. Moving over to it, he grinned as his horse followed him, seeming to stand guard over him. He tried to shoo the animal away but it refused to leave. As he reached the foot of the tree, he just sighed and started to clamber up, letting his horse do as it pleased.

Ascending the tree Erestor found a stout bough, high off the ground, with enough leaves to hide his tired body from prying eyes. Settling on the branch he looked down finding Rustui still on duty but starting to graze. Leaning his head back against the bark of the tree the counselor's eyes glazed over in reverie as sleep claimed him.

OOOO

"It is time to wake up little one," said Raun, as he gently shook Estel's small shoulder.

The small boy groaned, he just wanted to slip back into slumber, where he did not hurt and where he was with his family and friends. 'Family!" flashed through Estel's sleep numbed mind, followed closely by, 'Legolas and Erestor!"

He quickly sat up in his bedroll and his eyes started scanning the undergrowth for the pair of elves. He was greatly disappointed when he did not find them hiding in the same bush as the night before.

Seeing his small charge sit up suddenly, Raun asked, "What is wrong Estel?"

Not wishing to give his family away, Estel answered, "Nothing."

"Were you looking for something?"

Thinking quickly for a good excuse, Estel replied, "I thought I heard something," trying to look frightened he added, "I dreamed about that man and I thought I heard something,"

Thinking Estel had a nightmare about Jobel, Raun did not question him anymore, and instead he sat down next to him, pulled him into his lap and said, "I made him leave Estel. He will not hurt you again."

Though he felt bad for lying to Raun, he was just happy he was able to distract the man and hide the fact that his family was close. Looking up at Raun, he finally whispered truthfully, "He scared me."

"He scared me too little one, but I will not let him hurt you again."

Striding over to join his leader, Tommas caught the tail end of the conversation and added, "Neither will I."

"Hannon le," said Estel softly and seeing the man's confusion added, "Thank you."

Tousling Estel's dark curls, Raun said, "We will protect you little one."

"Now it is time for you to get up," said Tommas.

Nodding his head, Estel stood up and stretched, his eyes still occasionally straying to the underbrush. When he could not find Erestor or Legolas he began to worry about them, thinking maybe the men found them or they had been injured. The next thought that flashed through his mind was, 'maybe they left me here alone again, maybe they decided they do not want me after all.'

Having been adopted Estel was slightly insecure about his family's love for him. The elflings were forever fond of reminding him he was different because he was adopted and they always made it sound like a bad thing. His father and brothers constantly reassured him, that they would always love him and being adopted made him different, special. Not everyone was adopted, they chose to love him.

While occasionally searching his surrounding, Estel joined Raun as he moved to the other side of camp, to get something to eat. The man picked up two plates, filled them with the stew, nuts and a large hunk of bread and handed one to the little boy. They both moved away from the other men, sat down and began to eat. After seeing to their bedrolls, Tommas joined him with his food and they all sat silently eating.

As he finished the last bite of stew, Estel said, "It was good."

Smiling, Tommas said, "I am glad you liked it," as Raun took Estel's plate.

Taking the plates, Raun stood and turned to clean them, saying to Estel, "Go with Tommas, while I take care of these."

Putting a gentle hand on Estel's small shoulder, the two walked over to the horses. Estel petted and whispered softly to Raun's horse while Tommas saddled his mount. The man watched the boy, his gentle manner with the horse and how the horse seemed to understand him.

After watching Estel for awhile, Tommas commented, "He seems to understand you."

"A little," admitted Estel, "My brothers are better at it."

"That is a little surprising," replied Tommas, truly puzzled, "That horse seems to calm in your presence."

"They taught me," answered Estel, thinking of his brothers, "Elladan and Elrohir can speak to a horse, and make it understand what they want."

"Another talent of the elves," replied the man.

"Maybe," said Estel, "but they think I maybe able to do it someday."

"It would seem likely," said Tommas, "You are an elf after all."

Just nodding his head, Estel decided not to correct him; after all he did not know if Raun had shared all of their secrets with the man.

Puzzled at the lack of response from the child, Tommas asked, "You are the son of Elrond?"

Relieved the man phrased the question that way, for he would not have to lie to him, Estel said, "Aye, Lord Elrond is my Adar."

"Adar?"

Sighing, Estel explained, "Father, Lord Elrond is my father."

"Good," said Tommas, he been afraid they had made a mistake. If he was truthful with himself, he was beginning to think they had made a grievous error, this child did not deserve this, he belonged at home with his family.

After saddling their mount, Tommas said, "Let us find Raun," as he touched the boy's shoulder.

Leaving the horses, the duo returned to the main camp, finding Raun as he finished preparing their packs. As he walked up to the man, Estel said, "I helped Tommas saddle the horses," with pride.

"Very good little one," answered Raun, smiling at the child.

Picking up the gear, Tommas said, "I will take care of these."

"Thank you," Raun called at the man's retreating back.

At the same time, Estel's eyes again returned to the bushes, discreetly searching for any sign of the elves and this time he could barely contain his excitement when his silver eyes met Legolas' blue ones. He almost called out, but saw Legolas put a finger to his lips, silencing him, as he nodded his understanding. The little one would not let the men know his friend was near.

Estel could not take his eyes from the bushes or the elf that hid there. He bounced on his heels, squirming with excitement. He just wanted to run and jump into the bushes with Legolas but if his friend wished for him to wait he would, though he did not understand why.

Eventually the bouncing ball of energy next to him caught Raun's attention and he asked, "Estel?"

Startled, for he had forgotten about his companions, the child looked up and said, "Yes?"

"Why are you so excited?"

"Excited?"

Smiling at the little one, Raun answered, "Yes excited, you are practically jumping up and down."

"No reason," replied Estel, as he tore his eyes from the bushes, looked down at his boots and clutched his hands behind his back, in an attempt to control his excitement.

Frowning, Raun knew something had Estel stirred up but decided not to push for answers, he was just delighted to see the child cheerful. It had been a grueling trip, made worse by Jobel's attack and if the child could still find pleasure in something he would allow it.

Finally they were ready to leave; Raun tousled Estel's dark locks, looked in the child's eyes and asked, "Ready?"

"I guess so."

Grasping Estel's shoulder, Raun led the child to his horse, picked the little one up, put him on his mount and swung up behind him. Holding the reins he turned his horse and called out, "Let us go."

The rest of the group joined their leader and they started down the trail, leaving the elf in the underbrush undetected. As the kidnappers left the clearing, Legolas swiftly and silently made his way from his hiding spot and back to his horse. He would not let them get to far ahead; he would not lose Estel again…

OOOOO

The sky was still gray, the moon still visible and the sun just starting to peek over the east horizon. A black squirrel, its cheeks full of acorns, walked on a branch, heading back to deposit its find in its hidden cache. Suddenly the animal stopped and stared at the large, odd thing in its tree, its nose sniffing the air.

Erestor could feel something watching, though he was unsure what, as slowly he opened his eyes and noticed the squirrel staring back at him, whiskers twitching with curiosity. A smile spread slowly across Erestor's face, as he unhurriedly offered it his hand to sniff. The small creature inched closer, leaned out and sniffed the fingertips. As a yawn overtook the elf, the little squirrel jumped back and chattered at him.

"Sîdh tithen pen," _(Peace little one) _soothed Erestor, "I mean you no harm."

The black squirrel quit chattering at him and returned to staring at the elf, who again offered his hand. After sniffing the proffered hand, the little animal dashed into the greenery of the surrounding leaves.

With a sigh, Erestor stood and stretched, stiff from having slept in the tree, before climbing down. Reaching the ground, he looked around and found Rustui standing nearby, waiting for him. The horse nodded its head in greeting and snorted, before joining the elf at the base of the tree.

The horse used its head to butt its master, seeking attention. Smiling Erestor reached out and rubbed the gelding's rust colored coat, before moving on to scratch behind the animal's black ears and running his other hand through the black mane.

Removing the water skin from behind his saddle, he took a long drink, finishing; he cupped his hand and offered Rustui a drink. After the horse finished Erestor secured the water skin behind his saddle, reached into the pack and drew out a hunk of bannock. Heading towards a patch of wild raspberries he'd seen growing near the base of an elm tree, he intended to make himself a quick morning meal.

Finishing his bread, and berries Erestor returned to Rustui; unhooking the water skin he washed his face and hands before taking a drink to wash down his meal. Securing the skin to the saddle he noticed its lightness and knew he would have to find a creek soon.

Looking to the sky, he noticed the sun had risen further and was painting the sky with its rays. Wishing to get an early start, Erestor mounted Rustui and they cantered down the trail. With luck, he hoped to rejoin the main group sometime this day.

Riding hard all day, it was the sight of a creek that persuaded Erestor to stop for a break and a chance to refill his water skin. Kneeling next to the water's edge, he splashed the water over his head, it dripped from his long locks, cooling the elf as he took a drink and grinned as his horse waded in and did the same. After Rustui finished he returned to Erestor, who took his water skin down from the saddle and filled it, before returning it to its place behind his saddle.

As he sat on his haunches, listening to the sounds of nature, birds chirping, frogs croaking and bees buzzing, Erestor suddenly noticed a disturbance, as things went silent. Listening closer, he thought he heard the clop of a horse hoof and then another.

Standing up, Erestor decided the safest thing for him to do was find a hiding place. He hoped this was the main search party but it could also be enemies, such as bandits or highwaymen, either way he did not want to take a chance. He quickly whispered in Rustui's ear to hide himself and the horse silently moved into some bushes, some distance away. Satisfied the elf climbed a tree and hid amongst the green leaves and waited.

He did not have to wait long before the group of elves he was waiting for rode into view. Clearly tired, they dismounted and started towards the creek. As he watched them, Erestor thought of a way to get even with Glorfindel, for questioning his abilities.

Sitting silently, he waited until the golden elf was directly underneath him and then he soundlessly dropped to the ground directly behind him, grabbing the warrior around the neck. Suddenly Glorfindel grabbed the offending arm and threw the startled counselor over his shoulder. Erestor managed to hold onto the arm and he pulled Glorfindel down with him. Rolling over, he straddled the blonde elf's struggling shoulders.

Looking down at his startled friend, "Sîdh maethoren valthen," _(Peace my golden warrior) _said Erestor, as quickly kissed the other elf.

"Erestor!" groaned Glorfindel, "Get off!"

"That will teach you to question my skills," said Erestor, as he rose from his friend's chest.

"I know you have skills," answered Glorfindel wickedly, as he stood and dusted himself off, "I just did not know you also honed your warrior abilities."

Smiling, the two elves stared at one another until they were interrupted by Elrond clearing his throat, reminding them that others were present.

"Excuse me milord," replied Erestor and Glorfindel added, "and I Brannon nín."

"Do you bring news of my grandson?" asked Celeborn, with a twin standing at each shoulder, awaiting news of their brother with trepidation.

"Aye I do," answered Erestor, "And good news it is."

"What is it?" demanded Elrond, no longer happy to wait for Erestor to answer. He would soon find out whether his youngest son still lived or not and he had run out of patience.

Approaching his lord, Erestor laid a gentle arm on his lord's stiff shoulder, looked into his eyes and answered, "We found him," seeing the tension building added, "Your son still lives!"

The elf lord sagged with relief and Erestor had to grab a shoulder to keep his friend from falling to the ground. "Elrond!" he said, alarmed, as he lowered him to the ground.

"I feared he died and Middle Earth was without hope," said Elrond as he sat on the ground shaking with relief.

Elladan knelt down next to his father, touching a cheek lovingly and reassured him, "But he lives Adar and we will get him back."

Glancing at Elladan, Elrond answered, "Iston ion nín," _(I know my son) _looking about he asked, "Where is Legolas."

Hesitating Erestor finally answered, "He stayed behind."

"What!" questioned Elrond, "I said you were to take no chances."

"He wished to watch over Estel," said Erestor, "He assured me he would not do anything foolish," and looking towards Elladan and Elrohir, added with a smile, "Legolas said he was not the twins."

"What!" indignantly cried the twins, in unison and then Elladan said, "What did that haughty wood elf mean to insinuate."

Smiling Erestor said, "You will have to ask Legolas."

"We will," vowed Elrohir, "the next time we see him."

Sighing Elrond said, "I hope he is careful," looking towards this chief counselor, Elrond added, "Tell me what you have learned mellon nín."

Looking about, Erestor noticed he had the attention of the whole group, taking a deep breath, he answered, "The kidnappers are about a day's ride ahead, we caught them late yesterday."

"We snuck towards their camp, hid in some bushes, and waited to see Estel."

"How does he look?" asked Elrohir, standing next to Celeborn.

Taking another deep breath Erestor replied, "As good as could be expected after all he has been through."

"Which means?" questioned Cilinwë.

Looking up to meet the sword master's gaze, Erestor said, "He is dirty, tired and hurt, but he is in one piece."

"Hurt?" asked Elrond fearfully.

Sighing, Erestor said, "He has bruise marks around his neck where he was choked, various cuts and contusions, a bruised cheek and a broken arm."

"And I am not there to treat his wounds," whispered Elrond, sadly.

"Take heart, someone has treated his wounds," said Erestor, as he comforted his friend and lord, "though it was not you."

As they continued to comfort Elrond, Cilinwë quietly moved away, returned to his horse, Dîndae, and checked his weapons.

The twins walked up quietly behind Cilinwë, stopped directly behind him and asked, "For what are you preparing, sword master?"

Before Cilinwë could give the reply, "He prepares to get your brother back," was heard from Haldir, who joined them, on the other side of the horse, "As we all should."

"We will prepare," retorted Elladan.

"But we will only use the force necessary," added Elrohir, while he stared at the Lórien elf.

"And do you think you can ride up, ask for Estel and the men will just give the child back after all this time," asked Haldir.

"We will have to take him back," answered Cilinwë fiercely, "They will not keep tithen maethor nín."

"No, they will not," vowed Elladan, as his twin stood next to him, nodding his agreement.

"They will not," agreed Haldir, "Now let us get ready."

"Aye," agreed Elladan, as he moved to join Haldir and Cilinwë.

Elrohir also joined the smaller party, saying, "We will teach these men a lesson about the anger of elves."

As the four prepared for battle, the other half of their party comforted Elrond and planned for the struggle to come. They too knew that though they wished to avoid combat, the men would not be cooperative.

"They seemed to be taking care of Estel," said Erestor, "One even seemed caring towards the boy and watched over him."

"I wish to comfort my son," replied Elrond.

"We will get Estel back Brannon nín," Glorfindel reassured his friend.

"Iston meldir," _(I know my friend) _said Elrond, "Though I wish to avoid a battle."

"I do not think they will give Estel back," supplied Erestor, "they looked prepared to do what is necessary."

Standing, determination written in his very posture, Elrond said, "Then we shall be ready."

Moving to stand next to his son-in-law Celeborn added, "They will not keep my grandson."

"They won't," answered Glorfindel. Looking towards the horses he saw the others and asked, "What are they doing?"

"I do not know," said Celeborn, "We should find out."

"We shall," said Elrond.

Walking up behind his Marchwarden, Celeborn questioned, "What are you doing Haldir?"

Surprised Haldir gave a one word response, "Preparing," that he thought explained everything.

Quirking an eyebrow, Celeborn asked, "May I ask, preparing for what?"

"To take Estel back grandfather," answered Elladan.

"We do not think they will give him back," supplied Elrohir.

"So we will take him," added Cilinwë.

Smiling slightly, Elrond realized that the two groups had the same conversation, though the others were just a little further along. Looking to his sword master and the twins he said, "We will get him back, though I would like to avoid force, if at all possible."

"We will Adar, if possible," said Elladan, as he continued his preparations.

"But we shall be ready for any eventuality," said Elrohir.

"We shall," replied Elrond, as he moved towards his horse and readied himself for battle.

Taking Elrond's cue, the others moved to their horses and did the same. Soon everyone was ready for combat, swords at their sides, knives strapped to their legs and bows at the ready. Looking about Elrond asked, "Ready?"

"Aye," was the chorused the answer.

"Lead the way," said Elrond, to both Erestor and Glorfindel.

The group of eight elves galloped down the trail, ready to find Estel and if necessary do battle to get him back…

OOOOOO

The group of men rode hard all day, trying to put distance behind them. They were close to their destination and were ready to be home, for this mission to be over. It had not gone as planned and they were tired of it. To top it off, now it felt like they were being watched.

That evening they set up camp near a stream, with a small meadow nearby, enclosed by trees. Each man cared for their mount before picketing it to graze for the night. The tack was moved into camp, bedrolls were rolled out, wood gathered, a fire lit and food prepared. Soon they were sitting down to an evening meal.

Carrying two plates of food, Tommas sat down next to Estel, on a large stone, at the base of a tree. As he handed the extra plate to the child, the man looked to Raun and nodded, silently saying, 'I will watch him,' not realizing they were all being watched from the boughs of a tree, a distance away.

As Estel ate, his eyes searched the surrounding area for Legolas. He had not seen him all day and worried the elf had gone. He liked knowing the blonde elf was near, watching over him. He knew Legolas would not let anything happen to him.

"Tell me about your brothers," asked Tommas. It had sparked his curiosity to hear that the elves could talk to horses and he wished to learn more about the twin sons of Elrond.

Smiling at the memories, Estel enthusiastically answered, "Elladan is the oldest, though Elrohir reminds him, only by a few minutes." Picturing the twins in his mind he said, "They look exactly alike, you could not tell them apart."

"Are the legends true?"

"Legends?"

"Of their skill in battle."

"My gwadors are mighty warriors, trained by Glorfindel himself," answered Estel, the pride evident in his voice, "Sword Master Cilinwë taught them to use a blade and no one is better."

Another man, Estel thought his name was Michel, walking by overheard the boy's comment and said, "There is more to battle than skill with a sword."

"My gwadors are the best," replied Estel firmly, glaring daggers at the man.

"They could not match my skill with a bow," stated Michel, arrogantly.

"My brothers could," countered Estel, "They were taught by the elves of Lothlórien and they are the very best in all Arda."

His eyes still searching the trees, Estel finally saw Legolas hiding in the trees, smiled, and added, "The only one better than my brothers with a bow is Legolas."

"Legolas?"

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, he is my friend," Estel enlightened the man, "And he is better with a bow than you!"

Legolas sat in the tree and listened to Estel defend him and his brothers. He smiled when the child told the man off but became concerned as he saw the red slowly creep up the man's neck and flush his cheeks. Suddenly the man reached out and grabbed Estel's shirt front, jerking him off his feet.

Taking an arrow from his quiver, Legolas drew a bead on the man; he would not allow any more harm to befall the youngest son of Elrond, not if he could help. He would break his vow, to not 'do anything foolish,' if that man did not put Estel down.

Arrow pointed directly at Michel, Legolas watched the scene below unfold. The man snarled in Estel's face, "I will teach you to question me!"

He raised an arm back to strike Estel and Legolas prepared to release his arrow…


	28. Facing Unknown Dangers

**A/N: I would like to apologize for the LONG time between updates. Real life got in the way and I got extremely busy at work, training a new employee. After I finally got the time to write again I seemed to lose my muse. Hopefully I got everything together again and my updates will occur a little more regularly. **

**Disclaimer: With the exception of original characters, and storyline, this belongs to the estate of the great J.R.R. Tolkien. Unfortunately I make no profit from my efforts. **

_Previously_

"_Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, he is my friend," Estel enlightened the man, "And he is better with a bow than you!"_

_Legolas sat in the tree and listened to Estel defend him and his brothers. He smiled when the child told the man off but became concerned as he saw the red slowly creep up the man's neck and flush his cheeks. Suddenly the man reached out and grabbed Estel's shirt front, jerking him off his feet._

_Taking an arrow from his quiver, Legolas drew a bead on the man; he would not allow any more harm to befall the youngest son of Elrond, not if he could help. He would break his vow, to not 'do anything foolish,' if that man did not put Estel down. _

_Arrow pointed directly at Michel, Legolas watched the scene below unfold. The man snarled in Estel's face, "I will teach you to question me!"_

_He raised an arm back to strike Estel and Legolas prepared to release his arrow…_

**Chapter 28—Facing Unknown Dangers**

Tension built in Legolas as he held the bowstring back and he stared down the arrow's shaft, intent on his target and anger making his features hard as stone. He closed out all his surroundings, no longer hearing the birds chirping, no longer seeing the trees swaying with the breeze. He was furious at the audacity of the man; how dare he touch Lord Elrond's son, let alone threaten the child. Still focused on the scene in front of him, the young elf vowed to kill the man if he attempted to harm one hair on Estel's small head.

The little boy squirmed, trying to get away. Fear was written on his face and his eyes filled with terror as Estel whimpered, "Let me go."

Stunned by the sudden developments, Tommas was still sitting down, before finally coming out of his stupor and demanding, "Let him go!"

"Why!" demanded Michel, anger turning his face red. "He insulted me!" he added as he shook Estel.

Glaring at the man, "It can not be an insult if he speaks the truth," answered Tommas, as he stood, readying to make Michel let the boy go.

"What do you mean by that," snarled Estel's attacker.

"Just what I said," declared Tommas, "It is a known fact that elves are the greatest archers in all Arda.

Amongst the trees, Legolas watched the developing situation, ready to let fly his arrow at any indication that Estel was in trouble. Listening to the man named Tommas, he silently agreed, thinking, 'Yes…, talk some sense into him and I will not have to waste a perfectly good arrow on his worthless hide."

"I am a good archer," declared Michel.

"You are not even the best in your own family. Otherwise you would have entered the archery competition two moons ago but you were afraid of losing to your younger cousin."

Angry, the man clenched Estel tighter, causing the child to cry out. "I will show you fear," said Michel.

Preparing to release his arrow, Legolas silently pled, 'Forgive me Lord Elrond but I cannot allow this to go on.'

Though his mind was starting to cloud with fear, Estel thought back to a time his brothers had taken him to the training fields. He was riding on Elladan's shoulders as they approached and could see Glorfindel fighting two elves and winning! He had been in awe of the golden warrior's abilities and after the fight finished, he could hardly contain his excitement as he talked with the old elf, who joined them after finishing the pair off.

"That was incredible Glorfy!"

Cringing at the nickname, he answered, "Hannon le Estel."

"How did you beat two elves at a time?"

Knowing the child before him would face great adversity in his future, Glorfindel solemnly looked in the child's eyes and answered, "Sometimes we do what we must Estel. We may have to do things we are not necessarily proud of but we do what we can to survive. Do you understand?"

Having calmed at the warrior's serious expression, Estel returned his gaze and answered, "Aye."

With the words, 'We do what we must,' echoing in his mind, Estel drew his leg back and with all the strength in his small body, kicked his adversary in the crotch. The man dropped the little boy, as if his touch scalded him, fell to the ground and grabbed his wounded member as he groaned loudly.

Looking around from his position on the ground, Estel saw Raun quickly striding over to join the group. Regaining his wits, Estel stood and quickly scurried away from his attacker, leaping at his protector, who caught him in mid air, before burying his face in the man's neck.

Unknown to the men, amongst the trees near them, an elf released a bowstring and breathed a sigh of relief. He was sure the man below had no idea how close he came to death. If he had not released Estel, Legolas would have let fly the arrow and it would now be embedded in the man's chest, stopping his heart, and the elf would have felt no regret at the loss. He sat back and watched the proceedings below; making sure no harm came to his little friend.

"What happened?" demanded Raun, while still holding Estel.

Coming to their senses, the men were unable to contain their mirth and started laughing, as they watched the grown man, protect his wounded groin and roll around on the ground like a common animal.

Tommas, after regaining some control, a large smile still plastered on his face, finally answered, "Michel attacked Estel."

Raun looked down at the man currently moaning and withering on the ground and the other men still laughing, before prompting, "And?"

Grinning, one of the other men added, "And before any of us could act the child kicked Michel in the crotch."

"Michel deserved it," added Tommas.

After handing Estel to Tommas, Raun walked over to his fallen companion, knelt down next to the man's head and taking no pity on the injured man said, "You are a sad excuse for a warrior. You got what you deserve and you were bested by a child."

Looking up at his commander, his eyes full of pain, Michel ground out between clenched teeth, "I will get that little monster for what he did!"

Angry Raun grabbed a handful of the man's hair and forced Michel to sit up, before moving so their faces were merely inches apart, Raun spit out, "Touch a hair on that boy's head and I will kill you!"

In disgust, he pushed the man's head away from him and stood, before spitting on the ground near him, and moving to rejoin Estel and Tommas. All the men around them were now silent, their commander's ire having silenced them. They all knew he was not a man to cross.

"Are you hurt Estel?" asked Raun.

"Nay."

"You did a good job," Tommas complimented Estel.

"We do what we must," quoted Estel.

Curious Raun asked, "Where did you learn that little one?"

"Glorfindel," answered Estel as he looked at the man he injured, "After he bested two elves."

Continuing Estel added, "He is a mighty warrior."

"Glorfindel, the fabled balrog slayer?" asked a blonde haired man.

Estel searched for the face in the crowd before answering, "Aye, he is the commander for the defenses of Imladris, for my Ada.

Another man with a dark beard asked, "Ada?"

Meeting the man's gaze Estel explained, "My daddy, Lord Elrond Eärendilion of Imladris."

Whispers swept through the small group of men and tension seemed to permeate the air. Looking around Estel could see the apprehension on the faces surrounding him and further said, "My Ada will come for me. He was Herald for the High King Gil-galad and he is a mighty warrior."

A look of fear replaced the apprehension on the men's faces. The group was aware they were taking the child of an important elf, they had no idea it was the fabled elf lord's child. All of the men had been raised hearing the legends surrounding the almost mystical ancient elf and none cared to incur his wrath.

Though he managed to sit up, Michel still sat on the ground, rocking to the throb of his pain. Wishing to cause the child any hurt he could Michel said, "If he is such a mighty warrior, how did we beat him and leave him for dead in the clearing?"

Glaring at the man from his position in Tommas' arms Estel replied, "My Ada is not dead!" though tears threatened to fall at the memory of his father's still body.

An evil smile lit his face as Michel answered, "He is dead."

"No! My Ada will come for me!"

Estel buried his face in Tommas' neck and allowed the tears to fall. His Ada could not be dead he just could not be!

'Oh Estel,' thought Legolas, while wishing to jump from the trees to comfort his friend, 'have faith tithen pen,' he thought, as he silently vowed to seek vengeance against the child's tormentor.

Seeing the distraught little boy, Raun moved back to join them and kicked his injured warrior as he went by, before growling, "Leave him be or answer to me."

A gasp of pain was the only answer he got from the man but he continued towards his goal. Tommas handed him the tiny bundle and he immediately began to rub small circles on the child's back, trying to comfort him. He softly whispered in Estel's ear, "Everything will work out child."

Raun moved a short distance away from the rest of the men, finding a large rock to sit on, as he continued to comfort his burden. Finally silver eyes filled with tears looked up into Raun's chocolate brown ones and Estel said, "Im aníron Ada," as tears streaked down the boy's face. _(I want my Daddy.)_

Raun sighed as he replied, "I know little one."

Finally Estel asked, "Is he dead Raun?"

Not wishing to lie to the child, Raun eventually answered, "I do not know Estel."

Giving in to his tears, Estel wrapped his arms around Raun's neck and sobbed. He cried for the only father he ever knew. Suddenly Estel remembered the fight with Jobel and hearing his Ada in his head. It had seemed so real. His father could not be dead if he heard the elf in his head, offering him comfort, could he?

Eventually the sobs turned to sniffles and at last only an occasional tiny hiccup broke the silence. Pulling away from Raun's neck, Estel said, "He will come for me."

"For your sake, I hope so Estel."

"He will."

Walking up to the two, Tommas said, "It is time we were on the trail."

Silently agreeing, Raun lifted Estel from his lap, stood him up and said, "Come let us mount up," as he too stood and took the child's small hand.

The pair walked back over to the horses and mounted up, Tommas handing Estel up, after Raun was in the saddle. Tommas went to his own steed and mounted, before joining his leader, who gave him a nod of acknowledgement.

Looking around Raun found Michel and grinned at the man's discomfort, he was sitting gingerly astride his own mount. Raun knew he would have to keep an eye on the angry man, he could not allow anything to happen to Estel.

Estel was lost in his own musings, not noticing the men giving him apprehensive glances. He did not understand why Legolas did not rescue him. Why did his friend leave him with these horrid men? And where was Erestor? Was his family coming for him?

He did not notice Raun nod to Tommas nor did he hear the other man issue the order to ride, so focused was he on his thoughts.

The men continued their journey, coming nearer their homes and further from irate elves who wished them harm. Little did they know they were being trailed by an incensed elf, who swore vengeance to any who dared harm the littlest Elrondion.

OOOOOOOOO

The group of elves had ridden hard into the night, until they could barely see the trail beneath their horses hooves, determined to close the distance between themselves and their quarry. It was a new moon, and eventually the lack of light forced them to stop and rest for the remainder of the short evening.

The three youngest elves stood the only watch together, allowing their elders or as Glorfindel put it, "their betters," to rest. The youngsters took it upon themselves to prepare breakfast and ready the group to leave. The sooner they returned to the trail, the sooner they may find Estel. They all dearly wished to find the littlest member of their family this day.

The twins, Elladan and Elrohir, caught fresh trout from the stream, dug wild potatoes and gathered some raspberries, after finding some wild onions. Haldir took the bounty and prepared it for the morning meal. He roasted the fish over the flames of the fire, while he fried the potatoes and onions, before washing the berries.

As Haldir prepared breakfast, the twins took it upon themselves to check over the horses, looking for anything that may slow them down and quickly rubbing them down, around their saddles. They had not removed the tack, knowing it would be a short night and not wishing to take the time the next morning to saddle the horses. Afterwards the pair packed anything that would not be needed that morning.

Returning to the center of camp, the twins noticed the light of the Anor begin to kiss the eastern sky, beaming into the faces of the sleeping elves, slowly waking them. They grinned at the sight of Erestor laying curled up next to Glorfindel, unconsciously seeking out the blonde elf's warmth.

Cilinwë was the first to rise. After standing and stretching, he quickly rolled his bedroll, before heading to the fire and filling his plate. Sitting down, he started eating and watched as the others awoke. They promptly followed his example and took care of their bedrolls, before joining him for the meal.

"It smells delicious," Celeborn complimented his Marchwarden, as he took his share.

"Hannon le hir nín," replied Haldir. _(Thank you my lord.)_

The twins sat down on either side of the sword master, each taking a bite of food. "It not only smells delicious, it tastes delectable," said Elladan.

"Very good," added Elrohir.

"Thank you," answered Haldir suspiciously. After the incident with the brothers he would not let his guard down and be caught unawares. He did not wish to be on the receiving end of one of their infamous pranks.

As Erestor and Glorfindel joined the group with their plates of steaming food, Elrohir asked the councilor innocently, "Sleep comfortably last night?"

"Aye," answered Erestor.

"We were just worried you may have gotten a little cold last night," supplied Elladan.

"No," responded the councilor hesitantly.

"We were concerned since you were sleeping curled up so close to Glorfindel," said Elladan, a sly smile playing at the corners of his lips.

A blush flashed across Erestor's face but before he could answer, Glorfindel retorted, "He did not seem too close to me, it seemed right," before taking another bite of his fish.

"Gwanún, leave them alone!" commanded Elrond, from his spot near Celeborn. _(Twins)_

They answered in unison, "Aye, Adar," and returned to eating.

"Will we catch the kidnappers this day?" asked Haldir, as he sat down with his food.

Everyone looked to Erestor; having ridden ahead he was familiar with the terrain. Giving some thought to his answer, he said, "I think so."

"They were only about a day's ride ahead of us," he continued, "we are riding hard and they are traveling with a child, I think it likely we will catch them sometime today."

Looking from his plate, Glorfindel said, "We must be prepared for a fight."

Remembering what he saw, Erestor added, "They are a well armed party, prepared for any eventuality," meeting his lord's eyes, "They will not freely give Estel back."

"Then we will take him back!" declared Elladan.

"They will fight."

"I look forward to a battle with those who took my brother," stated Elrohir, aggressively.

"We must think of Estel's safety," interjected Erestor, "He could be harmed in the throes of battle."

"He could be hurt if we allow the men to keep him," countered Cilinwë

"We all know the consequences of both lines of thinking," reasoned Glorfindel, "but it is Elrond's choice."

With a sigh, Elrond took his head in his hands and drew his fingers through his long ebony locks. With either decision, the cost could be higher than he was willing to pay. He prayed to the Vala for guidance.

Finally, looking up to meet Erestor eyes, Elrond said, "We will try and negotiate first," and turning to look at the twins, "but we will not allow them to leave with your brother without a fight."

Grasping Elrond's shoulder in a show of support, Celeborn said, "We will stand beside you, we will get your son back."

It tore the ancient elf's heart apart to see his family suffer, to watch his son-in-law make decisions that could cost his youngest son his life. It did not seem fair, that his family must bear so much suffering and loss. He did not know how Elrond was able to stand it. First the loss of his parents, Elwing and Eärendil, while still a child, next his brother, Elros, as the choice of mortality took him, his king and mentor, Gil-galad, and finally his wife, Celebrían, as the pain caused by the yrchs forced her to sail. He was sure this loss would be too much.

"We must be prepared for any contingency," said Glorfindel.

"Agreed," supplied Cilinwë.

Preparing for the hail of protest, he knew would follow, Glorfindel said, "Haldir, Elladan, Elrohir, you will surround the men and provide our perimeter defenses with your bows."

The blonde warrior was not disappointed when in one voice the twins protested, "NO! We wish to rescue Estel," and though Haldir said nothing, his thoughts on the matter were obvious by the fleeting look of disgust on his face.

Seeing Haldir's feelings written on his face, Celeborn said, "I appreciate the sentiment Haldir but I can take care of myself. And Glorfindel is right."

"My lord…," interrupted Haldir.

"As a Galadhrim, you are our best archer," said Celeborn, stopping Haldir protests, "You must protect my family."

"Aye hir nín," answered Haldir, though he still did not like it.

The twins turned to their father, as Elladan said, "We wish to rescue Estel."

"And we shall," replied Elrond, "but you must provide a strong perimeter defense, we cannot allow them to escape."

He was aware of Glorfindel's intentions, to keep his sons from the line of fire, to protect them as much as possible. He appreciated the effort and gave a small nod of thanks to his friend, who smiled in return.

Though they knew their Adar was right, they hated to be left out of the action. They wished to be involved in the heat of the battle, to seek vengeance against those that hurt their family. Knowing they would lose in the end the twins acquiesced, "We will allow none to get away," said Elrohir.

Sharing a look with Erestor and Cilinwë, Glorfindel stated, "And we shall protect our lords."

"While I get my son back!" avowed Elrond.

"Whilst you get Estel," agreed Glorfindel.

"It is agreed then?" asked Erestor.

"It is agreed," answered Elrond.

"Haldir, Elladan and Elrohir shall surround the group and provide our perimeter defenses," confirmed Glorfindel, "While Cilinwë, Erestor, and I will protect Elrond and Celeborn and will form the rescue party."

"And Legolas is already there," added Erestor, "We can count on him to lend us the support of his bow."

"We shall recover my grandson," said Celeborn, while he silently added, 'and seek vengeance against those who caused my family so much pain.'

With their plans complete, the group quickly stood, cleaned up camp, packed their bags and secured their bedrolls. Within minutes they were ready to go.

They took up their positions, Glorfindel and Erestor again rode point, Elladan rode on one side, while Elrohir rode on the other side of the party and Haldir again brought up the rear. Once again, Cilinwë rode near the elf lords.

"Noro!" cried Glorfindel, as he led them down the trail and closer to their goal, to Estel. _(Ride!)_

They all prayed that this day they would see Estel and that there would be no bloodshed…

OOOOOO

Estel spent the morning attempting to look over his shoulder as inconspicuously as possible, searching their back trail for any sign of Legolas. He still did not understand why his friend left him with his captors but he was positive the elf was still out there somewhere. He just wished he saw some sign of him.

For his part Raun chose to ignore Estel's backward glances. He knew the boy was homesick and wanted his father, he just figured the child was looking for the ancient elf. He had no idea Estel was looking for a different elf, one who was a lot closer to the party.

Legolas spent the morning trailing the group of men, trying to stay close enough to protect Estel but far enough away to remain undetected, it was a delicate balance. He would do his best to honor his promise to Erestor but if anyone tried to harm Estel he would not be held accountable for his actions.

Growing impatient with simply trailing the men, the young elf decided he would attempt to do something to slow their progress. All morning he heard the trees speaking of the boy, of Estel, urging him to catch the men and rescue the child. He felt the trees subtly directing him. Stopping, Legolas dismounted his horse and approached an old oak tree. Laying his hands on the rough bark he closed his eyes and using his gift as a wood elf, reached out to the tree's consciousness.

Finding it, he asked the tree to help him, to slow the men down in any way possible, to make it easier for the rescue party to catch up. He found the trees surprisingly readily agreeable. They sensed something in the child, and 'saw' the man hurt the little boy; they wanted him safe with his family. Smiling as he withdrew his hands, Legolas quickly mounted his horse and continued his pursuit, pleased with receiving the assistance.

The men rode on throughout the morning. At first nothing seemed to be amiss and they made decent time but as time wore on, things changed. Little things started to happen, tree branches snapped back with extra force, hitting the men on any bare skin, hands and faces and roots seemed to jump up and cause their horses to stumble. The wind seemed to kick up at the most inopportune times and blow dirt in the men's eyes blinding them. Nature seemed determined to torment and slow the men.

The young elf trailed the group of men, attempting to keep them within sight. Every time a branch snapped back and scratched a man's face, he saw it as just desserts. He enjoyed watching them suffering and smiled when he noticed Estel riding among the men without a scratch on him. The men seemed to notice the boy's undamaged skin and this increased the group's displeasure.

It was approaching midday when Estel leaned back and said to Raun, "I need to relieve myself."

"Aye," answered Raun, before yelling out to his men, "We need to stop."

"I will watch for a good area to rest," answered Tommas, "we could also eat a meal."

Raun nodded his head in agreement, before looking down at Estel and saying, "We will stop soon little one. Can you hold it a little longer?"

"Aye, but not too long!"

Smiling he replied, "Not too long, I do not wish to get wet!"

High in the green canopy, Legolas lithely jumped from tree to tree, following the men and eavesdropping on their conversations. He was pleased to hear Estel ask to stop; he hoped to have the opportunity to speak to the youngster.

The men rode on a short distance, before coming to a small creek, running through the trees. In the treetops, Legolas continued to follow the group, while his horse trailed behind, staying hidden. They stopped next to the creek and allowed their horses to drink.

Gently lowering Estel to the ground, Raun called out, "We will rest and eat a quick meal."

Estel was doing a small dance as he waited for the man to dismount. "I really need to go," pleaded the little boy.

Smiling down at the child, Raun quickly looked around for a private place, nearby, where at he could take care of his business. Pointing at a clump of bushes a short distance away, he said, "I will walk you over there and you can relieve yourself."

Rolling his eyes Estel said, "I can go by myself."

A frown appeared on Raun's face as he debated with himself. He wanted to show Estel he trusted him but he needed to protect the child and he could not have him wander off. "I do not know," the man started to say.

"I will not wander off."

Raising an eyebrow, Raun questioned, "You will not?"

"Where would I go?"

Seeing the man's hesitation, Estel added, "I promise."

Finally relenting, Raun nodded his agreement and said, "I will be close, shout if you need anything."

"I understand," replied Estel, before he quickly dashed for the bushes.

'Good job,' thought Legolas, as he quickly followed the boy, seeing his chance to speak with him.

As Estel dashed into the bushes he did not notice them close around him, shielding him from sight and giving Legolas the opening he needed. He silently climbed down from the tree and knelt behind the boy, as he did up his breeches.

"Estel," whispered Legolas.

Turning quickly, shock registered on Estel's face as he saw the blonde elf. Without a word the child quickly flung himself into Legolas' arms, nearly knocking him to the ground.

Tears streaming down his face, Estel said, "Legolas, you did not leave me."

"Of course not."

"When I did not see you, I thought you left me with these men."

"I did not leave you child but I have to stay out of sight."

"You are going to take me with you?", asked Estel, while staring at his friend with tear filled eyes, "Do not leave me with those men."

Sighing, Legolas attempted to explain, "Estel I can not…"

"Please Legolas."

"We would never make it tithen pen," answered Legolas, "They would come for us."

"You could fight them."

"I could," answered the young elf, "but I would have to protect you and fight them."

"You can not leave me!" said Estel, clearly starting to panic.

"I will not leave you!" vowed Legolas, "but I can not rescue you yet."

Estel shrugged in defeat, buried his face in the elf's tunic and sobbed. Finally lifting the little one's chin, Legolas told him, "Your family comes for you."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

Finally remembering the fight in the clearing and the seeing his father left bleeding, "My Ada…"

Touching his face gently, Legolas reassured him by saying, "Your Ada is fine Estel," and "He comes for you."

"He was bleeding."

"He was injured but we found him," continued the prince, "and Elladan took him back to Imladris."

"He comes for me," whispered Estel.

Smiling Legolas added, "As does the rest of your family Estel."

Estel was stunned, he had seen Erestor and Legolas, and now knew his father came for him. "The twins?" he asked.

"Aye, also Glorfindel, Cilinwë and your daeradar."

"Daeradar?"

"He came to Imladris for your birthday but you disappeared, so he rides to rescue you."

"They all come for me?" questioned Estel.

"Aye, do not forget Haldir."

"Haldir too?"

"You do not think the proud Galadhrim would allow his lord to ride in to a fight without him do you?"

A little smile playing at the corner of his lips, Estel answered, "Nay."

Standing the child up, he looked into his eyes and said, "Now, I need your help."

"What can I do?" asked Estel.

"I need you to stall the men, slow them down and allow your family to catch up, so we can rescue you," said Legolas.

"How?"

Legolas pondered how to explain to Estel what he needed him to do. Finally coming up with an idea he said, "Do you remember listening to the stories you love so much in the Hall of Fire?"

"Aye?"

"Tell stories about your family distract the men and keep them from leaving," explained Legolas, "Eat slowly and do what you can to keep them from leaving."

"I can do that," answered Estel, then looking apprehensive added, "What if the men get mad?"

"I will be nearby, I will not allow them to hurt you," vowed Legolas. 'Not again,' he thought.

"I will try."

"Good, now it is time you returned to the men."

Groaning softly, Estel said, "I do not want too."

"I know mellon nín but you must," answered Legolas. "We do not want to raise their suspicions." Looking at the scared child he added, "I will be nearby."

Legolas swiftly climbed the tree and disappeared in their emerald foliage. Taking a steadying breath, Estel turned and returned to the group of men.

"Over here child," he heard Raun call out and looking in that direction he saw the man waving at him.

Estel hurriedly walked past the other men and sat down on the log next to the dark haired man. Glancing at Raun, the little boy gave him a shy smile.

"Better?" asked Raun.

"Aye, much."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little," admitted Estel.

"Wait here, I will get us something to eat," said Raun, as he stood and quickly rejoined the men standing in a group near a small fire.

As he was watching Raun, someone walked up behind him and asked, "How are you?"

Turning he watched Tommas sit down beside him; Estel just shrugged his shoulders in response, before adding, "Raun went to get us something to eat."

"Probably just nuts and berries," Tommas jested, as their supplies were running low. Fear of their pursuers kept the kidnappers from stopping long to replenish their food stores.

"True," agreed Estel, "but it is better than nothing."

Glancing back in Raun's direction, they noticed him wave them over. Gently grasping Estel's shoulder, the young man said, "Come on."

They stood and slowly walked over to join the group, Estel scuffing his feet along the way. He really wanted to have nothing to do with the other men but once he thought about it he realized this was an opportunity to tell the men stories about his family.

Sitting down, Raun situated Estel between himself and Tommas, he would take no chances with the child's safety and he handed the boy a plate of food.

Estel took a quick look at his plate and found nuts, berries and a large piece of bread. Grinning he looked at Tommas and said, "You were right."

"Aye, unfortunately."

"What?" Raun asked.

Still smiling as he answered, Estel said, "Tommas jested that the meal would be nuts and berries and he was right."

"Our supplies are running low," replied Raun. "It is a good thing we are almost there." Tommas nodded his agreement.

This was news to Estel. He fervently prayed his family would arrive before they reached the kidnappers hideout.

"Once home we will have a good meal," added Raun.

"I was home," whispered Estel, as he nibbled at his food, eating as slowly as possible, stalling as Legolas asked. Thinking of his family caused tears to form in the little boy's eyes.

Hoping to cheer Estel, Tommas asked, "Tell me a little more of Rivendell and your family. There are so many legends surrounding the elves."

"What would you like to know," asked Estel.

"You told me of your brothers, the twins. Do you not also have a sister?" asked Tommas.

"Aye," replied Estel, "Arwen Undómiel, the Evenstar, 'Restor says few can rival her beauty, she lives in Lothlórien."

"She lives with the Witch of the Golden Wood?" asked a man Estel had yet to meet.

"It is said, whoever journeys into the Wood, falls under the Witch's spell and is never seen again," added another.

"My Grandmother is no witch!" protested Estel, glaring at both men.

"Grandmother?" asked Tommas, shocked.

"Aye, the LADY of the Golden Wood, Galadriel is my Grandmother," stressed Estel, still glaring at the men, who called his daernaneth a witch. "My Grandfather is Lord Celeborn, and I have journeyed to Lothlórien to visit them and returned."

"But you are an elf," countered a man in the crowd.

Estel sat quietly, saying nothing and keeping the secret.

"And their grandson," quietly added another.

Not knowing what else to say, the men just sat stunned. First, they learn the child they kidnapped is the son of the legendary elf, Elrond. Now they find the boy is the grandson of two almost mythical and feared elves. Not to mention, the Balrog slayer. Could things get worse?

"My daeradar will come for me and if he comes for me, he will bring Haldir, his Marchwarden."

"We have heard the refrain before," snorted Michel, from his position, on the other side of the group.

"My Ada is not dead!"

"If you say so," said Michel.

Estel decided to not gratify this statement with a response; instead, while still glaring at Michel, he said, "The only person, elf or man, better with a bow than my friend, Legolas, could be Haldir. Few can best the Galadhrim with a bow."

"We will see," mumbled Michel.

"None of us need to see," said Tommas, "We all know the child is correct."

"Who is Legolas?" asked a young man in the group.

"Prince Legolas is the son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood." Hearing the murmurs break out, Estel added, "I have heard the elflings whisper that Legolas' Ada does not like men."

"Let me guess the King will come for you?" asked Michel, snidely.

"No he will not," conceded Estel, before adding, "But Legolas will."

Before Michel could retort, Estel said, "He is used to battling giant spiders, orcs and dark things to protect Mirkwood, his home. I think he could handle you."

In the treetops nearby, Legolas blushed with embarrassment and pride at his little friend's comments. He just hoped he could live up to the child's expectations.

"Why you little…" growled Michel, starting to stand.

"Stay where you are," warned Tommas, "You even try and harm this child and you will answer to me."

Reluctantly Michel sat back down, whispering something that Estel could not quite hear. After glaring at the angry man, Tommas told the small boy, "He sounds…interesting Estel." He did not wish to admit to the child how he really felt.

As he looked at the men, Estel noticed their fear and the uneasiness in the air. While looking at a tree a thought came to him, and deciding to add to their discomfort, he said, "Legolas is a Sindar, a Wood Elf and they can talk to the trees and persuade them to do things for them."

All of the men, glanced around, looking to make sure the trees were not coming for them. This tidbit of information caused Raun to think about all of the happenings this day and after the fight in the clearing. Were they the work of an elf?

Noting the mounting tension this conversation was creating among his men, Raun said, "Enough of this talk, we need to eat and depart."

Everyone turned back to their food and started eating, though you could still hear the quiet whisper of conservation between the men. Soon they were each finished eating and slowly drifted away to clean and store their gear.

"Are you finished with your meal Estel?" asked Raun.

"Aye," answered the child, as he tried to inconspicuously glance around for his rescuers. Seeing no one he tried to think of another way to stall the men so his father could arrive.

Thinking quickly, as the two men stowed their gear, Estel said, "Raun my arm hurts." Though his statement was true, his arm did ache, it was not really bothering him too much.

Legolas was happy to hear Estel find another way to stall the men, he was worried the child was truly in pain. He carefully watched the scene below as he thought, 'I hope your arm is all right tithen pen.'

Concerned Raun grabbed his medicinal pack and led Estel to a fallen log, where both took a seat. He gently gripped the injured limb in his two large hands, checking for swelling and discoloration, as he also made sure the splints were snug but not to tight.

He noticed some swelling in the child's fingers but was not too concerned as this was to be expected. He asked, "Where does it hurt child?"

Touching the brace, directly above the location of the break, Estel said, "It hurts here."

Taking a deep breath, Raun said, "I will make some tea for the pain." Looking at the child he added, "You need to drink it quickly, we need to go."

"Yes sir," answered Estel, as he watched Raun quickly select some herbs from his pouch.

Moving to the fire Raun found some water still heating by the fire and poured some hot water into a mug and added common comfrey, for the pain and swelling, also hazel nut to prevent infection. As he handed the mug back to Estel he said, "Drink up."

Estel made a face at the taste as Raun laughed at him but soon the tea was gone and the men were ready to leave.

"Let us mount up," said Raun, as he led his charge back to the horses.

As they approached the man's mount Estel started to panic. His Ada still was not here and the men were going to leave. He had to think of something else to stall them. All of a sudden it came to him, just as Raun was getting ready to swing him up into the saddle and he said, "I need to relieve myself again."

"Estel," moaned Raun, "We were ready to leave."

Silver eyes looked at the man above him and Estel said, "I need to."

Seeing his friend's frustration with the child, Tommas stepped in and said, "I will take him."

Taking Estel's hand the blonde man led him back to the bushes he used before, though Tommas stepped behind the bushes too, not leaving the child alone, and giving Legolas no chance to speak to him again.

Estel tried to take his time but soon he was finished and he had his leggings done up, before he turned to Tommas and said, "I am ready."

"Good," replied the man, as he again took the boy's small hand in his larger one and led him from the bushes, back to their mounts.

Everyone else was already mounted and waiting for them. Tommas gently picked up Estel and swung him up in front of Raun. Looking at the man, Estel said, "Thank you."

"You are welcome," replied Tommas as he swung up into his own saddle.

"Ready?" asked Raun.

"Aye," came the reply form his men.

"Let us go then," said Raun.

The group of men turned their horses and started down the trail. Out of the blue arrows came from nowhere and buried themselves in the ground in front of the lead horses. A voice broke through the emerald canopy, "Continue and you shall find the next in your chests."

Feeling the child's breath hitch, Raun glanced and noted the look of excitement on Estel's small face as he noticed the little one holding his breath. He looked up and saw a dark figure standing on a branch, amongst the greenery, high above them, holding a bow at the ready.

"Elladan," whispered Estel, while smiling up at his brother.

Just then another shape, identical to the first, stepped into view on the other side of the trail. He too had his bow drawn back and arrow notched.

"Elrohir!" said Estel, softly but with much excitement.

'Elves!' thought Raun but not just any elves, Estel's brothers, Lord Elrond's legendary twin sons. He could feel Estel squirming with excitement in front of him.

The men started to turn around; to ride away from the danger when they saw a large dust cloud in the air and the sound of hoof beats reached their ears.

'We are cut off,' thought Raun. With clarity he realized he had somehow been duped by one joyful child, riding in front of him…

TBC

_A/N: I would like to thank my beta Ravenswing for all her help, persistence and patience. Without her urging I doubt this chapter would have ever gotten finished. _


	29. Mexican Standoff

**A/N: I am finding that my motivation is fueled by your reviews. I receive them, I love to read them and I try to respond to them. They feed my muse bunny.**

**Disclaimer: Once again this is not my sandbox; I just get to play with the toys and hopefully return them none the worse for wear.**

**Warning:  Torture is depicted in this chapter. If it bothers you skip it but do not say I did not warn you!!!**

_Previously:_

"_I did," replied Lirdon. Gesturing towards Jobel, he continued, "Take him to the shed and show him what 'sorry' means."_

"_Aye milord," answered Hektor, grasping Jobel's arm and leading him from the room._

"_Do not maim him Hektor," said the lord to the departing men, "I shall have need for him later."_

"_As you wish milord." _

"_See that I am left alone," Lirdon called out, "I must think of a way to salvage our plan and make Elrond and his family suffer!"_

"_Aye milord," answered Hektor, as he closed the doors._

'_And suffer he shall,' thought Lirdon evilly, a sick smile plastered on his face…_

**Chapter 29—Mexican Standoff**

A large faction of grim faced, icy eyed, men galloped down the trail. They rode with determination to see their lord's plan fulfilled, knowing he would brook no failure and would punish them severely if they returned without his prize. Failure was not an option. Their evil seemed to permeate the very air around them, seeping into the surroundings, affecting everything around them.

They took no notice of the beauty about them and in fact the wickedness surrounding them seemed to affect all of nature. Their mere approach appeared to cause the flowers to close, the plants to wilt and the trees to wither. Even the animals scurried away and remained silent, as the sound of the men loomed over them. The group did not seem to notice, let alone care.

The grimmest of the lot was their leader, who rode in the center of the formation. The malevolence surrounding him emanated from the very core of his being. He was a large, heavy set man, with muscular arms and shoulder length, dirty brown hair. His ugly countenance was freshly scarred by an angry red letter "L" surrounded by a circle, which was seared onto his entire right cheek.

Anger smoldered in the eyes of the man at the memory of his punishment, at his humiliation, which would forever be evident to any that looked at him. And it was entirely the fault of that wretched elf, his and that traitor Raun! They would pay for what they did to him.

Lust for revenge filled his twisted heart and consumed his very being. He blamed the pair for all that happened to him, for the failed plan, for his lord's anger and for his punishment, especially for his punishment and the disfigurement that now marred his face. He would exact his revenge and revel in the pain he caused.

As his thoughts turned to his scar, no to his brand, he immediately returned to his sentence and its painful memory.

_As he was dragged from Lord Lirdon's study by Hektor, the man whispered in his ear, "I am going to enjoy this."_

_A jolt of fear surged through Jobel's body. He had heard stories, rumors really, of the man's skill in meting out his lord's punishment and the pleasure he took in it. Most did not survive the experience and those who did were permanently disabled, his only hope was his lord's order of not "maiming" him. He knew better than to resist, you could not delay the inevitable, and if he fought, his penalty would only be worse, so he allowed the dark man to lead him down to the a back door and out to the shed._

_Gratefully they did not see anyone on the way across the compound; he did not want anyone to see him. He wanted no one's sympathy, though few would offer such for him. Most would be glad to see him castigated._

_He could see Hektor's shed leering at them from the far side of the grassy field. It was not large, a long narrow structure with a door and window on the front side, for light, it was made from dark planks and had a dark shingled roof, stocks stood out front. The years of pain inflicted inside caused a sinister malice to seep from the very boards, infusing the air that surrounded the structure._

_His steps slowed as they neared their destination and Hektor grabbed his shirtfront and pulled him that the last few steps. Standing outside the door, fear finally filled Jobel's being, the knowledge of what would happen inside terrifying him._

_Grasping the door handle, he leaned back and whispered in Jobel's ear, "Welcome to my lair."_

_Jobel took a hesitant step in the door; he was alarmed by what he saw and what it meant for his direct future. Looking around he was speechless at the array of torture devices displayed on the walls._

_Along a far wall there was a small plank bed, with no mattress; an eerie rust stain covered the entire bed and shackles attached to the head and footboards. Near the center of the room, manacles hung from chains, each thrown over a ceiling joist, at opposite sides of the small room and secured near the floor. An odd T-shaped bar was bolted to the floor, leg restraints welded to each arm of the T and blood stained the floor underneath. A large stone fireplace stood on a third wall. The entire place was adorned with instruments of torture, including whips, chains, and branding irons but more disturbing were the metal boots and masks that also hung on the walls. He did not want to know what they were used for and he was positive he did not want to know._

"_Over there," said Hektor, as he pointed to the wall with the chains dangling from the ceiling. When Jobel did not move, he shoved him and growled, "Move!"_

_The big man took a couple tentative steps towards the center of the room and stared away from the other man, not daring to look at his tormentor. He felt something grab a wrist and he nearly jerked away, before realizing it was Hektor, and allowing the man to close the manacle around his wrist. He watched as the dark haired man secured the other wrist, before moving on to his ankles and binding each one in the shackles on the strange device._

_Next Hektor grabbed one of the chains secured to the manacle around Jobel's wrist and pulled, taking up the slack and jerking the man to his tip-toes, before securing the chain and moving on to the other side. On that side he again pulled the slack out of the chain and secured it. _

_Jobel was unable to move. Both arms stretched towards the ceiling and both ankles secured in the device, attached to the floor. The chains held his arms so tight he thought his shoulders would pop from their sockets._

_He heard a knife slide from a sheath and Hektor stepped in front of him, knife held in the big man's face._

"_Now we must get rid of his shirt," said the man, deviously._

_Jobel sucked in his breath and held it, as Hektor placed the knife to the man's throat for a minute, before slowly lowering the knife and cutting off the shirt closures, with the tip of the knife nicking his skin and drawing blood._

_The large man did not make a sound as Hektor moved behind and cut the back of the shirt, yanking it from his body, to hang at his waist._

"_I could cut you to ribbons and leave you here to die," stated Hektor._

"_Aye," mumbled Jobel, afraid the man may do just that and tell their Lord the prisoner was weak and died._

"_But alas, Lord Lirdon did not want you maimed," added Hektor._

_Jobel sighed in relief._

"_But that means I can inflict more pain!" laughed Hektor, as the secured body in front of him went rigid with terror._

_He moved into Jobel's line of sight, walked over to a wall and allowed the man to see him select a whip. It was fairly wide diameter, with a large handle and a metal tip on the end. _

_Moving back behind his prisoner, Hektor allowed the tip to strike the floor, dragging it along the wood planks, and smiled with pleasure as he saw Jobel again stiffen in fear. He enjoyed inflicting both physical and mental pain on his prisoners. _

_Drawing back the whip, he let it fly; striking Jobel's back with a delicious crack, and at the last second he pulled it back slightly, not allowing the whip to break the skin. He found he could prolong the punishment and his pleasure, if the whip did not split the skin, causing his victim to lose precious blood. The weapon still left extremely painful welts on the skin and the metal tip caused bruising. Occasionally he did not pull back enough and the tip still broke the skin. A sick grin on his face, Hektor drew the whip back again and again, striking the back in front of him._

_At first Jobel did not even flinch when the whip hit his skin. Eventually he started flinching when he heard the whip crack, and he moaned when it would hit his skin. Eventually the moans turned to screams, as his back was criss-crossed with large red swollen welts._

_Sweat glistened on his beaten body, mixing with the rivulets of blood to run down his back, before dropping to the floor, enlarging the stain. As he slipped closer to losing consciousness, the only thing keeping him on his feet were his manacle bound wrists._

"_Still with me?" asked Hektor, as he stood in front of his victim, grabbed a fistful of sweaty hair and yanked the man's head up, so he could look into his face._

_Looking into Jobel's glassy eyes, he said, "You can not pass out on me yet, it is not yet over."_

_At the look of panic that swept over the man's features, Hektor laughed, before adding, "No, the best is yet to come."_

_As Jobel whimpered, Hektor let go of the damp locks, letting his prisoner's head loll forward. Jobel regained control of his head and followed his tormentor with his eyes, watching as the other man, added wood and stoked the fire, stirring the red coals, making it burn hotter. His eyes followed as Hektor moved towards one of the walls adorned with various instruments of pain and he saw when the other selected a branding iron_

_He recognized the iron; it was the one they used to brand his lord's stock, a large letter "L", surrounded by a circle._

'_Oh god,' thought Jobel, 'what is he gonna do with that?"_

_A malevolent smile spread across Hektor's face as he twirled the iron in front of Jobel's face and he saw the larger man swallow hard._

"_Yes, I see," said Hektor, "You want to know what I am going to do with this."_

"_I do," whispered Jobel._

"_I am going to teach you to never fail Lord Lirdon again!" declared Hektor, as he slapped Jobel's sweaty face, before turning away and heading towards the fireplace._

_He placed the iron in the fiery hot coals, not watching his charge as he turned the instrument making sure it got hot enough. He watched and waited until the "L" was crimson in color and withdrew it from the fire. He turned so Jobel could see the blazing iron, as he slowly walked towards him._

_His eyes as big as saucers Jobel stuttered, "No…What are you gonna do?"_

"_You wish to act as an animal, to allow your base instincts to rule your brain, and act without thought to our Lord's plans, I am going to show the world exactly what you are."_

"_What?"_

_Standing in front of Jobel, feeling the heat of the iron Hektor answered, "I am going to brand you so the men know you for the animal you are."_

"_Sweet Eru no," pleaded Jobel, "No!" as he struggled desperately to pull away._

_Suddenly his screams could be heard by all in the manor…_

Jobel realized that the experience would forever be seared into his memory, never to dim. As he rode down the trail and closer to his quarry, he vowed to make them feel the same pain. He would have his revenge…

OOOOO

"We must escape!" yelled one of the men, afraid of the fierce pair in front of them.

"Leave the trail, take to the forest," ordered Raun, as he urged his mount from the trail and headed for the cover of the trees.

He was stunned as the green boughs seemed to close, blocking the entrance to their depths. Stopping his horse, Raun watched as another arrow buried itself in the dirt directly in front of his horses' hooves.

Looking in the direction from which the arrow came, he saw a figure, with long blonde hair, dressed in forest greens and browns, step out onto a branch and into view.

"Legolas!" called the child in front of him, who was unable to contain his excitement.

"So the fabled elf does exist," he heard Michel mumble behind him.

"You will not escape!" declared Legolas.

The men turned their mounts back to the trail looking for some path to safety, some way to escape the angry elves. Before they could even step off the other side of the trail, a fourth elf perched high on a bough, moved into view. He also had his beautiful long bow drawn back and an arrow at the ready.

Just as the men turned to the rear again, they were stopped by the sight of five riders emerging from the cloud of dust. Five elf lords, wearing battle gear, the likes of which few had seen in many an age, rode into the clearing, prepared to do battle if necessary.

They were led by a tall golden elf, seated on a large white charger, flaxen hair tied back in long braids. Next to him rode a slender, grim faced elf with ebony hair that was also braided. Raun's eyes searched the group, looking for the elf he saw in the clearing the day they stole Estel. Suddenly he saw him and then he wished he had not.

Lord Elrond sat regally in the saddle, directly behind his fair-haired escort. The sun seemed to gleam off the golden corslet the elf lord wore; small Elvish script was etched into the beautiful armor and the dark leather vambraces he wore on his forearms had intertwined twin stars over the Falls of Bruinen etched in gold upon them. The ancient elf's sword, Hadhafang, hung from his waist and the jeweled hilt of a knife could be seen from his boot. He showed no sign of weakness from the wounds he received that fateful day and in fact, appeared hale and healthy. And Angry!

Whispering to Tommas, Raun directed his men to prepare for battle, and if possible encircle the five elves on horseback. They had numbers on their side and though he did not like it they would not go down without a fight.

Raun watched as the riders stopped a short distance back but directly in front of him, he wrapped an arm around Estel, holding the child close to him. A furious looking Elrond moved his horse between Glorfindel and Erestor, to stand directly in front of the kidnapper who held his son.

"ADA!" squealed Estel, as he squirmed and tried to get away from Raun, who scowling held tight to the child.

Looking pointedly at his adversary, Michel, Estel said, "I told you he was not dead! I told you he would come for me!"

Glancing at the man his son glared at, Elrond could only raise an eyebrow, before his gaze returned to his son. Michel muttered something derogatory under his breath about elf lords.

Hearing the man's comment, Glorfindel glared at him before saying, "I would watch your words, someone may call you on them some day."

While looking the elf up and down, as if appraising him, Michel asked, "And just who are you to call me on my words?"

"Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin."

Still glaring at the man, Glorfindel was pleased to hear the shocked murmurs break out in the crowd of men and then he heard someone ask, "THE Glorfindel, the mighty BALROG slayer?"

"Aye," the elf answered.

"I thought you would be a bigger," a man near Michel said.

"And a little more toasted!" joked another.

Laughter broke out amongst the men, but before Glorfindel could act, Erestor had ridden close to the man who made the jest, had his long knives out, one blade on each side of the man's throat.

Irate, Erestor informed the man, "One more word out of you and I will use this sword as a spit to roast your pathetic hide."

Though delighted to see how much Erestor cared for him, he could feel the tension starting to rise and wishing to defuse the situation, Glorfindel said, "Seron vell," and seeing he had his friend's attention, "He is not worth it, let us focus on what we came for."

Nodding his agreement, the councilor returned his knives to their sheaths and returned to his lord's side, where he continued to glare at all of the men, who had enough intelligence not to say anything more.

Not being able to resist Cilinwë chimed in from his location at the back of the group, "And I thought I was the most cunning handed swordsman in Arda."

Smiling, Glorfindel said to the sword master, "Only in your mind mellon nín."

Choosing to ignore the disturbance, Elrond instead answered Estel, "Ion nín," a small smile playing at the corners of his lips as he looked at his boy.

"Le naikele tithen pen?" he asked his son, pointedly ignoring the men. _(Are you hurt little one?) _

"Im il naikele Ada," answered Estel as he again tried to wriggle away from Raun. _(I am not hurt Daddy.)_

He nearly rolled his eyes at the child's statement, though Estel had not said he was _fine_, it was obvious he was in fact harmed. Even at his tender age, the little one was picking up his brother's bad habits. He would need to speak to the twins about modeling better behavior for their little brother.

From their positions on Elrond's flanks, Glorfindel and Erestor glared at the men, watching their every move, knowing their Lord was focused on his son and not paying enough attention to his own safety and they took it upon themselves to protect him.

Seeing the elves move into position to protect their lord, Tommas did the same, taking a place next to his commander's left shoulder, ready to provide his assistance if necessary. He tried to catch the eyes of their men, attempting to prepare them for what was to come.

Celeborn watched the exchange between his son-in-law and grandson. Considering all he had been through, he was pleasantly surprised to see the youngster as well as he was. He was still too thin, sported bruises on his neck and face, and his arm was bound but things could have been much worse, the little one could have been dead!

"Tegi bar nin Ada." _(Bring me home Daddy.)_

Elrond said with absolute conviction, "Im ennas Estel." _(I will Estel.)_

Unnoticed around them the men started to fidget, grasping for the hilts of their swords, uncomfortable with the conversation they could not understand. They were sure the elf lord was preparing his son for the battle that came next. A small number of the men were attempting to shift away from the larger group, trying to get along side and behind the group of elves.

"Adar i' adanath!" called Elladan, having from his position in the tree, noticed the men attempting to encircle his family. _(Father the men!)_

Before Elrond had the chance to heed the warning, Celeborn looked at the men, unsheathed his sword and said, "That is not a wise idea, back to your positions."

Intimidated by the elf lord, the men stopped and though angry, slowly started to move back towards their group. They maintained their distance from the rest of the party, prepared to attempt to encircle their enemies, when the chance arose.

"Im meleth le Ada," said Estel, from his seat in front of Raun. _(I love you Daddy.)_

"Im meleth le Estel," answered Elrond. _(I love you Estel.)_

"Enough!" declared Raun, holding tight to the child in front of him, afraid one of the elves would try and grab him, "In Westron, so we can all understand what is being said."

Suddenly an arrow shot past Raun's ear and buried itself in the tree directly behind him. Next he heard, the elf Estel identified as Elrohir shout, "You do not give orders to the Lord of Imladris!"

Irritated that the arrow came so close to his charge's head, Raun yelled back, "You should exercise more caution, you could have hit Estel!"

"I, unlike you firen," spat Elrohir, "would never endanger my brother's life!" and then he added, "The arrow's path was true, I did not intend on striking you." _(Human)_

"Farn Elrohir!" suddenly reprimanded Erestor. _(Enough Elrohir)_

But Elrond was not in the mood to be trifled with, and instead, taking his son's lead, turned to the man who held his youngest son and asked, "You wish us to speak Westron?"

Seeing the man's slight nod, Elrond continued, "Very well then," while staring at the man, he called out, "Legolas…Haldir…how many of them can you kill from there?"

"All of them my Lord," the pair answered together.

Elrond felt satisfaction, when he heard the men gasp and start whispering, unaware of the stories his youngest had told the men. He wished to unbalance the men and make them uncomfortable.

Finally looking back at Raun, Elrond demanded, "Give me my son!"

"Alas, that is not an option," replied Raun.

"We will take him back by force," retorted Elrond.

"You will try," answered Raun.

"We will do more than try!"

The pair continued to glare at one another, neither willing to give ground to the other. Finally a small voice spoke up between them, saying, "Raun, I want to go home with my Ada."

Breaking off his glare at Elrond, Raun glanced down, sighed and said, "I know Estel but we talked about this."

"You owe all..egiance to your lord."

"Exactly."

"Raun," said Estel, "Im aníra Ada nín." _(I want my Daddy.)_

"I know child," the man whispered in Estel's ear.

"Im sí ion nín," Elrond reassured his son. _(I am here my son.)_

Reaching towards his father, Estel said, "Ada."

Seeing his child pleading for him, Elrond once again demanded through clenched teeth, "Give me my son!"

"No!" answered Raun, as both fingered their weapons.

From his position on his lord's flank, Glorfindel saw Raun's hand near his weapon and taking no chances with Elrond's life, said, "Not a wise idea firen, I would drop you where you sit before you cleared leather."

Motioning Erestor aside, Celeborn took his spot and attempted to defuse the situation, saying, "None of us wish bloodshed," though he knew some in both parties would disagree with him, "We only wish you to return my grandson and you will be allowed to leave."

"Allowed?!" he heard a man in the crowd snort.

"You speak brashly for one who is only a bowstring's width away from death," Haldir informed the man from his position high in the trees.

Tiring of the elves trying to intimidate his men, Raun looked up at the trees, found the elf the voice belonged to and said, "You speak bravely for one hiding in the trees, while we are down here," and meeting the elf's glare, "Do not forget we outnumber your friends."

"My friends are quite capable of taking care of simpletons such as you."

A wave of angry grumbling broke out in the group of men. Raun was about to retaliate, when Celeborn raised his hand, silencing all and looking to his marchwarden and saying, "Enough Haldir."

"Aye, milord," answered Haldir.

Turning back to the man, Celeborn said, "Simply return to my grandson and we shall avoid all this nastiness."

Switching back to Elvish, Elladan called out, "Daeradar, Im iest dag ti." _(Grandfather I wish to slay them."_

From his position Elrohir agreed with his brother and deciding to call to in common, "Aye, grandfather Elladan is correct. They took our brother and do not deserve to live."

"You would try," retorted Tommas, "but I do not intend on going down without a fight and will enjoy taking some you with me."

"Tiuka Adan," responded Legolas, "We will not give you the opportunity to harm us or Estel." _(Thickheaded Man)_

"Take care with your words elf," warned Tommas, "I would not harm a child and neither would Raun."

Until this point Elrond had sat nobly on Faenmin, ignoring the exchange going on around him, instead he would watch his son, his healer's eyes looking for any hidden injuries, while the father within just soaked in the sight of his son. He would not allow the child out of his sight.

When he heard Tommas' declaration, Elrond looked angrily at the man, before saying, "But my son has been harmed, if you did not do it who did?!"

"Ada," called Estel, attempting to get his father's attention.

"Pen neth?" _(Young one?)_

"Jobel naikele enni Ada," said Estel, before continuing, "Ú Tommas egor Raun." _(Jobel harmed me Daddy. Not Tommas or Raun.)_

"In?" _(Who?)_

"Jobel."

"Where is the man Jobel?" demanded Elrond, his eyes fixed on Raun.

"He is not here," returned Raun, matching the elf lord's stare. "After he harmed Estel I made him leave."

Seeing Elrond doubting expression, Tommas added, "What he does not mention is that Jobel was ousted at great personal expense to Raun."

Dawning understanding struck Elrond and he replied, "You came through the bushes."

"What?" asked Raun.

"When Estel was attacked," explained Elrond, "You came through the bushes and stopped the attack."

"I heard you in my head Ada," said Estel.

Though he remembered what Estel told him about hearing his father Raun asked, "How did you know?"

"A gift of the Eldar, I shall not discuss with you," answered Elrond, without hesitation, "Enough debate, return my child."

"Your child?" questioned Raun, "of your blood?" attempting to hint at Estel's ancestry.

Elrond was aware of the precarious position he was in. He did not know what the man actually knew nor did he wish to give him any additional information about Estel. Luckily, the way his adversary phrased the question he could give a truthful answer and responded, "He is of my blood." To himself he added, 'however distantly.'

Snorting at this Raun said, "I highly doubt that."

Elrond did not miss the curious expression on Estel's face but chose not to address it at this time, instead he countered, "It does not matter what you believe," and once again growing irritated, "Now return my son or face the consequences."

Before Raun had a chance to answer, he heard Michel question, "What consequences elf? We have the numbers and the boy."

"Shut up Michel!" ordered Raun. He did not think threatening the ancient elf lord was such a good idea.

"Why?" questioned the belligerent man, "If they do not allow us to leave we can hurt the child."

Stunned silence fell over the elves, before all reacted. Glorfindel unconsciously started to his lord's child, Erestor pulled out a long knife, the perimeter guard again drew their bowstrings taut as Elrond's head turned sharply and his eyes blazed with anger at the threat to his child.

Before his son-in-law could respond Celeborn directed his mount, closing the distance between himself and Michel, threatening, "Harm one hair on my grandson's head and you will find there is no place on Arda you can hide from me!"

Stupidly Michel elected to pull the knife from his boot preparing to stab the ancient elf. Having kept an eye on his lord, Haldir saw the man yank the knife out and in response released his arrow. The arrow's path flew true and struck the man's horse in the neck, causing it to shriek in pain, before the horse fell to the ground, taking the man with him.

Suddenly action broke out in all quarters, combatants on both sides pulling out their weapons. "Do not react!" Raun ordered his men, attempting to stop the battle he was positive would ensue.

Glancing at Michel he saw the man trapped under his dying horse but he could not have cared less. His arrogant stupidity caused the situation they all now faced.

Though he pulled Hadhafang from his sheath and had it in his hand at the ready, concern for his youngest son's safety, caused Elrond to call out, "Al si!" _(Not now!)_

"Adar!" called the twins, not happy with their father's order.

Legolas said nothing but his bow was drawn back and his arrow was aimed at a man, prepared to be released at a moment's notice.

Reaching into his quiver Haldir pulled out another arrow and notched it, before pulling his bowstring back, preparing for another shot.

On the ground Glorfindel, Erestor, and Celeborn all unsheathed their weapons, squaring off with a foe, prepared for the mêlée.

Glancing at the horizon, Cilinwë noticed a large dust cloud forming and rising into the air. Looking closer he noticed the large group of riders headed in their direction.

Unexpectedly Elrond heard his sword master call out over the spectacle that surrounded him, "Milord, did we issue more invitations to the festivities?"

"Nay!" he shouted to Cilinwë.

"Then we have party crashers headed this way!" yelled the elf, informing his lord of the riders.

'Damn!' thought Elrond, he had no idea whether they were friend or foe, nor the riders' intentions. He would not allow interlopers to interfere with his plans to rescue Estel.

He would have his son back!

TBC


	30. Utter Chaos

A/N: I would like to say thank you to all my loyal reviewers that take the time to review each chapter. I love to read and respond to each review.

Disclaimer: With the exception of original characters and plotline, the rest belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien and I do this for my own enjoyment.

_Previously:_

_Unexpectedly Elrond heard his sword master call out over the spectacle that surrounded him, "Milord, did we issue more invitations to the festivities?"_

"_Nay!" he shouted to Cilinwë._

"_Then we have party crashers headed this way!" yelled the elf, informing his lord of the riders._

'_Damn!' thought Elrond, he had no idea whether they were friend or foe, nor the riders' intentions. He would not allow interlopers to interfere with his plans to rescue Estel. _

_He would have his son back!_

**Chapter 30—Utter Chaos**

Shock rippled through all present at the conflict, which was quickly turning into a full-fledged battle. As neither side was expecting reinforcements, they were all astonished to hear that riders were bearing down on their location.

Realizing there was a slight possibility that the Rangers had arrived with Mithrandir, Elrond called out to his sword master in Elvish, so the men would not understand, "Mellon egor coth?" _(Friend or enemy?)_

"Im al car ista Brannon nín," answered Cilinwë, as he continued to study the horizon, trusting his companions to deal with the threat behind him. _(I do not know my lord.)_

Using the keen eyesight gifted to the Eldar, he took his time and studied the group riding towards them, determined to identify the intruders and inform his lord. He searched for clues to their identities, for whom they rode and their intentions.

He quickly realized they were men but he did not recognize them and they were unlike any Rangers he had ever seen. The group rode without discipline, in a rag tag formation, no Ranger would allow, with their leader in the center. They rode directly for them, weapons at the ready.

Finally satisfied he called out, "Coth, edain, hir nín!" and "I do not recognize them!" _(Enemy, men, my lord!)_

"Hûr an i maeth!" Elrond yelled to his warriors. _(Ready for the fight!)_

Though he was unable to understand the exchange between the elf lord and his warrior and did not know who was approaching, Raun knew that the arrival of riders did not bode well for him and his men. They were not expecting assistance from his lord and even if they were, the riders were coming from the wrong direction. The riders could not be coming to aid them.

Looking to Tommas, he asked, "Are we ready?"

Standing in the stirrups, Tommas shouted to the rest of the party, "Riders are approaching! Be ready for a battle!" The men quickly moved to carry out the order.

Turning back to his commander, the fair-headed man replied, "We are prepared." In addition, questioned, "Do you know who the riders are?"

"Nay, nor do I think they ride to our aid."

A questioning look on his face, Tommas asked, "Why?"

"They come from the opposite direction of our stronghold."

Nodding his agreement, Tommas said, "And if they are not friends, then they are foes."

"Aye."

A sly smile creeping over his face, Tommas added, "And we shall show them a proper welcome."

"We shall," agreed Raun, as he unsheathed his sword, readying for the battle he knew was to come.

"Baw Ada," cried Estel, as he tried to get his father's attention, he again tried to get away from the man holding him, "Ín crist!" _(No Ada…his sword)_

Trusting Glorfindel to ready them for the riders' arrival, Elrond, hearing his son's cry, returned his attention to his child's captor, and brought Hadhafang to bear. To Estel he said, "Im isto ion nín." _(I know my son.)_

"Caro al awartha nín an i adanath Ada!" cried Estel, while again reaching for his father. _(Do not leave me with the men Daddy!)_

"Im Avo osto Estel." _(Fear not Estel.)_

Being cautious not to point his sword at the man, Elrond said to Raun, "This is your final chance, return my Estel and we will avoid unnecessary conflict."

While holding the child tight against him with one hand and gripping his sword with the other, Raun replied, "I wish no fight with you Lord Elrond but I can not return the child."

"Then a fight with me you shall have because you will not leave with my son!"

As the two opponents glared at one another, Raun heard one of his men cry out, "Raun, it is Jobel and he brings others with him!"

'Not good,' thought Raun. He was positive that pitiful excuse for a man was not returning to help them, on the contrary he was fairly sure Jobel returned to cause chaos and mayhem.

"Jobel?" asked Elrond, "the man who harmed my son?"

Indifferent to the elf, Raun answered, "Aye."

"Their swords are out and ready!" cried another man.

"We will be ready," said Tommas.

"As will we," added Elrond. He greatly yearned to teach the man, who harmed his son, a little lesson he would not soon forget.

"I adanath garo al-tafnen," _(The men have not stopped)_ Cilinwë informed his lord, as he drew his sword from its sheath. He would be ready for the man who had the audacity to harm întithen maethor. _(his little warrior)_

Aware that his father and the other warriors had the group of kidnappers contained, Elrohir turned his attention to the new arrivals. From his position in the tree, in front of the group on the ground, he was able to look to the horizon and have a view of both the oncoming riders and the men below. His bow still at the ready, he drew a bead on one of the men, preparing to release the arrow when he was closer.

Elladan allowed others to worry about the new faction that was fast approaching their position, while he maintained his focus on the men below. He would not be distracted and let the men escape. They would not being leaving with his little brother, if he could do anything about it.

In his spot high above the ground, amongst the greenery, Haldir was still seething. His bow taut and ready, while he watched for a shot at the man who dared attempt to harm his lord. He could not believe the impudence of the man! How dare he attempt to harm Lord Celeborn!

His long knives drawn and ready, Erestor stared at the man in front of him, the one who insulted his Glorfindel and he quickly calculated the cleanest way to cut the man into small bits. He was still irate at the insult the human hurled and would make him pay dearly for it.

A small smile played at the corners of Glorfindel's lips, he could sense his beloved's ire still simmering just below the surface. It was rare he saw this side of the other elf and it honored him to see how much Erestor cared about him, though he was to busy, glaring at the man in front of him, and could not express his gratitude properly. He would have to see to that later.

Though occupied with his thoughts, the golden elf maintained his position next to his lord's side and never took his eyes from the adversary directly in front of him. He was worried Elrond's anger would cause him to act rashly and he wanted to be near if that happened.

Tommas was in front of Glorfindel and become annoyed with the sword pointed at him and the gleam in the other's eyes, causing him to say, "Be cautious where you point that sword elf."

"And what do you propose to do about it?" goaded Glorfindel.

"I will take from you and make you eat it!"

Snorting derisively at this comment, Glorfindel spat, "Not likely tiuka!" _(Idiot)_

Though he did not know what the last word meant, Tommas assumed it was insult and took it as such and answered, "We shall see."

"We shall."

"They are not stopping Brannon nín," shouted Cilinwë.

"Ada…saes!" _(Daddy…Please!)_ Estel called out to his father, tears starting to fill his eyes and his good arm outstretched to his father. He did not understand what was going on. He did not want everyone to fight, he just wanted his father to hold him and he wanted to go home.

Seeing the tears in his child's silver eyes, eroded the rest of Elrond's control and anger quickly clouded his better judgment. No longer having any patience with the situation, he abruptly urged his horse forward, closing the distance between himself and Raun, while avoiding the tip of the man's sword.

Having been lulled into a false sense of security, Raun did not see the elf's sudden movement coming and for a moment, was too stunned to react to the threat that was now next to him. Before he was aware of what was happening, the elf lord elbowed him in the nose with this sword arm and reached for his son with his free hand.

"Tolo ion nín," said Elrond, as he grasped his son upper arm. _(Come my son.)_

Blood spurted from Raun's nose and for an instant, he saw stars, though he managed to resist the urge to release Estel and grasp his nose. Temporarily blinded by the pain, Raun tightened his grip on his charge's waist, as blood continued to drip down his face.

"No!" yelled Raun, as he felt Elrond reach for his son. He urged his horse to back up, attempting to retreat from the elf lord.

When Elrond compensated by moving his horse forward and maintaining his hold on Estel, Raun brought the butt of his sword down hard on to the elf's forearm, the pain forcing him to release the child and breaking the hold.

"Baw Ada!" cried Estel, as tears now streamed down his face. _(No Daddy!)_

After all regained their senses, action began breaking in all quarters. Out of the corner of his eye, Glorfindel saw his lord's move, released an exasperated sigh and followed his friend, closing the distance between himself and Tommas. The men again positioned themselves trying to encircle the elves and others initiated the defense of their leaders.

"Adar!" called out Elladan, surprised by his father's sudden actions.

Having recovered from the jar of the fall, Michel struggled to free himself from his dying horse. He did not wish to be pinned under his mount as the battle gained strength. He would be a helpless victim to any who wished to harm him.

Sitting to the right of Celeborn, a man, and relative of Michel, slyly took his knife from its sheath on his belt and in one swift movement threw it at the elf lord, striking him on the left shoulder, causing the ancient elf lord to cry out in pain.

Without saying a word, Haldir drew a bead on his lord's attacker and released his arrow, striking the man dead center of his chest, piercing his heart and stopping it instantly. Once again stunned by developments, everyone watched as the man toppled from his horse, dead before he hit the ground.

The body striking the ground seemed to break the trance and arrows seemed to rain down on the men, as the other's followed Haldir's example.

As his men looked for cover from the hail of arrows, Raun commanded, "Take out the archers!"

Near Erestor two men foolishly decided to cross swords with the ancient councilor. He just nodded his head, encouraging the men to close on him and smiled almost dangerously at the pair. He was eager to do battle with the men that caused the ones he cared most about so much pain.

Not paying attention to the bedlam around him, Celeborn reached up with his right hand, grabbed his injured shoulder and sagged in the saddle, agony radiating from his wound. He heard his Marchwarden call out in fear, "Hir nín!" _(My Lord!)_

It nearly broke his heart to hear his youngest grandson call out in pain and concern for him, "Daeradar!"

Taking a deep breath, he attempted to control his pain before he finally managed to sit up, still clutching his shoulder, blood dripping to his saddle from between his fingers. At last, closing his eyes, he grasped the hilt of the knife and with a deep breath yanked it from his shoulder, with another hiss of pain. After a disgusted look at the bloody knife, he threw it to the ground.

"Brannon Celeborn!"

Looking up into the trees, he saw the distressed look upon Haldir's face. He noted the Galadhrim was readying to jump from his spot and come to his lord's assistance.

Shaking his head, and looking directly at the other elf, Celeborn said, "Baw Haldir! Beria noss nín!" _(No Haldir! Protect my family!)_

Seeing the reluctant look on the younger elf's face he added, "I am fine! My family!"

Though he abhorred the thought of not going to his lord's side, Haldir's training demanded he listen to his lord and stay in the heights of the trees, so he tipped his head in acknowledgement before nocking another arrow and finding his next target.

"Daeradar!" Celeborn heard his youngest grandson cry out a second time. Turning to the child, he smiled at him, attempting to reassure Estel.

At his father-in-law's first cry of pain, Elrond managed to tear his eyes from his youngest son, to see the knife embedded in the older elf's shoulder and he watched as he pulled the dagger out. Then he heard, the elf lord utter the words, "I am _fine,_" he knew Celeborn was injured but was reassured to hear him command Haldir to stay in the tree. He vowed to see to the injury later.

Though he noticed the men encircling them, Glorfindel was not overly concerned. They could handle the men. He was more worried about the riders closing on them. Looking to the sword master he said, "Cilinwë, protect us against the riders!"

"Aye," answered Cilinwë. He watched as the riders drew ever nearer, their grim looks causing him to determine they were not coming to have a pleasant conversation. He smiled, if they wished a fight, then he would be happy to give them one.

Checking on Erestor he noticed the dark-haired elf, smiling at two men, preparing to engage them in battle. He prayed to Eru that his dear friend did not get hurt. He was still not convinced the councilor was truly ready for a battle.

As everyone began to act, Raun and Tommas shared a look, attempting to coordinate the timing of their assault. Tommas looked to the men surrounding them and gave a slight indication, ordering them to attempt to cut off and attack the two elf lord's closest too them. He knew alone, they did not have a chance against the other pair. When Raun looked at him again and nodded, they sprung their trap. The group closed on the two elf lords, weapons drawn and ready, tightening the circle around them.

Elrond and Glorfindel shared a cunning smile, both knowing the men thought they had the upper hand, with numbers on their side. However, they knew the truth and the reality was they had the advantage. Two or even three men were no match for one heavily armed, enraged elf lord.

'This time' Elrond noted, 'the advantage is mine!" He was armed not with a mere dagger but his sword, Hadhafang, his eldest sons were in the trees, shooting arrows at the men and his closest friends were at his side. 'No,' he thought, 'this time the advantage is mine.'

As he watched the two adversaries in front of him, Erestor saw the others close on his beloved and his lord but he did not have the chance to warn them as the men in front of him chose that moment to attack him. A look of determination on his face, he met their swords with a clash of his long daggers.

From his perch, Legolas kept targeting men and firing arrows. He kept an eye on Estel, assuring himself the child was still unharmed and still there. He was afraid the men would find some way to sneak off with him. After looking again to his little friend, he picked off a man coming up behind Lord Glorfindel, who was concentrating on the rival in front of him.

The balrog slayer heard the arrow's dull thud as it struck the body behind him. He quickly looked in the direction that arrow came from and gave a slight nod of gratitude to the young Mirkwood prince, before crossing swords with the fair-haired man before him.

As blood kept flowing from his shoulder wound, Celeborn battled the pain from his shoulder wound and tightly gripped his sword in the hand of his uninjured arm, looking around him for any attackers. So far, the rest of the men were either busy looking for cover from the arrows or preparing to attack his son-in-law and Elrond's captain-at-arms. Though it bothered him to see Elrond attacked it did give him time to recover a little strength and plan his strategy.

Finally freeing himself from his dead horse, Michel stood and started for cover, before stopping and looking wickedly at the wounded elf lord. He drew his blade and stealthily attempted to slip up on the ancient elf. Wounded or not his enemy had a distinct advantage, as he was still on horseback, so he would have to be doubly careful.

After quickly blocking a blow from Tommas' sword, Glorfindel in one movement, brought the sword around him and in an up sweeping motion slashed the side of the man on the other side of him, causing his victim to cry out in pain and fall from his horse. Just in time, his sword was back in front of him to parry a blow from the tall man's sword.

"Good, Adan," said Glorfindel, as their swords were locked together, "but not near good enough!" as he pushed the man away from him.

"I am not finished yet!" answered Tommas, as he again attempted to hit the famous balrog slayer, with a heavy stroke of his sword.

Glorfindel was able to deflect the blow but as the man's sword slid down he managed to slice open the elf lord's sword arm, though it was only a flesh wound.

"First blood," said Tommas, as he smiled at his rival.

'Nice,' thought golden warrior, as he nodded in approval. 'Maybe, just maybe he finally met a man with better than average skills, someone who may be a slight challenge,' he thought as they again clashed swords and he lost himself in the battle. 'But only slight,' he quickly added.

Nearby, Erestor seemed to be toying with the men he fought. Using both long knives, he was able to block blows from both men and counter with those of his own. He moved as if one with his horse, using his legs to give the animal very subtle signals, keeping them both out of the reach of the men's blades.

Tiring of these two, the councilor decided to end it. After sliding under another strike by the man to his right, he used one blade to run the man through, while at the same time, stopping the other's blow to his head. Using his knife, he pushed the sword away from his body and then swiftly sliced the man open from shoulder to belly button, effectively ending the struggle.

Pleased with the outcome of his first real combat in many an age, Erestor surveyed the area looking for his next victims, rather adversaries, and found them nearing Glorfindel, who was happily locked in a struggle with a tall young man. He moved his horse to assist his dear friend.

Off to the other side of Glorfindel, Elrond was engaged in a struggle with three men. Two of the men were circling him and exchanging blows with the ancient healer. The third man, Raun allowed the other two men to fight the elf, while he stayed on the fringes; well aware of the elf lord's eyes constantly strayed to him, maintaining constant surveillance of his location, even while fighting two men.

Raun was very conscious of the child in front of him. He would do nothing to endanger the boy's life and knew neither would the elves but this was a battlefield and accidents happened, intentional or not, so he did his best to shield the little one from it.

From his position, Elladan watched his Adar battle the men and was mightily impressed when he rapidly dispatched one with a move the younger elf had not seen before. He knew his father was a powerful warrior but it was rare to see the healer engage in hand-to-hand combat, he had warriors for that. It was an eye opening experience for the twin. Greatly awed by his father, Elladan shook his head, a smile on his face, as he nocked an arrow and looked for a target.

Hearing the sounds as they neared, Jobel yelled, "Bring me the elf child!" The men near him nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"Our guests have arrived!" shouted Cilinwë.

Quickly followed by the sound of crashing hoof beats, battle screams and clashing of swords, the warning was almost unnecessary.

Riding up, Jobel snarled as he watched the first elf efficiently cut down three of his men, without ever being touched, though he cared little what happened to his men, his only desire was to find Raun and the little elf and mete out some of his own justice. Jobel had learned his lesson though. He would not touch his lord's prize but Raun was another story, he would enjoy cutting the man down to size. A wicked grin came to his face at the mere thought of what he would do to the man.

The large arrogant man bypassed the elf and headed for the main battle, constantly searching for his adversary. Jobel noticed the arrows streaming down from high in the tree and near the center of the struggle, he saw the dark-haired elf lord, fighting a few men and Raun, who still had the child. He turned his horse and headed in their direction.

"He is mine," growled the large man, as he charged head on towards the man who he saw as the cause to all his problems.

The new arrivals smashed into the middle of the struggle, slashing indiscriminately at any near, elf or man. They saw all those present as their enemies and tried to cut them all down. They would retrieve the elfling their lord desired and show both the elves and the other men, not to stand in their way.

Seeing the ferocity with which the new group arrived, the archers amongst the trees redirected their attention and quickly attempted to cut down as many as possible, recognizing the threat they represented. They hoped not to give the men any kind of advantage.

Noticing the elves now aimed the arrows at them, Jobel's lieutenant stopped three of his best archers and pointing to the trees, ordered, "Take them out!"

"Aye sir," they answered. Turning their horses the three rode out of the main battle and looked for a little cover on the edge of the tree line.

Finding a spot out of the din of battle the three plotted. The smallest of the three, knowing he was the best, directed, "I will take out the two in front. I want you two to concentrate on the archers on our flanks."

"Aye," the pair answered as they quickly took off to take care of their task. The last man took his bow from his back and began looking for the best location to take out the twin elves in front.

Near the rear of the mêlée, Cilinwë had cut down many of the men before they even entered the clearing and he still fought with two men. Though the two tried, they presented little challenge to the sword master.

Making a snide comment about the elf's parentage, the bearded man attempted to distract the elf's attention as his conspirator attempted to discreetly circle behind their adversary. Raising an eyebrow, an imitation of his lord, at the remark, Cilinwë said nothing but with a quick move he swept his sword above his shoulder, blocking the below from behind. Shoving the blade away from his head, the sword master swung his sword around and stabbed the man behind him, in the stomach.

Pulling the blade from the man's body he fell to the ground, Cilinwë quickly pointed his sword at the stunned man in front of him, saying, "Now Heleth'nîf, _(fur face) _shall we address the comment you made about my naneth."_(mother)_

A small smile played at the corner of Cilinwë's mouth, as he watched the eyes of the man before him get as large as saucers. Shaking his head, the man was unable to speak, gaping like a fish, at the elf that dispatched his friend.

Finally gathering some of his senses, the man said, "No, I do not think we shall," and turning his horse he rode back the way he came, figuring it was the only way to live to an old age.

Giving a small snort and shaking his head, the sword master watched the man ride, not attempting to follow and mumbled, "deleb gwarth!" before turning back to the battlefield looking for his next foe. _(loathsome betrayer)_

The pair of men assigned the task of attacking Haldir and Legolas, decided to split up, each taking a target. Both men found a spot in some bushes, near their targets, nocked an arrow and began firing at the Marchwarden and the Mirkwood Prince. Their accuracy forcing both Haldir and Legolas to cease releasing their own and requiring them to seek concealment in the green leafy boughs surrounding them. Frowning, the Galadhrim worried about his lord, he was unable to keep a watchful eye on his back.

The other man finally made his way along the edge of the fighting and found a hiding spot, well concealed by bushes but also giving him a direct line of fire at his twin targets. He did not rush, instead taking careful aim, though rapidly firing off as many arrows as possible, forcing the elves to break off their own attack and take cover.

Watching the injured elf lord, as he tried to sneak up on him, Michel waited for some opening, for his chance. As the men fired the arrows into the trees, the elf looked up, checking on his companion. Seeing his break Michel silently ran the rest of the distance, sprang at the injured elf from behind, and dragged the ancient elf from the horse's back.

Man and elf fell to the ground in a tangled heap, Celeborn landing on his wounded shoulder and Michel falling atop the silver-haired being, forcing the air from the ancient elf's lungs. Both lay still for just a moment, the fall stunning them.

Shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, Michel noticed the grey face of the elf beneath him etched with pain and gasping for breath. A sick smile spread across the man's face upon seeing this tremendous opportunity. Rolling off the other, he promptly slipped his dagger from its sheath and raising it above his head; he brought it down towards his victim's chest.

Just mere inches before the blade would have pierced the skin; a hand swiftly grabbed it and stopped its momentum.

"I think not adanath," whispered Celeborn, who though weak, grasped Michel's hand and refused to release it.

With his injured arm, the ancient elf lord grabbed the back of Michel's neck with his bloody fingers and pulled him towards the ground. Using the man's impetus against him, Celeborn followed, ending up on top of the man, straddling him and the dagger in Michel's hand pinned to the ground.

"Much better!"

"I think not elf!" said Michel, mimicking Celeborn's words.

In his free hand, Michel grasped a stone he found on the ground. With all the strength in his body, he swung the rock at the elf above him and struck him on the right temple, immediately tearing the skin and causing blood to cascade down the elf's face, though he managed to keep hold of Michel's knife hand. Growling with frustration, Michel reared back again and struck Celeborn on the right cheek with the stone.

Dazed, Celeborn saw stars and his vision swam but he fought tenaciously to hold on to consciousness, however he was quickly fading. His vision was darkening and he was seeing everything in black and white. The pain in his shoulder and head was almost unbearable. He needed to end this quickly.

"Goodbye!" snarled Michel as he again raised his dagger, readying to stab his foe.

Once again, he grasped the man's wrist but this time he pulled Michel to the ground next to him and they began to wrestle, both attempting to find an advantage. The small blade slipped between their struggling bodies. Suddenly all was still, neither stirring, both utterly deathly still, as a pool of red spread out from their bodies.

Finishing off his last adversary, Elrond with a gleam in his eye, turned to Raun, bloody sword pointed at the man.

"Give me my son or face your men's fate!"

"I would return Estel if I were free to do so," replied Raun.

Shaking his head, Elrond muttered, "Have it your way," as he closed on the man. He would need to be careful but he would get his son back.

One hand still securely wrapped around Estel's waist, Raun used the sword in the other to block Elrond's first blow. They exchanged light blows, their horses danced around each other, blocking and parrying, neither wishing to endanger the little boy.

With a quick flick of his eyes, Raun saw two of his men closing on the elf lord's back. He hated this devious trick, but he would do whatever was necessary to protect his charge and return with him to the hideout.

Out of the corner of his eye, Elrond saw the pair and with a sigh broke off the fight with the leader, parrying a blow aimed at his head. He watched as Raun again backed off and allowed his men to fight in his stead.

Watching the battle between Elrond and his men, he was startled to first hear and then see Jobel charge at him, sword drawn.

"We meet again," said Raun, in weary greeting.

"And this time you shall not be so lucky!" growled the larger man.

"Twas not luck; it was skill," countered Raun, "Something a simpleton like you would know nothing about."

"I will take that brat with me!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," replied Raun.

"We shall see!" said Jobel, as their swords clashed for the first time.

Realizing he would need both hands for this battle, Raun whispered to Estel, "I can not hold on to you, you need to grip the saddle tightly," never taking his eyes from the man in front of him.

Understanding Raun's need, he strengthened his hold and softly answered, "Do not let that horrible man take me."

"I will not!" replied Raun, as he warded off yet another blow from Jobel's sword.

Each circled the other warily looking for an opening, a chance to harm his rival. They swung, blocked, and parried, neither finding an opening, doing little damage to the other. The crashing of their swords filled the air.

After his enemy fled in terror, Cilinwë moved from one spot to the next mopping up battles. Finally, he looked around and tried to take stock of the state of affairs. He saw his lord fighting with two men and started in his direction but then he saw Estel and the man he rode with fighting with a big man. As he looked closer, he realized the larger man fit his lord's description of Estel's attacker. He changed direction and headed for his favorite little boy.

Erestor attempted to ride to Glorfindel's aid but two along the way who desired to cross swords with the advisor, impeded his progress. Though he was happy to indulge the men, he shook his head at their stupidity, just as the first man aimed a blow at his head that he swiftly blocked with one long dagger, while waiting to use the other on his other foe.

Swinging his sword, at the young man in front of him yet again, Glorfindel noted the sheen of sweat on his face and the strain around his eyes. Baiting the man, he asked, "Tiring?"

"Never!" answered Tommas, though the truth was, the strain of the prolonged battle was quickly draining him. He looked at the golden warrior and did not see any sign of weariness, the elf looked as fresh as when they started.

Realizing he needed help, Tommas desperately looked around, saw two men close by, and called out, "Seth, Vannar I could use a hand."

Seeing Tommas fighting the elf, identified earlier at the fabled Balrog slayer, the requested pair hurried over to render assistance. They were surprised Tommas lasted so long by himself and took up positions either side of Glorfindel, surrounding him on three sides.

With a dramatic sigh, the elf said, "Twas a private party."

"Not anymore!" answered one of the new arrivals, he closed on the elf lord, and crossed sword with him, as his companion closed in on the other side.

Tommas decided to take a moment and catch his breath, though watching the golden warrior's fighting style closely, looking for a weakness he could take advantage of. He did not see any.

Riding towards the two men fighting over Estel, Cilinwë did not stop, instead he charged right into the middle of the battle, easily blocking Jobel's sword stroke, aimed to near Estel's head.

"He is mine!" the sword master informed Raun.

Inclining his head in agreement, Raun said nothing but backed off and gave the elf room to maneuver. Seeing his opportunity, he moved away from the main battle, to an area near the edge of the forest.

Seeing his friend nearby, Raun shouted, "Tommas, over here!"

Hearing his name, the fair-haired man looked around and saw Raun hear the woods, gesturing for him to join them. Leaving Seth and Vannar the fight with Glorfindel, Tommas urged his horse forward and joined Raun.

As he neared his commander, Tommas questioned, "What?! I was involved in a little something!"

"We are leaving," said Raun.

Noticing the questioning look on Tommas' face, Raun continued, "We need to return to the hideout and the battle will provide cover for us."

He recognized the wisdom of Raun's actions, though he disliked running from a battle and deserting comrades, Tommas said, "Let us go then." Turning their horses, they headed into the wood.

Realizing they were riding away from his family, Estel began to struggle and screamed, "NO! Ada!"

Elrond's head snapped up as the cry reached his ears, while at the same time he pulled his sword from the body in front of him and it fell to the ground. He hastily scanned the area, looking for his son and saw the man riding away with him.

"ESTEL!" Elrond cried out.

"Ada!" answered Estel, as he begun to struggle in front of Raun, eventually wiggling himself free and falling from the saddle. He hit the ground hard but jumped up and started running towards his father.

"Ion nín!" said the ancient elf lord, as he rode towards his son.

Turning their horses, Tommas and Raun quickly rode back into the clearing, Tommas moving to cut off Estel.

"No!" shouted Estel, as Tommas jumped from the saddle and grabbed him.

Estel fought and kicked, when Tommas picked him up but was unable to stop the man from swinging him back up on to the saddle, in front of Raun. He promptly started wiggling again but Raun grasped him firmly around the waist, not allowing him to escape.

Seeing the elf lord riding towards them, the pair swiftly turned their horses and attempted to flee into the forest.

Again Estel screamed out, "Ada!" as they rode away.

Hearing the cry Legolas stuck his head out from his hiding spot and searched for Estel, eventually finding Raun riding away with him. As he prepared to jump from his tree and follow the men, an arrow missed his head by mere inches and buried itself in the trunk of the tree. A quick succession of three more quickly followed and forced Legolas to seek cover or lose his life.

Hearing their baby brother cry for their father, the twins did not hesitate, without even glancing at one another and in tandem; they silently dropped from the trees, immediately coming to their feet. Before running after Estel, the twins glanced around and found six men encircling them, swords drawn and pointed at them, cutting off any pursuit of their little brother.

Angry with the men for impeding the pursuit of their tithen gwador, they unsheathed their own blades, stood back to back and prepared to exchange blows with the men. _(little brother, sworn not by blood)_

"Shall we teach them a lesson tithen muindor?" Elladan asked Elrohir. _(little brother, by blood, not sworn)_

"We shall elderly one," replied Elrohir, irritated with Elladan, a brother mere minutes older, referring to him as little. It was an age-old argument they were not going to settle in the middle of a mêlée.

"Now!" shouted one of the men and with a loud battle cry they closed upon the elves.

Elrond heard the battle cry and looked to his left. He saw the group of men encircling his older sons and he considered stopping to assist them but realized they could defend themselves and Estel could not. In addition, they would teach the men a lesson they would not soon forget.

His silver eyes filled with tears, Estel looked over his shoulder and saw his father pursuing them. He cried out, "Im aníra Ada nín!" _(I want my Daddy!)_

Seeing the tear streaked face looking at him, terror etched upon his son's small face, drove Elrond in headlong pursuit, oblivious to what was going on around him. He would not allow the men to leave with his son, if he could do anything about it.

It was because of this carelessness Elrond did not see the man hiding behind a cluster of trees, holding a rope. Having tied it to a tree on the other side of the path, the man jerked it taut as the elf lord approached. Giving chase, Elrond was without time to stop and the rope struck him in the chest and unseated him from the back of his steed Faermin

Having struck the ground hard, Elrond was dazed, not giving him time to react, two men jumped from their hiding spot and attacking him, punching and kicking him. As he defended himself against the multiple attackers, Elrond looked up and saw Raun's back disappear amidst the woods.

"Hiraetha im ion nín," whispered Elrond, tears in his eyes, as he warded off another blow. _(I am sorry my son.)_

His chance to rescue his son was lost…

TBC


	31. Little Hope Lost

**A/N: I am sorry this chapter took longer than normal to post, real life interfered. Shortly before the holidays we had a death in the family and I had to make an unexpected trip to Michigan. Thanks for your support!**

**I need to ask all those who wanted Estel rescued, do you really want that to happen? If it did the story would be finished and what fun would there be in that! I love your reviews and continued support. **

**Disclaimer: With the exception of original characters, the rest belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. Unfortunately, these are not my toys and I must return them when I am finished.**

Previously:

_Having struck the ground hard, Elrond was dazed, not giving him time to react, two men jumped from their hiding spot and attacking him, punching and kicking him. As he defended himself against the multiple attackers, Elrond looked up and saw Raun's back disappear amidst the woods._

"_Hiraetha im ion nín," whispered Elrond, tears in his eyes, as he warded off another blow. (I am sorry my son.)_

_His chance to rescue his son was lost…_

**Chapter 31—Little Hope Lost**

As they rode away, Estel kept glancing over his shoulder, looking for his family, for his father. He knew they would come for him, he was sure of it. Eventually the trees closed in around the trio and he could no longer see the clearing or his family.

"Ada!"

Finally the last sounds of battle faded away, leaving only the noise of their horses and the forest surrounding them. No matter how hard Estel tried, he could not hear his family coming for him.

He knew his brothers would not fail him, they would come for him. He refused to believe they would leave him alone.

Tears streaking down his face, he screamed, "Ro! Dan!"

Again he listened closely to the woods about them but all he heard were birds chirping and the clip clopping of their horses' hooves. Eventually he glanced over his shoulder, looking for his gwedeir but when he did not see them he hung his head and allowed the tears to streak down his face. _(brothers, plural)_

His next thoughts turned to his father's advisors. Maybe one of them slipped away from the battle and could rescue him.

"Glorfy!"

After listening for a moment, Estel yelled, "Restor!"

Finally, he shouted, "Linwë!"

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the forest around him, trying to find any sense of his loved ones. His little heart could not help but hope that they were coming. He just could not bear to give up.

Next he called out for, "Daeradar!" and "Haldir!"

But then he recalled the knife, his grandfather had been stabbed and was bleeding badly. All he could remember was the blood and his next thought was maybe his grandfather died! Mayhap, that was why he did not follow Raun and if his grandfather was dead or even injured Haldir would stay with him. The thought of his grandfather dead caused Estel to cry harder, his little body wracked with sobs.

Raun could feel the little body in front of him contort as it was overcome with sobs. He felt the tears strike his arm, wetting his sleeve and could hear Estel cry out for his family. His heart filled with pain and guilt but he could not return the child, he had his own son to think about.

Reaching down he touched and rubbed Estel's shoulder and attempted to offer comfort but the little one jerked away from his touch.

"Leave me alone!" said an upset Estel.

"Estel?!"

"You took me from my Ada," answered the child.

"I had no choice."

"Yes, you did," replied Estel, as he tried to move as far away as possible and still stay in the saddle.

"I am sorry," whispered Raun but Estel sat quietly and refused to answer the man.

Finally Estel remembered Legolas. His friend had promised not to leave him alone with the men. Legolas would come for him, he was sure of it.

In a last ditch effort, he screamed, "Legolas!"

Sitting quietly he listened and watched for any sign of his friend but none came. For just a moment more tears threatened to slide down his face from his silver eyes. He was sure Legolas would come for him.

His thoughts returned to Legolas' pledge. The kindly prince had never broken a promise to Estel, if said he would not leave Estel alone with the men, then he would not! Hope soared in the child's heart; his family would come for him! Legolas would come for him!

He would keep a lookout for any sign…

_Back at the battle:_

For a moment Elrond lay still, feeling the blows rain down on his unprotected body while he did nothing to stop them. The men took full advantage of the elf lord's lack of response and struck him repeatedly, trying to inflict as much damage as possible.

Tears streaked down his face. Tears brought on not by the physical injuries being exacted but from the emotional wounds of failing Estel once more. He could not believe he lost his son again. He promised to protect the child and he allowed the man to escape with him!

For a time all he could see was Estel's face yet again, all he could hear was Estel's voice pleading for his Ada, all he could see was his son being forced to ride away, and all he could feel was the pain of his loss.

Suddenly the thought, 'A loss I did not cause,' flashed through his mind, and 'I did not make them take Estel, they did that on their own.'

These thoughts lit a flash of anger that ignited a lambent within in his very soul, an anger that was fed by hatred. He hated all of the men that stood in his way and he would ensure that they were punished for their interference. He would get his son back and there was nothing they could do to stop him!

Watching their movements, Elrond noticed as the one to his left drew his leg back preparing to kick him in the ribs. At that moment he rolled up against the neer do well's planted right leg, causing him to lose his balance and tumble to the ground. Using his momentum, the elf pulled the dagger from his opponent's boot as he continued rolling and stabbed the man in the stomach.

Without waiting for the other's reaction, in one swift motion, Elrond rolled back to his right and came to his knees, near the second attacker. Moving quickly, he used his own dagger to stab and slash the man's upper right leg, cutting open his femoral artery. Blood poured from the wound and covered the elf's arm and dagger. With a startled scream the man fell to the ground and tried to clutch his wound and stave off the bleeding. A move the healer knew was futile; he would bleed out in mere moments, and die where he lay.

Coming to his feet, Elrond was startled to come face to face with a third attacker, who joined the fray after his comrades fell. He brought Hadhafang to bear and pointed it directly at the man still standing there. Quirking an eyebrow he stared intently at the man, as if to ask, 'Ready?'

Having seen what happened to his compatriots, the man did not hesitate, not wishing to give him an advantage, and though he did have misgivings, he crossed swords with the elf. They parried back and forth, dancing around one another for a few moments. Aware that the elf lord was vastly more adept with a blade than himself, the man waited for an opening and lunged at the other when he saw it, hoping to end the conflict before he was killed.

Anticipating the move, Elrond stepped to his left, out of the reach of the man's sword, causing him to stumble past the elf lord. Turning, the ancient elf followed him with Hadhafang still at the ready, stabbed the miscreant in the lower back, directly into his kidney. Pulling out the sword, he watched his adversary fall face first to the ground, unmoving as dark red blood flowed down his back and pooled around him.

The healer within him was distraught by the wanton waste of life he'd caused but the warrior and incensed father was currently in charge and very pleased with his actions. He would deal with the guilt later. Without another backward glance he turned and searched the vicinity for his next foe.

Meanwhile, the twins were still surrounded and standing back to back, blades drawn, they were prepared to protect themselves and do battle to get their little brother back. Standing together, as always, they waited for the men to close in on them.

For their part the men were thrown off kilter and fearful of the identical threat in front of them. All knew that these were the twin sons of Lord Elrond and all knew the legends and myths surrounding them. Each had heard the names of Elladan and Elrohir whispered in the places warriors frequented. They'd heard of the elves relentless pursuit and slaughtering of orcs. And now they faced the twin terrors and fear filtered into the heart of each man there.

Finally tired of waiting, Elladan asked, "Are you ready yet?"

"We must finish with this," added Elrohir, "We have other more pressing duties to attend too," insinuating they would be around after the fight and the men would not.

With an exasperated sigh, sword at the ready, Elladan finally said, "Come my brother, the men are in need of some encouragement," as he charged at the man nearest him.

Shouting a hûl, _(encouraging battle cry)_ that momentarily astounded the men, Elrohir charged at the man near Elladan's adversary, and once again followed his brother into combat. Each became a whirling slicing blur. Blood flew and the sound of swords clashing was mixed with an occasional pained moan from a man as he fell to one of the brother's blades.

Looking out from the lush jade boughs that hid him from his enemy's arrows, Haldir searched the ground for his attacker. Unexpectedly his eyes lit upon a stray strand of silver, a lock coated in red, underneath the prone form of a man. Next he saw the large pool of crimson surrounding the pair and his heart stopped in his chest. He tightly closed his eyes and took a deep, shuttering breath, hoping when he opened them again he would find his eyes had lied to him.

Slowly he opened them, only to find the same scene before him. 'Sweet Eru, no!' plead Haldir silently. How would he explain this to his Lady, Galadriel?

Finally he desperately shouted, "Hir nín!" but still Celeborn did not move.

Quickly Haldir continued his search for the man keeping him penned in this tree. Near frantic with worry he finally saw the man a short distance to the left of his lord. Without a care for his own safety, Haldir brashly stepped out into the open on the branch and brought his bow up, pulling the string taut, he sighted down the arrow's shaft, before releasing it. The arrow found its mark, burying itself in the man's chest, killing him.

With little satisfaction, Haldir lithely dropped from the tree, landing lightly on his feet, before attempting to rush off and check on Lord Celeborn. Thinking only of his lord, Haldir was extremely distracted. As he charged across the battlefield, he did not see the two men who stepped directly into his path.

Barely taking notice of the pair, Haldir just bowled past them, shoving them out of his way and said nothing.

One man reached out and grabbed Haldir's arm, spinning him around. Seething, the Marchwarden still stayed silent and ripped his arm out of the man's hold, before turning and continuing on his path.

"Haughty elf!" snarled one man, as the second again grabbed Haldir's arm and said, "We shall deflate his ego!"

"Avo thano rûth vi gûr alfirin!" warned Haldir, his eyes flashing with barely contained rage, as he once again pulled his arm away and started towards his lord. _(Do_ _not kindle anger in an immortal heart!)_

Not understanding the warning, the two men decided to follow, with their swords drawn. One of the pair moved ahead of him, to once again stand in the elf's way, his blade pointing at Haldir's chest. Wasting no words or time, instead Haldir continued towards the man in front, his own blade out and ready, as the one behind him closed in.

As the Marchwarden neared him, the rogue decided to take the fight to the elf and made the first move. He swung his sword at the blonde head, a blow which was easily blocked. As the adversary in front of him swung his sword for a second blow, Haldir stepped to the left, out of the way. When his sword found nothing but air, the man was unable to stop his momentum and stabbed his companion in the stomach.

Still stunned by developments, the first attacker didn't even notice the Galadhrim come up behind him, with his dagger out. After quickly slitting his enemy's throat, he allowed the body to fall to the ground. Without looking back at his handiwork, Haldir continued on his way to Lord Celeborn's side.

For his part, Erestor was having little trouble, and was actually enjoying himself, with the pair of men he faced. He whirled and danced, his long daggers whistled through the air, as he constantly stayed just out of the men's reach and slowly cut them down to size, with a gash here and slash there. He smiled as one of the men cursed, when he jabbed and the only thing his blade found was air.

While out of the men's reach, the councilor glanced in the direction of his beloved. Glorfindel too, was having no problem with the adversaries he faced, though he no longer faced the tall young man, and when he cut one man down, two more took his place. The men seemed eager to test their skill against the fabled balrog slayer.

Out of the corner of his eye, Erestor saw one of the men charge at him. He allowed the man to get close, before he swung one of his daggers up and sliced the man open from hip to collarbone. With an agonized cry the man fell to the ground as his chest slowly turned red.

"Ye shall pay for that elf!" drawled the second man.

In imitation of his lord, Erestor raised one eyebrow questioningly, before asking, "And who pray tell, shall make me pay?"

"Me!"

"I do not think so," answered Erestor, prior to closing on the man.

The elf quickly feinted left, causing his foe to move in that direction to block a blow that never came. Erestor then moved to the right, brought his longer dagger down across the man's sword arm, cutting his hand from the arm. Screaming the man grasped the bloody stump, blood dripping between his fingers, as he fell to his knees. Leaving the man to his pain, Erestor turned and spoke under his breath as he headed in Glorfindel's direction, "You will steal no more children with that hand esgeri." _(Amputee)_ This time he would reach the warrior!

Moving quickly, it only took moments for Erestor to join Glorfindel. As he came up behind his beloved, he was just in time to stop a blow that would have separated his dear one's head from his shoulders. After blocking the blow, the councilor countered with his other dagger, stabbing the man in the chest.

Pulling the dagger out he watched the man fall to the ground before commenting to Glorfindel, "You should exercise more caution pen bain!" _(Beautiful one.)_

"For your information, I was doing just fine!" countered Glorfindel, as he blocked another blow.

"Hmm…I prefer that golden head of yours to rest on your shoulders, not the ground!"

A smile played at the corner of his lips, before Glorfindel said, "Hannon le. Now let us finish these men!" Together the pair of elves took the fight to the men.

Legolas looked out from his hiding place and surveyed the field of battle, searching for a way to free himself. Looking in the direction from which the men came, he saw a new cloud of dust forming. More riders were coming their way!

Shouting out for the elves below to hear him, the prince cried, "Riders approach!"

As he stopped another blow, parried and buried Hadhafang in the man's chest, Elrond shouted, "Who are they?"

Making a quick study of the riders, Legolas immediately recognized one and smiling answered, "Mithrandir!" He had to look again before he added, "With a company of Rangers!"

Dripping sweat, Jobel was in the middle of a heated battle that he was losing, with the dark-haired elf when he heard the cry of Rangers approaching. Tiring the big man was barely able to move out the way of the elf's last sword stroke, a blow meant to remove his leg from the rest of him. His opponent, the damnable elf, had yet to even glisten with perspiration and now they had rangers to contend with! Or his men could contend with, he just wanted to escape!

"Afraid of Rangers?" asked Cilinwë, after seeing the look of fear flash across the large face.

"Ain't afraid of nothing!"

"Of course not, why would you be when your primary adversaries are children?"

Grinning, Jobel taunted, "Twas fun too! I enjoyed watching him turn blue, as I cut off his air. If I had a few more moments I would have killed him!"

Anger clouding his thinking, Cilinwë growled in outrage, double handed his sword and spinning, he prepared to take the man's head off. Seeing the elf coming, Jobel charged and the behemoth knocked the sword master off his feet. For his part, Cilinwë recovered quickly, rolling with the fall he managed to throw the reprobate off him. Coming to his feet, he moved out of the reach of the man's long arms.

Gasping Jobel attempted to catch his breath, before saying, between gulps of air, "You will pay for that!"

"From the smell of you I would say that too much ale has clouded not only your brain but your eyesight as well." As he confidently stood over the man, he continued, "I am no defenseless lad, and the days of my childhood are long since counted, you would do well to remember that."

Jobel was still on the ground, trying to catch his breath as he said, "Don't matter! I can take ya!"

Never taking his eyes from the man, Cilinwë coolly said, "Not while the light of Arnor still shines."

Looking up at the elf, Jobel came to an unsettling realization, he would never beat him! And seeing the ferocity, that caused the elf's cold hazel eyes to look green, Jobel knew the elf would kill him and he could not allow that.

As inconspicuously as possible, Jobel grabbed a handful of dirt, saying, "Not even an elf can kill what he cannot see," and flung it into the elf's face, directly into his eyes.

Instantly Cilinwë's hands went to his face as he tried to claw the dirt out of his eyes. Taking advantage of his enemy's temporary incapacity, the big man moved swiftly, for someone of his size, and lashing out, he kicked the sword masters' right knee, taking it out from under him.

With a cry of pain, his knee unable to bear his weight, Cilinwë stumbled and started to fall. Still on the ground, Jobel scooted closer, with his free hand he reached up and grasped a handful of the elf's long dark hair, with the dagger in his other hand, he stabbed his foe in the side, while continuing to pull his hair, yanking him into the thrust of the knife, and pulling the elf to the hard earth.

Cilinwë hit the ground hard, landing on his wounded side and knocking the air from his lungs. Dirt clung to the wound and mixed with his blood, rapidly staining his tunic a rust color. He could not move as he tried to regain his senses and achieve some semblance of control over the pain.

Kneeling above his victim, knife poised above his head, Jobel said, "Bye, Bye, elf!" as he prepared to bring the dagger down, into Cilinwë's chest.

As he was about to deliver the killing blow, Jobel felt something cut the air, very near his ear and embed itself in the tree directly behind him. Stunned he hesitated and glanced around, finding an arrow sticking out from the tree's bark. Tracing the projectile's path back, Jobel saw a blonde elf standing in a tree, nocking another and pulling the bowstring back, preparing take another shot at him.

Valuing his own life above all else, he did not waste any time and instead stood and fled, leaving the sword master lying on the ground bleeding but without another hole in his chest.

As he fled Jobel searched the area for Raun but did not see him. He saw the dark-haired elf lord and his older sons fighting some men but he did not see the child. Where did they go? Did he take the child and flee?

As he found his horse and mounted up, Jobel noticed Tommas was also missing from the battlefield. At that moment he was convinced Raun did in fact leave and took his compatriot with him.

'How convenient,' thought the big man, 'I do not have to fight the elves for the boy, I can take him from Raun!'

With that thought Jobel turned his horse and headed down the trail, for he knew where his quarry was headed, Dírhael's stronghold. He did not need to track them because of course, having been a supposed loyal supporter of the Lord; he knew the location of the stronghold. He galloped away leaving the sounds of battle behind him.

As Jobel left, the Rangers and Mithrandir were closing in from the other side, readying themselves to enter the fray. Having heard the sounds of battle as they neared, each had unsheathed their sword and in addition, Mithrandir also had his staff at the ready.

"Dírnaith!" ordered Halbarad. _(Military wedge; a formation launched over a short distance.)_

None needed to be told what to do. The rangers, in well practiced precision, moved into their proper positions and with no time to spare. As soon as the formation was arranged the Dúnedain entered the mêlée.

Though he was torn by desire to uphold his promise to Estel and his need to see to the sword master's safety, Legolas finally decided to head across the field to the location where Cilinwë lay. It was not safe for him to lie on the ground unprotected and Legolas had yet to see him move.

Just before he reached the fallen master, Legolas saw him roll onto his side and attempt to get up. As he moved closer he saw Cilinwë's arms start to shake from the strain, before he fell, face first into the dirt and again did not move.

"Master Cilinwë!" cried Legolas, as he dropped to his knees next to the fallen Elven warrior and slowly turned him over.

Pain flared in Cilinwë's side, as he was gently rolled over and a soft moan escaped his lips. He heard the younger elf whisper a low apology but was still unable to find the energy to respond.

As he held the injured sword master, Legolas muttered a Sindarin curse at the amount of blood staining the tunic. He quickly tried to ascertain where the blood was coming from, finding the dagger wound to Cilinwë's side.

Having no bandages, Legolas used his hand and the end of the other elf's tunic to apply pressure to the wound, attempting to staunch the flow of blood. As the red fluid continued to flow between his fingers unabated and drip to the ground next to them, the prince applied more pressure to the injury, causing Cilinwë to cry out in pain.

"Hiraetha im," _(I am sorry) _said Legolas as continued to apply pressure to the wound, "it must be done." His own hands and tunic was slowly being stained red by the sword master's blood and the thought of how much of the life giving fluid the elf had already lost terrified him.

"Im isto," he suddenly heard Cilinwë say in a shaky whisper. _(I know.)_

"You are awake," said a surprised Legolas, as his blue eyes met Cilinwë's hazel ones.

"Aye," answered the sword master weakly.

Continuing to apply pressure, Legolas attempted to stop the flow of blood and it eventually slowed but did not stop. He knew the injured elf needed more help than he could give, he needed a healer.

Searching the clearing for a healer, the young elf saw Elrond engaged in a battle with a dark-haired man and the twins were still together, battling a dwindling group of rogues. Looking around he tried to find someone to help him. Finally he saw Haldir headed towards two fallen forms on the ground. Shock rippled through him as realized one of the still, bloodied bodies was Lord Celeborn.

He prayed to Ilúvatar that the elf lord was still alive. Quickly making a choice, Legolas elected to move Cilinwë near Haldir and Celeborn. Together they stood a better chance of defending the pair of injured elves.

Looking down at his wounded charge lying in his arms, Legolas told Cilinwë, "We need help and a more defensible location."

"Aye," replied the sword master.

"Can you stand?"

Taking an unsteady breath, before finally answering Cilinwë said, "I think so."

"Let us try," said Legolas, as he swung the sword master's right arm over his shoulder, while with left hand maintained a firm pressure on the dagger wound.

"Ready?" asked the prince.

Before answering, Cilinwë closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as he attempted to control his pain. Slowly releasing his breath, he finally gave a curt nod and leaned into Legolas' assistance.

While Legolas struggled to rise, Cilinwë moaned in pain, before finally managing to get both of them to their feet. He could feel the sword master's blood drip through his fingers and he felt the fear course through his veins. He needed assistance.

After he quit swaying, Cilinwë asked, "Which way?"

Motioning with his head the blonde elf said, "Over there," indicating the area near Haldir.

Looking in the indicated direction, Cilinwë sucked the breath between his teeth as saw Celeborn's prone form. "Please no," groaned the dark-haired elf. He prayed the ancient elf still lived; his lord's family did not need additional pain. He was unsure how much more they could bear.

They started out and having forgotten about his injured knee, Cilinwë took a step, putting all of his weight on the leg. The next thing he felt was agony slice through the offending limb, causing him to stumble and nearly fall, taking Legolas with him.

Clenching tighter to the sword master's lithe form, Legolas managed to steady both of them, before asking, "What is wrong?"

Scrunching his eyes shut against the pain, Cilinwë finally managed to answer, "My knee. The scoundrel took it out from under me."

Quickly glancing down at the leg, Legolas noticed the fabric of the leggings stretched tight against the swollen knee. He did not think the sword master would be able to walk on it and he needed to make a decision. Did he help Cilinwë slowly limp across the field or did he carry the proud sword master across said field?

Grimacing, Cilinwë said, "I do not know if I can make it," saving the younger elf.

Seeing the opportunity, Legolas replied, "I could carry you."

With a sigh of acquiesce, the master of swords said nothing, instead he nodded his agreement.

Weighing his options, Legolas tried to decide how best to carry the injured warrior. Both of his options had major drawbacks. If he carried the injured warrior over his shoulder, and if Cilinwë could stay conscious, he may be able to protect their backs but he would put stress on the dagger wound, possibly causing more damage. He did not think he wanted to face Lord Elrond if he caused greater injury to his Master of Swords.

His other option and probably better one, was to carry Cilinwë in front of him. Though both of his hands would be full, he would be able to maintain pressure on the bleeding wound and he would not cause further damage. Plus the sword master would still have a free hand and could use his blade to protect them.

Having reached his decision, Legolas bent down and placing a hand beneath the injured elf's knees, and though Cilinwë was taller, he easily picked him up. After balancing his burden Legolas said to the sword master, "keep your sword ready," as they started across the battlefield, seeking any help he could find.

Moments before, distracted and not caring about his surroundings, Haldir finally made his way across the field, sinking to his knees, and dropping his sword in the still growing pool of red, at his fallen lord's side. He had yet to see the ancient lord move and feared the worst. The implications of Celeborn's death boggled his mind and the thought having to bear the news of his death back to Lothlórien numbed his very soul.

'This can not be happening,' thought Haldir, as he allowed the tears to run unchecked down his cheeks, while he continued to stare at the red stained strands of silver hair.

They could not lose Lord Celeborn. He could not lose him!

'Why not me?' thought the distraught Marchwarden. 'It is my job to protect him!' he continued, 'I should be lying here!'

How could he bear his lord's body back to the Golden Wood? How did he take Lord Celeborn's lifeless body home to Lady Galadriel? How did he tell her that her husband of many millennia was dead?

Taking an unsteady breath, his hands shaking in fear, Haldir finally started to reach out towards the still body of his lord. He was terrified if he touched the lifeless form he would make it real, that there would be no going back.

One long, slim finger touched his lord's bloody cheek, before stroking red stained long silver tresses. As he withdrew his hand he waited for some reaction from Lord Celeborn, something to tell him the ancient lord still lived. More tears streaked down his cheeks, when he failed to receive a response.

Allowing his hands to fall into his lap, Haldir slumped forward as he felt his heart breaking in his chest. Grief flooded through his very being and tore at his soul. Sobs wracked the younger elf's sorrow riddled body. Nothing else mattered as he sat next to his fallen lord's body.

As he crossed the field, Legolas noticed Haldir slump to the ground at the side of Lord Celeborn. He watched as sobs engulfed the Marchwarden. Suddenly he saw a group of half a dozen men, swords drawn, come out from behind a large clump of trees a short distance away. When the elf did not move, Legolas realized, from his angle the grief stricken elf was unable to see them.

"Haldir!" shouted Legolas, in warning.

As he easily stabbed his adversary in the chest, Lord Elrond heard Legolas' shouted warning. Still gripping the blade, which was embedded in the man's bleeding chest, Lord Elrond quickly surveyed the area, he realized they were gravely outnumbered and he worried about the welfare of his fellow elves.

Neglecting to factor in his second foe, Elrond looked in the direction from which the warning came and was shocked to see the Mirkwood prince carrying his sword master across the battlefield. His heart fell into the pit of his stomach to see his long time friend's bloodstained tunic and he noticed red fluid still dripping to the ground, from between Legolas' clenched fingers.

Following Legolas' path, the ancient healer saw a sobbing Marchwarden kneeling on the ground. His heart leapt from his stomach and into his throat, where it felt like it would choke him when he saw the broken and bloody body of his father-in-law lying on the ground next to Haldir.

'Oh Vala, no,' silently pled Elrond.

He was still staring at the fallen form of the elf that was not only a family member but also a dear friend, when his second foe, seeing his opportunity snuck up on the stunned elf lord. With as much bodily force as he could muster, the man crashed into Elrond, driving a shoulder into the elf's chest and knocking them to the ground.

Losing his grip on his sword as he fell, Lord Elrond left the blade in the dying man's chest. Using the same move as Cilinwë had earlier; the elf lord was easily able to throw the man off of him and come to his feet all in one movement. Unfortunately his attacker was also able to come to his feet.

The rogue wasted no time and charged at the Elven warrior immediately, giving him barely enough time to pull his dagger from its sheath. As the man charged at him, Elrond grabbed the blade in one hand and moved it away from his body. He grimaced in pain as the blade cut deeply into his hand but he did not let go, instead he tightened his grip on the weapon and used it to pull his assailant towards him. When the surprised man was close enough, Elrond buried his dagger in the man's unprotected chest, instantly stopping his heart. Pulling the knife out, he watched the man fall to the ground, dead.

Finally releasing the sword, Elrond watched the blood drip from his damaged hand before the pain flooded his senses, he yelled loudly, "Son of a BITCH!"

Grasping the injured hand, he continued to curse imaginatively and loudly.

Glorfindel was battling two men and was stunned to hear his lord cursing so creatively in Westron. He refused to be distracted as he quickly dispatched the enemy in front of him and spinning around buried his blade into the stomach and liver of the man attempting to sneak up on him. Pulling the bloody blade from the man's body, he watched him fall to the ground before finally turning his attention to locating his lord.

Glancing around the golden warrior eventually saw his lord holding a bleeding hand, still cursing. Shaking his head, Glorfindel was unaware that his old friend was so well versed in the art of swearing. A small smile playing at the corner of his lips, Glorfindel started to offer Elrond his assistance when a third man, who had hidden in some nearby bushes, quietly snuck from his hiding place. Using the din of battle as cover, the man, dagger drawn, snuck behind the flaxen-haired elf and using all his strength, buried it up to the hilt in the mighty elf's lower left back.

Agony swept over Glorfindel and shock filled his face as he looked down and saw the bloody tip of the knife sticking out of his left side. The man pulled the dagger out of the golden warrior's back, before again driving it into the back of the elf's left shoulder. This time the pain drove him to his knees.

After the man pulled the dagger out the second time, Glorfindel could feel his blood flow freely down his back. His vision began to blur and he could hear someone screaming as he fell face first into the dirt and lost consciousness. Once the elf fell, his attacker took the opportunity to flee for his life.

Driving his long dagger into the chest of the man in front of him, Erestor turned just in time to see the man plunge the dagger into his beloved Glorfindel's back a second time. Panic seized his heart, when in slow motion the mighty warrior fell to the ground and did not get up.

Unable to stop himself, Erestor screamed, "Glorfindel!!"

TBC

_Apologizes to angry readers and beta…begins to back away with hands up, when angry readers and beta threaten to harm the author…finally runs away and seek safe hiding spot as a knife sails over my head!_

_And now a word from my beta:_

_The beta avows that she had nothing NOTHING whatsoever to do with this and that she in fact pleaded for the lives and safety of the aforementioned elves. She distinctly remembers saying "If you kill them all off who will rescue the baby" but alas I fear my pleas fell upon deaf ears. So…when you form the posse I know her address! Please keep this in mind as we proceed. Thank you,_

_Wing_

_p.s. She even admits (above) that I threatened to do her harm if she continued with this. From her own lips you heard it…so, I'm safe._

_Author: I would like to disagree and say she put half the ideas in my head! Thank you!_


	32. Slowing the Tide

**A/N: I heard! Everyone wants Estel rescued now! But alas I have my own plans; you just need to have patience. Thanks for the great reviews, as always they feed my muse.**

**Disclaimer: I am broke, so obviously, outside of original storyline and characters, this doesn't belong to me.**

_Previously:_

_After the man pulled the dagger out the second time, Glorfindel could feel his blood flow freely down his back. His vision began to blur and he could hear someone screaming as he fell face first into the dirt and lost consciousness. Once the elf fell, his attacker took the opportunity to flee for his life._

_Driving his long dagger into the chest of the man in front of him, Erestor turned just in time to see the man plunge the dagger into his beloved Glorfindel's back a second time. Panic seized his heart, when in slow motion the mighty warrior fell to the ground and did not get up._

_Unable to stop himself, Erestor screamed, "Glorfindel!!"_

**Chapter 32—Slowing the Tide**

Riding in formation, the Rangers and Mithrandir crashed into the middle of the battle with a loud shout. The smell of blood and sweat wafted to their noses as they crossed swords with the men already in the clearing. The moans of the dying and the cursing of the injured could be heard mingling with the other sounds of battle.

Ready after the long ride, the Rangers eagerly engaged their foes, hoping to distract the other men from the injured and battle weary elves. Surveying the scene, Halbarad directed his men and took the battle on to their shoulders.

Pulling his sword from a foe's body, Mithrandir sat straight up in the saddle when he heard someone scream, "Glorfindel!"

Searching the area Mithrandir saw a terrified Erestor headed towards a fallen golden warrior. His heart stilled in his chest when he noticed Glorfindel was not moving. The blossoming red stain spreading across the back of his tunic caused him to fear it was too late and his dear friend was already dead.

Still watching his Elven friends, he saw Erestor fall to his knees next to his beloved warrior. The councilor's face was stained with tears and his hands were shaking as he gently, with great care, turned the injured elf over. He watched as Erestor whispered to his fallen friend and noticed the dark-haired elf's sobs seemed to grow stronger the longer Glorfindel remained still.

Mithrandir's own fear also grew as he stared at the unmoving body. He prayed to the Vala, asking them to once again allow Glorfindel to live. Just as he was about to urge his steed towards the pair, he saw a bloody Elrond rushing to their sides. A closer look revealed Elrond was clutching a badly bloodied hand close to his body, his strong hand.

'Could things get worse?' thought Mithrandir, as he watched the blood-spattered elves tending to Glorfindel.

As he urged his horse towards his friends, he heard Halbarad call out, "Gandalf over here!"

Halbarad also saw the ancient elf lord attempting to assist two other elves. He quickly surmised the elves were safe and no immediate threats were near their location and yelled to Mithrandir, "They are safe!" and pointing in another direction, "We have need of your sword."

Though he greatly desired to disagree Mithrandir instead turned in the saddle and looked at the other elves. He found the son of Thranduil carrying a wounded Cilinwë, Elrond's sword master, and they were heading towards Lord Celeborn's Marchwarden, who was kneeling next to another fallen elf, with a band of six men closing on him. Looking closer he realized the fallen was Lord Celeborn himself. With a start he realized things just got worse, much worse; he had yet to see the silver-haired elf move.

Shaking his head Mithrandir thought, 'I should not have tempted fate,' before turning Ariësúra and moving towards the developing altercation.

With the sound of Erestor's scream still echoing in his head, Elrond took no care of his own wound, instead he concentrated his energy on helping Glorfindel. Kneeling in a puddle of blood, he feared his old friend may already be gone.

Elrond quickly used his uninjured hand to check Glorfindel's neck for a pulse, while offering words of support to a mournful Erestor. He fell silent as he lowered his ear to the warrior's chest, to check his heartbeat.

"Hope is not lost," said Elrond, "he yet lives but we must work quickly to keep him from returning to Mandos' Halls."

He gently turned Glorfindel over in Erestor's caring embrace so he could see the wounds to his back. Needing to see the wound, Elrond asked Erestor, "Help me remove his tunic," as he grasped the back of it with his good hand.

Nodding his understanding, Erestor tightly held his beloved with one hand, while he grabbed the tunic with the other. Together they pulled in opposite directions and tore the shirt open. With the damage to Glorfindel's back revealed Erestor clutched him tighter, while Elrond sighed.

Surveying the damage, Elrond found two stab wounds to the back, the lower one going all the way through. The wound appeared to be in the fleshy part of the outside lower left back and he thought it missed any vital organs on its way through. It was the other wound he was worried about.

It was in Glorfindel's left shoulder and if it only hit the shoulder then there should not be a problem but he feared it may have struck a lung or an artery headed to the heart. If that was the case, there would be little he could do. His commander-at-arms would die and all he could would be watch. Shaking his head to clear it of such morbid thoughts, he went to work.

Knowing they were going into battle and the probability of injuries were high, he kept a battle field healing kit, filled with essential supplies and bandages, strapped to his side. Lifting the strap over his head and quickly opening it, he took out some herbs.

First was a small phial of water premixed with horehound, used to prevent infection. He handed it to Erestor and said, "Have him drink some of this," before turning back to his work.

Taking the phial, Erestor pulled the stopper and poured some into Glorfindel's mouth, which he had gently opened. He shut the balrog slayer's mouth and gently rubbed his throat forcing him to swallow.

As Erestor accomplished that, Elrond took out another phial containing alumwood premixed with golden seal root. He put it directly on the open wounds on the front and back of Glorfindel's lower back, to promote clotting and as an antiseptic. Using his uninjured hand, he placed it over the larger of the two wounds, the one on front and using some of his healing energy, encouraged the wound to mend. After he finished he was pleased to find the wound had started closing.

Next he applied bandages to both wounds. With Erestor's assistance, he tied the tunic over the wounds, thereby holding the bandages in place and applying as much pressure as possible. As they tightened the tunic, Glorfindel moaned in pain and stirred, trying to get away from whatever was causing him pain. Though relieved to hear his friend complain, he needed him still so he could tend the other wound.

"Hold him still," said Elrond.

Using one hand Erestor held Glorfindel's body tight to his chest, attempting to still his movements. With the other hand he stroked the warrior's golden tresses, as he whispered in his ear, "Shh, maethron valthen." _(my golden warrior)_. As the injured elf moaned again, the councilor continued, "Elrond needs to treat your injuries."

As Glorfindel stilled, Elrond turned his attention to the damaged shoulder, at least he prayed it was just a damaged shoulder. He had not seen any bloody froth on his friend's lips, so he did not think there was harm to the lung. Next he applied the herbs to the wound, and a bandage, along with as much direct pressure as he could. Again the warrior cried out but Erestor kept him still.

Both waited with bated breath and a short time later Elrond again looked at the wound. He was relieved to find the bleeding had slackened and unless there was internal bleeding, Elrond did not believe the dagger hit an artery.

Glancing at Erestor he said, "The bleeding slows."

"Will he live?"

"Barring any unforeseen complications, he should."

"Hannon le," whispered Erestor, as he touched his forehead to Glorfindel's.

"He may need stitches to temporarily close the wound and prevent additional blood loss but I currently cannot do that," said Elrond, as he added a second bandage to the first and continued the pressure to the wound.

"What?" asked the councilor, startled by his lord's statement.

Finally taking a closer look at Elrond, Erestor saw the mangled and bleeding hand lying in the healer's lap. The wounds were as yet, still untreated and freely bleeding. Sucking his breath between his teeth, Erestor hissed, "Elrond!"

Not missing a beat the elf lord replied, "It is minor and Glorfindel was in greater need."

Looking at the hand, he could see the gashes were, in places, to the bone. Shaking his head, Erestor knew his lord would heal others before himself, it was what made him a great healer but now it was now time to see to his own injuries.

Removing the bandages from the shoulder wound, Elrond laid his undamaged hand on the wound, preparing to use more of his healing energy to mend Glorfindel's injury.

"Healer, heal thy self," said Erestor, as he gently removed Elrond's hand from Glorfindel's shoulder wound.

Seeing his lord ready to protest, Erestor added, "I am not without skills, I shall see to the injury," when Elrond still looked unsure he added, "We do not need you passing out from loss of blood."

"Others are in need of my assistance…" started Elrond before Erestor cut him off saying, "Your wounds milord!"

Seeing the stubborn look on his Seneschal's face, he finally acquiesced, saying, "Aye," as he took more bandages from his satchel.

"Haldir!" called Legolas, yet again in warning.

Finally the Lórien elf looked up from his lord's fallen body and looked towards Legolas, who could still see the tears streaking down his face. The young prince realized that Haldir still did not see the men.

Using his sword to point direction, Cilinwë managed to add, "Behind you!"

At last Haldir looked behind him and saw the scoundrels quickly closing on him. Jumping to his feet, he brought his sword to bear, pointing at the man nearest him, tears still flowing freely down his cheeks. He did not know if his lord was alive or dead but he would not allow these edain near him and he would willingly die to protect him.

Swiftly closing the distance between them, Legolas set his burden down next to the deathly still body of the elf lord. When Legolas felt Cilinwë's hand putting pressure on his wound, he withdrew his hand and turning pulled his blade from its sheath. Wasting no further time to check on the bloody Lord Celeborn, the prince instead hurried to join forces with the Marchwarden. Coming to stand next to Haldir he offered his silent support.

The man at the end of his sword point grinned evilly as he tried to taunt the Galadhrim, "Crying over that old broken down elf?" Having only a mortal's frame of reference he did not realize that the silver hair was not an indication of old age, rather that an elf's hair could be naturally silver in color.

His anger overcoming his grief, Haldir snarled back, "My Lord Celeborn is indeed ancient, but he is far from broken down and could easily handle the likes of you!"

"Looks to me like he could not even handle one of us!" shouted a second scoundrel.

The insult hurled at his mentor gave rise to Haldir's ire and he responded in kind, "You will not live long enough to gauge whether that be fact or fiction," then, sword at the ready, he charged yelling "Gurta a chyth in edhil!" _(Death to the foes of the elves!)_

"Reckless Galadhrim!" mumbled Legolas as he jumped to follow Haldir into battle crossing swords with the man nearest him.

The cocky man at the end of Haldir's blade was able to block the first blow, which was intended to decapitate him. His smile soon faltered as he realized the blonde elf's skill with a sword greatly surpassed his own. Knowing he was in trouble the man managed to call out, "Devin!"

The called for man attempted to sneak up behind Haldir. Though he sensed the man coming up behind him, the Marchwarden first used his sword to deflect the first villain's sword. Using his momentum he spun around and separated Devin's head from his body, before quickly pivoting back around. The man in front of him was stunned at the rapid turn of events. He was even more bewildered when he found the elf had slipped under his guard, and buried the Elvish blade in his stomach, twisting it to the right as he disemboweled him.

Stepping close to the dying man, Haldir whispered in his ear, "Gwanna!" _(Die!)_

Pulling his sword from the man's stomach, he did not even bother to watch the body strike the ground, instead he turned and looked for his next prey. Rage filled Haldir's heart and blinded his better judgment. He was determined to mete out justice for what was done to his fallen lord.

With the battle raging around them, Cilinwë attempted to drag himself closer to the still form of Celeborn. He needed to know if the other injured elf was in fact dead. If he was not he would provide whatever aid he could.

At last the sword master reached the elf lord's side. Using what little strength he had left, Cilinwë pushed the man's body off of Lord Celeborn. As the man slowly turned over, he was stunned to see a dagger buried in the crook's chest, directly in his heart, killing him.

With renewed hope, Cilinwë reached up and gently touched the elf lord's uninjured shoulder, "Lord Celeborn," he called.

When that failed to garner a reaction, he slowly and hesitantly reached up and felt for a pulse on Celeborn's neck. A look of concentration came over his face as he searched for the pulse. 'Please!' plead Cilinwë silently.

Hope surged in his chest, when at last he could found the vacillating beat. Relief flooded through Cilinwë as he closed his eyes and lowered his head, touching it gently against Celeborn's shoulder.

"Eglerio i Vala," whispered the sword master. _(Praise the Gods.)_

Cilinwë quickly inspected Celeborn's injuries. By the large bruise and bleeding scalp wound it was obvious he had a head wound. 'It is probably the reason he is still unconscious,' thought Cilinwë. Knowing there was little he could do for a concussion, he hurriedly continued his examination.

Releasing the pressure on his own wound, he ripped open the elf lord's blood stained tunic. Though he did not want to hurt the silver-haired elf, it pleased him immeasurably when Celeborn flinched and groaned in pain – at least he was alive. Pulling the fabric back he saw the injury was still bleeding freely but did not detect any other damage.

Having no bandages, the sword master ripped Celeborn's shirt into strips and placed one on the bleeding wound. Using one hand he put pressure on it, attempting to slow the bleeding. After a moment he added a second strip and increased the pressure he applied.

He was so consumed with tending the elf lord; he forgot to care for his own injuries. After a time his vision began to swim and he felt a wetness on his side. Looking down he saw the wound to his side had begun bleeding freely. Hissing in frustration he picked up a tunic strip and pressed it to his own wound, while increasing the pressure he applied to Celeborn's injury. The pain the elf lord felt, caused him to arch his back and cry out in pain.

While he cared for Celeborn, he felt the battle nearing him again. Looking up he saw Haldir above him, blocking a blow meant to cave in the Marchwarden's ribs. As their eyes met the Galadhrim could read what was written on the sword master's face.

Cilinwë watched as relief washed over his fair features when he realized though his lord was grievously hurt, he still lived. He could sympathize, he did not know how he would react if Lord Elrond were to be in such dire straits.

"Take care of him," mumbled Haldir, as he again swung his sword up and blocked a blow aimed at his head.

Pivoting away from another blade thrust, Haldir lead his foe away from his fallen lord. As they both parried and thrust their swords, the man weakened giving the Marchwarden the advantage. A ghost of a grin passed across his face as he feinted to the right but instead moved to the left and thrust his sword through the man's throat. Pulling it out, he watched the man fall bonelessly to the ground.

Watching the Marchwarden pull his sword from the dead body, Mithrandir finally closed the distance between them and managed to stop a blow aimed at the fair head.

"Just in time as always," commented Haldir, "Hannon le."

The wizard only nodded his head in acknowledgement; instead he focused on the man in front of him. He quickly feinted, before slipping under the man's guard and jabbing his sword between two of the man's ribs and twisting. He pulled out his sword but did not even bother to watch the body fall before he was looking for his next foe.

"Let us end this!" declared Mithrandir.

"Aye," agreed Haldir, as he sliced open another man and he joined the wizard. Together both moved off to help Legolas.

Erestor was still tending to Glorfindel's wounds when two men came up behind him. He saw the men out of the corner of his eye, gently lowered his friend to the ground and jumped to his feet to defend them.

The men were well aware of Erestor's talent with the long daggers and wanted to end this as quickly as possible. The pair split apart, each trying to flank the elf, forcing him to take his eyes from one of them. The man to his left decided to charge him. The councilor was easily able to parry the blow but had to dance out of the way to avoid the second and third.

Quickly recognizing the men were attempting to separate him from his friend, Erestor parried a blow before ducking under another and moving back to Glorfindel's side. Frustrated, one of his foes made the mistake of charging the councilor and with the flick of one long dagger he disemboweled the man.

Hoping for an advantage, the second man quickly closed on Erestor while he was busy killing the first. He aimed a blow at the councilor's seemingly unprotected head but the second long dagger easily blocked it. After pulling the blade from the first man, the elf quickly sliced the man's throat.

"Pen asgar," surprisingly he heard Glorfindel call out. _(Violent one)_

Turning and looking down at his friend, Erestor saw the warrior's glacial azure eyes open and watching him. The councilor fell to his knees next to his beloved and gently positioned him so that his head and shoulders rested in his lap. Tears in his eyes as he stroked the golden tresses, he said, "You are awake."

"A most keen observation."

"You terrified me."

"Hiraetha im," _(I am sorry.) _

"You should be," rebuked Erestor. Leaning down close to Glorfindel's ear he whispered, "Do not do it again."

"Alas I can not make such a promise," whispered Glorfindel, as he gritted his teeth and tried to control his pain.

"Im isto," said Erestor. _(I know.) _He understood that the times they were living in were growing ever darker and service to their lord, ever more dangerous, though he wished it were not the case.

Seeing the look of pain pass across Glorfindel's face, Erestor said, "Let me help you with that."

Slowly releasing a breath, the warrior said, "But you are no healer."

"I am not without skill," countered Erestor.

Though in pain Glorfindel could not resist teasing his friend by saying, "I am well aware of your skills."

Recognizing what his comrade was insinuating Erestor dragged his fingers through the golden locks, before rebuking Glorfindel, "That is not what I meant."

"I know."

"Now," replied Erestor, "Shall I see to your shoulder. I would not allow Elrond to attend it."

"Why not?"

"He needed to see to his own injuries."

Grimacing as he tried to sit up, Glorfindel said, "Lord Elrond is injured?"

Easily pushing the golden elf back down, Erestor answered, "He is but it is not life threatening."

"I must check on him."

Looking into his friend's blue eyes, "You are no shape to help him." "Now let me see to your wound," Erestor added. Though Glorfindel grunted in pain, he said nothing.

The twins spun and parried killing many men, tipping the scales into their favor. Finally they were faced with only three adversaries. Attempting to intimidate the legendary duo one of the men asked, "Any last words elf?"

"Auta miqula Orqu!" replied Elrohir. _(Go kiss an orc!)_

"Amin feuya ten' lle Adan! " shouted Elladan. _(You disgust me human!)_

With a battle cry, Elrohir charged at the threesome, bloody sword ready to do more damage. With the first cut of his sword, he managed to slice the throat of the man nearest him, who fell to the ground clutching his neck.

"And it is said I am the impetuous one," said Elladan, before he followed his brother back into battle.

Charging at the man closest to him, Elladan feinted to the right before delivering a blunt blow to the man's skull, killing him. The twins spun and attacked the man in the middle, who stood no chance of defending himself and did not manage to block either sword. Each one drove his sword into one of the man's lungs, killing him. Pulling their swords from the body, it fell to the ground.

Looking around, Elladan asked, "Where is Adar?"

"Over there!" answered Elrohir, after glancing about.

A quick look and Elladan saw his father battling a trio of men, he said, "Let us help him."

A short distance away Elrond had his hands full. Forced to defend himself from the attackers using his weak arm, he was unable to assist his closest advisors….

TBC


	33. Healing Hurts

**A/N: Real life has interfered and I am sorry if this has taken awhile to post.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I make nothing from my endeavors because outside of original storyline and characters, the rest belongs to the great J.R.R. Tolkien.**

_Previously:_

_Looking around, Elladan asked, "Where is Adar?"_

"_Over there!" answered Elrohir, after glancing about._

_A quick look and Elladan saw his father battling a trio of men, he said, "Let us help him."_

_A short distance away Elrond had his hands full. Forced to defend himself from the attackers using his weak arm, he was unable to assist his closest advisors…_

**Chapter 33—Healing Hurts**_  
_

Carefully clutching Hadhafang in his weak hand, Elrond turned his full attention back to the trio desiring to engage him in combat, satisfied his councilors would be fine. The men were attempting to surround him, to cut him off from aid.

Smiling wickedly at the man in front of him, Elrond asked, "You dream of killing all of us don't you?" When he did not receive a response he continued, "Do not grieve because your dreams have not come true…neither have your nightmares, until now.

Elrond decided not to wait for the men to come at him, instead with a loud war cry, he charged them, sword at the ready. For a moment his first foe was too astonished to move and it was all the time the elf lord needed. With a quick flick of his sword he eliminated that threat and moved to his second adversary.

The second man did not make the same mistake, having his sword ready he blocked the blow Elrond aimed at his head and danced out of the way. He met the eyes of his friend and nodded his head. Together they began circling the elf lord, attempting to get the drop on him.

For his part, Elrond kept his eyes on the second man, though trying to remain aware of the man's friend. Again taking the fight to the villain, the elf swung Hadhafang at his enemy's legs. He managed to stop the blow but using his momentum Elrond slashed up, gutting the man, who fell to the ground screaming.

At that moment the third man came up behind Elrond and grabbed him around the neck, attempting to strangle him. Grabbing the man's arm and stepping back the Elven warrior managed to throw his enemy over his shoulder. As he fell hard to the ground, Elrond followed, standing over him and drove his sword through the man's chest, ending the fight.

At that moment he heard Elladan say, "Adar we were coming to help you."

"But it looks like you have no need of our assistance," added Elrohir, as he came to stand beside his twin.

"Thank you anyway," said Elrond, "Now does anyone else require our aid?" as he looked about the clearing.

In other quarters the battle appeared to be going well. The Rangers were turning the tide, forcing the men to fight a defensive battle. As the outcome of the battle was becoming clear, the last stragglers broke and ran, looking for safety among the trees, not wishing to face their adversaries' blades any longer. 

Turning to his commander Halbarad gestured towards the men escaping into the forest and instructed, "Do not allow them to escape! Capture as many of them as possible."

"Aye sir," answered the commander. Grabbing the shoulder of a passing Ranger he said, "Gather a couple of men and follow me. We hunt the deserters!" before both hurried off for the woods, gathering more forces along the way.

Halbarad checked the area, looking for any that may be in need of his assistance. Elrond was standing with the twins and they did not appear to need his aid. A short distance away Mithrandir and two blonde elves appeared to be finishing a battle with a group of men and seemed to have the upper hand.

Turning to offer his support to Lord Elrond, out of the corner of his eye, the Ranger saw two bloody forms lying on the ground. Upon closer inspection he realized they were elves. Jogging over to his horse, Halbarad grabbed his saddlebags, before making this way to the fallen warriors.

Quickly closing the distance, he saw that though both elves were bleeding, the dark-haired one appeared to be attempting to assist the silver-haired elf. '**_Silver-haired_** **_elf!_**' thought Halbarad. Looking closer, he recognized both of them and internally groaned, 'Lord Celeborn and Master Cilinwë!'

As he dropped to his knees next to the injured pair, the sword master looked up at him and the Ranger said, "Allow me Master Cilinwë," as he pulled bandages from his saddlebags and went to work.

"Halbarad hannon le," said an exhausted Cilinwë, "I had run out of tunic."

Frowning, he looked at Cilinwë while he attended to Lord Celeborn's wounds, Halbarad replied, "It looks like you are going to run out of blood shortly."

Laying back and closing his eyes, Cilinwë waved his free hand dismissively and spoke as his words began to slur, "Tis merely a scratch."

Never looking up from his work, the Ranger snorted, "A mere scratch that has you bleeding like a stuck pig."

"I am fine."

'Why, oh why must the subjects of Lord Elrond be so stubborn,' thought Halbarad, 'not to mention said lord and his sons!'

Raising an eyebrow at the sword master, Halbarad replied, "You are not fine but I have my hands full and I will not get into with you."

As he relaxed Cilinwë was slowly loosing his grip on consciousness and he nearly missed what the Ranger said, before finally answering, "Good," as the blackness nearly claimed him.

"Stubborn elf!" muttered Halbarad, as he spared a glance at Cilinwë and shook his head at the sword master's appearance. The elf was dangerously pale, his tunic stained red with blood and his breathing was labored.

His concerned jumped a notch when Cilinwë closed his eyes and passed out. It was disconcerting for Halbarad, who was aware it was not a good sign, to see the elf close his eyes.

"Cilinwë!" called the Ranger, as he continued to work on Celeborn. "Awake!"

When the sword master did not stir, Halbarad growled, "Damn!" He was busy caring for Celeborn and for the moment, couldn't check Cilinwë's injuries.

It bothered him to see an elf bleed and die. It did not seem right to watch an immortal being, meant to live forever, die, for it drove home his own frailty and mortality. If the soul of a Firstborn could be made to seek the Halls of Mandos, how firm was his own grasp on Arda?

As his fear for the sword master's life grew, Haldir arrived and asked, "How is my lord?"

"Alive," answered Halbarad, as the Marchwarden dropped to his knees next to him.

"His injuries?"

"Serious but he is stable," replied Halbarad, as he removed another roll of bandages from his bags. Handing the roll to the blonde elf, he added, "The shoulder wound is still bleeding but does not seem to have hit anything vital and he has a concussion," before asking, "Can you wrap the wound while I check on Cilinwë?"

"Aye," said Haldir, as he took up Halbarad's position. He was not a healer but as a warrior he had basic knowledge of first aid.

Moving over next to Cilinwë, the Ranger softly hissed as he gently opened the warrior's tunic. The first thing Halbarad saw was the bloody bandage the sword master had been using in an attempt to stave off the bleeding. There was not a bit of white left on the dressing, having been stained red by the elf's blood.

Removing the bloody rag he was able to reveal the damage done to the body underneath. There was a rather large, gaping wound, which was still bleeding, to the elf's right side. Shaking his head as he reached into his saddlebags, Halbarad took out some herbs and bandages.

At that moment Mithrandir and Legolas joined them, having finished off their adversaries. Looking towards the blonde elf, the Ranger asked, "Could you find a water skin? I need to treat his wounds."

"Aye," answered Legolas, before turning and looking for a horse.

As Legolas went to retrieve the skin, Mithrandir asked Halbarad, "How badly is he hurt?"

The Ranger used a clean bandage to apply pressure to Cilinwë's wound, as he waited for Legolas to bring back the water. Glancing up at the wizard, Halbarad answered, "He has lost a lot of blood."

"And?"

"He is in need of a healer."

At that moment Legolas returned with the skin and knelt down across from Halbarad asking, "How may I be of assistance?"

Handing a packet of herbs and a cup he'd removed from his saddlebags to the elf, Halbarad replied, "Fill the mug with water and add the herbs, then try to get him to drink it."

"Aye," answered the prince, as he quickly filled the mug, before handing the water skin to the Ranger.

"I will see if Haldir needs assistance," said Mithrandir softly, before moving towards the elf lord's side.

Nodding his thanks to both, Halbarad promptly took the skin and poured water over Cilinwë's open wound, irrigating the dirt and grime from it. Wetting a rag he took from his bags, he applied soaproot and went about cleaning the wound, causing Cilinwë to moan in pain.

"Halbarad," said Legolas, "I need a moment to have him swallow this."

The Ranger did not reply, instead he stopped his work and waited for Legolas, who gently moved Cilinwë, so his head lay in the prince's lap. Opening the injured elf's mouth, Legolas poured some of the concoction into his mouth, causing the sword master to gag.

"You need to swallow it," said Legolas as he closed the sword master's mouth and gently rubbed his throat, helping Cilinwë to swallow.

As he finished, Halbarad said, "Good. Now hold him still while I finish cleaning the wound."

"Aye," answered Legolas, as he grasped Cilinwë's shoulders, preventing the elf from moving.

"This will hurt him."

A nod of head showed Legolas understood, so Halbarad returned to work. He had cleaned the dry blood and filth from the edges of the wound, now he needed to clean the grunge from inside it, before the wound could be closed.

Attempting to steady himself, Halbarad took a deep breath, for he truly hated to cause pain. Finally he went to work and poured water into the wound, again irrigating it. The sword master moaned in pain but did not move. Next he used a clean rag and more soaproot and started cleaning the wound. As he got deeper in the wound, Cilinwë cried out and tried to jerk away.

Legolas strengthened his hold on Cilinwë and did not allow him to move. As the elf's cries of pain became louder and his struggles stronger, the young prince began whispering to him, attempting to reassure the injured elf. The sword master's struggles lessened as he listened to the words.

Finally Halbarad finished and Cilinwë went limp in Legolas' grasp.

"I am glad that is over," said Legolas.

"Aye," replied Halbarad.

Taking more bandages from his saddlebags, he poured water over one, soaking it. Next he applied the herb Arnica, as antiseptic and to promote tissue regeneration, to the wet bandage, before pressing it to the injury. He used another bandage to bind it to the wound.

Sitting back Halbarad said, "It is all I can do for now."

"Will he live?"

As he was about to answer the elf, he was interrupted by three others joining them as Elrond asked, "I too would like too hear how my Master of Swords is doing?"

"Daeradar!" said a shocked Elladan, having never seen his regal grandfather is such a condition.

Still taken aback at the sight of both his grandfather and mentor unconscious on the ground, Elrohir said nothing, standing quietly at his brother's shoulder.

"Halbarad?" prompted Elrond.

Meeting the elf lord's gaze, the Ranger answered honestly, "I have done all I could to treat their wounds and they are stable for the moment but they are in need of your assistance milord."

Turning to his sons, Elrond said, "Elladan assist Halbarad while I see to your grandfather." Looking to his other son, he added, "Elrohir, Glorfindel has also been injured," he saw the shocked look on everyone's face as he continued, "Can you help Erestor and bring him over here with the rest of the injured."

"No need milord," said Erestor, from behind him.

Turning Elrond saw his councilor and commander-at-arms behind him. Glorfindel's good arm was slung over Erestor's shoulder as he leaned on the dark-haired elf and the councilor had an arm wrapped around the golden elf's waist supporting him.

Seeing the surprised look on his lord's face, Erestor said, "The stubborn elf refused to still, and insisted he needed to check on you," as he gently lowered Glorfindel to the ground, before sitting directly behind and supporting him.

"I am fine."

"Erestor told me you were injured," said Glorfindel.

"Tis merely a scratch," said Elrond dismissively.

"Adar?" questioned Elrohir, about to move back to his father's side.

"Forgive me for doubting you milord," stated Halbarad, "but I have heard that one before," as he looked down at Elrond's unconscious swords master. "It was not a mere scratch," he added.

Looking indignant Elrond responded, "Tis merely a flesh wound," he continued, "I will see to the injured."

"Milord," Erestor protested, but with one look Lord Elrond stopped his seneschal from saying anything further. Before anyone else could protest, Elrond proceeded to Lord Celeborn's and knelt down by his side.

Turning his attention to Celeborn's shoulder wound, he found Halbarad had seen to it and though it could use some healing energy, it was fine for the moment. Elrond frowned as he looked at his father-in-law's face. Though the Ranger had cleaned the blood from Celeborn's face, he didn't do anything for the contusions, and the right side of his face was marred by two large bruises.

The first was red at the temple, where it started and turned purple where it faded into his hairline. A dark purple bruise covered his whole right cheekbone, putting pressure on the eye, causing it to swell shut. The healer gently lifted Celeborn's left eyelid, checking the pupils and frowned, before doing the same to the right eye. Both pupils were fixed and dilated, he was sure his father-in-law had a serious concussion and if he did not do something, close to slipping away from them.

Readying himself for a firestorm of protest he said, "The Lord Celeborn slips into the pale." Hearing Haldir's sharp intake of breath, he continued, "I am going to attempt to call him back."

"No!"

Raising a stunned eyebrow, Elrond, looked in the direction whence the shouted word came, and saw his seneschal holding Glorfindel. "Need I beg your pardon?" asked the healer.

Erestor met his lord's glare and did not turn from the glower, instead a determined look hardened his features and he replied, "You are injured milord."

"I am fine."

"I beg to differ," argued Erestor, "Your hand is injured."

"Adar?" queried Elrohir.

Motioning with his good hand Elrond replied, "Sit down ion nín," to Elladan, who stood and was on his way over to check his father's injury. He added, "I have already seen to my wound."

Still unconvinced Erestor countered, "You only field treated correct?" When his lord nodded, he added, "As you told Cilinwë, that is not good enough, it could become infected."

"I am _fine_," argued Elrond, "It was a minor wound."

"Minor?!" was Erestor's indignant reply, "Those gashes were to the bone."

Elrond released an exasperated sigh but before he could say anything Glorfindel added, "Before I was attacked my ears were regaled with a stream of edain expletives that would have done even a Dwarf proud, I tip my helm to you sir, most descriptive...most descriptive. But that is also how I know you were injured mellon nín. Though I did not chance to see the wounds first hand, I trust Erestor's judgment. Glancing at Elrond's hand he continued, nonetheless the evidence is set before me."

Everyone looked at Elrond's bandage wrapped hand and found the dressing was again stained red from his blood. This time his sons could not be stopped and they returned to their father's side. Reaching out Elladan attempted to touch his father's hand but Elrond drew a sharp breath and pulled it away.

"Adar!"

"It does not matter," argued Elrond.

"It does matter," answered an upset Erestor, "You have lost too much blood to attempt such a thing. You also lent some of your healing energy to Glorfindel."

"If I do not, who shall?"

"The twins," started Erestor but Elrond interrupted him finishing, "are not strong enough."

"Mithrandir?" asked Erestor.

"I could," agreed the wizard, who for his part, had been trying to stay out of the family squabble. "But I have not used the skill in many long years and I may not be capable of pulling him back."

Looking at his sons and then his advisors, Elrond said, "He is slipping further away the longer we delay. I must help him."

"And if we lose you too Mandos' Halls Elrond," asked Erestor, "What shall we do then?"

"Rescue my son," stated Elrond matter-of-factly, "And take care of my family."

"Hir nín," started Erestor but the healer again interrupted him.

Looking into his friend's eyes, Elrond said, "I must do this." With steel in his voice he added, "I will do this!"

Turning to his sons he saw their fear and softened, saying, "I will be careful."

"We will hold you to that Ada," answered Elrohir, while his twin just nodded his agreement.

To his sons he said, "Come," and as he moved towards Celeborn's head, "Help me with your grandfather."

Though they did not like it, they knew their father was right, only he could help their grandfather. Each gently grasped one of Celeborn's shoulders, while Elladan supported his head and they gently laid him in their father's lap, carefully avoiding Elrond's injured hand.

"Hannon le," said Elrond, as he held his father-in-law close to him.

"What can we do to help?" asked Elrohir.

"Keep everyone quiet," directed Elrond, "and see to the injured."

"Yes Adar," the twins replied together.

"I still do not like it," said Erestor, from his position supporting Glorfindel, "You are injured and too weak."

"It must be done and I will hear no more about it," replied Elrond, as he met Erestor's stare.

"Hir nín."

Saying nothing more, Elrond looked away from his dear friend and down at his father-in-law's face and gently ran his fingertips across the bruises marring his features. As he took a deep cleansing breath, the healer closed his eyes and began to focus on the task at hand. He closed out his surroundings, blocking the sound of anything going on around him, eventually slipping into a trance-like state.

Once in this state he focused on finding the flicker that was Celeborn's Fëa. Once he found it, he strengthened his father-in-law's spirit by wrapping it with his own, anchoring it to Arda and keeping him with them. Elrond surrounded the Fëa with love and warmth, adding his strength to Celeborn's.

They watched as he slipped into a trance, focusing all of his power on finding Celeborn's Fëa. As the minutes passed they saw the lines of stress mar his features and then watched his face contorted as he concentrated, forcing more of his energy into the undertaking.

Many long minutes passed as they waited with bated breath, but no one dared move. They did not want to disturb the healer from his task. It took true force of will, focus and energy to call someone back, and no one wished to be the cause of a failure. Instead they sat and watched him.

As timed seemed to stand still, the elves sensed Elrond become steadily weaker, giving his strength to the injured elf. They detected the tiny tremors that began to shake the healer's body as he slowly weakened.

Just as they began to fear Elrond too might slip away from them, they heard him softly call, "Celeborn."

Waiting they heard the soft voice again, more strongly this time, "White Tree."

It was after the third call the elf lord stirred and moaned. Coming to sit near his grandfather, Elrohir gently trailed his fingers down his left temple, "Daeradar?"

As the elf lord's eyelids gradually began flicker open, Elrond gasped, his own eyes closed and he lost his grip on his patient, before slowly slumping to the ground.

"Adar!" screamed Elladan, as he hurriedly moved to catch his father but he was not quick enough, and Elrond slumped to the ground, his right shoulder striking the ground first. He moaned in pain when the motion jarred his injured hand.

Finally reaching his father's side, Elladan sat down and held his father, silently offering support to the exhausted healer. Soothingly stroking his father's hair, Elladan called, "Ada, wake up."

As his twin saw to their father, Elrohir tenderly shifted his grandfather, lifting him into his lap, gently calling, "Daeradar."

Blue eyes slowly focused and met Elrohir's grey ones, "Pen neth," said Celeborn weakly.

A relieved smile on his face, the twin said, "Aye, grandfather. It is good to have you back with us."

Faintly smiling at his grandson, Celeborn answered, "Hannon le, I am glad to be here."

"You gave us a good fright."

"I am _fine._"

Haldir snorted as he sat down next to the pair, relieved to see his mentor awake, saying, "I feared I would have to bear news of your death back to the Golden Wood and to our Lady."

Knowing the pain his death would have caused Haldir and the burden it would have placed on him, Celeborn whispered, "Hiraetha im." _(I am sorry.)_

"Please endeavor not to repeat the fiasco milord."

Blinding pain filled the elf lord's head and his vision swam, when he attempted to nod his head. Closing his eyes against the spinning world, he waited for the pain to dim, before he replied, "I will try."

"Good," said Elrohir, "now try not to move."

"How is everyone else?" asked Celeborn.

Though he did not wish to worry his grandfather, Elrohir knew there was no way to avoid the question and admitted, "There were a few injuries."

"Who?"

"Glorfindel and Cilinwë."

Hearing something unspoken in his grandson's voice, Celeborn questioned, "Anyone else?"

"Adar nín." _(My father.)_

Concern caused Celeborn to attempt to sit up and Elrohir to reprimand him, "Baw Daeradar!" _(No Grandfather!)_ Before the twin could restrain the older elf, he collapsed back into Elrohir's arms.

"Let that be a lesson to you," said Mithrandir, from his position a few feet away.

His eyes still tightly closed against the pain, Celeborn managed to ask, "Elrond?"

From his position holding his father, Elladan answered, "He is unable to answer grandfather."

"Why?" questioned the elf lord, "What is wrong?"

"He injured his hand," answered Glorfindel.

Erestor supplied, "It was too the bone." Looking to Celeborn he said, "He was weakened by loss of blood and giving healing energy to Glorfindel, even before he called you back."

"Giving away so much has further compromised his health," replied Elladan, "He is unconscious."

"I would not wish him to endanger himself for me."

Still holding his father, Elladan said, "I do not think he is in danger, just exhausted."

"Still," started Celeborn, before he was interrupted by Elrohir, "You are family. What else would he do?"

The word family suddenly reminded Celeborn of the reason for their mission and he asked, "Where is Estel?"

Elrohir took a deep breath and attempted to control his emotion before he answered his grandfather, "During the battle, his captors made good their escape and took my brother with them."

Astounded Celeborn questioned, "Man?!" _(What?!)_

Before Elrohir could elaborate further, a call of, "Captain Halbarad!" came from the forest. Everyone turned to see a troop of Rangers escort two captives from amongst the trees. The pair seemed the worse for wear, they were sweating and dirty, the skins of their faces were marred by small abrasions, where the tree branches had struck them.

"Over here Rimmon," shouted Halbarad.

Changing directions, the Ranger directed his men to herd the prisoners towards their Captain.

Anger filled Elladan at the sight of two of the men who caused his family so much pain and he ordered, "Nodo hain!" Upon seeing the confusion on the faces of a few Rangers the twin clarified, "Bind them!"

As they approached, another man grabbed a length of rope from a saddle, as he and Rimmon attempted to fulfill the order. The second Ranger quickly bound the prisoner's hands in front of him but Rimmon said, "That may present a problem."

"Why?" asked Halbarad.

"This man is freshly missing a hand."

Looking up at that proclamation, Erestor looked at the man with a bloody dressing wrapped around his arm, where his hand should have been, evilly grinned and greeted the man, "Esgeri!"

The man scowled at the seneschal as he gripped his injured arm, answering, "Elf," before moaning in pain.

"I see you have not done Arda the favor and bled to death."

"I will soon if someone doesn't help me," complained the man, as blood dripped to the ground.

"We tied a tourniquet on it," Rimmon informed the elves over the rogue's groans, "It will need to be cauterized but he can manage a little longer."

"You have made the acquaintance of this adan?" Glorfindel asked Erestor.

"Most assuredly," replied Erestor, "Whom do you think cleaved his hand so neatly from his arm?"

"You?!"

"He doubted my proficiency with the long daggers," answered Erestor haughtily.

"He now has abundant evidence of your aptitude with a blade," replied Elladan, a smile on his face.

"Aye," readily agreed Glorfindel, at last seeing his comrade as the warrior he formerly was.

Unexpectedly they heard a shout, "We found another."

Coming from the opposite direction, they saw two Rangers were pushing an unwilling bound man, who fought returning to the clearing. He and his clothes were dirty, the cuts about his hands and face were bleeding, and he was sweating and swearing, as he tried desperately to get away.

Feeling his friend's body tense behind him, Glorfindel asked, "What is wrong?"

Seeing the man filled Erestor with rage and hate, he growled, "Back stabbing coward!" The anger in the seneschal's voice startled the rest of their party, who looked up to see the fury etched on the elf's face.

Voicing the thought on all their minds, Glorfindel said, "Im car al henia?" _(I do not understand?)_

"The craven mortal," spat Erestor, "caught you unawares and stabbed you in the back."

Understanding dawned on Glorfindel for he could appreciate his beloved's wrath. He too would be irate if he saw his friend stabbed from behind. Wishing to comfort Erestor, he grasped his hand, saying, "I am alive," and squeezing the hand, added, "Do not allow anger to overwhelm your soul."

As the man was forced to join the other two prisoners, Erestor nodded his assent and attempted to relax, though never taking his eyes from the man, who surprisingly met his glare and smiled.

"Why do you smile?" questioned Erestor.

"I was merely admiring my handiwork."

"Ahhhh…" Erestor said nodding, then gesturing at the one handed man continued, "….then perhaps you would also like to admire mine as well?"

"Well," commented the still grinning man, "tis hard to mar something that is already ugly, but damage to a fine morsel such as him takes talent."

"Halbarad," ground out the dark-haired elf. When he had the Ranger's attention, he indicated Glorfindel, and asked, "Would you?"

Quickly answering, "Aye," Halbarad slid behind the injured elf, freeing the seneschal to confront the mortal.

Striding over to stand in front of the man, Erestor locked eyes with him before saying, "It would be prudent to wipe the smirk from your countenance or I shall do it for you slowly and painfully."

Though he met the elf's glare, the man did have enough common sense to quit smiling for he knew that his adversary meant what he said and his life was in mortal peril. He fought his return to the clearing, he was unsure if anyone saw him stab the blonde elf but he was sure he would not treat him kindly if they had.

"Erestor," called Elladan, "That is enough."

Looking in the twin's direction, Erestor slowly nodded his head, before turning away from the prisoner and starting back to his beloved's side. Later he would see that the man answered for what he did.

Watching the elf's retreating back, before glancing in Glorfindel's direction, the man had the audacity, and stupidity to say, "Pretty as a maid that 'un...course, yer not so bad ye self..."

"Why you!" shouted Erestor. Rapidly closing the distance between them, Erestor punched him on the right jaw line, dazing him. Before the man was able to recover and not giving anyone a chance to stop him, the councilor grabbed the man's shirt and yanked him up off the ground, only allowing his tiptoes to scrap the forest floor.

"You shall pay for that you worthless scum," ground out Erestor, as he started to squeeze the rogue's neck, slowly closing his air passage. As the man gasped for breath, the councilor asked, "No more snide remarks?"

It was as the man slowly turned blue; he heard his name shouted, "Erestor!"

Shock rippled through the elf, he had never heard that particular voice use the tone of command before, at least not with him. In fact the voice sounded startlingly like another elf, Thranduil, and it was a tone he never heard the young prince use.

He did not release his victim as he turned to glance at Prince Legolas, a look of surprise on his face.

Standing regally from his position at Cilinwë's side, he strode with authority to stand beside Erestor and commanded, "Release him!"

Still surprised, the councilor loosened his grip on the man's throat, allowing him to breathe but he did not let him go. The man was taking gasping breaths as Erestor commented, "He tried to kill Glorfindel!"

"Aye, and though his actions speak of his cowardice, it was a battle," answered Legolas and in a tone that brooked no argument, "Let him go!"

Obeying the order, Erestor finally released the man and shoved him roughly to the ground.

Before Legolas could tell the councilor to see to his beloved, a dark-haired Ranger approached them, and spying Legolas standing at the center of the group, informed him, "We have prepared camp. The horses have been seen to, the bedrolls are laid out, and there is a tent for the injured."

"Good," replied the prince. Taking command of the situation he added, "Secure the prisoners, I will want to interrogate them later. Have someone light some fires and prepare the evening meal." Unaware of the astonished looks on the faces of the elves around him he continued, "We need to move our injured and a treat their injuries."

"Aye milord," answered the Ranger.

As the Ranger turned to leave, Legolas added, "A detail will need to be arranged to deal with the dead." As he turned away Legolas gave a dismissive wave, saying, "See to it."

His shock finally receding, Glorfindel grinned, and, having seen a striking similarity between Legolas and his sire King Thranduil, said, "Tree elves...the acorn does not fall very far from the oak does it."

Everyone laughed but Legolas elected to ignore the comment in favor of seeing to the wounded, saying, "Erestor help Glorfindel to the tent, Elladan and Elrohir see to your Adar, Haldir and Mithrandir assist Lord Celeborn and Halbarad if you will assist me with Master Cilinwë, we can move everyone to camp."

Still surprised to hear the young elf take charge in such a fashion, Mithrandir decided to tease, "Is there anything else you'd like us to do...Your majesty?"

Legolas was all business, as he reached down to lift Cilinwë. He was irritated by the jibe and rebuked the wizard by saying, "We have no time for tomfoolery. We have wounded to care for."

Meeting everyone's stare he added, "Ever more important, we have a child to find!" before quickly returning to the business at hand…

TBC


	34. Memories

**A/N: Once again real life has gotten in the way of writing fanfiction. Between work and over the last month, everyone in my home coming down with the flu at some point I just had no time left. Finally I think things are changing and I will have some time to sit down and work on my story. I would like to thank everyone for their patience.**

**Disclaimer: As always with the exception of original characters and plotline, the rest are the toys of the great J.R.R. Tolkien and I make nothing from my endeavors.**

**Chapter 34—Memories**

Sitting on the rim of the valley, nestled amongst the peaks of the mountains, a large residence overlooked the lush, emerald fields below. The precipitous snow capped mountains encircled the valley, leaving just one way in or out, a path that was watched and closely guarded against intruders, giving the residents below a feeling of safety from the outside world.

An outline of flourishing jade fields and dividing brown roads separated the verdant dale into a quilt like pattern. A smattering of thatch roofed homes dotted the area and the blue of a small river slashed through the vale. Farmers could be seen going about their daily chores, plowing the fields and caring for their animals.

And seeming to watch over everything stood a great stately stone manor. It was two stories high, with windows and large doors dotting the structure. A large broad terrace stood on the ground floor, surrounded by a stone wall, while balconies could be seen on the second level.

The lord of the valley stood upon the balcony of his private study, overlooking the sweeping vista below. From here he could see his entire domain, all the way across the dell below to the snowy peak of Mt. Graham in the distance. Here he kept his people safe from the terrors of the world outside.

'Safe,' it was what he failed to keep those he loved. They were wrenched from him, forced to leave the circles of this world, long before it was their proper time. They left him alone and in pain, with none to ease the ache.

He held a painting of his daughter, Gilraen, clutched tightly in his hand, as he fought to stop the tears that threatened to fall. Looking at the picture he could still see her lovely face and if he closed his eyes, he could still hear her lilting voice calling to him. But when he opened them the illusion was shattered and he was left abandoned and anguished.

The thought of his beautiful little girl tore at his heart, reopening old wounds. He still remembered as if it was only yesterday, the first time he saw her nestled in her mother's arms.

_He was happy to return home, after being gone for several weeks. He missed his wife, Ivorwen; she was pregnant with their child and due any time. They were childless, having lost several pregnancies, and though this one too was difficult, they prayed it would change their lives. _

_Riding up to the stables, he saw his second-in-command, along with a groom, standing at the barn door awaiting him. Dismounting, he swiftly handed the reins to the groom before hurriedly approached the other man, saying, "Siril."_

"_Lord Dírhael," answered Siril, "it is good you are home."_

_Quickly nodding in acknowledgement, he turned and strode towards the manor asking, "How fares things?"_

"_My lord," began Siril in trepidation, for truly did not wish to be the bearer of what could be bad news._

_Sensing something amiss, Dírhael asked, "What is wrong? Is it my wife?"_

_Siril stopped suddenly, forcing his lord to stop too. Finally looking up Siril met Dírhael's green eyes and said, "She has gone into labor."_

"_The babe was not due for at least another week," countered Dírhael, as he quickly turned and hurried towards the house._

"_Aye," answered the blonde-haired man, as attempted to catch up with his lord, "But the healer said it was time and nothing can be done to stop it."_

"_And my Lady wife?"_

"_I do not know milord," answered Siril, "The healer did not deign to tell me."_

_The only response he got to this was a grunt of dissatisfaction and he knew he would not wish to be in the healer's shoes. He attempted to tell the arrogant healer he needed to be kept informed, so he could tell their lord upon his return but the man refused to listen, instead mumbling something about, "confidentiality," as if he would run about the manor telling of their lady's condition. _

'_Really,' thought Siril, 'As if they can not hear her screams!'_

_They entered the front door, and as if hearing his thought, a scream rent the air, stopping the pair in their tracks. Looking to his seneschal, Dírhael then looked up at the ceiling and recognizing the voice that lent itself to the scream, took off at a run for the stairs. As they ran up the staircase they heard another scream before things fell eerily silent. Fear for his wife and unborn child caused Dírhael to quicken his pace. Reaching the top of the stairs, they ran down the long hall, to the oak door of their bedchambers. _

_Without breaking stride Dírhael pushed the heavy door open and started inside but what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks, as his face drained of any color it had. A healer was working on his wife, who lay on their bed, unconscious, a bloody sheet under her. Nearby a nurse was holding what appeared to be a lifeless newborn baby, with something wrapped around its neck._

_Regaining his wits Dírhael cried, "Ivorwen!"_

_The startled healer looked up and saw his distressed lord standing in the doorway and ordered an assistant, "Get him out of here!"_

"_Aye," answered the woman, as she put some bandages down on the bed before turning and hurrying to her lord's side. _

_Gently grasping his arm she pulled him from the room, saying, "Now is not the time milord," as she firmly shut the door._

"_My wife?" asked the distraught husband._

"_Let the healer do his job," answered the woman._

"_The baby?"_

"_I do not know milord," she replied, before quietly reentering the room and shutting the door._

_The shocked and terrified man leaned against the wall and covered his face with his hands. After a few moments his legs seemed to give out and he slowly began to slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor, softly crying. _

_Electing to allow Dírhael his grief, Siril said nothing but eventually concern for his friend forced him to ask, "How fare you milord?" After asking it he realized just how stupid the question really was but there was nothing to be done about it._

_Raising his eyes, he quirked an eyebrow, a surprised look on his face as he replied, "Do you really desire me to answer such a question?"_

"_No," replied Siril as he sat down next to his lord and friend and offered his silent support._

_Suddenly the silence was broken by a most desired sound, the wail of a newborn babe. A small smile on his face, Siril commented, "The child lives."_

"_Praise the gods!" whispered Dírhael, before adding "But what of Ivorwen?"_

"_We will have to wait and see."_

_At that moment an exhausted healer opened the door and came out into the hall, shutting the door behind him._

"_Tarkil?" prompted Dírhael, standing as the healer approached him._

_Laying a gentle hand on the man's shoulder, Tarkil replied, "Though she gave us a scare your daughter is fine."_

"_A daughter?" asked a grinning Dírhael. Seeing the healer nod, he continued proudly, "I have a daughter!"  
_

"_What took place?" asked Siril, remembering the lifeless looking infant._

_Sighing, the healer rubbed his face before explaining, "The cord was wrapped around the infant's neck when she was born and she was not breathing."_

"_But she is in good health?" asked the concerned father._

"_Aye, with some coaxing we got her breathing after a few tense moments," said Tarkil, a small grin on his face as he continued, "As you can surely hear," referring to the sound of the still crying newborn._

_Realizing nothing had been mentioned of his wife, Dírhael questioned, "How is my Lady?"_

_Seeing the somber expression on Tarkil's face, Dírhael feared for the life of the woman he loved. Looking to his lord, comprehension dawned on the healer and he hastily answered, "She is alive my friend."_

_Relief flooded through Dírhael and he released the breath he had been unconsciously holding and closing his eyes, he whispered a prayer of thanks._

"_Though it was a very difficult delivery," continued Tarkil._

"_But she will be fine?"_

_Sadly shaking his head, Tarkil said, "Aye, but childbirth nearly killed Ivorwen. I fear if she has any more babes it would surely kill her."_

_Dírhael was stunned into silence. Though conceiving a child had been difficult, they both hoped to have more children. This was a devastating blow but he was still thankful that his wife and daughter yet lived. He could have easily lost them both._

_Concerned about how the news affected his lord, Siril asked, "Milord?" while gently touching his shoulder._

_After a moment Dírhael reassured his seneschal, "I will be fine Siril," before turning and asking the healer, "Does she know?"_

"_She was unconscious when I left the room and has yet to be told," replied Tarkil, "Though I am sure she suspects."_

_Nodding his head in understating Dírhael asked, "May I see her?"_

"_Give us some time to see to her," answered Tarkil, as he opened the door to slip back into the room, he added, "I shall return in a few moments," and with that he shut the door, without waiting for a reply._

_As all of the emotions of the moment caught up with him, Dírhael sagged heavily against the wall, while holding his head in both hands. He was barely able to contain the tears that threatened to cascade down his cheeks._

_Attempting to cheer his lord, Siril said, "You have a daughter!"_

"_Aye," answered the stunned lord._

"_Have you thought of a name for her?"_

_Sighing Dírhael said, "I was sure the baby was a boy and picked out the name Daur." A small smile played at the corner of his lips, "Ivorwen insisted it was a girl, I am unsure if she had a vision but she was insistent the babe would be a girl and her name would be Gilraen."_

"_Tis a beautiful name."_

"_It means star wander, after the River Gilrain."_

_Siril added, "It is a strong name, for a strong babe."_

"_Gilraen she shall be."_

_As each drifted with their thoughts, the silence stretched on until the door opened once again and Tarkil stuck his head out. Meeting his lord's eyes he said, "You may come in now."_

_The worried man hurried towards the oak door and stepped into the room, his eyes quickly surveying the chambers until he found his wife lying peacefully on the bed. She was covered with a quilt and a small swaddled bundle lay snuggled next to her. A closer look showed tears silently falling from her hazel eyes._

_Just as he started across the room to his family, a hand gripped his elbow, stopping him. Dírhael turned and found Tarkil's hand gripping his arm and concerned eyes watching him, as the healer said softly, "She has been told."_

_He just nodded his head, for he knew immediately to what the healer was referring, his wife's inability to have more babies. Meeting the healer's gaze, he whispered, "Thank you." Tarkil released his grip and Dírhael continued across the room._

_Approaching the large bed he could see the stress lines marring his beloved's beautiful face and he could almost feel the weariness emanating from her, filling the room. Tears still stained her pale cheeks._

_He sat down on the edge of the bed, next to his wife and reaching out a gentle hand, wiped the tears away. As he cupped her face with his large hand, he softly asked, "Tis a joyous moment my love. Why do you cry?"_

"_For the babes that will not be," she answered, "For the son you shall never have."_

"_Think you that I am unhappy with a daughter?"_

"_You wanted a boy, a son, to follow in his father's footsteps."_

"_Ah milady," replied Dírhael as he gazed lovingly in his wife's eyes, "I wanted a wife and child alive and well."_

"_Dírhael…" started Ivorwen, before her husband touched his fingertips to her lips whispering, "Shhh."_

"_It matters not, son or daughter, as long as the baby is healthy," he said._

"_But…"_

"_No, I would not risk your life for a son," said Dírhael firmly._

"_Truly?"_

"_Truly," answered Dírhael, "Now introduce me to my daughter, Gilraen."_

_A small smile finally graced Ivorwen's face at her husband's use of the name she chose. She pulled the swaddling away from their daughter, so her anxious husband could see his child for the first time._

_He smiled at the sight of his breathing, sleeping daughter, whole and well. She had a head full of golden curls, long blonde eyelashes and a thumb planted firmly in her mouth, as she slept peacefully._

"_She looks like her father," commented Ivorwen._

"_Nay," said Dírhael, as he gently touched the flaxen curls, "She looks like you but she will be the apple of her Papa's eye," which caused Ivorwen to smile at him._

'_For I have already lost my heart to her,' thought Dírhael, as he continued to gaze at his beautiful newborn daughter, 'And I shall do anything to protect her,' he vowed._

'And I failed her!' thought Dírhael, as he sat alone in his study, thoughts of his daughter swirling in his head.

In a fit of rage he swept his arm across the desk, shoving all the papers to the floor, before quickly standing from his desk chair and briskly striding onto the balcony. Staring out at the valley his anger threatened to overwhelm him and he could not help but feel anger at the fates that took everyone he loved and left him here alone.

As he looked out at his domain, out of the corner of his eye, Dírhael saw an old swayback stallion, his coat that once was as dark as midnight, had long ago faded to a dull black. The horse stood by itself in the corner of the pasture, slowly chewing a mouthful of grass. Its head hung near the ground and his posture seemed to bespeak of profound sadness.

"Ah Nínui," whispered Dírhael, "We both miss her, do we not?" for the nag was his precious daughter's first mount.

Even now, so many years later, he could clearly remember the day he gave the horse to Gilraen.

"_Papa!"_

"_In here Gilraen!" he called from behind his desk._

_As she entered through the study door, he again heard, "Papa." _

_"Here love," he answered again._

_Finally looking up from his paperwork he saw his ten year old daughter sweep confidently into the room. She was clad in a riding dress, which though still long was more form fitting, allowing her more freedom of movement; she wore black boots and riding gloves. Her blonde curls were currently tamed in a braid that reached below the center of her back. The sight of her brought pride to his heart, for she was beautiful. _

_As he turned his chair, Gilraen came around the corner of the desk and just as he opened his arms, she flung herself at him. He swiftly swept her into a fierce hug. After a moment he put her on his lap and leaned back into the chair._

_"Now to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" asked Dírhael._

_"Oh Papa I saw the most beautiful thing," answered Gilraen, bubbling with excitement._

_"Pray tell?"_

_"A horse Papa," answered his little girl and he knew immediately where this conversation was going. "I saw him when I went to the stables for my riding lesson."_

_Dírhael only nodded his head and waited for her to continue and she did not disappoint him, saying, "He is tall, his coat as black as coal with only a slash of white on his forehead."_

_"I know the animal," replied Dírhael cautiously._

_"He is the most beautiful horse," said the little girl sitting on his lap, "And you promised Papa."_

_"I only promised to think about letting you have your own horse Gilraen," corrected Dírhael, "But not that horse."_

_"Papa!" cried Gilraen._

_"That spirited young stallion is a horse meant for a Dúnedain warrior," he answered, "He is not appropriate for a young lady, such as you."_

_"But..."_

_"No Gilraen," he said firmly. _

_"I want him!" stated Gilraen; her arms crossed her chest and fire blazing in her eyes._

_'Oh gods!' thought Dírhael, 'I know that look!' but he remained firm and shook his head no._

_Changing tactics Gilraen turned her big blue eyes on him and plead, "None of the others are as beautiful. Please Papa?"_

_"No child," said Dírhael but seeing his daughter's sad face, he added, "Pick another horse, one more appropriate for a young Dúnedain lady and I may change my mind."_

_"A Dúnedain lady?" questioned Gilraen._

_"Yes, a Dúnedain lady."_

_Nodding her head in agreement, she said, "For a Dúnedain lady." _

_With that he thought he won the argument and never saw what was coming._

_They both sat quietly, Gilraen leaning back against chest, thinking. After a few quiet moments, she said, "All Dúnedain must know how to ride. Right Papa." _

_"Aye."_

_"As your only heir, someday I must lead our people."_

_"Hopefully with the help of a strong husband."_

_"Including the warriors?" _

_Sighing softly he answered, "Aye," and at that moment he knew he had been had and she was not done with this fight._

_"Is not a mighty horse appropriate for a Dúnedain Lady?" pressed the child, "I must learn to lead a mighty people and inspire warriors. How can I do that astride a nag?"_

_"You will have a husband to lead the warriors."_

_"Maybe," answered Gilraen, "but they must still know that their Lady is strong."_

_Sighing for he knew he was she was now winning this battle, he said, "Gilraen."_

_Forging ahead, Gilraen added, "I am very good horsewoman Papa, even Siril says so." His second-in-command had taken it upon himself to teach his young Lady horsemanship._

_"What did he say about you riding this horse?"_

_"Siril said I must ask you."_

_'Traitor!' thought Dírhael. Siril too loved Gilraen as if she were his own and would deny her little. Though he was unsure that was the reason he sent the child to him or if he did not wish to deal with her temper! _

_Frowning, feeling like a rat cornered by two hungry cats, pondering his demise, Dírhael said, "I do not know…"_

_Sensing her adversary weakening Gilraen moved in for the kill, saying, "Please Papa. I promise to be careful."_

_Shaking his head, he had to admit he admired her persistence, she did not allow anything to stand in the way of what she wanted. He was also extremely proud of her intellectual ability, to be able to corner him with his own words. Knowing, in the end he could deny her nothing he decided to relent, with certain conditions._

"_Do you promise to follow Siril's instructions implicitly?"_

"_Yes Papa!" answered Gilraen, realizing victory was near at hand._

"_And only ride him with an adult present?"_

"_Papa," groaned the little girl, not liking this condition._

"_Promise or no horse!" demanded Dírhael._

_Not wishing to lose her horse she reluctantly agreed, "Yes papa."_

"_A horse is a large responsibility."_

"_I know Papa," answered Gilraen, "I will make sure he is well cared for."_

_Sighing, Dírhael said, "Then you may have him."_

"_Oh thank you Papa!" squealed the little girl, as she leapt at her father and gave him a big hug._

"_You are welcome," replied Dírhael as he returned the hug. Releasing her he looked into her twinkling blue eyes, saying, "Go see your horse."_

_Needing no more encouragement Gilraen ran for the door. As she gripped the door handle she turned back to her father, a large smile on her face and said, "I love you Papa," before opening it and running for the stairs._

"_I love you too."_

_Leaning back in the chair, Dírhael closed his eyes and smiled. He still could not believe she outwitted him like that but he was proud of her. She was strong and would grow into a capable leader for their people, when the time came. _

_She was also beautiful. The thought of the attention she would attract in a few short years made him groan. The boys would flock to her like bees to honey. Many would seek her favor, and she would have many eligible bachelors to choose from. He just wanted to ensure that she made the right choice and that no one took advantage of his little girl!_

_Finally he stood and stretched his lean body before walking over to the window. Looking out, he saw Siril assisting his daughter with her new horse, putting a saddle on the animal and readying him for a ride. Even from this distance he could see her bouncing with excitement. Smiling he stood at the window and watched the trio._

_Being so absorbed in the scene, he never heard his wife walk up behind him and was startled when he heard her say, "What so has your attention my love?"_

"_Gilraen."_

_Standing on her tiptoes, Ivorwen looked over her husband's shoulder and saw Gilraen scrambling onto a saddle, strapped to a large black horse. She inhaled sharply and put a hand over her mouth, fear for her daughter filling her, finally she whispered, "Should she be on that horse?"_

"_That is her horse now."_

"_He is not appropriate for a young lady?"_

"_To quote your daughter, 'Is not a mighty horse appropriate for a Dúnedain lady?'" replied Dírhael_

"_No!"_

"_Exactly what I told her," said Dírhael, as he watched his daughter proudly and efficiently ride her new horse around the corral. He added, "But she had other ideas."_

"_I am sure she did," answered Ivorwen, "but you could have told her no."_

_Inclining his head Dírhael agreed with his wife saying, "Aye, I could have denied her."_

"_But you did not."_

"_No, I did not."_

"_You spoil her."_

"_I know," answered Dírhael, "But I find I am unable to deny her anything."_

_Leaning against her husband as he held her close, Ivorwen said, "I hope it does not come back to haunt you."_

_Looking at his daughter's smiling face, he replied, "I pray to the gods that it does not."_

Standing at the window watching the old stallion, tears formed in Dírhael's eyes as he thought about those words and the fact that just a few short years later his inability to deny her anything did come back and haunt him. They came back to haunt him in the form of a man---Arathorn…

TBC


	35. Rebellion

**A/N: I want to thank my dedicated beta, Ravenswing. It is her support (and nagging) that made this chapter possible. **

**B/N: The Beta would like to point out that there was no nagging involved…I merely pointed out that the "ice" our author was standing on while she delayed posting was extremely thin**!

**Disclaimer: As always with the exception of original characters and plotline, the rest belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. I only get to play with his toys.**

_Previously: _

_In a last ditch effort, he screamed, "Legolas!"_

_Sitting quietly he listened and watched for any sign of his friend but none came. For just a moment more tears threatened to slide down his face from his silver eyes. He was sure Legolas would come for him. _

_His thoughts returned to Legolas' pledge. The kindly prince had never broken a promise to Estel, if the elf said he would not leave Estel alone with the men, then he would not! Hope soared in the child's heart; his family would come for him! Legolas would come for him! _

_He would keep a lookout for any sign…_

**Chapter 35—Rebellion**

A pair of riders continued to ride down the trail as the sun slowly dipped behind the western horizon and the ithil began to climb above the treetops. Strange shadows were cast on the ground by the leafy boughs above. The hooting of an owl and the call of a distant wolf could be heard, as the animals of the night gradually awoke and began their "day."

Emotions were running high amidst the group. The two adults were concerned and fearful of pursuit. With the darkness closing in around them, the men knew the dangers the night brought, not only from those that chased them but also from things that lurked in the dark.

The small child riding with them was not fearful of detection, he was praying fervently for it. Discovery for him brought not danger but rescue and reunion with his family. His eyes still searched for any sign of a friendly face and his ears listened for any sound that was out of place. He yearned for any sign of his family.

Estel did not want to be with these men, he wanted his Ada. Nor did he wish to ride any more, for the longer they rode the further from rescue he became. He needed to make them stop.

'But how?' thought Estel.

Sneaking a glance at Estel riding in front of him, Raun could see the exhaustion that plagued the child in the set of his small shoulders, though he knew Estel would never admit it to him. He knew he lost the child's trust when he fled the battle with him. Though it was not safe for the child there, the only thing Estel cared about was, he took him from his Ada, again. Now his charge was angry with him, would not speak to or even look at him.

Nor did Estel welcome his comfort. After they fled, tears had been streaming down Estel's face as he called out for his friends and family. He had touched the child, attempting to console the boy. He was surprised when Estel jerked away and said, "Do not touch me!" Shocked he pulled his hand away and left the little one to his sorrow. Eventually his cries subsided, but long after, tears slowly streaked down his face.

Now Estel sat mutely in front of him but as far away as possible without falling off the horse, his small body stiff with strain. Knowing that a touch would be unwanted and any question would be left unanswered Raun did not bother the child, but concern finally forced him to say to Tommas, "We must find a place to stop."

Turning to look at Raun, Tommas countered, "If we stop we allow those we run from to catch up with us."

"Tis a risk we may need to take," replied Raun, "though my fear of the beasts that stalk the night is greater."

Listening to the exchange Estel saw his opportunity and without looking at either man, said, "I am tired."

"Then we shall stop, though we need some place safe from prying eyes," said Raun, as he lay a hand on Estel's small shoulder, again feeling the muscles tense underneath his hand but the child did not move away.

"I know of a place," supplied Tommas, who resigned himself to stopping, "there is a small cave a short distance from here."

"How large is it?"

"There should be enough room for us and the horses."

"It sounds ideal," said Raun, "Lead the way."

Turning from the trail, Tommas led them into a thicket of trees, deftly weaving his way around their branches, taking a path only he seemed to be able to see. After crossing a small creek they came to a steep hill and Tommas changed direction skirting along the bottom of the obstacle. As they continued the trees seemed to close in around them and the air seemed dense with the scent of pine needles.

Eventually the men were forced to dismount their horses. Raun said, "Stay up there. I will lead the horse," as he looked up at Estel and met his impossibly silver eyes. The child did not reply but instead continued to stare mutely at him.

Frustrated with the child's silence, Raun just shook his head and turned away. He grabbed Jingo's reins and followed Tommas' retreating back. He was forced to bend down to avoid becoming snarled in the branches, as he continued to trail after the other man. The further they went the more impassable the faint trail became. As he was about to call out to Tommas and ask where he was leading them, the trees thinned out and he stepped into a small glade.

"The cave is over there," said Tommas, pointing across the small hidden clearing, to a cave opening.

"How did you find this place?" asked Raun, as he looked around.

"Tis a long story, one best left to another time, replied the blonde man, looking pointedly at Estel, "Suffice it to say, I am just glad the knowledge proved useful a second time."

Knowing now was not the time for the full story; Raun just nodded his agreement as he reached up to help Estel from the gelding, saying, "Come little one."

Having just glanced up at the child, Raun missed Estel surveying is surroundings moments before, his grey eyes searching for avenues of escape. As Raun grasped Estel beneath the shoulders, the child leaned down and bit Raun's arm, hard.

With a startled yelp, Raun yanked his injured arm away and Estel quickly slid off the other side of the horse, placing the beast between himself and his keeper, before quickly dashing for the trees.

"Damn it!" shouted Raun, as he ran after the boy. For his own safety he could not allow Estel to escape into the woods.

Before Estel could reach the tree line, he felt someone grasp his uninjured arm and pull him to a stop. Jerking his arm from Raun's grasp, Estel screamed, "Leave me alone!"

"Estel it is not safe," said Raun, as he squatted down in front of the boy, allowing him to look the child in the eyes.

"You do not care," replied Estel. Frustration filled Estel as he declared, "Im aníra Ada nín!" _(I want my Daddy!)_

'Ah, the familiar refrain,' thought Raun, while he shook his head sadly and said to Estel, "I understand little one but I can not let you go."

Fury twisted Estel's small features. He would not allow this man to stop him! He wanted to go home and if his family could not come to him, he would go to them!

Crouched down in front of the little boy, Raun was presented a perfect target. Estel did not allow him to react; instead he drew back his right leg and kicked the man in the crotch as hard as his little body could muster. His adversary fell to the ground holding himself and moaning.

With a grunt of satisfaction, Estel again took off for the forest line, easily dodging Raun's last ditch effort to grab his ankle.

"ESTEL!"

The voice rang out with authority and force, stopping the small boy in his tracks. Having been raised among elves, he was unused to people yelling and had never heard that particular tone of voice directed at him.

"Turn around!"

Unable to resist, Estel turned around, though he did not look up and meet the man's eye but instead he kept them trained on his feet.

"Come here!"

The child's anger fizzled and was replaced by fear, for the angry man in front of him and for his own physical safety.

"Now Estel!"

Taking a deep breath, Estel shuffled over until he was standing in front of Tommas, his gaze still trained on his toes.

"Look at me little one."

Slowly silver eyes crept up but he did not meet the man's eyes, instead he looked at Tommas' chin.

Grasping the boy's small chin, he tilted his head up, forcing silver eyes to meet sapphire ones and said, "You will not run away!"

"But…"

"No!" commanded Tommas, "you will not argue with me."

"I want my family," whispered Estel.

Softening, Tommas answered, "I understand child but it is not safe out there. You would never make it back to them, before evil befell you."

"They will come for me!"

"Maybe," the man conceded.

"They will!"

"They may," replied Tommas, "but you will not go looking for them." Seeing the stubborn look on the boy's face, he added, "It is not safe and you will NOT go or you will answer to me."

When Estel failed to answer him, he said, "Do you hear me?"

Pulling his chin from Tommas' grasp, Estel grudgingly responded, "Aye."

Satisfied, Tommas glanced at his comrade still lying on the ground clutching his wounded member and with a grin he continued; "Now you shall apologize to Raun."

"No!"

"Estel," said Tommas warningly.

"No," said the child again, "He took me from my Ada!"

"He had to child."

Crossing his little arms across his chest, Estel replied stubbornly, "Twice! He took me twice!"

"He had no choice little one."

"I do not care!"

"Well I do," replied Tommas, "he stopped you for your own good."

Estel, arms still crossed, just scowled at Tommas without saying anything. He did not care if it was unsafe to leave; he wanted to find his family. He was hurt, tired, and sore. He wanted his Ada to comfort him! He would "do what is necessary" to go home.

Standing in front of Estel, Tommas said, "You shall do what you are told!"

"Fine!" answered Estel, as he turned to walk over to Raun he whispered, "But I will not mean it."

With the pain ebbing slightly, Raun managed to sit up and lean against a large oak tree, while still holding his injured groin. Glancing up he noticed Estel standing next to him, his voice laced with pain, he managed to ask, "Yes Estel?"

Refusing to look at Raun, Estel said resentfully, "I am sorry."

"Truly?"

"No."

"Then why say it?"

"Tommas made me!" declared Estel sulkily.

Silence stretched between the two as Estel continued to study the tips of his boots and Raun contemplated the child's declaration. He knew he hurt the child when he took him, and he regretted it but he had no choice. Both his son and his lord were relying on him and he would not disappoint either one.

'Rallon,' thought Raun, 'oh how I miss my son.' The child standing in front of him reminded him so of this own child. Even though Estel was a few years younger they were so much alike, both in looks and mannerisms.

His lord, Dírhael was a kind and gentle man but he was lonely, he was alone and bitter, and had endured much tragedy in his life. Raun only hoped that this measure of revenge against the elf lord, that Dírhael blamed for the loss of his family, would assuage his pain and give him closure.

He still clearly remembered the conversation that brought him to this place.

_They were sitting together in the study, Lord Dírhael was standing at the window behind his large oak desk, looking out at the valley below and Raun sat upon an ornately carved chair directly in front of it, discussing Dírhael's plan for revenge._

"_But milord, how did Lord Elrond cause Gilraen's death?" questioned Raun, "he did not kill her."_

_Leaning forward, Dírhael vehemently said, "but he is the cause of her death!"_

"_Pardon milord but how?"_

_Swiftly turning around and returning, he planted both hands on his desk and looked at Raun, and asked, "The Angle is dangerous, tis it not?"_

"_Aye milord." _

"_And you would agree it is not the appropriate place to raise a family?"_

"_Aye milord," agreed Raun, "Not if there was another choice."_

"_Exactly!" declared Dírhael, "And they had another choice!" As he sat down in his chair, he continued, "They could have lived here, where they would have been safe."_

"_But they did not?"_

"_Nay," replied Lord Dírhael bitterly, "instead he took my daughter into danger and it took her life."_

"_I still do not understand milord," said a puzzled Raun, "I do not see how your daughter's death is Lord Elrond's fault."_

_With a soft sigh the older man leaned back in his chair and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, before continuing, "If Elrond had not supported Arathorn and his men they would have been unable to stay in the Angle and Arathorn would have been forced to seek refuge for he and my daughter."_

"_Maybe," agreed Raun, "Or they could have been forced to seek shelter somewhere even less hospitable."_

"_They would have come home!"_

_Not wishing to upset his lord further, Raun acquiesced with a nod of his head and "As you say milord."_

"_Now I will give him a taste of my pain," said Dírhael._

"_Milord?"_

"_I will cause him the same pain I feel," answered Dírhael._

_Looking very puzzled, Raun asked, "How my lord?"_

"_I will take his child."_

_Now Raun was most perplexed, as far as he knew Lord Elrond's children were grown and if legends were correct, had been so for many long centuries. He asked the man, "But my lord, are not his children grown?"_

"_Not all of them."_

"_Sir?"_

"_It rumored he has a new son," explained Dírhael._

"_A child?"_

"_Aye," replied the distraught man, "And I plan to take from him, what he took from me…his child..."_

Estel still stood in front of him, arms crossed firmly across his chest and eyes fixed on the ground. He could almost feel the child's anger hang in the air. Electing to drop the subject, Raun slowly stood, while grasping his injury and said, "Let us see to the horses."

Turning away, Estel said nothing as he headed towards the waiting horses.

Smiling, Tommas walked up behind Raun, and grasped the man's shoulder, before saying, "The little one packs much power into his kick, does he not?"

"Aye, that he does," the dark haired man readily agreed, as he visibly winced.

"You should have seen the kick he delivered to Michel!"

Glancing at his companion, he accused, "You could have warned me!"

Heartily chuckling, Tommas slapped his comrade's back and replied, "Alas, I never got the chance, it happened much too quickly."

Turning to look at the younger man, Raun had a skeptical look on this face as he said, "I somehow doubt that!"

Raising both hands, in a defensive posture, he took a step back as he answered, "Truly, I never got a chance but you should have seen it coming!"

"What?!" questioned Raun incredulously.

"He was angry and wanted to leave," explained Tommas, "you crouched down, presenting a perfect target. As a father you should have known better."

"My sons never acted like that!" indignantly replied Raun.

"And your sons were never kidnapped and taken away from their family."

His anger building Raun snapped, "No, they were only attacked by orcs in their own home!" as he pulled away from Tommas.

Moving to his friend's side, Tommas apologized, "I am most sorry; I did not mean any disrespect."

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Raun finally answered, "The feelings are still so raw." After faltering he looked at the blonde-haired man, before he continued, "I too am sorry, I should not have gotten so angry."

"It is understandable my friend."

"They were always such good boys," said the proud father, "Rallon still is a good boy."

"Before the attack," asked Tommas, "You were gone a lot, were you not?"

"Aye, my work took me far from home."

"Do you not think they were on their best behavior when you were home?"

"Possibly, but Rallon still is well behaved."

"True," conceded Tommas, "but he has few other children to get into mischief with."

"An unfortunate truth."

"So," asked Tommas, "Is it not possible that Estel's reaction is a normal one? And he really is a good boy."

"Aye," admitted Raun, "How is it you have so much knowledge of children. You yet to have children of your own."

"Ah, but I have 3 younger siblings," Tommas informed Raun, "My brothers were a handful and I helped my Mother, when Father was away."

With a nod of understanding, the older man said, "Shall we adjourn to the cave?"

"Aye," said Tommas. He called to Estel, "Come child and bring the horses."

Estel did not answer him but picked up the reins of both mounts and headed towards the waiting men. As the child stopped in front of them, the men could see the child was still seething.

Reaching to gently touch Estel's shoulder, Raun was surprised when he jerked it out of his reach. Making no comment about the action, he asked, "Ready to head inside?"

Staring at Raun with his grey eyes, Estel stubbornly refused to speak to the man. He did not want to talk to the man who kept taking him from his Ada!

In a soft voice, Tommas demanded, "Answer him child."

"Im isto al," said Estel stubbornly. _(I know not.)_

Exasperated, Tommas said, "In Westron, so we can understand."

"Baw!" _(No!)_

"Estel…"

"Echad enni!" _(Make me!)_

Stepping in before the situation became worse, Raun said, "Tommas, you can not make him speak the common tongue." Glancing at Estel he added, "As long as he cooperates what does it matter?"

"I guess it does not," the man agreed, "As long as he does not make trouble."

"He will not," assured Raun, "Now it is getting dark, let us go into the cave."

The trio headed for the cave, Estel still leading the horses. The opening was just large enough for the horse to enter. The inside of the cave was surprisingly large, with plenty of room for the men and horses. Without being asked the child led the horses to the back of the cave and stood with them gently rubbing their coats.

"Thank you Estel," said Raun as he walked over to join the boy and the horses.

"Lle creoso." (_You are welcome.)_

As Raun started striping his gear from Jingo's back and dropping it to the ground, Tommas joined him, removing his tack from his own horse.

Pulling the bedrolls from amongst the gear, the dark-haired man handed them to Estel and asked, "Can you roll these out over there?" as he pointed to an area to the right of the cave opening.

With a curt nod, the child took the bedrolls and walked towards the area indicated. He quickly rolled them out and sat down on one, waiting for the men to finish with the horses.

After removing their tack, the men expertly rubbed both horses down and made them as comfortable as possible. Once they finished they picked up their saddlebags and joined Estel near the bedrolls. Both men sat down, though Raun lowered himself much more gingerly, causing Tommas to smirk.

"Still in pain?" asked Tommas.

"Aye."

"Ceri mín al baur naur?" _(Do we not need fire?) _questioned Estel, still refusing to use Westron.

"As I do not understand the question, I can not answer that Estel," replied Raun, as he unpacked some food, consisting of jerky, berries and nuts.

After a few moments deliberation, the child asked, "Do we need a fire?"

Shaking his head, Tommas answered for the other man, "We do not have any wood and none of us shall venture outside for any," and "Not to mention the smoke would draw anyone in the area." Seeing a flash in the boy's silver eyes, he added, "Friend and foe alike."

Estel quickly dismissed that idea, he did not wish to draw orcs or any other evil creatures to their cave. Instead, without comment, he picked up his plate and started eating the fare.

After they finished the food was deftly repacked, ready in case they needed to make a hasty exit. Raun opened a different pocket on his saddlebag and removed his herb satchel and said to Estel, "I need to check your injuries little one."

Although he did not want to, Estel moved until he was sitting in front of Raun and let him check his wounds. With expert efficiency, the man checked the lad over. He was pleased to find no new gashes or bruises adorning the small body and the old ones seemed to be healing well.

"Your arm seems to be healing well."

Not seeing a need to comment, Estel sat quietly in front of Raun and waited. When he did not say anything the little boy stretched out on the blankets and promptly fell asleep.

Gently covering the boy with another blanket, Raun could not resist pushing a dark curl off the sleeping boy's forehead. "He looks so peaceful," he said.

"Aye," answered Tommas, from his position near the mouth of the cave.

"So like Rallon."

"Except he is an elf."

Quickly deliberating, Raun decided to tell the younger man the truth, "He is no elf Tommas."

"He is the son of Elrond, he must be an elf," argued Tommas, "did we get the wrong child?" however he thought he remembered Estel saying his name was Estel Elrondion.

"He is the _adopted_ son of Elrond," answered Raun, "and he is mortal."

"How is that possible?"

"He told me his parents were killed and his brothers found him in the rubble," explained Raun, "they took him to Rivendell."

"Why?"

"I do not know."

"He looks so like an elf," commented Tommas, as he watched the child sleep, "And he resembles the elf lord."

Smile on his face, Raun answered, "He told me everyone said that."

"How is that possible?"

"Again I do not know," replied Raun, though he did have a theory. It was based on supposition at this point but it was an idea that could change everything.

"Why did you hide the fact he was mortal?" asked Tommas, "It could have changed how the other men felt about him."

"Aye it could have," agreed the dark-haired man, "it could have made things worse."

"How so?"

"Jobel hated Estel because he was an elf…correct?"

"Aye."

"Now imagine how he may have felt if he saw a mortal child acting like an elf," instructed Raun.

"Ugh," said Tommas, "I see your point; it would have made him insane."

"Not that the man was not already," added Raun.

"Very true," replied Tommas, "What do we do now?"

"We rest and with the dawn we ride for home."

"I meant what are we do about Estel," said Tommas, "Are you planning on telling Lord Dírhael?"

"I had not thought that far ahead," admitted Raun, "I think so but for now let us keep his heritage between us." He did not know how his Lord would react to Lord Elrond adopting a mortal child, when he had two living breathing sons and Lord Dírhael was left with no one.

"As you wish," agreed Tommas, "Now I shall take the first watch, you need your rest."

"You need to rest too, and I am perfectly capable of taking the first watch," argued Raun.

"Ah, but you are so much older than me," said Tommas teasingly, "And require much more time to recuperate!"

"Why you…" blustered Raun.

Laughing Tommas added, "I was just joking but I truly do not mind taking the first watch." Noticing that Raun was going to continue arguing, he said, "I have too much on my mind to rest right now."

"If you are positive, you do not mind."

"I am most sure," assured the younger man, as he took a position near the cave opening, a spot where he could see out without being seen.

Slipping into the other bedroll, he said, "Wake me for my watch."

As his eyelids drifted closed he heard Tommas say, "I shall."

Unknown to both men, a certain little boy, having faked slumber, overheard their conversation. He was too consumed with thoughts of his family to rest. His only wish was to be in father's arms right at that moment, to drift off to sleep in the elf's strong arms, with his brothers standing guard nearby.

He was certain they would come for him, but as he drifted into dreamland he wondered where they were and what they were doing at that moment. He knew they were still engaged in battle when Raun fled with him. He hoped they were uninjured and he prayed they would come for him soon…

TBC


	36. Long Days, Rough Nights

**AN: I would like to say again I love to receive your reviews, it let's me know you are still reading my story. They motivate me and I use them to feed my muse.**

**Disclaimer: I've checked my bank account and I am still broke, so as always, with the exception of original characters and plotline, I own none of this; it belongs to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien.**

_Previously:_

_As he found his horse and mounted up, Jobel noticed Tommas was also missing from the battlefield. At that moment he was convinced Raun did in fact leave and took his compatriot with him. _

'_How convenient,' thought the big man, 'I do not have to fight the elves for the boy, I can take him from Raun!'_

_With that thought Jobel turned his horse and headed down the trail, for he knew where his quarry was headed, Dírhael's stronghold. He did not need to track them because of course, having been a supposed loyal supporter of the Lord; he knew the location of the stronghold. He galloped away leaving the sounds of battle behind him._

**Chapter 36—Long Days, Rough Nights**

"Damn!" cursed Jobel, as another branch stung his cheek.

After ridding himself of the arrogant elf soldier, amongst the confusion, he easily slipped away from the battlefield. Although he knew the way to the stronghold, he tried to follow the trail left by Raun and Tommas, in the hopes that he could catch them before they reached their destination.

A sick smile spread across Jobel's ugly face, as he thought of what he would do to the pair, when he caught them. He knew if he rode hard enough he could catch them before the duo reached the secured valley. If he could do that, he need not face the rest of Dírhael's forces, only Raun and Tommas.

The smile turned to a revolting laugh, as his thoughts turned to the youngster and what he would do to him, after he did away with the other men. He would take his time dealing with the child, drawing out the pain and getting as much pleasure from it as possible. He would get his revenge!

As if provoked by the unnerving laugh, another large bough snapped back and struck the back of Jobel's head, nearly unseating him from his horse. Another obscenity slipped past the big man's lips, as he held his aching head. It seemed as if the forest was conspiring against him.

As he left the battle behind him, the traveling was easy, as he effortlessly followed the tracks left by his foes. At first the path was wide and the trees sat back from the trail's edge, making the passage easy. Eventually, the further he traveled the closer the trees got and the eerier things became.

Initially it was just the foliage. When the original limb snapped back and struck his face and drew blood he did not give it much thought. Nor did he think about the first root that caused his horse to stumble. Who would think a tree would try and hurt you? But the first was followed by a second and a third and eventually more than he cared to count, too many to be just a coincidence.

The trees were joined in their efforts by the bushes. They too slapped at his skin, using their stickers to cut into the fabric of clothes and cut the skin underneath. Worse they seemed to choke off the trail ahead of him, forcing him to detour into the forest, where the trees could inflict more damage.

"Ouch!" he cried out, as another insect bit his neck. If his problems with the shrubbery were not enough, it seemed every bug in these damnable woods was called to him and found him delicious.

Last but not least was the wind itself. It seemed each time he cleared the trees; a breeze would pick up and blow dirt into his face, getting into his eyes and temporarily blinding him. In addition it went down his collar, making him uncomfortable, sticking to his sweaty skin and causing him to scratch.

'Am I crazy or is the forest trying to kill me?' thought Jobel, as he slapped at yet another gnat.

It was after emerging from the forest, after one of the dreaded detours, that Jobel realized he lost Raun and Tommas' tracks. He tried to go back but the bushes closed behind him, refusing admittance. When he finally stepped back onto the trail, there were no tracks in any direction and no sign of his quarry.

With a sigh, Jobel turned his horse towards his former lord's garrison, hoping he could make it there before the pair he chased. If he could catch them before they entered, he still stood some kind of chance of retrieving the elf child.

Many miserable hours in the saddle later, the sun slowly dipped behind the horizon and the boughs overhead created a woven shadow pattern on the ground below. The gloom amongst the trees grew impenetrable, defying a man's ability to see. The noises of the night steadily increased, causing a shiver of trepidation to climb up Jobel's spine.

He really did not wish to spend a night amongst the trees, not after the day he spent riding through them. He feared if he lay his head down amongst the greenery, he would not awake with the morn. He truly believed nature had it in for him.

As it grew ever blacker, he knew he would have no choice. He was growing weary, and he could not see in the dark. No matter how much he detested the idea, he needed to find a place to rest for the night. Though watching closely for some shelter, Jobel did not find anything and continued into the nighttime.

Further along the trail, the big man jerked awake after falling asleep in the saddle. He reined in his horse, turned him from the trail and headed for a small cluster of trees and bushes, a short distance from the path. Though the spot did not offer a lot of camouflage from prying eyes, it was not out in the open and offered a place to tether his mount.

He stiffly climbed from the back of the animal and after stretching, removed the saddle.

Though he knew the importance of a horse in the wild, he carelessly saw to the needs of his mount, quickly rubbing the gelding down and giving it a few oats.

After finishing, he picked up and moved his saddle and belongings into the concealment of the bushes a few feet away. After rolling out his bedroll, Jobel sat down and pulled some jerky and nuts from his saddlebags. Having nothing to occupy his time, Jobel's thoughts began to drift towards his final conversation with Lord Lirdon and the consequences if he failed in his mission.

_After surviving his "punishment" session, Jobel was certain things could not get any worse for him. Things were bad when he returned to the castle after failing at his mission. He was sure things could get no worse when he was forced to endure the tender loving mercies of Lirdon's master of torture, Hektor. Unfortunately he found out he was wrong when he was forced to return to the barracks and face the scorn of his comrades, who were ruthless. They could plainly see the mark of his failure clearly burned onto his face and were never going to allow him to forget it._

_But he had been wrong…horribly wrong._

_The worst came when he faced Lord Lirdon the next day. His lord was very displeased and he made sure Jobel understood it._

_The big man swayed on his feet in front of Lirdon's huge desk. Between the combined affects of exhaustion and torture, Jobel was nearly out on his feet. He was still wearing the clothes he arrived in, and had yet to bathe or shave, in short he was unpleasant to be around. _

_Leaning back in his chair, Lirdon took a deep breath and closed his eyes, before slowly exhaling. After a moment his cold, ice blue eyes opened, revealing the anger he felt inside, as he unhurriedly sat forward in his chair. Lirdon slowly took stock of the pathetic man in front of him. This was _HIS _man, an individual that failed him one too many times and paid for it._

_Jobel felt his anxiety rise as Lirdon stared at him and did not say a thing. His anger and displeasure were still clearly written upon his features. It appeared a night's sleep did nothing to dim the fury within his lord._

_Finally Lirdon said softly, "You have failed me."_

"_I am sorry milord."_

"_Sorry is not enough," replied Lirdon, "you meddled in my plans, to exact your own revenge."_

_Electing to stay quiet, the big man lowered his gaze to floor and waited for his lord to continue. He did not have to wait long, "You are a wretched excuse for a soldier," snarled Lirdon. After a moment he added, "Unfortunately I must assign to you another task."_

"_Milord?"_

"_Aye," answered Lirdon, "Another task. Tis a chance to redeem yourself."_

_Trying to stand up straight in front of his lord and failing miserably, Jobel said, "Thank you my liege."_

"_If I had a choice I would assign it to another and leave you to Hektor's devices," Lirdon informed the man, and was rewarded by seeing the big man cringe, "but you are the only one who knows the way to Dírhael's valley."_

"_Aye," agreed Jobel._

"_You will lead another force to the valley," said the lord, "and return here with the elf child."_

"_If we encounter resistance?"_

"_Take care of it," answered Lirdon, as he waved a hand dismissively, before adding, "Only bring me the child whole and alive."_

_The pleasure Jobel felt at the thought of exacting revenge on Raun, could not be dampened by the knowledge that he could not hurt the child and he smiled slightly._

_The look of pleasure on Jobel's features ignited a flash of rage in Lirdon's soul. He jumped from his chair and rounded the edge of the desk in a flash. Grabbing the man's collar, he choked the large man as he pulled him close, their faces nearly touching. Softly and deliberately he enunciated, "This is not about your pleasure or revenge!" Glaring into Jobel's eyes, he added, "Fail me again and you shall truly understand the meaning of pain." _

_Unable to speak as his air was cut off and he turned blue, Jobel said nothing. Instead his lord continued, "Do not succeed and I shall see to your punishment myself!"_

_Still unable to breathe, the only thing Jobel could do was gurgle in response. Grinning Lirdon informed his victim, "Though I kept a few things to myself, I taught Hektor everything he knows. I shall take great pleasure in using those secrets to slowly and carefully rid myself of you!"_

_Even as the edge of his vision dimmed and he slowly started losing consciousness, Jobel heard his lord add, "With as much pain as possible!" His heart filled with terror, for he knew if one person's cruelty outpaced Hektor's, it was their lord's! The big man was sure he would not survive such an encounter._

_The angry lord released his hold as he shoved his man to the ground. Landing on his backside, Jobel struck the floor hard but did not attempt to rise. Instead he held his injured throat as Lirdon stood over him._

"_Fail me again and there shall be no more opportunities!"_

"_I shall not Lord Lirdon," croaked Jobel._

"_See that you do not," replied the angry lord as he turned and returned to his seat._

_As the big man painfully got to his feet, Lirdon said, "Now leave my sight. You stink!"_

"_Aye milord," responded Jobel as he staggered towards the door._

_Closing the door behind him, he heard Lirdon order, "Take a bath!"_

Jobel was absentmindedly rubbing his neck as the memory faded. He could not fall short or the consequences would be dire. Returning to his lord if he failed was not an option. He would get the child or die in the attempt.

He was roused from his musings by a stinging sensation on his leg, followed closely by another. "Damn!" he growled as he swatted at his leg.

A moment later he nearly screamed when his skin felt as if it were on fire! The stinging sensation covered him from head to foot. Looking at his hands, Jobel realized he was covered in fire ants! Jumping up, Jobel danced around as he attempted to swat the tiny bugs off.

With no care for his safety and scratching the whole way, Jobel ran to a small creek that was nearby. He was hopping on one foot as he approached the water's edge, failing miserably in his attempt to pull his right boot off. When his offending footwear finally came loose, his momentum caused him to fall to the ground and strike his tailbone on an exposed rock. Due to the insect bites, he did not even feel the pain in his backside.

Hurriedly yanking off his left boot, he threw it over his shoulder, where it joined the other. Making quick work of his leggings, he jumped up and fumbled with the closures on his shirt. Having to stop every few seconds to swat at a bug or scratch a bite, he was wretchedly failing at removing the garment. Eventually, he gave up and pulled it over his head. His chausses and undergarments quickly joined the growing pile of clothes.

Finally free of the encumbrances, Jobel jumped into the creek and lay down, before submerging himself in the icy water. He sighed, as he at last found some relief and the water numbed the burning sensation.

'How can something so small, cause so much pain?' wondered Jobel as he floated contentedly in the chilly water for a while. Eventually the numbing cold forced him from the creek.

Standing on the shore, Jobel checked his injuries and found his whole body was dotted with small white lumps. Pus oozed from one bite after he pushed on it. Hissing with pain, he attempted to leave the rest alone, though the itching slowly returned.

Returning to his clothes, the frigid wind forced Jobel to put them back on while still damp. He carefully shook out each garment, ensuring there were no ants lurking inside, before carefully putting it back on. He stood and stomped his boots on, before heading back to camp. Though the creek was well within view of his campsite, he was shivering upon his return.

Having already decided to move his bedroll to a safer location, Jobel picked up his blankets with stiff fingers. He took the time to shake them out, making sure no more ants were inside. Throwing his blankets over his shoulder, he next retrieved his saddlebags and was ready to move.

With the ground exposed, a quick glance showed him what the problem had been—a crushed ant mound. It would have been directly under his blankets. When he lay down, he aroused the small creatures and they moved to defend their home.

Snorting in disgust, he finished the job and trampled the mound into oblivion. He moved to the other side of the small grove and found a different spot to spend the night, a safer location he hoped. He did a survey of the ground, looking for more ant holes. Finding none, he put down his saddlebags and reorganized his bedroll, before finally slipping beneath the blankets.

As he lay staring up at the stars, Jobel gritted his teeth as the little bites made themselves known. He gritted his teeth and tried desperately not to scratch, not wanting to cause more damage to his skin. Jobel was miserable and knew exactly who was to blame—Raun! The man was the cause to all his current troubles.

His eyelids finally started getting heavy and he slowly drifted into dreamland. His last thought as he drifted to sleep, 'Things cannot possibly get worse!'

OOOOOOO

_They came back to haunt him in the form of a man—Arathorn… _

He sat alone in the growing dark of his study, looking out a window and watching the sun set behind the mountains, painting the horizon in beautiful burnt oranges and soft crimson but he did not see it. The light in the room grew dimmer and he did not notice, nor care. Finally the sun disappeared and the room was plunged into darkness and still he did not budge.

He was consumed with thoughts of the past, of Arathorn and his precious daughter, Gilraen. The Ranger chieftain visited the valley and when he left for the final time, he took the light of Dírhael's life with him. In his mind's eye, he could still see Gilraen riding away, never to be seen again.

At first he opposed the union, when Arathorn first asked for Gilraen's hand in marriage. In his opinion, Arathorn, who was 56, was much too old and experienced for his sheltered 22 year old daughter. The expected lifespan of a Dúnedain did not matter to him, no man old enough to be his daughter's father was going to marry her! No amount of argument from the Ranger would convince him otherwise.

The next day Ivorwen came to him. The night before she had a vision and in her vision Gilraen was marrying Arathorn. They were together and happy. Ivorwen argued it was her daughter's destiny to marry the Chieftain of the Dúnedain Rangers and he could not stand in the way of it.

As soon as her mother left the room, Gilraen came in to make her pleas. She told her father she loved the older man and he loved her. He promised to protect and care for her and any children they may have. She argued, cajoled and finally begged her father to relent.

Sitting on her knees in front of her father, Gilraen asked, "Please Papa…" her big blue eyes, filled with tears, pleading with him to give his permission.

Dírhael's large calloused hands desperately clasped his daughter's soft, delicate ones. He did not want to let her go! He was terrified he would never see her again if he allowed her to go off into the wilds.

Looking at her pleading face Dírhael knew he was lost. He could never deny her anything and it appeared this instance was no different. Taking a deep breath, he broke eye contact and looked at the ceiling, before finally answering, "I give my permission for you to marry Arathorn."

With a squeal of delight, Gilraen jumped and hugged her father and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Papa! You shan't regret it!" Shortly thereafter she quickly left the room and loudly informed the household of his change of heart.

How wrong his little girl was. He regretted his decision every minute of every day. He lamented his choice when word of his child's death reached him. He bewailed it when his wife died of heartbreak only months later. He lived with nothing but regrets…

Hearing the door to his study creak open, Dírhael was broken from his reverie. He was surprised when he opened his eyes and found the room lit, for he had not heard anyone come in. Usually none dared when he was in one of his moods.

Looking towards the entry he saw a little head with a mop of brown hair, peek around the edge of the door. He saw surprise fill the blue eyes under the dark hair and then the head darted out of view, although the door did not close. The sound of a child breathing could be heard from beyond the door.

"Rallon," called Dírhael.

"Aye," he heard a soft voice whisper.

"Come here child."

A pair of eyes again peered around the door, seeming to assess his mood, before the small boy finally stepped into the room, though he stayed in the entry way and far away from Dírhael. He was wearing a nightshirt that reached just past his knees. He was clutching a well worn rabbit in one hand and an old blue blanket with the other.

"Over here little one," added Dírhael, when the child came no closer, "I do not bite."

When a doubtful look crossed the lad's face he began to wonder what the other children were saying about him. To reassure the frightened boy he added, "I promise."

Not daring to look at Lord Dírhael, Rallon watched the floor as he walked across the room and kept looking at the floor as he stood in front of said lord. The child did not say anything; instead he waited for Dírhael to speak.

"What is wrong child?"

"I miss my Papa," said Rallon softly, as he studied his toes.

Unable to understand, Dírhael replied, "You will have to speak up Rallon, these old ears could not hear you."

At last the little boy looked up and the lord could see the tears slowly falling down his cheeks, as he repeated, "I miss my Papa."

Reaching out, the old lord gently cupped a small cheek in one hand and tenderly wiped away a tear with his thumb, before saying, "I am sorry child, he had to go away for a while."

The tears came faster as Rallon asked, "Why?"

"He needed to complete a task for me."

"Could I not go too?"

"It was not safe little one."

"Why?" asked Rallon.

"There are many dangerous beasts lurking in the wilds," said Dírhael. In his thoughts he added, 'As you well know.'

"But I could help," countered Rallon.

"He wished you to stay here where it is safe," replied Dírhael, "where he would not worry for you."

Finally silent tears turned to sobs and Rallon declared, "But I need him!"

Unable to stop himself, Dírhael picked up the small boy and sat him in his lap. Rallon leaned against his chest and continued crying. Without realizing what he was doing, Dírhael started gently rubbing circles on the child's back and whispering words of comfort in his ear. After a few minutes the sobs slowly abated but the boy continued to seek solace in his arms.

"Does he not love me anymore?"

"What!" questioned a surprised Dírhael.

"He is always riding off and leaving me," explained Rallon, "Does he not love me?"

"Of course he does little one."

"Then why does he always leave me?"

'Always with the questions!' thought Dírhael, 'Just like Gilraen.'

"His work sometimes takes him far away," explained Dírhael, "but he always keeps you in his heart."

"I want him to stay home!" declared Rallon, his sapphire eyes full of fire and a stubborn look upon his face. "I want him to take care of me!"

'I have seen that look before!' thought the old lord yet again, 'And his blue eyes are the exact shade as Gilraen's were.'

He felt his heart slowly opening to the small child in his lap and he frantically tried to close it. He could not allow another little one into his heart; it would only lead to heartbreak. He could not stand to lose yet another loved one. He desperately attempted not to love the adorable child in his lap.

At last he answered the child, "I understand Rallon but sometimes he must leave."

"But I do not want him too!"

"I know."

Rallon leaned back in the man's arms and relaxed for a few minutes. As the silence stretched on, Dírhael began to think the boy fell asleep and was surprised when he asked, "Where did he go?"

Attempting to satisfy the child's curiosity, while providing as few details as possible, Dírhael answered, "To Rivendell."

The name 'Rivendell' did not slip past the boy unnoticed and he asked, "To see the elves?"

"Not exactly," hedged the dark-haired man.

"Then why did he go to Riv'dell?" questioned Rallon, "Is that not where Lord El'ond lives?"

"How did you know Rivendell is the home of Elrond?"

"Before I go to sleep each night my Papa tells me stories,' explained Rallon, "He told me of Riv'dell and the elves."

Nodding his understanding, Dírhael whispered, "Just like Gilraen."

Again Rallon sat quiet for a few moments before eventually asking, "Who is Gilraen?"

Sighing, he answered, "She was my daughter."

"Why have I not met her?"

Pain flashed in the older man's heart as he answered, "She died child."

"I am sorry."

"I know," reassured Dírhael, "You meant no harm."

"Nay."

After another silence, he informed the little boy sitting in his lap, "You remind me of her."

"How do I remind you of her?" questioned Rallon.

Smiling, Dírhael replied, "With your questions. She too loved to ask lots of questions."

"I do not ask a lot of questions!"

"Yes you do," the man countered, before adding, "And your eyes are the same color hers were."

"Papa says they were just like my Mama's too," Rallon informed Dírhael.

"I am sure they were," agreed Dírheal.

Snuggling back into the older man's comfortable arms, Rallon asked, "Why did they have to die?"

Surprised at the question, Dírhael could only ask, "Who child?"

"My Mama and your daughter," Rallon informed the man. Big blue eyes swimming with tears looked up at Dírhael's craggily face, and asked, "Did they not know we needed them?"

TBC


	37. Elven Camp

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. Unfortunately my muse seems to be deserting me, making this chapter extremely hard to write. I would greatly appreciate some feedback. **

**Disclaimer: As always, with the exception of original characters and storylines, the rest belongs to the estate of the master, J.R.R. Tolkien. **

_Previously:_

_Still surprised to hear the young elf take charge in such a fashion, Mithrandir decided to tease, "Is__there anything else you'd like us to do...Your majesty?"_

_Legolas was all business, as he reached down to lift Cilinwë. He was irritated by the jibe and rebuked the wizard by saying, "We have no time for tomfoolery. We have wounded to care for."_

_Meeting everyone's stare he added, "Ever more important, we have a child to find!" before quickly returning to the business at hand…_

**Chapter 37—Elven Camp**

"How is our Adar?" Elladan questioned Legolas.

"He is resting comfortably."

"Good," answered Elrohir as they wearily sat down around the fire burning in the center of camp.

After the battle all had been busy caring for the wounded, who were carefully taken from the field of battle and ensconced in a tent provided by the Rangers. Though they greatly desired to see to the care of their injured father, Elladan and Elrohir recognized Cilinwë's greater need and combined their healing talents to work on the still bleeding and unconscious elf, while Haldir and Mithrandir worked together caring for Celeborn. After helping Legolas move Elrond to the tent, Halbarad oversaw the running of the camp, leaving the young prince to care for the elf lord.

A fatigued Haldir exited the tent and seeing the impromptu gathering around the fire, elected to sit down next to Legolas.

"How is daeradar?" asked Elrohir.

"Stubborn," replied an exasperated Haldir, causing all to grin but they said nothing. Shaking his head, the Marchwarden continued, "He insists he is _fine _and does not wish to be 'fussed over.'"

As all present laughed at the statement, Elrohir said, "Now you know where we get it from."

"I assumed it came from your father's side," answered Haldir, as he ran his hands through his long blonde hair.

"Why would you think that," started Elladan, while Elrohir finished, "You know our grandmother," causing all present to grin and stifle a laugh.

"I shall not dignify that comment with a response," was Haldir's reply.

Clasping a flagon in one hand, Halbarad sat down and joined the group, before asking, "How goes the healing?"

"Cilinwë will heal," answered Elladan, "he just needs to rest."

"And from what we have been told our father and grandfather need to rest too," added Elrohir.

"Well," interrupted Legolas, "your father does need further attention."

Twin heads shot up and grey eyes stared at the prince, and Elrohir voiced what they were both thinking, "Did you not say he was resting comfortably?"

"He is," Legolas assured his friends upon seeing the fear on their faces, "but his hand requires further attention."

"How so?" asked Elrohir.

"The cuts were deep, to the bone," explained the prince, "I healed them to the best of my ability but I am no healer. I think they may require stitches to keep them closed."

"I shall look at his hand," said Elladan, as he started to stand up.

"It will hold," said Legolas, "rest for now. You need to regain some energy before tending your Adar."

"I agree with Legolas. Rest and we shall see to Adar together in a few moments," added Elrohir.

At that moment a Ranger joined them and started passing out flagons of tea, while asking, "Does anyone desire something to eat?"

"Yes please," said Halbarad, answering for all, "and I think our companions need something too, whether they agree or not."

Nodding his head, the young Ranger slipped away to find help and fill some plates.

Looking around at the group Haldir noticed someone was missing and asked, "Where is Lord Erestor."

A small smile played at the corner of Elrohir's lips, and he answered, "With Glorfindel."

"Erestor has not left his side," Elladan informed the group.

Smiling, Halbarad commented, "I am sure Glorfindel has enjoyed the attention."

Shaking his head, Legolas answered for them, "Erestor is beside himself with worry over his friend and he is making Glorfindel crazed." Legolas further added, "He told Erestor he was a mother hen and told the poor elf to quit smothering him!"

Everyone chuckled softly, lightening the somber mood. Smiling Elladan said, "In Erestor's defense those were dangerous wounds. I cannot blame him for worrying over Glorfindel."

"And Adar always said Glorfindel was a horrible patient," Elrohir enlightened the group.

"A most volatile combination," supplied Halbarad.

"Most definitely," Legolas readily agreed, having already seen for himself how each elf's patience with the other was beginning to fray.

A few moments later a small group of Rangers returned carrying plates of steaming food, handing one to everyone present. On each platter was a slice of deer roast, wild potatoes, a salad of wild greens, and a hard roll.

Taking his plate from the young Ranger, Legolas said, "Hannon le." The delicious aromas making his stomach growl, reminding the young elf of how long it had been since he actually ate.

Did he enjoy his break of fast just this morning? Legolas spent the hours of the day hiding from the men and following his young friend. He thought rescue was at hand when Erestor returned with the rest of the Elven party. But that was not to be, when battle erupted, and the men escaped with Estel. Too busy fighting for his life; he had been unable to fulfill his promise not to leave the boy.

Sadness and fear for the dark-haired child, caused Legolas to lose his appetite and he pushed his food around his plate.

Glancing at his friend, Elrohir noticed Legolas was not eating and gently ordered, "Mad mellon nín." _(Eat my friend.) _

"I am not hungry."

Meeting Legolas' eyes, he continued, "You do Estel no good if you make yourself sick."

Looking down at his untouched food, said Legolas quietly, "I promised him."

Elrohir was unable to hear the whispered comment but sitting next to him Haldir did not miss it, he asked, "Promised who?"

Pushing a potato around his plate, Legolas answered so softly that the Marchwarden nearly missed the answer, "Estel."

"Man pennich?" asked Haldir. _(What did you say?)_

Though blessed with an elf's acute sense of hearing, Haldir had to strain to hear Legolas say, "I told him I would not leave him with the men," as he stared at the fire.

Looking at the distraught elf Haldir replied, "Tis not your fault…"

"I failed him!"

"No Legolas," started Elladan, "You did not know what was to come."

Jumping to his feet, Legolas declared hotly, "I swore I would not leave him alone! I failed him!" With that Legolas stalked away from the fire, not wishing to hear any more platitudes.

A stunned silence descended on the group, after Legolas' outburst. None knew what to say and soon all lost their appetites. After a few minutes Elladan put his plate down and asked Elrohir, "Shall we see to Adar?"

"What of Legolas?" asked Halbarad.

Before the twins could answer Haldir said, "I shall see to the young Woodland prince."

"Are you sure Haldir?"

"Aye," replied Haldir.

"Hannon le," said the twins, as they turned and returned to the tent set aside for the injured.

Haldir quietly sat with Halbarad and took a few more bites of food from his plate, giving Legolas a little time to cool off. Eventually he stood, stretched, saying to Halbarad, "Thank you. The food was delicious."

"You are most welcome."

Turning away to find Legolas, Haldir heard the Ranger add, "If I can be of any help, send for me."

Nodding gravely the Marchwarden answered, "I shall," and walked off into the fading day

Entering the tent, the twins noted how quiet it was. Glancing around they found that the injured appeared to be resting and Mithrandir had fallen asleep while watching over their grandfather. They were surprised to find that Erestor had given up his vigil at Glorfindel's side and was not in the tent.

Both sat down next to their father and Elladan gently ran a hand across Elrond's brow checking for fever, as Elrohir carefully took his injured hand from beneath the covers and slowly started to remove the bandages.

After the dressing was stripped away and the wounds revealed, the twins hissed sharply.

They were surprised to hear a concerned voice ask, "What is wrong?"

"Daeradar!" They were shocked to find their grandfather awake and standing right behind them.

"Quiet or you shall wake the others," admonished Celeborn.

"Sit down," replied Elladan, as he quickly stood and helped his grandfather. "Before you fall down," added Elrohir.

Sitting down next to Celeborn, Elladan said, "You should be resting."

"I am _fine._"

The twins snorted at this but did not contradict their grandfather.

"How does he fare?" asked Celeborn.

"He is still deeply asleep," replied Elladan.

Celeborn grimaced in sympathy after glancing at Elrond's mangled hand, "And his hand?"

"I haru núr," answered the younger twin. _(The wound is deep.)_

Concern rippled through the old elf lord and he asked, "Will it damage the hand?" Elrond was an accomplished healer and Celeborn was concerned about how his son-in-law would react, if his skills were diminished.

Understanding what his grandfather was asking, Elladan replied, "It will heal." Adding fiercely, "I shall see to it!" Elrohir nodded his silent agreement with his twin, as each turned their attention to healing their father.

Not wishing to disturb their concentration, Celeborn did not reply, instead he sat quietly and watched them at work.

With the dressing already removed, the twins could see the work Legolas had already completed on the hand. The wounds were cleaned out and herbs applied to assist with healing and prevent infection. With the aid of Legolas' healing energy, the wounds had begun to close but were still gaping open in other areas.

Looking at the wound Elrohir asked his brother, "Stitches?"

"Aye," answered Elladan.

Both knew the gashes to their father's hand were exceptionally deep. Under normal circumstances, it would be best to clean the wounds and allow their father's own healing energy to mend the damage in time, but the circumstances were anything but normal. Elrond had depleted his energy stores by neglecting his own wounds and treating those of his family and dear friends. He worsened the situation by expending vast stores of power by calling back their grandfather, Lord Celeborn, leaving his own body unable to effectively heal his own wounds.

After a long grueling day, the stresses of battle and healing Cilinwë, the twins' own ability to heal was nearly exhausted. Though both were blessed by the Vala with the natural skills of a healer, they had chosen instead to follow the path of the warrior, limiting their abilities to heal.

Grasping a water skin that was sitting within easy reach, Elladan carefully dampened a cloth and gently commenced to rinse the herbs from the injury. After a few moments work, he poured some water from the skin into a goblet and used it to rinse away the herbs. He kept repeating the process until the wounds were cleaned of both any debris left in the wounds and anything Legolas may have applied to heal them.

While Elladan was busy cleaning the damaged hand, Elrohir found his father's healing bag and removed a needle and a long strand of catgut, carefully feeding it through the eye of the needle. Finishing, he sat back and waited for his brother to complete his task.

Once the older twin was done he cautiously checked the wound, looking for any damage to tendons, which could cause long-term loss of flexibility and dexterity of the fingers and affect future use of the hand. With a deep sigh of relief, Elladan dragged a hand through his hair, relieved to find no tendons were cut.

With a curt nod from his twin, Elrohir began the delicate work of stitching the wound closed. While Elladan held their father's hand firmly in his and kept it as still as possible, the younger twin carefully kept the sutures small, limiting any possibility of scarring. Long, tense minutes later, the first wound was closed and he shifted his attention to the second.

After Elrohir finished stitching the second gash closed, Elladan reached into the herb satchel and found the marigold. He applied it to the injury to help prevent infection. Next, Elrohir carefully wrapped the hand in a clean dressing and Elladan gently laid his father's hand across his chest. Finally, he checked his father's forehead for any signs of fever and was relieved to find none.

"Nicely done."

The twins nearly started at the words. Their concentration was on healing their Adar and then on their relief when the task was complete, causing them to forget their daeradar sitting behind them.

"Hannon le," answered Elladan, as he nearly sagged with weariness.

Seeing the unvoiced question written on Celeborn's face, Elrohir said, "He will not lose use of the hand."

Nodding, watching his son-in-law sleep, Celeborn replied, "Good, but it should not have been necessary."

"Man?" questioned Elrohir. _(What?)_

"He should have been able to heal himself."

"Aye," said Elladan, "but he did not have the energy left."

Turning to look at his grandfather, Elrohir added, "As any good healer he saw to the needs of others before himself."

Celeborn looked away, unable to meet his grandson's eyes and said, "I did not wish him to endanger himself for me."

"What would you have him do?" questioned Elladan, as he too turned to look at his grandfather, "Allow you to slip away to Mandos' halls without making any attempt to prevent it?"

"If it is the pattern Vairë weaves."

Grasping his grandfather's hand, Elrohir said, "You ask the impossible."

"He could not do that and survive," supplied Elladan.

"Grandfather, his losses have been too many," added Elrohir. Making sure to meet his grandfather's eyes, he continued, "His parents, his brother, his king, his wife and now…his son."

"Do not ask that of him," said Elladan. Glancing at his father's peaceful face, he added, "It could finally break him."

Celeborn finally nodded his understanding and the trio sat silently, simply enjoying a quiet moment together.

Finally Elladan spoke up and said, "You need to rest daeradar."

"I am fine."

"And whose definition shall we use," questioned Elrohir.

Smiling, Celeborn replied, "I think we all agreed yours would endanger even a troll's health, so I shall use my own."

Elladan attempted to order the elf lord, "To bed daeradar!"

In his most lordly voice, Celeborn replied, "I do not take orders from you, pen neth." _(young one)_

From behind them the trio heard, "Then what about me…pen neth?"

Smiling the twins turned to look at the wizard, as Mithrandir stood and moved to join them, saying, "You may be able to defy these young ones, but good luck trying that with me," as he planted the end of his staff firmly in the ground.

"Im dangweth na al pen," Celeborn answered, haughtily. _(I answer to no one.)_

"Is that so?" questioned Mithrandir.

With no hesitation the elf lord said, "Aye, that is so."

Raising a doubting eyebrow at the elf, Mithrandir replied, "What of Galadriel? All know that she is mild mannered elleth."

The twins nearly choked, as they tried to stifle their chuckles and failed miserably. Celeborn glared at the snickering duo and questioned, "Is something funny?"

"Daeradar," explained Elrohir, "We have never heard of daernaneth described as meek."

"You must admit daeradar, she is…outspoken," added Elladan.

Seeing the look on their grandfather's face Elrohir hastily supplied, "But we love her just as she is." Elladan agreed, "Aye, we do."

Trying to smother a small grin, Celeborn replied, "I will admit she is… opinionated."

Shaking his head Mithrandir said, "Now that we have established that Lady Galadriel commands Lothlórien," he stared at Celeborn, "You shall return to bed."

As Celeborn opened his mouth to comment, Mithrandir added, "And no more arguments."

Elladan stood and gently but firmly grasped his grandfather's uninjured arm and said, "Come daeradar, I shall help you to bed."

Standing and heading to the tent opening, Elrohir said, "I shall bring you a plate of food," as he left.

After helping his grandfather back to his bedroll, Elladan checked the bandages on Celeborn's shoulder injury, and was pleased to find the white dressing unstained. Next, he checked for fever and finding none he tucked the blanket around his grandfather's legs.

Elrohir returned with the platter of food and handed it to Celeborn, who said, "Hannon le daerion."

"Lle creoso." _(You are welcome.)_

The twins were about to sit down next to their grandfather, ready to make sure he did not get up again, when they heard someone moan. Glancing around the tent, they were unable to determine who made the sound.

Before they could decide on a course of action, Mithrandir took a seat next to Celeborn's bedroll and informed the twins, "Go, look after your other patients. I will tend to your grandfather and ensure he does not get out of bed again."

"If you are sure?" asked Elladan hesitantly.

"Most assuredly," answered the wizard, "I shall keep my old friend company while you care for the others."

"Hannon le mellon nín," _(Thank you my friend) _replied Elrohir, as the twins left their grandfather's side.

Gazing sternly at Celeborn, Mithrandir said, "And you will stay abed this time!"

Celeborn's laugh filled the still air as he answered, "I promise this time, though if I wanted to get up, you could not stop me!"

"Hmmph," was the wizard's only reply, as he watched the elf lord eat.

TBC

_**A/N: This and chapter 38 were meant to be one chapter but I ran out of time. Although I am going on vacation tomorrow I hope to finish the rest and post it sometime next week. Thanks for your patience.**_


	38. Long Talks in the Moonlight

**A/N: As a promised, here is the next chapter. I am sorry I didn't finish it sooner. I hope the wait will be worth it! **

**Disclaimer: Once again, these are the toys of J.R.R. Tolkien and I don't own anything, with the noted exception of any original characters and plotline.**

_Previously:_

"_Most assuredly," answered the wizard, "I shall keep my old friend company while you care for the others."_

"_Hannon le mellon nín," (Thank you my friend) replied Elrohir, as the twins left their grandfather's side. _

_Gazing sternly at Celeborn, Mithrandir said, "And you will stay abed this time!"_

_Celeborn's laugh filled the still air as he answered, "I promise this time, though if I wanted to get up, you could not stop me!"_

"_Hmmph," was the wizard's only reply, as he watched the elf lord eat._

**Chapter 38—Long Talks in the Moonlight**

Turning away from the fire, Haldir allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkness, before carefully making his way through the foliage. Though the trees in this wood were tall, they were saplings compared to the beautiful mallorns of his home. Just the thought of the ancient trees made the elf slightly homesick.

Knowing the wood elf was as comfortable high in the branches above as he was beneath them, Haldir did not limit his search to only the forest floor and instead watched the limbs overhead too. After some time, Haldir eventually found the object of his search sitting on a low branch of a large oak tree. He quickly and silently climbed up and sat down next to Legolas.

They sat quietly next to each other, legs swinging from the branch, Haldir waiting for Legolas to make the first move. Eventually the Marchwarden realized the young prince would happily sit there silently until the next age, so he said, "He will not blame you."

"How do you know?" snapped Legolas, "You have never met Estel!"

"You are right," admitted Haldir, "So far I have been robbed of the pleasure of meeting my Lord and Lady's youngest grandchild."

"Haldir…" started Legolas but the elf waved him off.

"No need to explain, my friend, you are upset," replied Haldir.

They sat quietly for another moment before Legolas said, "As you know I am an only child."

"Aye."

"And since the darkness has descended on the Greenwood, we have not been blessed by many births; hence I am among the youngest in Mirkwood."

"Aye," said Haldir yet again, allowing Legolas to continue.

"I do not have much experience with younglings but I felt a connection with the child," Legolas explained, "It is as if my destiny lies with his."

"And now you think you have failed him."

"I have!" declared the young elf hotly, "He will blame me for allowing the men to take him."

"I do not think so."

Glancing sharply at the blonde elf sitting next to him, Legolas replied, "What would you know about it?"

"Much," answered Haldir, meeting Legolas' blue eyes, "Have you forgotten I raised my brothers?"

Suddenly chagrined Legolas said, "Díhena enni mellon nín." _(Forgive me my friend.) _

"Gohena," _(You are forgiven) _started Haldir, "But I think raising my brothers has given me insight to little ones, you may lack."

"Oh?"

"Aye," replied Haldir, "Do you desire an explanation?"

"Please."

"As you now remember," explained Haldir, a sad smile on his face, "My parents' untimely demise left two small elflings alone." Taking a deep breath he continued, "I was past my majority but still so very young and some elves within Lothlórien thought I was not mature enough to raise my brothers alone."

A quick look at Legolas showed he now had the elf's undivided attention so he continued, "Still others thought I should not be 'saddled' with the burden of raising my little brothers, that I should have a chance to live my own life. It seemed everyone wished to separate us."

"I argued it was not a 'burden' but a duty I owed my parents. I loved them and wanted to care for Rúmil and Orophin."

A moment later Haldir continued, "It was a long, heated discussion, with many attempting to persuade me that giving up my brothers would be best for all." The Galadhel stopped and gathered himself before continuing, "I would not be persuaded. I felt my parents would wish me to care for my brothers. Thankfully Lord Celeborn intervened and reminded everyone that no one could separate a family, I was not an elfling and had a right to raise my brothers."

"I vowed then and there, not to fail the trust he placed in me and do a good job raising Rúmil and Orophin."

Shaking his head at his own naiveté, Haldir continued, "I learned quickly that I knew nothing of raising elflings. I sometimes felt like I was being pulled in five different directions and I had a new respect for all my naneth had done, while making it look effortless."

Feeling a new wave of sorrow sweep over him, Legolas hurriedly looked away from his companion. He did not really understand what Haldir was talking about, his own naneth died when Legolas was little more than a babe. He may not have understood what his friend meant but that did not mean he did not miss it.

Seeing the pain on his friend's face, the Marchwarden said, "Hiraetha im." _(I am sorry.)_

Legolas took a steadying breath, before replying, "Im isto," _(I know). _Meeting Haldir's blue eyes, he added, "You did not mean me further sorrow. Please, continue your tale."

"I was terrified of failing, of proving the others right, but I was too stubborn to ask for help. Eventually Calariel, a kindly elleth who had been friend's with my nana, took us under her wing and showed me how to care for my brothers and run a household," explained Haldir.

"Because of our circumstances, I took a post close to home, something with patrols that did not take me away for days at a time," said the Marchwarden, "I could not be away for very long."

"Understandable," replied Legolas.

"When I was forced to be away over night, Calariel would stay with my brothers," explained Haldir, "Before I left, she would always tell me not to worry about Rúmil and Orophin, she would care for them but to watch out for myself, so I would return to them safely."

"A wise woman," commented Legolas.

"I still remember the first time a patrol kept me away longer than expected." A look passed over Haldir' face, but before Legolas could question him, Haldir continued, "I led a patrol to check our inner defenses, we left early the first morning and we were supposed to be back late the next evening."

"What happened?"

"Late the second afternoon, shortly before our return home, we were met by a rider from one of the outer defense posts," explained Haldir, "He was relieved to find us. The outpost was involved in an altercation with poachers; they took some injuries and were in dire need of reinforcements."

Concerned Legolas asked, "Was anyone lost?"

"No, praise Eru," answered Haldir, "but there were some with injuries serious enough to warrant the attention of a healer."

Legolas nodded his head as the Marchwarden continued, "My first inclination was to my duty, to rush to the aid of the outpost but then I thought of my brothers and my duty to them."

"That seems reasonable."

Looking at the blonde elf, Haldir said, "As you do now, I worried that my brothers would think I deserted them."

Quickly Legolas' gaze dropped to his toes, as Haldir continued, "In the end, I came to the conclusion that I had no choice, we had to go to the assistance of the outpost. I could only pray that Rúmil and Orophin would understand."

"Did they?" asked Legolas.

Smiling Haldir replied, "You are attempting to jump ahead in my tale. Patience my young friend, have patience."

"I shall Marchwarden," replied Legolas. Haldir could almost swear he heard a lighter tone in the wood elf's voice, "if you continue your tale."

With a nod, Haldir continued, "At my order we turned and headed towards the outpost. We rode hard but it was still early evening before we arrived."

"What did you find?"

Gazing off into the distance and releasing a slow breath, Haldir said, "The sentries managed to hold off the poachers until our arrival, taking only a few injuries but they were tiring and in desperate need of relief."

"A timely arrival," observed Legolas.

"Aye," replied the Galadhel, "most timely. One of our party stayed behind to care for the injured, while the rest of the patrol drove the poachers from Laurelindórenan."

"I am not sure I have heard the Golden Wood referred to as such."

With a shy smile Haldir said, "Yes it is a word from the Eldar days, but I have always held a special liking for it."

Finally smiling Legolas asked, "Did you meet much resistance?"

"Nay," replied the Marchwarden, as he shook his head, "They were opportunistic thieves and once the numbers were against them, they turned tail and ran."

"Maer," answered the young prince. _(Good.)_

"Unfortunately it was after dark before we secured the area and we were forced to camp out for another night." Running a hand through his long locks, Haldir added, "With the area secure, my only thoughts were for my brothers. I was terrified that they would think I deserted them."

Legolas understood the feeling but did not comment, so Haldir continued, "We were on the trail with the rising of the morning sun, heading back to Caras Galadhon. We had injured elves with us so our pace was much slower than I would have liked. Each additional moment away from Rúmil and Orophin caused me intense anxiety until I was nearly sick with it."

Curious Legolas asked, "What did you find when you finally returned home?"

Smiling Haldir answered, "Rúmil was watching for my return and grabbing Orophin, dragged Calariel down to the stables to meet us."

"And?" questioned Legolas.

"Once I dismounted, my arms were full of elflings," replied the Marchwarden.

"They did not think you deserted them?"

"They were afraid," agreed the Galadhel, "but not that I deserted them."

Seeing the questioning look on the wood elf's face, Haldir attempted to explain, "After walking back to our talan, I managed to put my brothers down to rest, while Calariel made us tea and as Rúmil and Orophin slept, we had a nice long talk."

"What did you find out?"

"My brothers were afraid I left them," admitted Haldir, "but not that I deserted them. Instead they were convinced I died."

"Man?!" asked a shocked Legolas. _(What?!)_

"Aye," said the Marchwarden, "they were sure I journeyed to the Halls of Mandos."

"Why?"

"Our parents failed to return home and were killed by orcs," explained Haldir, "it made perfect sense to elflings."

"Poor things," Legolas sympathized.

Nodding his agreement Haldir added, "That last night I was gone, Calariel made dinner for my brothers and was going to put them to bed for the night, before returning to her own talan." Haldir's voice broke as he continued, "Rúmil declined her assistance and told her it was his job to care for his brother."

"Oh Valar."

"She overheard Orophin crying, he was convinced I would never return and they would be alone." Silent tears cascaded down Haldir's cheeks as he said, "Rúmil told him he was not alone, no matter what happened they had each other. He went on to say, he was sure I was not dead and would return to them."

"A very brave little elfling," commented Legolas.

"Aye," agreed Haldir, "He put his brother to bed and only after Orophin was soundly asleep did he allow his own fears to overtake him and Calariel heard his sobs."

"Poor baby."

"Aye, Calariel went in to comfort him but Rúmil would have none of it," said Haldir, "He wiped his tears away and claimed everything was fine." He continued, "Although she knew that was not the truth she decided it would be best if I dealt with their fears upon my return."

"Thus your discussion," replied Legolas.

"Thus our discussion," confirmed the Marchwarden. "As I waited for my brothers to wake, I was consumed by my own anxieties," continued Haldir, "Everything that Calariel told me seemed to confirm my fear that Rúmil and Orophin thought I would abandon them."

Legolas patiently waited for his friend to continue his tale but after a moment he realized that Haldir seemed lost in his memories and prompted, "And?"

"Once they awoke I sat them down and explained what happened," explained Haldir, "I went on to tell them that I would never desert them and I apologized for causing them to believe I had."

"Did they accept the apology?" wondered Legolas. Maybe if Rúmil and Orophin could forgive Haldir then Estel could forgive him.

A small smile graced Haldir's lips as he replied, "Rúmil jumped up, threw his little arms around my neck and gave me a hug." Shaking his head Haldir added, "He told me I had nothing to apologize for."

"Pardon??" asked a confused Legolas.

"Aye," said Haldir, "Rúmil said 'I knew you would never abandon us, I knew you would come home if you could.'" Taking a shuddering breath, the Marchwarden explained, "They were sure if I did not return it meant I could not and I followed our parents to Mandos' Halls."

"Sweet Eru," said a dazed Legolas.

"Aye," agreed Haldir, "They had more faith in me than I had in myself."

As Legolas thought on Haldir's words, the other elf continued, "I explained to them that sometimes plans change and I may be kept away longer than planned but that did not mean the worst had happened."

"Did they understand?"

"They did," acknowledged the Galadhel, before adding, "But I thought it necessary to be honest with them and explain that my job was dangerous but I asked them to have faith that I would return home and never to assume the worst."

"Was your conversation effective?" questioned an anxious Legolas.

"For the most part," reassured Haldir. "Of course there were more occasions when I was forced to stay away longer than planned."

"Most certainly," agreed the younger elf. Legolas was familiar with the often times uncertain life of a warrior, he lived it and though things were most definitely different in the two enclaves, he was sure a warrior's duties were the same.

"But never again did they assume the worst without just cause."

Legolas lowered his head as he considered his relationship with Estel. Would the child think he abandoned him? Or as Rúmil and Orophin had, would the babe have more faith in him than he had in himself?

Asking for Haldir's opinion, Legolas asked, "What is your estimation of Estel? Will he think I abandoned him?"

"Being unfamiliar with the child I can not say for sure," replied the Marchwarden as honestly as he could, "But I think you do the child a disservice by presuming the worst."

"How so?" questioned Legolas, "we have never had such a conversation."

"Car- le gar mîl an i hên?" _(Do you hold affection for the child?)_

"Im car-," _(I do.) _replied Legolas softly.

"A e an le?" _(And he for you?)_

Legolas sat pensively for a moment before answering, "I think so."

"Then have you so little faith in yourself," asked Haldir, "Or in Estel?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Though life in Imladris is not near as dangerous as in the Mirkwood, has not Estel been raised around warriors? Are not his own brothers?" questioned Haldir.

"Aye."

"Do you not think he understands that life can be dangerous and uncertain?"

Legolas was told of the attack that cost Estel his birth parents, so he was sure the child knew life was uncertain. Having fought alongside the twins, Legolas knew they had a propensity for injury, so he was confident the child had seen them return sporting many injuries, so he was confident it was safe to say the child would know life was dangerous as well. With those thoughts in mind, Legolas replied, "He should be familiar with the dangers of this life."

Turning Legolas' original question back on him, Haldir queried, "So, what does Estel think?"

Legolas was quiet a moment while he mulled over all Haldir told him and what the other elf forced him to see. Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing Legolas finally answered, "Hopefully he realizes I did not abandon him."

"I do not think he will."

"Hannon le," said Legolas, as relief flooded through him.

"Lle creoso." _(You are welcome.)_

A few moments later, another idea struck him and horror stricken, Legolas asked, "But will he assume the worst. Will he think us dead?"

Turning Haldir met Legolas' eyes and said softly, "I honestly do not know."

"Oh Valar," moaned Legolas, as he dragged his shaking hands through his long blonde locks. Things just went from bad to worse.

"I hope not…though it does seem likely," admitted Haldir.

Determined, Legolas stated, "We can not allow that!" and he suddenly dropped to the ground.

"Legolas!" said a startled Haldir, "Wait a moment," as he noiselessly leaped to the ground next to the blonde elf.

"Where are you going?" the Galadhel asked the wood elf.

"After Estel," Legolas answered simply, as he started to walk back to camp.

Catching up with the younger elf, Haldir grabbed his arm to stop and said, "You can not leave tonight!"

"Why not?"

"Why?!" repeated a shocked Marchwarden, "Tis past nightfall, it is not safe to travel after dark!"

"Then it is not safe for Estel," countered Legolas, with fire in his eyes, "I will not leave my friend in the hands of those men!"

With a sigh, Haldir admitted to himself that if it were Rúmil or Orophin he would feel the same way. He could not leave them out there alone, thinking he was hurt or worse…dead. "I did not say we would leave him out there but you need to exercise caution. It will do him no good if you really end up in Mandos' Halls."

"True," whispered Legolas dejectedly. Conceding that Haldir was right was nearly painful for the young elf, he felt as if he was failing Estel again. He feared his little friend thought all was lost…that his family was dead.

Lost in his musings, he did not hear Haldir until the other elf gently touched his arm before saying, "Come let us start back."

"Aye," answered the young prince vacantly.

Putting a hand on Legolas' shoulder and staring him in the eye, Haldir said, "We will not leave Estel out there alone! We will find him!"

"Im isto mellon nín," responded Legolas. _(I know my friend.) _

As the pair slowly walked back to camp, Legolas thought of Estel alone…again. He ached with the desire to do something for the child…now!

They continued silently back to camp. Just as the boughs of the trees started thinning out and the camp came into view, they heard someone shout, "You shall do no such thing!"

As they approached the fire, Legolas and Haldir found the company again assembled around the fire but this time Glorfindel and Erestor had joined the group. The seneschal was sitting next to the Gondolinian elf, and even from across the clearing it was obvious that the dark-haired elf was extremely upset.

Anger was clearly etched in every line of the seneschal and not wishing to be too close to the irate elf, Legolas and Haldir sat down as far away from him as possible, before the Marchwarden asked, "What have we missed?"

Shaking his head in disbelief at the antics of his father's two oldest advisors, Elladan answered, "We were discussing sending a search party out in the morning."

"And whom it should comprise," added Elrohir.

"And there is a small difference of opinion," contributed Halbarad, from his spot next to the fire.

"Small?!" growled Erestor.

"I am perfectly _fine_," stated Glorfindel, while staring at the seneschal, "I am wholly capable of leading that scouting party."

"_Wholly?!_" roared a disbelieving Erestor, "It was only a short time ago you were full of holes…bleeding holes!"

"They have been treated," dismissed the golden haired elf. He cared deeply for his beloved friend but he greatly desired to get away from his smothering care.

As Erestor opened his mouth for another angry retort, Elladan interrupted him by saying, "It will be at least another day before most of our injured are ready to travel."

"I will be ready to travel in the morn," Glorfindel informed the group.

Incredulous Erestor snorted, but before he could say anything Elladan continued, "_Some_ may be ready to travel with the first light; we are concerned they would not have the strength to fight after a long ride."

"And we must be prepared for anything," added Elrohir.

"So whoever goes," contributed Erestor, while glaring at Glorfindel, "Must be whole, rested…healed."

"I _am_ healed," countered the golden elf.

"But you are not rested and ready for a hard ride," argued Erestor.

"I can ride," started Glorfindel, before he was interrupted by Elrohir, "I am forced to agree with Erestor." Looking at his mentor, he added, "You are not yet ready for a long day of travel."

Glorfindel was prepared to continue the argument but Elladan stopped him by decisively saying, "You are not ready and will not go."

The eldest twin rarely pulled rank on the commander of Imladris' defenses but he would not allow him to needlessly endanger himself, especially not when others were ready and willing to go in his stead. Normally the task would have been his father's but if he was incapable, then Elladan would undertake it. He would be unable to live with himself if any unnecessary harm befell Glorfindel.

With a curt nod of his head and a scowl on his face, the Gondolinian elf acknowledged Elladan's order. He did not like it but he would argue no further.

A victorious smile on his face, Erestor said, "Now that we have decided who shall not go, let us choose who shall."

Scowling, Glorfindel sat silently and listened to the conversation going on around him. He listened and watched as everyone tried to decide who would go and who would follow behind. No one wished to be left behind and the "discussion" was breaking down into an argument.

"What if there is need for a healer?" questioned Erestor, after each twin declared his intention of going ahead. "At least one of you must stay behind to assist with the wounded."

Neither twin wished to stay behind, nor did they care to be separated from one another once again. "Mithrandir shall be here if help is needed," replied Elladan.

"Aye," agreed Elrohir, "And no one here is any danger, but our brother is!"

"Mithrandir is no healer," argued the seneschal. Electing to use guilt to convince the twins, he continued, "Could you live with yourself if your Adar or Daeradar took a turn for the worst?"

"Nay," relented Elladan, "We could not. Who shall go then? Haldir?

"Nay," answered the Marchwarden, "My first duty is to my lord. I shall not leave his side whilst he is injured."

"I shall go," declared Erestor, while looking around daring any to argue with him.

While the merits and disadvantages of Erestor were being discussed, Haldir looked at Legolas, who had sat quietly throughout the discussion. He wondered what exactly was going through the young prince's head. What was he planning? And knowing of his desire to find Estel, why had he not spoken up?

Haldir was broken from his thoughts by a shout of, "ENOUGH!!"

Surprised, Haldir turned to look in the direction from which the cry came and saw an irate Glorfindel. He knew the golden elf rarely became well and truly angry and admitted to himself it was a scary sight.

"We shall not squabble like small elflings over a new toy," reprimanded Glorfindel, "As the Commander, any decision shall be mine and mine alone."

Glaring at each in turn, he continued, "I shall lead the search party." Seeing Erestor opening his mouth to argue he said, "I was injured not crippled and I shall not be treated like an invalid!"

The seneschal closed his mouth with an almost audible snap. He scowled at his friend but said nothing.

"Halbarad and Elrohir shall accompany me," Glorfindel informed the group, leaving no room for argument. "Elladan, you shall see to the injured and ensure everyone is fit to follow as quickly as possible."

Still shocked, everyone remained silent, just nodding their understanding.

Attempting to reassure the group, Glorfindel said, "We **shall **find Estel! The men **will **pay for taking him!"

"They shall," agreed the twins.

"Now it is late and I wish to be on the trail as the sun first rises in the east," said Glorfindel, "We should all get some rest."

"Who shall take the first watch?" asked Erestor.

"All of you have had a long day and need some rest," stated Halbarad, "My Rangers shall take care of the watch tonight."

"Thank you my friend," replied Glorfindel, "That is most appreciated."

"You are most welcome," answered the Ranger, as he turned to leave; "Now I must go and see to the watch schedule."

"Aye," replied Glorfindel, "And there are preparations that need to be made before we are ready to leave in the morn."

With nothing more to say, both turned away to see to their duties.

Haldir watched as everyone left the fire, each slipping off to see to his own tasks. He met the blonde's eyes before the young elf stood up and drifted into the dusk. It was no real surprise to the Marchwarden when Legolas seemed to be heading in the direction of their horses.

What had shocked the Lothlórien elf was Legolas did not voice a desire to join the search party. He did not think the wood elf would willingly wait behind, not with his strong desire to find Estel. He knew Legolas needed to assure himself that child would forgive him. Why did he not speak up?

After a few moments Haldir stood, stretched and followed in his friend's wake. He found Legolas kneeling on the ground next to his saddle. Standing behind the younger elf, he commented, "If my eyes are not deceiving me, it looks like you intend to leave."

"I just wish to be ready," answered Legolas, without looking at the elf behind him.

"Ready?" asked the Marchwarden, "For what?" although he suspected he knew what his friend was preparing to do.

Legolas did not answer him; instead he continued preparing his gear. Noting his silence Haldir continued, "As you did not volunteer for the search party, you cannot be readying to leave in the **morning**," stressing the last word.

With a small sigh, Legolas stood and turned to look at his friend, he admitted, "Nay I do not plan on leaving in the **morn**." He silently added, "I am not waiting for the sun to rise."

Barely hearing the whispered comment, Haldir replied, "Legolas, do not do something hare-brained and get yourself hurt or worse…killed."

"I make no promises," was Legolas' whispered replied.

Haldir understood how Legolas was feeling and knowing how he would react if their roles were reversed, the Marchwarden said, "I know your desire to find Estel is strong but be careful." Clasping the younger elf's shoulder he continued, "The little one would not wish you harmed for his sake and I do not wish to carry tidings of your untimely demise to your Adar."

Nodding, Legolas offered his hand and said, "I shall endeavor to prevent the necessity of you undertaking that task."

Taking the proffered hand in a warrior's clasp, Haldir said, "You should make every effort. I do not think the Greenwood could survive any more heartache."

"I shall do my best."

"When are you leaving?"

"Later," was Legolas' one word answer. Concerned he asked, "Will you tell the others?"

"Nay."

"Thank you," said the Mirkwood elf.

"Do you need any help?"

"Nay, I am ready."

"In that case, shall we rejoin the others?"

"Aye," answered Legolas, as he rubbed the neck of his horse one last time.

They silently walked back to the tents to find bedrolls laid out for them. Most of the others were already lying down, their exhaustion from the long day catching up with them. The pair noiselessly moved to their blankets, they slipped in between and relaxed.

Legolas watched for a time as his companions, one by one, drifted into reverie and their breathing evened out. Walking back to camp with Haldir the first time, he reached a decision...a choice to fulfill a promise to a friend.

Nothing and nobody would deter him from his plan. With that in mind, once he was positive all were asleep, Legolas slid from between his covers. He picked up his saddlebags but left the bedroll and headed away from the fire.

His horse, Caun, was waiting for his return to the glade. After affectionately rubbing his mount's neck, Legolas picked up the finely woven horse blanket and placed it on the steed's back. Next the saddle and headstall were secured; the saddlebags were placed behind the saddle. Finally, the young elf swung up in the saddle.

He turned his horse away from the fire and started down the trail, leaving behind the safety of his friends. A short distance down the path, Legolas turned and looked back. He hated to leave like this, the twins, not to mention Glorfindel, would likely be angry with him for "recklessly" endangering his life but he saw no other choice. He had to find Estel and assure that the child forgave him.

With that thought he turned Caun away from the safety and cantered into the woods.

Unbeknownst to Legolas he had been watched and as his friend's back slowly slipped into the gathering darkness, Haldir whispered, "Tir an man anglennatha mellon nín." _(Look to what approaches my friend.)_

TBC

**A/N: I know each chapter seems to take longer and longer to post, I apologize. I can't say future chapters will come any faster but you have my assurances, I do not intend on deserting this story…Thanks!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I know this took forever but at least it is posted and you can read it. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Blah, blah. I don't own it and I don't make anything from my efforts.**

_Previously:_

_He turned his horse away from the fire and started down the trail, leaving behind the safety of his friends. A short distance down the path, Legolas turned and looked back. He hated to leave like this, the twins, not to mention Glorfindel, would likely be angry with him for "recklessly" endangering his life but he saw no other choice. He had to find Estel and assure that the child forgave him. _

_With that thought, he turned Caun (Commander) away from the safety of the camp and cantered into the woods._

_Unbeknownst to Legolas he had been watched and as his friend's back slowly slipped into the gathering darkness, Haldir whispered, "Tir an man anglennatha__mellon nín." (Look too what approaches my friend.)_

**Chapter 39**

"Lýgion!" muttered Elrond. _(Son of snakes!) _Why did his head feel like a dwarf was attempting to mine mithril inside?

Reaching up with both hands he tried to gently rub his temples, and was shocked to feel the bandages on his right hand rub against his cheek. He had yet to open his eyes and things just went from bad to worse. Not only did his head feel like it was going to fall off but his dominant hand was heavily wrapped. What else could happen?

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around the tent in which he was laying. Where was he? They hadn't brought any tents with them. And from the herbs scattered around, it was a healing tent. Who else had been hurt? Was anyone killed?

With worry for his family and friends pushing him he sat up quickly to get a better look around and his head felt like it split apart. He moaned and grabbed it with both hands to hold it together.

"Let that be a lesson to you," he heard from his left.

Moving one hand, he glanced in the direction of the voice and asked his smiling father-in-law, "What happened?"

"You do not remember?

"Bits and pieces," replied Elrond, as he massaged his aching temples, "refresh my memory."

"Long or short story?"

"Short," answered Elrond, "Please."

Holding out a cup to his son-in-law, Celeborn said, "Tea, for your head."

"Hannon le," said Elrond. He took the proffered goblet, took a long drink of the warm tea and waited for Celeborn to begin.

Celeborn informed him, "We found Estel." He saw the surprise and happiness in Elrond's eyes and he hated to take that away but continued, "A battle ensued, you, among others, were injured and the kidnappers escaped." He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "With Estel." All the air rushed from Elrond's lungs and he closed his eyes.

He allowed the upset father a few moments before going on, "I owe you my thanks.

Knowing he had the other elf's attention, Celeborn said, "You saved my life." Looking gravely at the younger elf lord, he added, "For which I am eternally grateful."

"You are most welcome."

They sat quietly for a few minutes, giving the tea time to work its magic. Between his father-in-law's tale and his pain subsiding, his memories came rushing back and with it more pain but this time the emotional variety. It washed over him and threatened to drown him in grief. They had been so close but they let Estel slip through their fingers, again!

He closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment for his grief. He wanted his son back! He wanted things as they were. He did not think he could handle it f he lost his son. It would be too much.

"Do not allow grief to overcome you," advised Celeborn, "We will get my grandson back!"

Grasping Elrond's shoulder he continued, "We must be strong."

Elrond realized his father-in-law was right. If he wanted his son back, he had to take him! The kidnappers had proven they would not just turn over Estel. Taking a last shuddering breath, he reined in his emotions and gave Celeborn a curt nod of agreement. It was time to act like the warrior he was!

"Come," he said, standing and offering a hand to Celeborn, "let us see what they are planning."

At that moment Cilinwë walked into the tent, clearly angry. He had not yet noticed the other pair was staring at him and grumbled to himself, "I will not be left behind!"

That statement got both of the lords' attention. Elrond asked for both of them, "What do you mean 'left behind'?"

"My lords," said a surprised Cilinwë. He looked at his lord and hesitated, "I do not know if it is my place to say."

"Tell me!" ordered Elrond.

Without hesitation, he answered, "They are splitting the party in two, one to leave immediately to go after Estel and the other to stay behind with the injured."

"Whose idea is this?" Elrond had his suspicions.

"Glorfindel," replied the sword master, "He is planning on leading the search party and is taking Halbarad and Elrohir with him."

"And the rest of us?" questioned Celeborn.

Looking to the silver-haired elf, he continued, "He leaves us behind in Elladan's care, to follow when we are healed." It was evident that Cilinwë's outrage was building again, "It is only a flesh wound. I am _fine_!"

Smiling, Elrond shook his head and said, "Considering the amount of blood you lost I do not think it was just a flesh wound." Abruptly the smile left his face and he continued, "And you are not _fine _but I will not have this argument now, I need to ready to leave."

"Brannon nín," hesitantly said Cilinwë, "You are injured. They intend you stay back and recover."

Scowling, Elrond turned and headed for the tent flap, determination and confidence in his step. His master of swords called behind him, "Milord?"

Standing in the opening, Elrond responded, "I shall not be left behind!" and walked out.

Smiling to himself and grasping Cilinwë's shoulder, Celeborn said to the younger elf, "Come, this should be interesting."

"Glorfindel!" shouted Elrond, as he looked around camp.

"Adar!" exclaimed an astonished Elladan.

Looking from the pack to his son and back, Elrond asked, "What is going on?"

"I…" started Elrohir.

Not giving his son a chance to answer, Elrond demanded, "Where is Glorfindel?"

Striding up, the elf answered, "I am here milord."

Elrohir returned to packing his belongings, electing not to participate in this "discussion." His father's very posture showed just how irate he was. Plans had been made without his input, plans that left him out of the search for his youngest son. He did not envy Glorfindel; this was not going to be pretty. 'Ah well,' thought Elrohir, 'It was his idea.'

"I have been informed that I am to be left behind," stated Elrond.

"You were injured milord," replied Glorfindel, "You need time to recover."

Using everyone else's argument, Elrond retorted, "I am _fine_!"

Shaking his head, Glorfindel responded, "Not only were you injured but you called back Lord Celeborn. Your exhaustion and need for rest was obvious to all."

"And I have rested."

"So you have," allowed Glorfindel, "but decisions needed to be made in your stead and I stand by them."

It took all of Elrond's self control not to lose his temper. He took a calming breath, before drawing himself up straight and saying fiercely, "That may well be but I no longer rest and I will lead the search for my son." Looking Glorfindel directly in the eye, he added, "I shall brook no disagreement."

Sighing, Glorfindel dipped his head in deference and acquiesced, "Aye, Brannon nín."

"Tolo," _(Come) _said Elrond, while touching his commander's arm, "Let us prepare." They walked away, talking softly.

Smiling, Celeborn watched them leave. He was pleased to see strength and determination returning to his son-in-law. There would be a time to grieve, if necessary, but it was not here or now. Now they must be strong if they wanted to get his grandson back.

With a glance to Cilinwë, Celeborn said, "Shall we ready our packs?"

"Aye milord," answered Cilinwë, grinning, as both returned to the tent.

Elrohir really was not surprised. He really did not think his father would willingly stay behind. No matter his injury, he would drag himself down the trail to search for his child. It was what he would do for each of them; he always put his family before himself. It was what caused him pain time again, over these many, many years.

Finishing with the pack, Elrohir stood up, slung it over his shoulder and walked toward the clearing, where his horse was grazing. He had a few things yet to do, if he was to be ready.

With the experience of the Rangers, the camp was taken down, packed and efficiently secured with astonishing efficiency. The wounded were treated, bandages changed and stitches removed. Herbs and dressing replenished and water skins were refilled. Armor was put back on and horses saddled. Everything was readied.

Being careful to grasp the front of the saddle with his good hand, Elrond swung his leg over his horse and into the saddle. He rubbed his mount's neck and whispered a few words in his ear. He watched the party form around him. Looking to Glorfindel he commanded, "Let us find my son!"

"Aye," responded his commander, "Let us ride."

Glorfindel led the party from the clearing and down the trail and hopefully closer to rescuing Estel.

OOOO

As the sun started to crest the eastern horizon, Legolas sat perched high in a tree, on the edge of a glade, watching for some movement. It had taken some time but he finally tracked the edain to the cave below. Now he waited to see Estel, to see for himself that the child was uninjured.

He had ridden hard all night, avoiding detection by anyone or anything. His luck had held and he did not encounter any wandering band of yrchs. Although, after a few hours of riding, he had passed a man camping along side a creek, for the night. With a quick glance at the campsite, he had determined the adan was alone and had continued his pursuit of Estel's kidnappers.

It was shortly before dawn when he noticed a single horse track leaving the main trail and heading into a large stand of pine trees. Attempting to hide their trail from prying eyes, the men had erased their tracks but had missed the single hoof print. It was enough, thanks to his keen Elvish sight, and Legolas was able to follow.

When the copse of trees became thick and nearly impassable, Legolas dismounted his horse, whispered a command to follow in its ear, and took to the treetops for easier travel. As the trees began to thin, he climbed down and followed the tracks to a dell. Being careful to stay in the cover of the foliage, he walked around its edge, eventually finding the cave. Taking his time to study the cave, his heart leapt when he saw two figures sleeping, and one appeared to be a small boy. There was a second man standing guard and two horses in the back of the cavern. He said a silent prayer to the Vala that this was Estel and his two captors. Now he sat quietly, watched and waited.

His patience was finally rewarded when he saw the man acting as a sentry, stand and wake his companions. As the child sat up and stretched, Legolas held his breath, in anticipation. The small figure was too far away to see clearly, but a small smile broke over his face when he saw the youngster's dark hair. However, it was the tunic that confirmed his suspicions. It was the same color as the one Estel was wearing.

Every fiber of his being screamed at him to jump out of the tree, run to the cave and rescue Estel but he knew that was not the prudent or safe thing to do. The space within the cave was small and confined, he'd risk hurting Estel, a chance he wouldn't take. In addition, he could not get close, without crossing the clearing in plain sight. He'd do Estel no good if he got himself killed. So all he could do was wait and bide his time and look for an opportunity

While Legolas watched, the small party broke their fast. Estel sat down with his plate, as far as he could from both men. It was as if the child was keeping his distance from the pair. He also noticed Estel kept glancing out of the cave opening, looking for something or someone. After they finished the meal, their gear was efficiently packed and the horses saddled.

As the men led the mounts from the cave he heard the dark-haired man call out to the child, "Come Estel."

Legolas' heart soared to hear that name and he couldn't help but grin when he saw the youngster standing stubbornly in the cave. "Baw!" _(No!)_

Raun really did not want to deal with more stubbornness from Estel. He just wanted to get home. "Estel, it is time to leave."

"Im aníron an auta bar!" _(I want to go home!)_

'That is my intention,' thought Legolas, in answer to Estel's demand.

Tommas just leaned against his horse and sighed. They did not need this now. "Do not start Estel!"

"Man?" _(What?) _

"Answer in Westron," replied an aggravated Tommas.

Crossing his arms across his chest, a look of defiance on his face, he answered again, "Im ped Sindarin!" _(I speak Sindarin!)_

"Estel!" warned Tommas.

"Baw!" _(No!)_

It took all of Legolas' control not to laugh at his little friend's actions. It was so good to see Estel healthy and strong enough to resist his captors.

Walking towards the little boy, his irritation growing, Raun said, "Enough! We are leaving and I will have none of this!" He reached out to grab Estel but the child moved out of the way of the grasping hands.

Legolas nearly jumped out of the tree to protect Estel. He would not let any harm befall his friend, not now that he'd found him again. But he had to tell himself that the men had not yet tried to hurt Estel, only touch him.

"Im aníron Ada nín!" _(I want my Daddy!)_

"He is not here Estel!" replied Raun. His frustration getting the better of him, he added without thinking, "And he may never be able to come for you."

"E ennas tolo an enni!" screamed the little one, tears starting to fall. _(He will come for me!)_

Regretting what he said to the child, Raun tried to reach out and gently touch him but the boy jerked his shoulder away and moved further out of reach. "Estel…" said Raun softly.

Backing up, the child yelled, "E ennas!" _(He will!) _with tears streaking down his cheeks.

Raun kept slowly walking towards the distressed youngster, an arm outstretched. He regretted his words and did not want to cause the child more pain, only comfort him, however, the lad would not let him near. "Please little one."

"Baw!" cried the silver eyed boy, as he took another step backwards and tripped over a rock, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Im aníron Ada nín!" as he sobbed.

'Ah mellon nín!' thought Legolas, 'Do not lose faith.' He ached to jump from the tree and offer his comfort, to soothe the hurt away.

Kneeling next to the child, Raun reached out a hand and tenderly wiped a tear from a small cheek, before the boy turned his face away. "Please Estel. I am sorry."

Scrambling to his feet, the little boy said, "E naa al fern!" _(He is not dead!)_

Not taking his eyes from the child standing in front of him, Raun watched as silver eyes filled with more tears and a small chest heaved. He repeated, "I am sorry little one."

Raun reached out for the upset boy but Estel, not wanting to be consoled by the man, knocked his arms away and stepped out of his reach. "Car al gar enni!" _(Do not hold me!)_

Anger overwhelmed Estel, rage at the situation and the man before him and he lashed out. Taking a sudden step closer, he carefully avoided Raun's arms, balled up a little fist and punched the dark haired man, directly on his Adam's apple.

The injured man fell back on his butt, holding his throat and gasping for breath. The pain caused tears to well in his eyes and he could not see to stop Estel. The child closed on Raun, kicked him and screamed at him in Elvish. Raun blindly put a hand out to stop the youngster but Estel just knocked it away and continued his assault.

Finally coming to his senses, Tommas ran around his horse and back to the cave opening. He came up behind the little boy, grabbed him around the waist and picked him up, pulling him away from his victim. Attempting to calm the incensed child, he spoke soothingly but Estel was beyond hearing him, instead he turned his attack on Tommas, kicking and squirming, trying to get away.

"Leithia enni!" screamed Estel. _(Release me!)_

Ignoring what obviously was a demand he could not understand, Tommas managed to grab hold of Estel's arms and restrain them. "You must calm down."

"Lýgion!" _(Son of snakes!) _the child cursed.

Legolas was surprised, he had never heard Estel curse before and wondered where the child had heard that particular one. He did not think Lord Elrond would be pleased with his youngest son's colorful language.

With his frustration at the child mounting, Tommas commanded loudly, "Estel stop!"

Fearing for his friend's safety, if he continued to anger his kidnappers, Legolas moved from his hiding place and while still in the bushes, he shifted to a position where Estel could see him. The effect was nearly instantaneous; Estel quit struggling and stared at him. Although he could not hear him, he thought the child whispered, "Legolas."

The elf could see a smile starting to form on Estel's small face and he was afraid the child would call out to him. He put a finger to his lips, gesturing for the boy to remain silent and shook his head no. He could see understanding in Estel's eyes.

Once he was sure the child had calmed down, Tommas put him down but put a large hand on Estel's shoulder, to keep the boy from trying anything. Not caring to repeat Raun's mistake, Tommas stood looking down at the child and asked, "Where did you learn to do that?"

Still looking in the direction he last saw his friend, Estel answered distractedly, "Legolas."

"I owe this 'Legolas,'" rasped Raun from his position on the ground.

'I would be more than happy to allow you to try and collect,' thought the disgusted elf.

"The Prince of Mirkwood?" questioned Tommas.

"Man?" _(What?) _answered Estel. His focus still not on the man, he added, "Aye, Legolas is the Prince."

"How did you know who Legolas was?" asked Raun, while still holding his throat.

"He has spoken of him before," Tommas informed the injured man.

"He is my friend," responded Estel.

"He seems a most capable sort," commented Tommas, "He is well versed in hand to hand, as well as archery."

"With the spiders and all the bad things in the Mirkwood, he must be ready to lead his people," said Estel.

"Most true," agreed Tommas.

Pain raced through Raun. Not only did his throat feel as if it would swell shut, but his groin still hurt from last night's attack and struggling to stand only aggravated the situation. He could understand why Estel would try to harm him but it did not make him feel any more charitable toward the tot. "So, you speak Westron again?"

He was still angry with the man and Estel debated on whether or not to answer him. Finally with a smile, he said, "Baw." _(No.)_

Tommas shook his head and tiredly scolded, "Estel…"

Leaning against the cave opening, Raun tried to catch his breath. He opened his mouth to comment but the other man cut him off.

"Did you learn nothing?" Tommas questioned his companion.

"What?"

Smiling and shaking his head in disbelief, the blonde said, "It would seem after last night's mistake you would know better than to present the little hellion with an easy target!"

Raising an eyebrow, Raun commented, "Unfortunately it would appear that I keep underestimating the little one."

"A mistake you should not make again," advised the blonde-haired man.

"Aye."

While keeping one hand on the child's shoulder, Tommas walked back to his partner and asked, "Are you injured?"

Snorting, the brunette replied, "Just my pride."

Grinning at the comment, Tommas asked, "Are you capable of riding?"

Rubbing his injured throat one last time, Raun pushed away from the wall and answered, "Aye," as he started to walk towards his horse. He gingerly swung into the saddle and gestured for the other man to hand him Estel.

"Nay," replied Tommas, tightening his hold on a small shoulder, "I think it best he ride with me for a while and give you both time to cool off."

Gesturing again, Raun said, "We shall be fine."

"Nay," argued the younger man, "He will be with me." With that he put a hand on the boy's shoulder and led him away.

He gently picked Estel up and sat him atop the horse, before swinging a leg over the horse and sitting behind him. Reining the steed, Tommas turned the animal and rejoined his companion. "Let us go."

With a silent nod of agreement, Raun kneed his gelding and started down the path.

When he was sure the pair could not see him, Legolas quickly left his hiding spot and returned to Caun. He swiftly mounted, whispered a word of encouragement in his horse's ear before they took off down the trail, following the kidnappers. He would not allow them to escape again.

OOOOOOO

Legolas followed them through the forest all day, trying not to be seen. When the wood was dense he would follow closely, allowing him to overhear the men's conversations and their plans, which was advantageous when the trees thinned. It allowed him to fall back and not worry about losing them. Even from afar he could see Estel occasionally searching the woodland, looking for him. He wished to give his young friend some reassurance that he was still there, that he was not alone. The opportunity presented itself when the small party stopped for the midday meal.

The men elected to stop in a small clearing, surrounded by dense shrubbery. Using the greenery to conceal himself, he was able to get extremely close, without giving himself away. He was sitting in a bush watching the group, trying to think of a way to signal Estel without alerting his captors.

With some thought he struck upon the perfect solution to the problem, a bird call. During his last visit to Imladris, he and the twins had been teaching the small child Elven battle tactics, including ways for warriors to communicate over distances. Hoping Estel would remember, Legolas whistled like a bird native to the Greenwood, praying the child would recognize it and know who was near.

When Estel heard the first whistle, his head shot up, with the second he began to search the foliage in which Legolas hid and with the third, he saw the Mirkwood elf. A small smile lit up the boy's face and he could not help but smile himself. Again he motioned for silence and the lad gave a curt nod of understanding, before returning to his food, a grin still on his face.

Before long the meal was finished and everything returned to its place. The party mounted up. Legolas heard one of the men state, "We shall be home before nightfall."

Legolas was not really surprised that they would reach their destination so soon but he had hoped for more time to allow his party to catch up. He supposed that was too much to hope for. He would do what he could and be prepared when they did finally arrive.

He quickly returned to Caun and with one simple move, was atop the horse. Using his knees he urged the animal forward, down the trail to follow the kidnappers and back to their little game of cat and mouse.

Anor _(the Sun) _was just dipping below the western horizon, when they arrived at the foot of Mt. Gram. Legolas dismounted leaving Caun a short distance back, with a whispered word to be ready and followed the men on foot. They were at the base of the mountain facing a large rock wall.

Looking at the stone barrier the dark haired man whispered, "Open," in Quenya. Even with his Elven hearing, Legolas barely heard the word and was shocked when he did. What was a man doing speaking the old tongue?

Suddenly a large opening, big enough to allow a man and horse to pass through, appeared in the stone wall. Legolas barely stopped himself from hissing in surprise from his hiding place. He was positive that this must be some kind of old magic, for he did not think any of the men capable of it.

The elf may have been able to stifle his surprise but he was not shocked that his little friend could not. He saw the little boy stiffen in astonishment and he heard the child cry out. He saw the blonde man lean down and comfort Estel, whispering something in his ear. The lad did not relax but he did not scream again.

The kidnappers started their horses forward into the aperture and he could see Estel glancing around frantically, looking for rescue. He started squirming in the saddle but the man riding with him only tightened his hold on the child, not allowing him to escape. The little one only seemed to fight harder but it was to no avail, escape was not possible. The boy seemed to sag in the saddle, when he realized he could not stop what was happening.

Legolas was moving to follow the men, when the youngest Elrondion glanced back again and when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair, he smiled. The elf could not see the smile but he could see the child relax in the saddle, confident in his friend's abilities to rescue him.

Legolas ran across the open clearing, not worrying about being seen. He was almost to the rock wall as the large opening began to slowly close. Suddenly he felt something strike him on the back of the head, leaving him slightly dazed. Before he could clear the haze and react, he felt a crushing blow to the back of the head, the blow driving him to the ground. As he lay there, with the darkness slowly closing in on the edges of his vision, he saw a large, heavyset man enter and the wall slowly seal up behind him.

With a groan of pain he gave in and slipped into unconsciousness…

**TBC**


	40. First Meeting

A/N: Once again I am truly sorry for the long delay between chapters

**A/N: Once again I am truly sorry for the long delay between chapters. **

**Disclaimer: The standard stuff applies. I don't own it and I don't make anything from my efforts.**

_Previously:_

_Legolas was moving to follow the men, when the youngest Elrondion glanced back again and when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair, he smiled. The elf could not see the smile but he could see the child relax in the saddle, confident in his friend's abilities to rescue him. _

_Legolas ran across the open clearing, not worrying about being seen. He was almost to the rock wall as the large opening began to slowly close. Suddenly he felt something strike him on the back of the head, leaving him slightly dazed. Before he could clear the haze and react, he felt a crushing blow to the back of the head, the blow driving him to the ground. As he lay there, with the darkness slowly closing in on the edges of his vision, he saw a large, heavyset man enter and the wall slowly seal up behind him._

_With a groan of pain he gave in and slipped into unconsciousness…_

**Chapter 40 First Meeting**

As they rode through the cavern, Estel could not help but look around in amazement. The stalactites hanging from the ceiling and the stalagmites growing up from the floor, drew the child's attention. Having rarely left the safety of Imladris' borders, he had never seen such a thing and could not contain his wonder.

Noticing the boy's wonder, Tommas leaned over and whispered, "Tis something, is it not?"

"Aye," agreed the little one, distractedly, paying more attention to his surrounding than the conversation. Looking around, the sheltered child's eyes were drawn to one particular wall. It was a pale white hue, almost tan and was laced with a faint silver color, which seemed to sparkle like the stars in the heavens. Not knowing what it was he pointed at the stone and asked, "What is it?"

Glancing in the indicated direction, the man answered, "Tis quartz. It is plentiful in here."

They passed what appeared to be a mound of dirt. Next to the pile were a couple of buckets and a pickaxe. "A long time ago dwarves mined for silver in here," Tommas explained to the child, "This is actually an old mine shaft and its part of a larger complex of tunnels that honeycomb the mountain."

"Why did they stop?" questioned Estel.

"Who can say for sure," answered the blonde, "Maybe the silver played out or maybe they were unhappy to discover the valley at their back door."

"Valley?"

Smiling, the man answered, "Aye, valley. Tis our home, a small valley protected on all sides by the mountain range. The only way in is through this tunnel. Seeing the boy's surprise he added, "We are not dwarves and do not wish to live in a cave."

Estel couldn't help the small smile that crossed his face. He wouldn't deny he was relieved, for he would not like staying in this cold damp tunnel too long. Feeling the chill, he leaned back against his human back rest, unconsciously seeking the man's warmth. Noticing the child's actions, Tommas pulled his cloak from his pack and draped it around the boy's shoulders.

"Hannon le."

Not exactly sure what the child said, Tommas just nodded in acknowledgement and they continued their journey in silence. He kept his eye on his small passenger and could not help but smile when he saw the little one's head pivot around, almost like an owl, a look of wonderment on his face.

Eventually the trio emerged through the other side, just below the snow line. Feeling a bite in the air, Tommas pulled the cloak tighter around them, ensuring the child in front of him stayed warm. The last thing they needed at this point was for him to catch cold.

From their position high up the mountainside, the whole valley stretched out below them like a green tapestry, a slash of blue cutting through the middle. Snow capped mountains encircled the valley, sheltering it from the outside world. The stone manor house was visible but from this distance it appeared to be quite small.

Taking a deep breath of the crisp air, the man commented, "Tis good to be home."

The large blonde had been but a babe in arms when his parents moved to the valley, after a group of rampaging orcs destroyed their village. Some of Lord Dírhael's men found the handful of survivors and brought them to the protected refuge. He had lived here ever since.

"I was home." retorted Estel, "until you brought me here!"

The blonde decided the wisest course of action was to ignore the comment. Instead he asked, "Is the valley not beautiful?"

"Aye," agreed the little one, reluctantly. He added, "But tis not as beautiful as Imladris!"

"Estel," Tommas sighed.

"Well it is not."

"That lad is a matter of opinion." With that said both fell silent.

The young child watched as a building that first appeared as a small speck on the horizon steadily grew. They carefully made their way down the side of the mountain and across the green valley, to the foothills on the other side. When they reached the front terrace, he realized the structure was a large stone mansion, though not nearly as large as Imladris, looking closely he saw two people awaiting them. A dark haired boy was standing in front of an older grey-haired man, who was resting his hands on the lad's shoulders. As they dismounted the other child suddenly pulled away from the older man and came running across the terrace.

"Papa!"

"Rallon!" Raun barely had enough time to catch his son as he flung himself off the porch and into his arms. He pulled the boy close, burying his face in his child's dark hair and kissing the top of his head.

"I missed you," said Rallon as he snuggled into his father's chest.

"I missed you too," he whispered, into his child's soft curls.

Jealousy flashed through Estel and he stiffened at the sight of father and son. He wanted to be home! He wanted to be held by his Adar! He sat atop his horse and glared at the pair.

Feeling the lad in front of him become rigid, Tommas looked down in concern and saw the anger and jealousy written on the boy's visage. He really could not blame Estel. If he was forcibly taken from his home, he would feel the same way. Reaching down he grasped and lightly squeezed the child's shoulder, before swinging down from his steed.

Reaching up for the youngster, the blonde said, "Come little one."

He didn't say anything but allowed the man help him down from the saddle. The child continued to glare at Raun, from his position next to Tommas.

After handing the reins of his horse to a waiting stable boy, Tommas turned to Estel and told him, "Follow me lad."

He started towards his lord but after a few steps, realized that the boy was not at his side. He glanced back and found the child still rooted to the same spot. "Estel," he called, making a gesture for the lad to join him.

The child shook his head no and stayed where he was. He did not want to be here! He wanted to go home right now! Looking up at the big house, he decided he was not going inside. How would his family find him if he allowed these men to take him inside?

And where was Legolas? The prince had promised to protect him and not leave him with these bad men but yet here he was, all alone. As they rode down the mountain, he kept watch but did not see any sign of his blonde haired friend. Would anyone find him here?

He had been so lost in his thoughts about his family, he did not notice Tommas return to his side until the man said, "Come with me child." He felt a large hand in the center of his back, firmly directing him towards the older man.

"Baw!" _(No!) _shouted Estel, as he shook off the hand and took a step back. He wildly looked around for an avenue of escape and before anyone could stop him, dashed for the corner of the house and some bushes on the edge of the yard.

Unfortunately in his haste, the little one did not see the blonde haired man coming around that particular corner. Before he could reach the sanctuary of the shrubbery he was swept up into strong arms.

"Baw!" Estel cried out again, as he fought with everything he had to free himself. He would not let this man take him anywhere!

As the stranger held him tight against his chest, he said, "I will not hurt you child."

Not believing those words and not really caring, the boy struggled to free himself from this man's hold. Balling up his little fists he struck any part of the man he could reach. When that alone, failed to free him, he started to squirm and kick. Still the stranger held on and slowly started to walk back towards Tommas.

Frantic to free himself, the child fought harder; kicking and squirming. Just as they returned to the younger man's side, the child bit down hard on the arm restraining him.

"Damn!" his captor cried before dropping the boy, freeing him.

He landed with a hard thud on his bottom, but quickly scrambled to his feet and not wishing to waste a precious second of his newfound freedom, Estel darted for the undergrowth again and away from his shocked kidnappers. His only thoughts were to put some distance between himself and the men and finding Legolas. His friend would protect him.

The first to recover was Siril, who shook his injured arm as he reached out with the other to attempt to catch the fleeing lad. He would not allow the child to escape. Unfortunately for him, the lad ducked under the sweeping grasp, and kept running.

"Estel!" Raun shouted, as he sat Rallon down and went after the other boy.

Nearing the underbrush, Estel felt his hope soar. Maybe he'd finally get away! Just as he was readying to dive into the greenery, he felt someone grab the back of his collar, stopping him and pulling him away from safety.

"Stop little one!" he heard Tommas say behind him.

'No!' thought Estel. He would never give up! Before the man could grab him with the other hand and pick him up, the boy started to struggle, pulling away and squirming. Unfortunately Tommas was wise enough, to keep some distance between them, so he could not hit or kick him.

Suddenly he heard a loud voice boom, "Enough!"

Momentarily shocked, the lad stopped his struggles and Tommas managed to get a firm hold on both of Estel's arms, as Raun joined them. He turned the child around to face him; he looked down into the small face and whispered, "I am sorry."

He could see the tears forming in the silver eyes, and watched as they slowly streaked down dirty cheeks. The blonde heard a small voice cry, "Im aníron Ada nín!" _(I want my Daddy!) _Though he did not understand what the child said, it was a refrain he had heard before.

"Estel," the young man replied softly. Looking into those sad grey eyes, Tommas felt his heart ache for the child.

"Come child," he heard Raun say, as he led the boy towards their lord.

He felt the small form underneath his hands stiffen, and he tried to turn away. Without a word the dark haired man, firmly held onto the small shoulders and steered the child towards his lord, who appeared to be irritated by the display. Since the death of his daughter, Lord Dírhael was not known for his patience.

Seeing the annoyance on the face of his lord, Raun firmly whispered to his charge, "Enough little one! You only make things worse."

Wishing to delay the meeting with the man who caused all of his misery, Estel continued to drag his feet. He would not go willingly to the man who caused him so much heartache and he'd do anything to give his family more time to get here and rescue him. He **knew **they would come. His Ada would not leave him with these men!

Unfortunately for the small boy there was little he could physically do to prevent the encounter. The more he dug his heels, the more the men pushed him along, one on each side of him, though neither dared just pick Estel up and carry him. They had seen and felt what the little hellion could do if allowed too close to sensitive areas.

"Milord," he heard Raun say, he took a knee in front of his lord. Tommas echoed him, as he too took a knee, leaving Estel the only one of the trio still standing in front of the man responsible for his kidnapping, Lord Dírhael.

"Estel!" whispered Raun. He looked over at the dark haired man and saw him indicate with his eyes, for the child to take a knee as well.

The little one just shook his head no, crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the ground in front of him. Though his Adar did not require such a thing from the elves of Imladris, Erestor had explained during diplomacy lessons that this was done in other realms, to show loyalty and fealty. But he owed his man nothing! He would not kneel!

He could feel the older man staring down at the top of his head but Estel steadfastly glared at the ground. He would not do the man the honor of looking him in the eyes. In the boy's opinion he did not deserve it. It was because of this man he was taken away from his family. It was entirely this idiot's fault!

Dírhael tried to keep his temper in check as he glared at the small child. He looked just like his father; he had the same long dark hair and the same arrogant posture. It was unmistakable that this was a son of Elrond. But there was something else about this child, something that seemed so familiar; he just couldn't put his finger on what it was. It seemed to be just at the edge of this consciousness, he just couldn't reach it.

Finally the lord commanded the child, "Look at me."

"Baw!" _(NO!) _Estel retorted, as he continued to look at his boots.

"Now!"

This time the little one didn't even bother saying anything, he just continued stubbornly looking at the ground.

Instead of arguing with him, Dírhael reached out, grasped the lad's chin and forced him to look up and meet his eyes. He would not allow this elfling to disrespect him so. He was not surprised when silver orbs met his own brown ones, but of course the boy had his father's eyes, it was something in those soulful depths that caused the lord to inhale sharply. Something was so familiar; he just wasn't sure what it was.

Suddenly the small chin was sharply pulled from his firm grasp and he heard the small one say, "Rinc li cam ego enni." _(Move your hand off me!) _and Raun's sharp intake of breath.

"Why you arrogant little," started Dírhael. He shook his head, "Just like your father."

Smiling Estel decided to take that as a compliment, "Hannon le." _(Thank you.)_

Continuing to look down at the child, the lord ordered, "You will not speak that language in my presence."

"Then I shall not speak," the little one replied, as he met the man glare for glare.

"Haughty elf," the man spat, "Just like your kind."

Since he was no longer speaking, Estel elected not to correct the man. Who cares what he thought anyway? Everything was this man's fault!

Seizing the opportunity to speak up, Raun said, "Milord."

When Lord Dírhael broke eye contact with the child, it ended the staring contest with the young elf. He waved his men up and indicated for him to speak.

Approaching his lord, the dark haired man answered, "We need to speak of this sire," and glancing around added, "In private."

Turning a searing look at his man, Dírhael questioned, "You did not fail me. This is the youngest son of Elrond?"

Sighing he admitted, "Aye, this is his son." He urgently added, "But we must speak milord." Not knowing what his lord's reaction would be, Raun did not wish to tell him of Estel's parentage in front of the household.

Acquiescing, Dírhael ordered his second in command, "Take him inside and show him to a room."

"Aye milord," replied Siril, as he placed a hand on the boy's back to guide him inside. He told Estel, "Come little one."

At first the boy refused to move, but after looking at Dírhael and seeing the anger flickering in his eyes, Estel decided not to push his luck and reluctantly went along with the older blond haired man.

Before entering the house, he glanced back at Tommas, and saw the blonde nod at him to go ahead. "I shall be along shortly," the man told him but the lad didn't respond. Instead he looked at the ground, took a deep breath and allowed the older man to guide him into the house.

"We shall speak in my study," stated Dírhael, as he turned and walked down the terrace towards another door.

"Aye, milord," answered Raun. Before he could say more, he heard a small voice at his side.

"Papa?" questioned Rallon, as he took hold of his father's hand.

He squeezed his son's hand as he asked his lord, "A moment please, sir."

Lord Dírhael gave a curt nod and replied, "Meet in my study when you are finished." He knew how much the young boy had missed his father and wanted to give them time to say hello.

Kneeling down next to his son, Raun answered, "I shall join you momentarily sire." He pulled his child into another hug and said, "I have missed you Rallon."

"I missed you too Papa," came the smothered reply, as the boy snuggled into his father's cloak.

He couldn't help but smile. He had missed his boy and took a second to relish in the feeling of the small body clinging tightly to him. His son was Raun's whole world and all he had left of his family. He did not know what he would do if he lost the child. This final thought caused a wave of guilt to wash over him. He had caused that pain to another father, taken the Elven lord's child and fled, leaving him in grief. It caused a knot in his stomach just thinking about all the agony he caused.

He took a deep breath, his little boy's scent steadying him slightly. He had no choice. He owed Lord Dírhael for the very life of his child. If the man had not rescued them, they would both be dead. He may regret the pain his actions caused but he did not see any other option.

Finally he pulled Rallon away from him, "I have to speak to our Lord," he told the lad.

"Papa?"

"There are things I must discuss with him," Raun said, "privately."

The little boy wrapped his arms around his father's neck, as he protested, "I want to stay with you!"

The young father stood up, holding his son, as he rubbed his son's small back. "I promise I am not leaving again. I only need to speak to Lord Dírhael." As the small arms tightened their hold, he continued, "I will seek you out when I am done."

"Promise?" he heard a small voice ask.

"Aye," Raun assured the boy, "As soon as I am done," as he wiped a stray tear that had started down a round cheek.

Having been paying more attention to his child, than his surroundings, Raun was caught unawares, when he heard a voice near him say, "I shall see to him while you speak to Lord Dírhael."

"Tommas."

Gesturing for Raun to hand him the child, Tommas continued, "I shall keep him busy until you are finished."

Nodding the father handed his son to over to his friend. "Thank you."

"It is not a problem," answered the younger man replied, "Now go do not keep Lord Dírhael waiting."

"Aye," answered Raun. As he turned and walked towards the door he heard the blonde inform him, "You shall find us in Estel's room."

With a quick nod of acknowledgement the dark haired man continued to his lord's study. 'Best not to make the older man angry so soon after his return,' thought Raun, as he quickly made his way into the house and down the hall. After knocking on the door, he heard, "Enter," from the other side.

Pushing the large oak door open, he could see the older man standing by the terrace door, staring outside, and seemingly lost in his thoughts. Deciding not to disturb him, Raun stood quietly and waited for his lord to notice him.

He was surprised when a few minutes later, he heard his lord ask, "Of what did you need to inform me?"

Wasting no time, Raun replied, "The child, Estel."

"Elrond's son?" Turning towards his man, Dírhael questioned, "He **is **the elf lord's youngest son?" The unsaid implications could not be missed. 'You better not have lied to me!'

Nodding his head the younger man assured the older, "He is Estel Elrondion or at least that is the name he told me."

"Explain."

Taking a deep breath and slowly releasing it, Raun opted not to drag things out. "The child is the adoptedson of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." He met his lord's eyes, and did not turn away at the startled look. "There's more, he is not an elf, he's mortal."

"What?!"

"Aye," assured the younger man, "I also was surprised to learn the truth."

Turning from the window, Lord Dírhael walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. "This can not be," he told Raun.

"I assure you it is milord."

"He looks like Elrond."

"He does," he agreed with his lord. "The child says many have commented on the similarity."

"What is a child of men doing living among the elves?"

"I do not know milord," replied Raun, "He says his brothers found him when orcs killed his mother and father. They took him back to Rivendell."

"Odd," mumbled Dírhael, "Why take him back to the sanctuary? Why not just leave him with his own kind?"

"Maybe none were left," observed Raun, "Has not Lord Elrond taken children in before?"

"Aye," agreed Dírhael, "but never just any child."

"Milord?"

"They were always the Heirs of Isildur," explained the older man, "And they were only sheltered in Rivendell, if the need arose."

This development puzzled Dírhael. Why had the Elven lord taken in a human child? Not only taken in, Elrond had sheltered many children of the line of Isildur, but he adopted the child, gave him his name. He had never heard of the elf doing that before. Thinking aloud he said, "It did not make any sense…unless…" but stopped without finishing the thought.

"Unless, my liege?" asked a puzzled Raun.

"It is not possible." The older man turned to stare out the window, lost in his musings.

Not wishing to disturb his lord's rumination, he stood quietly and waited for his lord to notice him again. Eventually the older man turned back to him and said firmly, "The line was broken."

He had been in the service of his lord for only a few years, but Raun had been told how his lord's daughter had married Arathorn and died only a short time later. He had never heard of a child being born of the union but that did not mean it had not happened. He was unsure how to ask if his Lord had a grandchild, so he remained quiet and just nodded his understanding.

Eventually, Dírhael answered the unasked questioned, "My sweet Gilraen never had a child."

"I am sorry sire," said Raun, understanding his lord's loss.

Closing his eyes, the older man leaned back in his chair as he felt the wave of loss wash over him again. The pain never seemed to ebb and stayed as an ache deep in chest. "It is not your fault, I should never have allowed the marriage," replied Dírhael, "but I could deny her nothing."

"It was not your fault milord," argued Raun. He did not like seeing his lord blaming himself, "It was no one's fault. Things happen that are outside our knowledge or ability to foresee."

Opening his eyes once again, Dírhael frowned at the man standing in front of his desk and told him, "That is where you are wrong…it was Arathorn's fault." He leaned forward, both forearms resting on the desk, "I pleaded with him to allow her to stay here where it was safe, for both of them to stay here but he insisted on taking her to that god forsaken place and into danger. If he had only listened to me none of this would have happened." Abruptly standing, the man glared across the desk, and before Raun could say anything, continued, "And if that damn elf had not supported him Arathorn would have been forced to listen." With that said he turned and glared out the door.

"What of the child, sir?"

He sighed as he looked out the terrace door. What of the child? When he heard Lord Elrond had a new son, it seemed possible to finally cause the elf lord the pain he felt each day. He wanted to strike out; to take something precious from the elf, just as something dear had been stolen from him. He had never thought past that, never considered what would happen when his revenge was taken and he had the son of Elrond.

Finally he reached a decision, "He shall stay here in the valley. He deserves to be raised by his own kind."

The younger man could not help but be relieved. He had not thought his lord would harm a child but when someone was upset and not thinking clearly you could not be sure. "Aye milord," he replied. "There is something more you should know."

"And what is that?"

"Lord Elrond followed us," said Raun, "He comes for his child."

"Were you seen entering the valley?"

"Not that I am aware of milord."

Nodding his understanding, Dírhael said, "Then we shall deal with this complication if he makes inside the valley, which is highly unlikely."

Though he did not share his lord's confidence, after all the elf had recovered and found them after many miles, Raun replied, "As you wish sir."

"Was there anything else?"

"No sir," he answered. He would give his report of their flight and battle to Siril later.

"Then that will be all," Dírhael told him. "Go see your son. He missed you."

"Thank you, milord," said the younger man.

Just before turning to walk towards the door his lord added, "He is a sweet child."

Smiling, Raun agreed, "Yes he is." With that said, he turned and walked out the door, shutting it gently behind him.

'I hope you never lose him,' thought Dírhael.

OOOOO

TBC


	41. Little Boys

A/N: I heard

**A/N: I hope this made it out a little quicker than my previous updates. I posted this before my beta, Ravenswing had a chance to do a final edit check, any mistakes you find are all mine. Read…Enjoy and Review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but alas I don't. I make nothing from my efforts.**

_Previously:_

_Though he did not share his lord's confidence, after all the elf had recovered and found them after many miles, Raun replied, "As you wish sir."_

"_Was there anything else?"_

"_No sir," he answered. He would give his report of their flight and battle to Siril later._

"_Then that will be all," Dírhael told him. "Go see your son. He missed you."_

"_Thank you, milord," said the younger man._

_Just before turning to walk towards the door his lord added, "He is a sweet child."_

_Smiling, Raun agreed, "Yes he is." With that said, he turned and walked out the door, shutting it gently behind him._

'_I hope you never lose him,' thought Dírhael._

**Chapter 41—Little Boys**

A nasty grin split the human's face as he remembered the feel of striking the blonde elf on the back of the head and leaving him where he fell, a small pool of blood already beginning to form around his head. In his opinion, it was better than any elf deserved. Given the time and opportunity, he would have taken his time and slowly dished out some punishment to the elf, before killing him. But alas, though he knew the way, he was forced to follow the small party through the magical entrance to the cave system, for he did not want to allow Raun to get too far ahead of him.

He had followed the trio to the other side and down the mountain. Jobel kept his distance, while still looking for his chance to steal the revolting elf child back. Failure was not an option, he could not return to his Master empty handed, not and live.

Running was not an option either. His Master would hunt him down and punish him for his failure. Jobel was certain there was no place he could hide on this earth that Hektor could not find him. And he did not care to experience that man's tender mercies ever again.

From a safe distance, he watched the trio was greeted by Dírhael and Raun's brat. He sneered to himself when the little monster threw himself at his father; he hated that man and his child. It was all Raun's fault that nothing had gone his way. Jobel vowed to himself to make the other man pay, any way he could.

He grinned to himself when the elfling tried to escape. He hoped the little heathen succeeded, it would make his job all the easier. His hopes were dashed and Siril caught the filthy urchin. 'Ah well,' he sighed to himself, 'it's no matter, I will catch the brat eventually.

Once everyone went inside the manor house, Jobel slunk off to make camp in the area. Far enough away, so not to be seen but close enough that if the opportunity arose he could snatch the child and leave.

OOOOOO

Walking inside, Tommas held onto Rallon's small hand. He was headed towards Raun's quarters when he heard a little voice ask, "Who was the other boy Tommas?"

He did not know how much Raun had told his child before he left and did not care to provide anymore information than absolute necessary. "He is who we went after," he answered vaguely.

"He was wearing odd clothes," observed the little one, as they continued down the hallway, "Where is he from?"

"Rivendell."

Rallon sucked in a startled breath. "He's an elf!"

"Well," hedged Tommas, not wishing to explain the situation to the child. He did not think it right that the child had more information than their lord.

"If he is not an elf what would he be doing among them," the lad reasoned.

"Rallon," started the blonde, as he looked down at his charge. He really did not wish to have this conversation.

Before he could continue, the child asked, "Where did they take him?"

"Siril was showing him to a room."

Still holding the man's hand, Rallon started pulling him the other direction, towards the guest rooms. "I want to meet him!"

Stopping in his tracks, Tommas said, "No child. If your father wants you to meet him he shall take you to the child's room later."

"Please," the boy begged, "I never get to meet anyone and there is no one here for me to play with." Turning his blue eyes on the man, he asked again, "Please?"

With a sigh and a shake of his head, he answered the child, "If you tell your father this was your idea."

"Thank you Tommas!" shouted Rallon as he took off down the hall.

"Wait for me little one," ordered the man, as he started down the passageway after his charge.

Estel said nothing as the man showed him into the house and down a long hall. He did not resist as the door was opened at the very end of the corridor and he was shown inside. "While you are with us, this shall be your room," he heard his captor say.

Choosing to not acknowledge the man, Estel did not reply. Nor did he bother looking around the chambers, as he walked straight over to the window. He sat down on the window seat and gazed out, looking for any sign of Legolas or his family. He knew they would come for him.

He continued to defiantly stare outside, as he heard the man say, "Someone shall come to show you to dinner," and then Estel heard the door softly close behind the older blonde haired man, leaving him alone for the first time since his kidnapping.

He did not care! He did not want anything from these people! They were bad. They took from his home and brought him here! He wanted to go home! He wanted his Ada!

Memories quickly flashed through Estel's mind. He could see his Ada as he fell that fateful day, of fearing him dead. He hugged his legs tightly to his chest, as tears slowly started down the child's small cheeks, at the thought of elven father making his way to the Halls of Mandos. Who would take care of him if his Adar died?

"Ada," he whimpered softly.

The next image was of his father riding into the clearing to confront his child's kidnappers. He could still remember his excitement at seeing his father alive and well. He was so sure he was going to be rescued, that he'd get to go home with his family. But alas, that did not happen and he was soon torn away from his family again.

"Aníron an na bar!" _(I want to go home!) _ whispered Estel, as his tears continued unabated. The child was so lost in his thoughts of home, he did not hear the knock at the door, nor did he hear Tommas and Rallon open it and step inside.

The tall blonde, made his way across the room and knelt down next to the window seat the little one was sitting on. Seeing the child crying, Tommas was concerned that the child may have been hurt when he tried to get away earlier. He gently reached out to touch a small shoulder and said softly, "Estel?"

He was startled when the boy jerked away from his touch. From his spot next to the child's seat, he asked, "Are you hurt little one?"

Not bothering to answer the man, Estel just squirmed away, putting more distance between them. He did not want any of these men touching him. He wanted his Ada and no one else!!

Allowing his hand to drop to the seat next to the boy, Tommas did not try and touch him again but he was determined to get a reply to his question. He wanted to know if the child was in pain, so they could seek out a healer if necessary. "Estel answer me, are you in pain?"

Large tear filled silver eyes finally looked away from the window and met Raun's brown ones. "Aye," said the little one, as tears started down his cheeks.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I hope ya'll have not forgotten me or my story. I know I haven't forgotten any of you or my pledge to finish this story. I know its slow going but I intend on honoring that promise. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned it but alas I don't. I make nothing from my efforts.**

_Previously: _

_Allowing his hand to drop to the seat next to the boy, Tommas did not try and touch him again but he was determined to get a reply to his question. He wanted to know if the child was in pain, so they could seek out a healer if necessary. "Estel answer me, are you in pain?" _

_Large tear filled silver eyes finally looked away from the window and met Raun's brown ones. "Aye," said the little one, as tears started down his cheeks. _

**Chapter 42**

"Where do you hurt little one?" Tommas asked.

Laying his hand over his heart, Estel continued to look at the man before him. His tears continued down his cheeks, as he answered in Westron, to ensure he was understood, "Here."

Empathy flowed through him for the little one sitting before him. This child had suffered tremendously, both physically and mentally and he hated that he had been the cause of some of that suffering. When again he reached for the boy's cheek, he felt the ache in his heart increase when the lad flinched away from him. With a sigh of regret he allowed his hand to drop into his lap. "I would not hurt you child."

Moving closer to the window and further away from the man sitting next to him, Estel stated, "Im aníra Ada nín."

Though he did not understand Elvish, Tommas understood that particular refrain, having heard it many a time before. "I am sorry."

His tears coming harder, Estel declared "Aníron an na bar!"

"I do not understand child."

"I want to go home!" translated Estel, "I want my daddy!"

Shaking his head, Tommas said, "I wish it were possible little one, that he was here for you. I wish I could take you home."

"But you owe alleg..iance."

"Aye."

Pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his thin arms around his legs, the lad lowered his head and began to sob in earnest. He wanted his Adar. He wanted the elf to heal his hurts and hold him in his arms. He ached to be held and protected in his father's loving arms. Most of all he was weary of both mind and body. He was unsure how much longer he could fight his captors. After all he was only a little boy.

Unsure what to do, the only thing Tommas could do is silently look on while the little one continued to weep. He knew any comfort he may offer would not be welcomed by the child. "Oh, Estel."

Unexpectedly a knock was heard at the chamber door, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Turning away, Estel glared out the window, as the tears continued unabated. He had no wish to meet anyone else this horrible day. The door opened and he first heard rather than saw a woman enter the chambers. "What be going on 'ere?"

"Miss Miriam."

While glancing down at Rallon, she interrupted him, "Did your papa not send you to your chambers?"

The child hesitated, looking for an answer to keep him out of trouble with the woman glaring down at him, "He sent me with Tommas but he did not say we could not come here."

Putting her hands on her ample hips, she continued, "You better not be a lyin' to me Rallon."

Tommas interrupted before the lady could get on a tirade, "I allowed him to come down here Miriam. His papa did entrust him to my care and the child is right, Raun did not say we could not visit." Looking back at the crying boy beside him, "I also wished to check on young Estel here."

She clucked her tongue in obvious disapproval but said nothing more on the subject; instead she turned her attention to the distraught youngster still gazing out the window and who had yet to look at her. Concerned for the welfare of the child, she asked Tommas, "How is the wee 'un?"

"In pain," answered Tommas, while still looking at Estel, who was glaring out the window, pretending he did not hear the newcomer.

One glance at the crying and disheveled baby sitting in the window seat and all of Miriam's motherly instincts came roaring to the fore. She nearly yanked Tommas from his seat, while telling him, "Let a woman see the babe."

Having gotten Estel's attention with the word 'babe', he turned to look at her while she sat down. He sniffled while saying, "I am not a baby."

"Oh are you not now," replied Miriam as she met his silver eyes. As she looked into their silvery depths she could not help feeling startled. There was something she couldn't put her finger on there, some spark of recognition, as if she should know the child sitting before her.

She took a moment to look at him closer. The child was dirty and thin but those were both aftereffects of being on the trail for so long and on short rations to boot. The cuts and bruises concerned her but she felt a real pang of concern when she saw the splinted arm. She reached out to touch the splint but allowed her hand to settle in her lap when the lad flinched away from the contact. There was a story to the broken arm and she'd get it from Tommas later. She continued her inspection of the lad, from the top of his dark curly locks, down his lean torso to the very tip of his toes. Finally she brought her eyes back up to meet his and felt that spark of something niggling at the back of her mind, she just couldn't put her finger on what it was. Miriam continued, "You be right you are not a babe, more like a lil' man."

Estel just nodded his agreement. He really did not know what to tell the woman. When she came blowing into the room like a strong summer storm, she startled him. It was nice to hear someone put his kidnapper in his place, even if it was someone who seemed to work there. When she sat down next to him, he could not help but look at her. She was quite unlike any woman he had seen before. The only females he knew were the elleths of Imladris, who were as different as night from day compared to this little woman. None were close to his family. He had only vague recollections of his mother, the only woman he ever truly knew. The memories would come to him in the night, like whispers upon the wind. As time wore on, he was finding it harder and harder to remember her face. She was quite plump, with fire red hair, streaked with a little grey. Her hazelnut colored eyes were set in an open, friendly face and freckles crossed her nose and cheeks. For some unknown reason, that he could not explain, he felt like he could trust this woman, at least a little bit.

Still watching the youngster before her, she said, "Me name be Miriam. May I ask yours?"

"Estel," he whispered.

"Tis nice to meet you Estel," replied Miriam, while she offered him a small smile. "I be the Lord's nanny. I care for the lil' ones in the manor," she explained.

He did not return the smile, but when she gently reached out and laid a small hand on top of his head, he did not pull away from her.

Miriam's smile grew when Estel allowed the contact. She knew it was a start. "Shall we get you cleaned up?" she asked him, "And get you tended too before evening meal?"

"Tended too?" he quietly asked.

"Aye," answered Miriam, "I shall take you to the 'ealer and have 'im take a look at you and make sure that arm is healing right."

She was surprised when Estel shrank away from her and his grey orbs filled with tears, yet again. She heard him whisper, "Im aníra Ada nín." _(I want my daddy.)_

Though she had no idea what he was saying, Miriam recognized the tongue of the Firstborn and it sent a ripple of shock through her. She had not questioned her lord, when he had informed her that she had a new charge to care for. It was not her place. Truth be told she was just excited to have another little one to care for. It had been many years since Gilraen was a babe and under her care. And though she looked after Rallon and some of the other young ones, it was not the same as caring for her Lord's child. Thus she did not know the origins of the small one before her, nor did she really care.

"He's an elf!" Rallon's loud pronouncement startled the pair. They had almost forgotten they were not the only ones in the room.

"Hmmph!" said Miriam, "That may be but he still be a child." She turned to glare at the other child in the room and continued, "And he's a guest 'ere and deserving of our kindness and respect."

Looking down at his toes, Rallon answered, "Yes, Miss Miriam."

With a glance at Estel's torn and dirty clothes, she quickly sized up Rallon and then told him, "You be a might bigger than Estel here, Rallon but it be the best I can do on short notice. Run to your chambers and get a tunic and leggings for our guest here. He'll need some 'til his can be laundered and mended."

"Yes ma'am," said Rallon, as he turned for the door.

As he opened the door, Miriam's voice stopped him, "He'll also be needin' a night shirt and some under breeches."

"Aye, Miss" answered Rallon as he walked out the door.

Turning her formidable gaze to Tommas, her nose wrinkled up when she caught a whiff of him. Gesturing for him to leave, Miriam said, "Go wash that trail dust of ye. You stink!"

"But Estel," started Tommas, from his position near the door.

"Will be fine in my care," finished Miriam. "Now go."

"But our lord," the blonde started to argue.

Shaking her head, the fiery nanny ended, "Left our charge in my care." Pointing to the door she told the young man, "I shan't hear more on it, go!"

Recognizing defeat, Tommas acquiesced, "Yes Miriam," as he walked out the door and gently closed it behind him.

Turning back to the young one sitting next to her, Miriam's faced softened, as she used the corner of her apron to wipe away a stray tear that had made its way down a dirty cheek. They sat quietly a few moments, before she offered her hand to the little one, asking, "Now shall we see to you?"

Estel studied the proffered hand. He did not know if he could trust this woman. She did work for the man that took him but she herself, had nothing directly to do with his abduction. She was offering him her care. He was hungry, dirty and tired. Most of all he was tired of fighting. Reaching out, Estel placed his small hand in hers.

Smiling, Miriam held firm to the hand as she stood up. "First, ye'll needin' a bath."

Holding onto his small hand, she led him across the room to another door. She twisted the knob and pushed it open. Inside was a small bathing chamber. A chamber pot sat in one corner. Along one wall was a stand, on which was a white pitcher and basin, used for washing. A drying cloth hung from a rack secured to the side of the stand. In the center of the room stood a tub that looked just large enough for one person to bathe in. Steam was rising from the water already inside. Estel heard the woman beside him say, "I had it prepared. Figured you need to clean up."

"Hannon le," replied Estel, before switching to Westron for the benefit of the woman beside him, "Thank you."

"You be most welcome," answered Miriam. Releasing his hand, she gently reached out for his broken arm. This time the little one did not pull away from the contact and allowed her to tenderly pull up his sleeve and finger the splint. "I think it be best if we leave this be until the 'ealer can look at it."

Estel nodded his agreement and she continued, "Just clean up around it best you can." Making a quick gesture toward the stand, she added, "Everything you be needin' is laid out for ya." The child looked and saw a tan colored drying cloth lying on top of the large piece of furniture. Next to the drying cloth was some soap. Figuring he would not be comfortable bathing with a stranger in the room, the kindly woman gestured towards the bed chambers, "I wait for ya in there."

As she left the chambers and closed the door, she heard the child whisper yet again, "Hannon le."

Turning Estel watched the steam drift up off the warm water in the small tub. It was not as fancy as his tub back in Imladris but at the moment, it was still very welcome. Having been raised among elves, he had their fastidious about cleanliness and after the long time on the trail, he greatly desired the chance to bathe. He stood before the tub, trying to reach a decision. With one last yearning glance at the tub, the allure of the water won out and he swiftly began removing his garments. Grabbing the soap and a cloth, he sat them on the edge of the tub, before carefully stepping in and sitting down. He allowed the water to wash over him as he leaned back against the edge of the tub.

As the warmth slowly started working its way into his small muscles, he began to relax. Glancing around, he realized that for the first time since his ordeal began that he was alone. Closing his eyes, he dreamt of his home and family. With all that he was he yearned to be home. Sadness began to wash over him yet again but he pushed it aside, whispering to himself, "Ada will come for me."

With that last thought, he picked up the soap and cloth and began to bathe.


	43. Chapter 43

_A/N: No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to get update out any faster. I know it has been way too long since I lasted updated. Sigh. Circumstances always seem to conspire against me. I won't give up. This tale will be completed eventually. I will not abandon it! _

_Disclaimer: As always this all belongs to the estate of the great JRR Tolkien and I make nothing for my efforts._

**Previously:**

**As the warmth slowly started working its way into his small muscles, he began to relax. Glancing around, he realized that for the first time since his ordeal began that he was alone. Closing his eyes, he dreamt of his home and family. With all that he was he yearned to be home. Sadness began to wash over him yet again but he pushed it aside, whispering to himself, "Ada will come for me."**

**With that last thought, he picked up the soap and cloth and began to bathe.**

**Chapter 43**

Not wishing for Marian to walk in on him, Estel quickly washed up. After finishing, he swiftly but carefully climbed out of the tub, dried off and put on the clean clothes provided for him. The pants were large in the waist and a little long in the leg and the tunic was big on him. What mattered though was they were wearable and above all, clean. As he reached down to pick up his clothes with one hand, the other grabbed a fistful of pants and held them up. With a sigh he closed his eyes and opened the door.

"Done lil' one?"

Opening his eyes, Estel saw the nanny waiting in the main chambers for him, a brush in her hand. "Aye," he answered her.

"Come 'ere," she motioned to the bed, "sit down an' I'll brush out y'ere hair," as she sat down.

"Yes ma'am," answered Estel, as he walked towards the strange woman sitting on the edge of the bed. He was tired and found he had not the energy to resist.

As he stood in front of her, Miriam hummed as she worked the brush through the snarls in his hair. After a few moments his eyes drifted closed and he enjoyed the feeling of being cared for. If he pretended hard enough he could almost imagine he was home, that his Adar was brushing his hair. Enjoying the few too short stolen moments of comfort, the child startled as a gasp broke his reverie.

Miraim had run the brush over his left said of his head, pulling his hair back to reveal the rounded tip of his ear. "Oh my," she muttered, as she ran a gentle finger along the edge.

Slowly she took the brush and pulled it through the long tresses on the right side, again revealing the rounded tip of his other ear. This time the only thing heard was a sharp intake of breath. Without a word she continued brushing the child's hair before pulling it back into a low ponytail at the back of Estel's head, his ears covered.

The old nanny took the boy gently by the shoulders and turned him to face her. She gazed into his silvery eyes before saying, "You be no elf."

"Nay."

Continuing to gaze at the boy before her, she asked, "An' you be a chil' of men?"

"Aye."

Though she dearly wanted to know how this Child of Men came to live amongst the elves, it was her lord's business and none of her own. It was her job to care for the child before her, be he child of elf or man, made no matter to her. As she continued to look at him again she felt the nagging suspicion she was missing something. Shaking her head to clear it she asked, "Shall we ge' you' hurts tended?"

He felt the sadness overwhelm him and Estel sighed. He wanted his Ada to tend his hurts but knew that to be impossible right now. After a moment reflection, he whispered, "Aye."

Miriam looked into the grey depths of this strange boy's eyes. There was something there but she just could not put her finger on it. "Ah well," she mumbled, "Let's see that cranky ol' Tarkil."

Standing she walked across the room, reached out and grasped the door handle, opening it. Starting out into the hall, she stopped, looked back at the child and said, "Come, lil one," as she offered him her hand.

He did not want any, other than his Adar to attend his ills. In his short life, until he was taken, only the elf lord had seen to his hurts. Estel missed him with all his heart. He did not wish for this 'Tarkil' to attend him but could he could see no other choice. He knew he needed to be strong when his family came for him and they would come. He was not staying here! With a soft sigh he took the proffered hand and followed the ruby-haired woman out the door and down the hall.

After leaving the path through the mountain, Jobel quickly made his way down the mountainside. He avoided the outlying farms, not wishing for any to see him and report his passing to their lord's men. He was in no condition for a fight. He was hurt, hungry, and beyond exhausted. Continuing to hide away in the tree line the man hurriedly picked his way across the valley towards his hideout where he could rest.

While on patrol for his then Lord Dirhael, it had been during a pouring rain and he was looking for some place dry to hold up, he found the isolated and abandoned cave far from any farms or settlements. Since the entrance was covered with overgrown bushes, he had nearly missed it. The small cave was barely big enough for one man and his gear. Luckily he had been able to shelter his horse in a nearby copse of trees. After spending the night, it was the next day as rode back towards the settlement he realized the cave would suit his purposes perfectly, a place he could retreat to if his planned betrayal of his lord were ever discovered. He made plans and in the coming months he frequently snuck away and hid food, medicines and spare gear in the small cave, preparing it for the day he would possibly need it. That day had arrived.

With one last careful glance around, to ensure no one was near, he ducked down and pushed his way through the undergrowth and into the cave. After ensuring the brush camouflaged his hideaway, Jobel settled back against the far wall, grabbed a clay pot filled with water, pulled the stopper, and took a long drink. Grabbing a piece of jerky from a pack lying near the wall, he took a bite and washed it down with another swallow from the pot. While taking another bite, he leaned back against the wall, closed his and relaxed, chewed his jerky and dreamed about what he would do to that little kid when he got his hands on him.

That little brat had cost him everything, his position, his gear, his horse and if he was not careful, his very life. He had no delusions, if he failed to return to his master with the elf, the man would have him killed, if he did not do it himself. His lord was not the forgiving type and failure was not an option, not and continuing breathing.

Not to mention he had a personal score to settle with the kid and Raun. If it were not for the meddling of the other man, he would have taken the elf brat and gotten away. He would be back in his lord's stronghold, in his good graces and enjoying the spoils of success. Instead he was sitting this cold cave, dirty, injured and hungry, while the little monster and his nemesis were warm and cozy in Lord Dírhael's keep. They were having their hurts tended, getting clean and eating a good dinner. He would get even for that.

Grabbing some supplies from another bag, he inexpertly tended his wounds and dressed them. Removing his filthy shirt he tossed it into a far corner of the small space, before pulling a fresh one from another satchel. Not bothering to try and clean up, he pulled the tunic on and fastened it up. He quickly did the same with his breeches. Afterwards he ate another piece of jerky while laying out a bedroll he had stored in the cave.

He washed his last bite of meat with a swallow of water, before stretching out on his covers and pulling a blanket over him. Closing his eyes, he relaxed and dreamed about what he would do to the little elf, when he got his hands on him again. A small smile graced his ugly visage as he drifted off into much needed sleep.

As they entered the room, Estel knew immediately that this was a chamber of healing. He could smell the familiar scent of herbs and glancing around he saw the line of carefully made beds and on the shelves, the stacks of bandages. He so closely associated the sights and sounds with love and comfort, his mind took him home to Imladris and he could not help the small smile that graced his lips or the whispered, "Ada."

Hearing the word, Miriam looked down and questioned, "Child?"

Still lost in memory and not hearing her, Estel continued to look about the room, seeking the familiar and much loved face. The illusion was broken when a dark-haired man came around the corner and asked, "What do you need this eve Ms. Miriam?"

With those words the smile slipped from the small face and tears pricked his eyes as the illusion was shattered into a thousand tiny pieces. Estel could feel a hand rub his back, offering some small comfort. He glanced up and saw the ruby-haired woman watching him, concern etched on her features. When she looked away he heard her reply, "The lil 'ne her' needs som' tendin'."

With a soft smile the man knelt before the little boy, taking in his hurts. The experienced healer could not miss the cuts, bruises and the makeshift brace on one small, thin arm, nor could he miss that the child was extremely thin. When he reached out to touch a small shoulder, the lad took an unconscious step behind his caretaker's skirts. The man lowered his hand and asked, "And who do we have here?"

Laying a gentle hand on the anxious child's head, Miriam answered, "This is Estel." Glancing to the babe glued to her side, she continued, "And lil 'ne this is Tarkil, the he'ler."

Upon hearing that one word, healer, some of the child's fear drained away. f this new man was a healer, than he would not cause him harm. "Master Tarkil," he whispered in greeting.

"Just Tarkil lad," replied the man, "No need to be so formal."

Again he offered his hand to the child; though this time he did not attempt to touch him unbidden. "Come; let me tend your hurts."

Looking up at his current caretaker, Estel saw her give him a reassuring smile and a nod. With a heavy sigh, he reached out and took the healer's proffered hand. The man led him over to one of the carefully made beds, and bid the child to climb up. He quickly scrambled up and sat with his short legs hanging over the edge, gently swinging back and forth and his hands folded in his lap.

The man pulled a stool over and sat down directly in front of the quiet lad. Glancing up, Tarkil caught the tyke's eyes as he carefully reached for the injured limb and asked, "May I look at your arm?"

"Aye," was softly whispered.

As Tarkil picked up the limb, the healer did not miss the fear and hesitation written in every line of the child before him. He dearly wished to put the lad at ease, as it would make treatment that much easier. "Lets us see how well tis healing," he said, as he rolled back the sleeve and with care, undid the bindings, and removed the makeshift splints, before laying them to one side. Gently, he felt the arm searching for the break. A sharp intake of breath and Estel pulling the arm from his grasp, told him he found it. "Sorry if I hurt you child."

"It did not hurt, just surprised me."

With a small knowing smile, the healer did not disagree; instead he reached behind him and grabbed a pot that was on his work bench. Removing the lid, before setting it on the bed next to the child, he reached inside and with two fingers dipped out some cream. Picking up the injured extremity, he tenderly rubbed the cream into the skin, directly above the break.

"Comfrey?" questioned Estel.

"Aye," answered Tarkil as he covered the ointment covered skin with a clean bandage. "Do you know what comfrey is used for?"

Watching what the healer was doing, he answered, "Ada says that comfrey reduces swelling and helps bones heal."

"Aye," replied the healer as picked up a new set of splints and bandages. He carefully affixed the split the small appendage, and using the bandages. While he was working the older man did not miss the young eyes watching his every move. When he finished, he told the child, "Remove your tunic, while I get something from the cupboard."

The older man stood and strode across the room; he quickly grabbed another pot filled with a different balm and returned to the stool, sitting again in front of Estel. He inhaled a sharp breath at the sight of the small chest littered with bruises, in various stages of healing, including a fresh one across his chest from the altercation in the yard. Aghast at the damage done to a small boy, he asked, "How did you come by these hurts child?"

"The mean man hurt me but Raun protect'ted me."

Not understanding the Tarkil glanced at Estel's caretaker. Shaking her head, Marian answered, "I kno' not."

Seeing their confusion the little one explained, "Jobel did it and Raun made him leave."

"Ah," commented the healer, as he opened the new jar. He would inform his lord of this development later. He gently started to apply the ointment to the tiny damaged chest in front of him. To distract the lad he asked, "And do you know what this is for?"

Without a moment's hesitation, Estel replied, "To help my bruises heal."

"What is it made from?"

Breathing deeply to capture the scent, he closed his eyes and thought for an instant, before replying, "Calendula."

Surprised, Tarkil answered, "Correct. And from what do we procure it?"

"Tis a flower."

"Very good," said the man, as he continued to apply the cream to the obvious bruises. "How is it you know so much of healing herbs?"

"My Adar taught me."

"Who?" asked the healer, not recognizing the word.

Taking a soft breath, tears welling in his eyes, Estel said, "My father," squaring his little shoulders, he met the grown man's eyes, "the greatest healer in all Arda."

Smiling at the childish pride, he could not resist asking, "And who is your father?"

Again silver eyes met brown, as the child answered, "Lord Elrond of Imladris, the greatest healer in all Arda."

Drawing in a sharp breath, Tarkil could not keep the shock from his face. The lad was correct, the ancient elf was the greatest healer in all Arda and he was not too proud to admit it. What was the child of the mighty elf doing here, in his room of healing?

"How did you end up here child?" questioned the older man, "Did my Lord's men find you?"

Getting angry at the thought of his abduction, Estel replied, "Nay!"

"How then?"

"They took me!"

"Nay!"

"They did!" asserted the distraught youngster. "They hurt my Ada and took me from him!" He crossed his small arms across his thin chest and glared at the dark-haired man in front of him.

"I have no knowledge of these affairs child," conceded Tarkil, hoping to calm the boy.

Some of his stubbornness returning, Estel said, "He is coming for me! Ada will take me home!"

"I know not child."

"He is!"

"As you say child," placated the healer. Hoping to change the subject he added, "I just wish to finish healing your hurts."

Continuing to glower at the man, Estel sat rigid with indignity on the table, saying nothing. Eventually, he sighed softly and slowly uncrossed his arms. The healer had not been with his abductors and may have no knowledge of his Lord's plans. Not wishing to speak further to the man, he lowered his gaze, folded his hands in his lap and nodded curtly.

Quickly finishing applying the balm to the bruises on the lad's chest, Tarkil moved on to the bruises on his face and then the rest of the body. After finishing, he helped the child fasten up his shirt. Placing a hand on a small shoulder, he told the Estel's caretaker, who had been standing quietly in the corner of the room, "Miriam, you should get the lad some supper."

"Thank you," Estel whispered.

"Twas nothing child." Offering the small boy a hand, he assisted him off the bed. Estel quickly scurried to his watcher's side, still looking at the floor.

The older woman laid a gentle hand on the ebony head of hair. "We 're off for some supper," she told Tarkil as her hand took the lad's smaller one.

Looking out a window and noticing it was far past sunset, the man said, "Best if you head for the kitchen and feed the child there this evening. Supper in the hall is nearly finished." Smiling at the small boy he added, "Ask the cook for dessert and tell her Tarkil sent you. When I miss the evening meal she always keeps a good piece back for me."

"Thank you," Estel answered again, this time much more eagerly, even giving the healer a small smile and getting a wink in return.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The rescue party had pursued the kidnappers through the forest, as the trail rounded a bend, all could see a flash of gold upon the ground. As they carefully drew near, all realized what it was or rather who.

"Legolas!" shouted the twins as they jumped from their mounts and hurried to their fallen friend's side.

Quickly approaching the elf's side, they could see his beautiful long tresses streaked with red and a small pool of blood beneath his head. Dropping to their knees next to him, Elladan gently checked for a pulse.

Dismounting, Elrond grabbed his healing satchel and asked, "How is he?"

"He yet lives," answered the eldest twin, as he took a deep breath, "He has taken a blow to the head."

Kneeling next to his sons, the ancient healer visually assessed the fallen elf's condition. Aside from the obvious head wound, he found no other sign of obvious trauma. Reaching out, he gently touched the blonde head, checking for a fracture of the skull. Finding none, he continued his examination, first checking the younger elf's neck, down his body, his arms and finally his legs. Releasing a breath, he had not realized he was holding, he informed the group, "Aside from the obvious injury, Legolas appears none the worse off."

Concerned for his friend, Elrohir said, "Tis a lot of blood."

"Aye," answered Elrond and attempting to ally some of the younger elf's worry, continued, "but that is not uncommon for a wound such as his."

Taking a bandage out of his satchel the healer placed it against the bleeding wound. Looking to his son he said, "Help me turn him over." Together the trio gently turned Legolas over, so he was lying on his back, Lord Elrond's hand still under his head and a twin on each side of the young elf.

While his lord continued his examination of the injured woodland elf, Glorfindel followed the tracks to the stone wall, where they abruptly stopped. He got down off his steed and studied the ground around him. He was looking for any sign the men laid a false trail to the mountainside, some place they backtracked and turned off. Finding nothing, the puzzled elf returned to the wall and studied the hoof prints. Looking closer he noticed a man's footprints that suddenly ended too. Legolas was lying in the trail, just a short distance from the wall. 'Where had they gone?' pondered the golden-haired elf.

Finally joining the group, Mirthandir noticed the elf studying the stark mountainside. Curious, he dismounted and joined the ancient elf. Reaching his side, the elf did not break his concentration to acknowledge wizard, instead continuing his study of the puzzling trail. "What seems to be the problem my friend?"

Finally glancing up, Glorfindel finally acknowledged his presence. "Mithrandir," as he turned his gaze back to the problem at hand. "We have been following the trail left by the kidnappers but it abruptly stops at this mountainside. I have gone back up the trail but can find no place where they may have turned off."

Looking at the ground, the silver-haired wizard noticed exactly what he was talking about, a trail of hoof prints ended at the mountain's edge. The cagey maia, slowly walked up and down, studying each mark in the dirt. When he again reached the stone wall, he looked up and with a sly grin said, "If you eliminate all other possibilities, than what seems impossible, must in fact be truth."

Unable to stop the snort of disgust, Glorfindel replied, "Are you suggesting they vanished into thin air?"

"Nay," agreed Gandalf, "not thin air but possibly solid rock."

Striding up to join the pair, Cilinwё added his opinion, "Tis impossible. No edain disappears into thin air or solid rock."

Glorfindel nodded his agreement. "Agreed."

"Can they not?" questioned the wizard.

"Nay," answered both elves in tandem.

"Is that so?" smirked Gandalf, "than pray tell where did they go?"

Tiring of the game of words, the master of swords demanded, "If you know why not enlighten us?"

"Patience," said Mithrandir, as he stood in front of the towering rocks, in the middle of the disappearing trail. He seemed to search the blank mountain face, before adjusting his position slightly. Raising his arms, he glanced back at the waiting elves. "If nothing else is possible, than it must be the impossible." Turning his attention back to the task at hand, he softly whispered a spell.

The trio stood watching and waiting for something to happen, some change in the stone surface. Nothing happened. Not to be deterred, the old wizard tried a second time…and a third…and a fourth. Finally he lowered his arms, muttering, "I do not understand, it should have worked."

With a sad grin, Cilinwё approached the maia and clapped him on the shoulder. "We shall find a way to Estel," he said, as he readied to walk away. With a small grin he added, "As I said, no edain can walk through rock." With that parting shot, he left to rejoin his lord.

"It seems he is most correct Mithrandir," added Glorfindel as he turned to find Erestor.

"We shall see," mumbled the Gandalf as he continued to study the stone surface. Shaking his head with disbelief, the golden haired elf left the wizard to his machinations.

Reaching the group assisting the fallen elf, Cilinwё knelt and asked, "How may I assist milord?"

"Prepare camp," answered Elrond. Glancing up at his sword master as he pressed a bandage to the wound to the blonde elf's head, "We shall stay here this eve."

"Aye milord," was the prompt response as the sword master stood.

Standing, Cilinwë called out, "Halbarad."

Upon hearing his name, the requested man looked at the elf. "Aye?" he asked.

"We shall camp here for the eve."

"Aye."

While the Rangers expertly begun to set up camp, the elves and one wizard went about their tasks. Lord Elrond and his sons care for Legolas. Cilinwë assisted the Rangers, Glorfindel and Erestor cared for their horses, and the lone wizard attempted to figure out how he could not get through solid rock.

O~O~O~O

After supper in the kitchen, Marian escorted her new charge back to his bed chambers. She handed him some night clothes and he slipped into the adjoining chambers to change. After a short time, he came back into the room clutching his clothes. She took them from his grasp, folded them and laid them on top of the chest of drawers. "Ya be ready fo' a night of rest?" she asked the child.

"Aye," answered Estel, watching her with huge silver eyes.

Moving to the bed, the woman turned down the covers and gestured to the small boy to climb in. "Sli' in," she told him.

"Hannon le," her charge whispered as he padded across the room and climbed into the soft bed.

With a soft smile, she gently pulled the heavy covers up over Estel's little body and carefully tucked them around him. Reaching up she tenderly pushed a dark lock of hair off his forehead. Looking into his silvery eyes, the feeling of déjà vu once again overcame the woman. Searching his face she tried to figure out why he seemed so familiar. Finally with a soft sigh, she gave up and cupped a small cheek. "It seems I shoul' know ya."

"I no not Miss Marian," replied the lad.

Shaking her head, she replied, "I no not eithe' child. Tis wh'at botherin' me."

He watched the auburn haired woman, as she attempted to puzzle it out. She seemed to be trying to memorize the every curve of his face. The moment was broken when someone knocked on the door. "Come in," she called out.

Tommas carefully pushed the door open and stepped into the room. The pair already inside could see he was clutching something in his big hands, though they were not sure what. Marian gestured for the man to join her near the child's bed. "Come sit lad."

He made his way across the room and stood across the bed from the nanny. Motioning to edge of the bed, she told him, "Now sit down, so's we nee' not lo'ok up at ya."

The blonde man sat down where he was told too. Worried about Estel, and knowing the child was rightfully upset with him, Tommas did not know what to say, as a consequence he just sat quietly on the bed, studying what they could now see was a toy, in his hands.

Studying the young man, Marian could tell he had taken the time to bathe and change clothes. Though he still looked tired, he was at least clean. She asked him, "Did you eat lad?"

"Aye," answered the blonde haired man and finally looking at the boy in the bed he questioned, "I did not see you in the dining room. Did you eat Estel?"

Nodding, he replied, "I ate in the kitchens. The cook was nice and gave me a cookie."

Reaching out, he was going to ruffle the boy's dark curls but remembering Estel's earlier reaction to being touched, Tommas allowed his arm to drop back into his lap. Instead he just smiled at the boy and said, "You deserve one little one."

"He gave me two," corrected Estel, with a small smile.

"Good," replied the man. He looked the small child over, what little he could see above the heavy covers and noted the improvements. Not wishing to upset the boy again, Tommas chose not to comment on it.

They sat quietly for a few long moments, before curiosity got the best of Estel and he asked, "What are you holding?"

Tommas quickly looked down at the toy and back at the waiting child, before finally answering, "It is a horse." Offering it to the dark haired boy, he said, "I brought it for you."

Reaching out for it, Estel took the toy. It was soft, brown and appeared to be well worn. "It is a horse."

"Aye," said Tommas, "I thought you would like to have it."

"Hannon le." Holding it above the covers but tight his thin chest, Estel translated softly, "Thank you."

Grinning, he told the child, "I thought you would like it."

"I do."

"Wher' did ya get it?" Marian asked.

"Twas mine when I was a child," Tommas informed them. "I always loved horses."

"Me too," answered the child. Initiating contact, Estel reached out with one hand and touched the blonde's chest, right above his heart. "Many thanks."

Keeping the small hand tightly against his chest, Tommas beamed, "You are most welcome little one." Eventually breaking the grip, he tucked the boy's hand under the comforter, "He should help you sleep."

"What's his name?"

"Her name is Karbî," the man answered.

"Horse?" Estel continued to question.

"In Adûnaic," agreed Tommas. Shrugging his shoulders, he continued, "I was not very creative."

Not disagreeing, the dark haired child just smiled and replied, "I like it. She is pretty."

"Karbî kept me company many dark nights." Taking a chance Tommas reached out and stroked the dark curls on the lad's small head, "Now she shall keep you company."

"Goodnight Tommas."

Standing, he answered, "Sleep well little one."

Walking to the door, the tall man said, "I shall see you in the morning," as he slipped out the door.

"Tis my t'urn to say g'nite." Marian told the child, "Sleep well." She stood and continued, "If you n'eed me my room's r'ight down the hall."

"Aye," was the soft reply as Estel closed his eyes.

"Hannon le," he murmured again. At the quizzical look on her face, he translated, "Thank you."

"Ya be mos' wel'om ch'ld."

Snuggling down into the soft down of his bed, Estel burrowed deeper under the covers and enjoyed the feeling of a comfortable bed underneath him for the first time since he was taken from home. He could feel his aches and pains finally catching up with him and dragging him down into sleep. His eyelids slowly began to close and he slipped off into dreamland.

O~O~O~O~O

The camp was set up; tents were pitched, food prepared and eaten, and horses were put out to graze and a guard rotation was set. Campfires were lightening the darkening night. Men and elf alike were preparing to take to bedrolls for a night's sleep. In one tent entry a figure could be seen, back lit by a fire. He appeared to be studying the surrounding area, taking in each darkening tree and rock face, his sharp eyes taking each curve. He was looking for something and he would find it and he would not stop until he did. Found him, rescued him and took him home. Home to Imladris

"Adar, come lie down," came from further inside the tent.

Without a word, the figure turned and moved back inside, and allowing the tent flap to close behind him. In the morning, the search for the trail left by the kidnappers would begin in earnest. If they did not find it, he would find a way to walk into solid rock. He swore to vala he would find his son, his hope, his Estel…


End file.
